The Good Times
by TwiGurl5000
Summary: The gAang's in modern times. What happens when the trials and tribulations of high school mix up with unsure feelings of friendship and love? Who'll fall first? What happens when an enemy comes back for revenge? And will someone get hurt along the way?
1. Green Hornet

_**Hi, Twigurl5000 here. I made this story two years ago, as a mere sophmore, bored in the summer time. As you can see, the first twelve chapters lack the writing skills I've aquired while away. I suggest you start this story at the chapter named SENIORS 11. Trust me, THAT'S where all the action starts up. I've actually contemplated just deleting all the previous chapters, but I appreciate my first ever story and all it's cringe inducing cheesiness. I hope you love it as much as I do!**_

Aang sat at his old computer desk and stared at the blank screen. He had never been much of a writer. He glanced at the clock again. "Dang it," he said. "Two hours and still nothing." He had an essay due for his english class in two weeks and he wanted to get it out of the way so he would have more time to spend with his friends. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he said

"Yo! Aang, Sokka wants to hit the movies. You in?" Toph's voice said from the other line.

"Sorry, I have to work on my essay," Aang replied.

"Ugh, you are such a nerd twinkle toes. That thing isn't due for like, another month. Only a total nerd would try to get it done on the first day," she said. Toph was one of Aang's closest friends. Sure she was stubborn, loud, rude, lazy, and a few other adjectives he couldn't mention for the fear of his life, but they had met on the first day of eight grade, and had been inseperable ever since. "Sorry ,Toph. No dice. I have to get this done. You know I have work." He protested. Aang worked at the movie theatre. He liked his job. It paid pretty well, and he got to watch all the movies he wanted. "Oh c'mon Aang, please?" Toph begged.

"Nope. I need to finish this thing," Aang said.

"Your going to the movies whether you like it or not," she threatened.

"Good bye Toph," he said, preparing to hang up the phone on her.

"I'm outside already so just get your twinkly ass down here!" she yelled hanging up the phone. He heard two impatient honks from outside. Aang sighed, he knew it was impossible to win an argument with Toph. He clicked out of the empty page and turned off his old computer, knowing that he'll have to sign up for over time if he ever wanted to buy a new one.

Aang ran down his creaky old stairs and grabbed his jacket that was hanging in the hall. He scribbled a quick note to his grandfather, Gyatso, and bolted outside. He stepped into Toph's dark green mustang with black racing stripes. Toph 's foot was on the gas before he buckled his seatbelt. Aang hated riding in Toph's car. For one, she was reckless, always checking messages on her phone or eating and it made Aang nervous.

"Glad you decided to come," she teased.

"Will you please slow down? Your breaking the speed limit by at least 20 miles per hour!" Aang said gripping the dashboard.

"I'm not breaking the speed limit…I'm breaking a record! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!" Toph said with a hysterical laugh. She swerved through cars and stop signs while grinning like a maniac. She finally slammed on the breaks spinning into a parking space.

"Three minutes and 24 seconds. Yes!" she exclaimed. "You know, one day your gonna kill someone in this thing. Or worse, yourself,"Aang said, shaking all over as he stepped out of the sporty car. "Oh, relax. You worry too much," Toph accused as they walked towards the movie theatre.

Inside they saw Sokka, Suki, and Katara. "Hey guys. I got MegaNerd off his computer. Finally." Toph said as she reached up to ruffle Aang's shaggy brown hair. Toph was a pale tenth grader with long, dark hair that was always uncombed and in a pony tail. She was short for fifteen, only 5'2. Every one else had always been taller than she, but it didn't matter to her. Until some one called her shrimp.

"So what movie should we see?" Katara asked. Katara was a lean, 16 year old junior with olive-toned skin. She had the same blue eyes as her brother, Sokka who was seventeen and a senior. He had his arm around Suki, also a junior, who always kept her brown hair cropped short past her ears. "Oh! Lets go see Green Hornet! I heard that movie kicked ass." Toph said. "I dunno, I wanted to see Gnomeo and Juliet." Katara protested. "Yeah," Aang said, always too eager to agree with Katara. "That looks pretty good," he said staring dreamily at her. "Hang on,hang on, there is no way in hell I am going to sit in some lame kids movie just so you dumb losers can laugh at a talking dog who says 'Squirrell?'," Toph said. "Yeah, we can always see Gnomeo and Juliet some other time. I wanna go watch the Green Hornet blow things up likeKA-BOOOMM! PWEEEM! BAMBAM! WHOOSH!PYOOM PYOOM-"

"Okay Sokka we get it." Suki said covering her boyfriend's mouth so he wouldn't further embarrass himself. "Lets go so snoozles can shut up," Toph said. "Five tickets to The Green Hornet," she told the teller. When they bought their tickets and popcorn they all settled in their seats. "I'm going to the bathroom before the movie starts," Katara said. "I'll come with you," Suki stood up and followed her out the theatre.

"What is with girls and using the bathroom all the time?" Sokka asked shoving snow caps into his mouth. "You got me," Toph said. "So…hows life?" Sokka asked trying to be conversational. "Oh shutup and choke on your candy," Toph teased as she stole one of Sokka's Dibs. "I have to pee," she said as she stood and walked towards the bathrooms. Before she went in, she heard someone talking.

"…..Zuko asked about you at the party last week. Twice." Toph heard Suki say followed by an anxious squeal from Katara. "Really? Damn, I had to work. What'd he say?" Katara pressed.

"Well, He walked up to me and said 'Have you seen Katara tonight?' and I said 'She had to work'. You should have seen his face, he got all sad. It was totally cute." Suki said with a sigh. "Oh my gosh! Then what?" Katara asked even more anxious than before.

"He just walked away looking even more sexy than before. The second time he asked me where you worked."

"AAAAHHH! Did you tell him? What did he say?" Katara said. Toph could practically hear her swoon. _Ugh, spare me._ She thought to herself. She wanted to barge in there and tell them to shut the hell up and that it wasn't that important, but she also wanted to hear more. She listened in as Suki explained Zuko's response as they tried to decipher the hidden meaning behind his words. Soon, they just started talking about his butt.

"You remember a couple weeks ago when we saw him at the gym?" Suki asked. "Oh yeah! And he was bench pressing like…180 or something. Damn, he's strong!" Katara sighed. "And when he took that shirt off, Wow…. That was almost too much!" she continued. "And he was totally checking you out," Suki said. "No way! I thought-"

"Hey! Hurry it up! The movie's about to start!" Toph yelled finally walking in the bathroom. Their conversation had gone from weird, to puke inducing and she definently did not want to hear anymore. They waited for her as she came out of the bathroom and they walked into the theatre together. "Well, its about time," Sokka slurred from a mouth full of popcorn. Suki sat in her seat next to him as he put his arm around her. Katara sat next to Suki, Aang next to Katara, and Toph was on the end.

XXXXXXX

"That was pretty good." Aang said as they walked out of the theatre. "Are you kidding me? That had to be the best movie ever!" Toph said. "Did you see it when the car got cut in half? AWESOME." Sokka said using his arms for emphasis. "Enough Sokka." Suki said . "It wasn't that good. It was pretty scary," she added. "Yeah. Well I liked it.," Toph said. "Uh oh, I'm about to miss curfew. I've gotta go," he said. "Aww yeah! Time to see if I can place a new record!" Toph yelled excitedly._ I should have stayed in the house._ Aang thought as Toph ran towards her car. "Come on Aang, pick up the pace! I thought you were on the track team!" she yelled. "That was last year! I'm in the National honor society now!" he yelled back. "I'll see you later guys," he gave a shy wave to his friends as he ran towards the car.

XXXXXXX

"Toph, where on earth have you been? And why didn't you answer your phone? I spend hundreds of dollars on that damned iPhone and you don't even answer when I call. As a mother, I'm almost offended," Toph's mother,Poppy, said as she waited for her daughter to hang up her jacket.

"Mom relax. I told you I was going to the movies." Toph said. "No" Poppy said, "you ran out of the house yelling 'Bye mom!' That hardly counts as an explanation to where you've been. I was worried sick!" her mother exclaimed.

"Yeah, well …sorry. Look, I'm pretty tired so I'm just gonna hit the sac, alright?" Toph said climbing the vast staircase in the foyer to the mansion where she lived. "Fine. Don't let it happen again, Toph. I mean it." Poppy called from the bottom of the stairs. But Toph had already ran up to the third floor to her messy room. Clothes and CD's were scattered making the floor hardly visible. Toph plopped down on her dark, sea green comforter and closed her eyes, dreaming of laser cannons and exploding cars.


	2. Just one won't hurt

Toph woke up to an annoying sound. It took her a moment to realize it was her cell phone. "Ugh…hello?" she asked groggily.

"Hey Toph, I want you to come for a ride with me and Suki," Katara said. Toph could hear some ner ridiculous pop song in the background. "No, Sugar Queen. Its too early," Toph protested. "Do you even know what time it is? Get up!" Katara said. "Let me get some sleep. Its not even noon yet. Come on Katara. I'm exhausted." Toph begged.

"Well no one told you to stay up till three A.M on Xbox, now did they? Please come with me? We're shopping for dresses for the spring dance. You should come too."

"Let me think for a minute…NO." Toph said pressing the end button. She buried herself beneath her pillows and tried to go back to sleep. She got in a few extra minutes of dozing before she heard her mother calling.

"Toph, your friends are downstairs waiting for you!" Poppy yelled. _What the hell do they think they're doing?_ Toph thought angrily._ If those silly little princesses think they're going to drag me all around that damned mall just to gush all about boys and dumb stuff then they can forget it_.

She marched down the stairs too see her mother talking to Katara and Suki. She knew her mother liked Katara and Suki because they were so well mannered. And polite, unlike Sokka, or Aang if he got nervous.

"Mom, I'm not going to the mall with them, Its too early." Toph said eyeing her two only female friends with an angry expression. "Toph, sweetheart, its almost one thirty. Go get dressed. Pick out something pretty for the dance. Maybe you'll meet a nice boy," Poppy said. Katara and Suki giggled. "Not likely," Toph muttered marching back up the stairs. She got into her own private shower and turned the water on as cold as it would go trying to wake herself up. _Today is going to be a long one_. She thought.

XXXXXXX

"So I was thinking, we should get something to eat when we're done" Katara said stepping out of her light blue volkswaggon beetle. "Yeah, I know a spot that sells killer salad." Suki continued. "I want pizza," Toph complained, digging wax out of her ear. She had been forced to go to the mall by her overly perky mother, but she was not going to eat salad. If she was in for a day of shopping, then she needed something greasy.

"How will you fit into your dress?" Katara asked as they walked into Macy's. "I'm not like you guys, all centered about your stupid weight. I've got better stuff to grow grey hair about," she said. "Yeah, well, we all can't be a size zero. Don't you want to wear something nice?" Suki asked. She started ooking through dresses from the rack, debating on which color Sokka would like better.

"I'm not going to that stupid dance with over priced tickets, the worlds worst DJ, and crappy decorations where everyone thinks that the love of their lives will just come up and confess their feelings and but ends up dry humping on the dancefloor with some one else," Toph said peeling the price stickers off the dresses and sticking them on the mannequins foreheads.

"Why aren't you going with Aang?" Katara asked. "What?" Toph said, confused.

"We thought you and Aang would go together." Katara and Suki were silent for a moment before Toph exploded into a fit of laughter. "You…think….Me and… twinkle toes are…." She couldn't finish her sentence because she was rolling around on the floor with tears beginning to stream out of her eyes.

"Okay Toph, its not that funny." Katara said, picking a deep blue dress. "Ooh, Suki, how about this one? I love this color." She said. "I don't know. Lets try them on first. Toph, try to compose yourself. We're in public." Suki said. She and Katara picked up a coulpe of dresses and headed for the dressing rooms. Toph picked herself off the floor and dusted off her jeans.

"Aw man," she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "That was priceless." She didn't want to go to the stupid dance at all. It made her stomach churn to think about all the love sick teenagers who would slow dance with each other and stare into their partners eyes with passion. "Sick," Toph said to no one. She stared at the dresses on the rack and picked up the first one she saw before going into the dressing rooms. _Maybe one wouldn't hurt. _She thought to herself. She snuck to the rooms before Katara and Suki could question her on what she was doing. They were in deep conversation.

"So, I totally thought he would ask me" she heard katara say. "Well the dance is a couple weeks away. Maybe he's waiting for the right time." Suki replied. "Zuko's just a little shy. Don't worry Katara. Do you see how he stares at you in Spanish class? He's totally into you."

_Ugh, not this shit again,_ Toph thought. _Just when I thought I could keep down my breakfast._ Toph quietly put the dress on. She zipped it up and turned to look in the mirror. The dress was pale green, it brought out the color of her eyes. She twirled in the mirror. It was strapless, and stopped above her knee. I flowed when whe moved and felt like silk. It had padding on the inside that gave her cleavage an extra boost.

"You know, I actually thought Aang was going to ask Toph," Katara said. Toph froze in mid twirl, her eyes widened at the topic change. "I know," Suki said. "For a while, I thought they were dating. Especially last night, you know, with the whole driving home thing."

_But that was just a joke!_ Toph wanted to shout_. Damn it! What part of Aang and I are just friends don't you people understand? Its driving me nuts! _

"Yeah, but they would look so cute together. I think they might be secretly dating." Katara added. "I mean, she sits next to him all the time, at lunch, when we go out, she and Aang are always together."

"They're just friends Katara. Don't go jumping to conclusions. Remember, that's how Sokka and I were when we first met." Suki said.

"Yeah, you right. But do you think that maybe someday….."Katara trailed off. "Nah!"Suki said. But Toph had heard enough. She put her clothes back on and ran out of the dressing room. "Did you find everything okay?" the sales woman asked her. "Yup." Toph said fidgeting. She smacked a credit card on the counter. After her dress was paid for, she stashed it in the back of Katara's car and ran back in time to see them leaving the dressing rooms. "Hey Toph, did you find a dress?" Suki asked. "Pft, no. I told you. Dances are for losers." Toph said.

XXXXXXX

Toph sat on a bean bag in Aang's room sctatching his big white dog, Appa. Aang was typing on his computer. "Done. Finally." He said pressing save as he printed his paper. "You are such a dork," Toph said. "The damn paper was assigned yesterday and you're already done." She said standing up. "Come on. Lets go get something to eat." She said making her way out of Aang's neat, tiny square bedroom.

"Fine. But not McDonalds." He said turning off his computer. Toph froze. "What?Why? What kind of crack are you smoking? Aang, we have to get McDonalds. Its like, the best food ever! " she protested. "We just watched Super Size Me in health class. McDonalds is really bad for you." Aang said. "Why don't we go to subway?" He suggested. "Because I want something drowned in grease, that's why." She said, marching down the stairs. Aang sighed. He swore to get her off junk food by summer.


	3. Laser tag

Toph took her usual seat across from Aang in the cafeteria. "Sup," she said as she sat down. "Hey, Toph," Aang said. Toph noticed he seemed a little down. "All right, spit it out Twinkle Toes. What ever it is just get it out now so I won't have to see you all grumpy for the rest of the day. We still on for laser tagging tonight?" she asked taking a bite out if her pizza.

"I don't know. I have to study for the test coming up and….." Aang sighed, not even bothering to finish.

"I swear, sometimes you drive me nuts Aang," Toph said. _Haha…nuts. Damn, I'm immature._ She thought. "Well….I've been wanting to ask this girl to the spring dance, but…I think someone else may be wanting to ask her. All I want is for her to be happy and…well… I don't want her to choose the other guy." Aang said. Toph pretended to drift off to sleep while he was talking. "You see? This is why I don't tell you these things." Aang muttered, picking at the now cold sphagetti on his tray.

"Oh, come on Aang, I was only kidding. You know I'm not good at these things like Katara. She always knows how to fix the crap in other people's lives," Toph said. Aang blushed when Toph said Katara's name. _Get yourself together!_ he commanded himself. "And you wont believe what I found out! I think Katara has a thing for- Hey you didn't here this from me, alright?" Toph snapped. Aang nodded, eager to hear about Katara. "But I kinda heard her and Suki talking about your arch nemisis," Toph said sitting back. "Huh?" Aang asked.

Toph sighed. "Who's the only person you hate for no apparent reason?" Toph said, raising an eyebrow.

"Z-Zuko….." was all Aang could manage to say. _Its not fair. Zuko gets everything. Sure he's rich….and he has a nice car…if girls are into material things. But he's so weird. And kinda mean. I mean, so what if he has a mansion..with a pool…and other cool stuff. I bet I could-_

"Hello? Earth to Twinkle toes? Did you hear what I said?" Toph asked getting annoyed. She had to repeat herself three times and Aang still wasn't listening. "Oh sorry Toph. What did you say?" he said.

"I said why would you even want to go to that loser dance anyway? Its for a bunch of squares who don't have any thing better to do than listen to a teacher who plugged their iPod to a sound system and plays the same six songs over and over again." Toph said. _And get all dressed up for nothing. Why did I buy that stupid dress? _Toph thought._ Waste of money. I don't even like dancing. Or parties. Or being held securely in my lover's arms while he- whoa, whoa, I've gotta stop stealing mom's romance novels. They're starting to get to me._

"Hey guys. Whats up?" Katara said sitting down at the table. ""H-hey Katara," Aang stammered. "Are you coming laser tagging with me and Toph tonight?" he asked sounding hopeful. _They ARE dating! _Katara thought holding back a smile. _Aww, that's so cute! But why would Aang invite me? They're probably trying to make it seem like nothings up _Katara took a bite of her egg salad. "Sorry Aang, I've got cheerleading practice. Maybe next time," she said.

XXXXXXXX

"FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!" TyLee yelled again to the girls. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad. The girls did several builds. TyLee did a backfip and landed on Suki's shoulders. Katara stood behind her spotting with Mai who wasn't paying attention. Suki and Katara threw TyLee into a basket toss. She landed a kick twist and the girls were getting ready to catch her, but they couldn't catch her safely without Mai. She fell on Katara and Suki. "GOD DAMMIT MAI! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!" Suki yelled while the other cheerleaders helped them off the ground.

"Look, I didn't even sign up for this! TyLee paid me to be here and I'm just a stand in for Jin until she gets out of the hospital. You're the idiots who told her she was fat and got her stuck in there in the first place!" Mai yelled pushing her way past the girls and storming past the bleachers where Sokka sat, laughing hysterically.

"Mai wait! Come on guys, shes new at this. Just give her a chance. I think we almost nailed it that time." TyLee said in her normally perky attitude. "Yeah well, we aren't going to get to regionals by _almost_ getting the routine right." One girl said. "Hey, The Kyoshi cheerleaders have been the champs for almost seven years straight. We're not gonna let a few…differences… let us lose our title to some other squad. Lets try it one more time," Katara said. She pulled Mai aside. "You really should pay a little more attention. You really could have killed us." She whispered. "Whatever," Mai said.

XXXXXXX

"Game over!" A booming voice announced over a microphone in the arcade. "Team Green Monster wins again!" the voice said. Green Monster was Toph's name for her and Aang's team in laser tag. "Yes! We win again!" Toph said grinning. She saw the other teams walking out of the arena as the lights came on turning the neon and glow in the dark lights to a room with fake mountains and blocks stacked up to offer some defense for the other teams. "Oh come on losers. Just one more game? I promise I'll go easy on you this time," she said to the other players who left the stadium. "You suck!" someone yellled as they walked away.

"What was that, asshole?" Toph yelled. She took off the laser jacket and dropped the gun and took of running towards the person who had just insulted her. She chased him out into the lobby and jumped on his back as he tried to escape out the door. He screamed like a girl as Toph proceeded to beat him in the back of the head.

"Toph! Toph, stop it!" Aang yelled. He pulled Toph off the stranger as she tried to grab his hair and hold on. "Let me have him!" she said struggling. But Aang wasn't letting go. The stranger stood up, brushed off his jeans, and turned to face them. Unfortunatley, it was Jet. "Your lucky you're a girl. Other wise you'd be in an ambulance by now." He threatened. "Do yourself a favor kid. Start lifting weights so you can control your pschyco girlfriend." He said to Aang. "I'm not his girlfriend," Toph said still struggling in Aangs arms. Her feet were kicking off the ground.

"But, it's too bad _you're_ not a girl." She continued. "Why is that?" Jet asked. "So it wouldn't hurt as bad when I do this!" Toph said swinging back her leg and kicking it forward with all her strength. It hit Jet right in his crotch.

"OOOOOOWWWWW!" Jet said sinking to the ground, his hand over his privates. "Hey!" a security guard yelled as he pushed through the crowd trying to get to Toph and Aang. "Run!" Toph said. Aang sat her back down as they bolted out of the arcade and into Toph's car. As the mustang purred to life, she backed out of the parking lot and into the highway.

"WHOOO! Did you see that?" Toph yelled with excitement. "Yeah," Aang said struggling to catch his breath. "We almost got arrested. Toph, I don't want a record. You should apologize to Jet tomorrow." Aang said gripping the seat and dash board as he watched the speedometer creep over 75. "And for goodness sakes, slow down!" he said.

"You sound like an old lady. And I am not talking to that jailbird loser ever again. He went to jail for arsen, remember? Or were you to busy checking out Katara's butt?" Toph teased. "W-what?" Aang asked startled. Had he been staring at Katara while Jet was arrested on front of the whole school?

"You heard me," she said. "Besides, he started it. You've gotta admit, it was pretty funny watching him scream like a little girl." Toph said smirking. But Aang wasn't listening. He was staring into his reflection in the window. _What did he mean by star lifting weights? I'm not that skinny,am I? _he thought. "Yeah, Toph. What ever you say." Aang said.

XXXXXXX

Katara glanced at the digital clock on her desk. It was almost after midnight. She was talking on the phone to Suki when a window appeared on her desktop. It was a new message.

ZukoR: Ur still up. I took you as the in bed by nine type.

"Oh my gosh, Suki….Zuko just sent me an IM!" she whispered. It was quiet in her house. Except for the stereo turned down coming from Sokka's room. "Really? Don't keep him waiting!" Suki squealed. "Take a couple seconds to respond so you wont sound all obsessed." Suki said. "Good idea." Katara said.

KataraM: Yeah, well, I live on the edge sometimes.

ZukoR: Little Miss perfect honor student? I'm shocked.

KataraM: lol, u talk to girls this late all the time?

"Whats he saying?" Suki asked getting impatient. "He's saying I'm this little perfect honor student, and I'm trying to make it seem like I'm kinda edgy, without acting like a slut." Katara explained. "Shit, I've gotta go. Tell me details tomorrow. Night!" Suki said hanging up.

ZukoR: Nah. just the ones that r worth it

KataraM: thnx

ZukoR: wut r u doin

KataraM: wut do normal ppl do at one in the morning

ZukoR: ur hilarious. didnt feel like sleeping

KataraM: well, I'm here. And I go to bed whenever I want.

XXXXXXX

TOPHINATOR: U there twinkle toes?

Aang stood up from the floor and sat at his decrepit computer desk. He waited a fe minutes to respond.

Airhead24: I'm sleeping

TOPHINATOR: not anymore. U wanna sneak out? Its only like 1 or something. Comeon. Lets go egg jets house!

Airhead: I've had enough trouble with the law for one day. Goodnight toph.

Aang clicked out of the browser and turned off his ancient computer. He got back on the towel that has laid out on the floor and looked at the papers he had printed from the internet earlier.

"HOW TO GET IN SHAPE BY SUMMER" Aang read aloud. _Oh, man. What am I getting myself into. _He hought as he started to do the required amount of situps.


	4. Cheerleader

"Oooowwww!" Aang said as he awoke the next morning. Those excercises he had got from offline had really done him in for the worst aches and pains. _It'll all be worth it. Just wait till Katara gets sees me._ he thought. He crossed the hall and went into the bathroom to get ready.

He glanced at himself in the mirror. Aang sighed. He knew the workout wouldn't work over night, but he did expect to see just a little difference. His arms were long, and lanky, as were his legs. He stared at his disheveled ear length hair. _Time for a haircut._ he thought. "Aang, hurry! Youre going to be late!" his grandfather, Gyatso, called from downstairs. "Coming!" Aang yelled. But he could barely move from his sore muscles. He knew it would be a long day.

XXXXXXX

Katara sat down in her Spanish IV honors class and began to prepare for the lesson. Suki walked in the room and took the seat next to her. "So what did Zuko say last night?" she gushed. "Hmmm," Katara said. "Nope. I'm not telling." She said with a smile. "Aww, please? I've been waiting all night just to find out. Come on Katara, give me some details. Please." Suki said. "Okay, well, he wants me to eat lunch with him today, because he said he had to ask me something important."

"Are you serious?" Suki asked. "Do you think he'll ask you to the spring dance?"

"I hope so. We talked for hours last night. Until like…three A.M. It was wild," Katara replied. She saw Zuko enter the room. When he caught her gaze he smiled. She giggled. "Buenas Dias, clase. Saquen la tarea." The teacher, Mr. Yu instructed. The class took out their homework and passed it in. Katara turned slightly in her seat to see Zuko staring at her. She winked at him. She knew that she could get used to staying up late.

XXXXXXX

"Class, please pass in your book reports on _Julius Caeser _and then open your textbooks to page 195. We will begin reading a new story." said the english teacher, Mr. Pakku. Toph sunk low in her seat. "Let me guess," Aang said turning around in his seat. Toph sat behind him.

"You forgot do do your book report," he mused. "I swear it was due _next_ week," Toph said. She crossed her arms and laid her head down on her desk. "Don't worry," Aang said. "I've got you covered," he said taking a second folder out of his book bag and holding a paper with Toph's name on it. "You're the best twinkle toes." She said.

"We will now be reading Oedipus. Who can tell me what this story is about?" Mr. Pakku asked. "Anyone?" he asked again. Aang raised his hand. "Its about a man who goes looking for his real parents and comes across a town guarded by a sphinx who kills one person every day if you don't answer the riddle. And if you try to answer it, but get it wrong, the sphinx will eat you," Aang said.

"Very good Aang. Now then, I want you all to try and answer the sphinx's riddle for homework. Here we go: What walks on four in the morning, two at noon, and three at night? I want the answers by tomorrow. You will also have to write down all your guesses, and explain why you chose them," Mr. Pakku said.

"How the hell are we supposed to figure that one out?" Toph asked.

"Miss Bei Fong, watch your language. This is a learning enviornment and should be treated as such." Mr. Pakku snapped.

"Whatever, Frank," she said putting her head back down. "How would you like to go to the office?" the teacher yelled. "Okay, I'm sorry_,"_ Toph said trying to hold back a smile. She couldn't help but to mess with Frank-ahem- Mr. Pakku. It was just too easy to get him angry. She leaned back in her chair and waited for the class to end.

XXXXXXX

"So you've never been to the harbor before?" Zuko asked. He sat across from Katara at an empty lunch table. They had sat there all through lunch and during free period, which was almost over. "Nope. I keep wanting to go, but I can never find the time. I think I went once when I was a kid," Katara said.

"I don't understand how you can live in this state your entire life, and you've never been downtown." He said in mock horror. She laughed again. "You've never been to a baseball game?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied.

"Football?" he asked.

"I prefer to cheer for football."

"Go Kyoshi's." he said sarcastically. _How am I supposed to ask her out if I don't even know where she likes to go. _Zuko thought.

"No, never. I don't think I've ever been outside of the county," she confessed. "So how about the 90210? Whats it like over there on the west coast?" Katara asked. "Have _you_ ever been to Sea World?"

"Yeah, when I was a kid. It wasn't all that fun. Azula kept crying because the dolphins splashed her so we had to go home early," he said. "Where is Azula? I havent seen her since….." Katara trailed off. She didn't want to bring up the topic.

"Since her nervous break down?" Zuko finished. Katara stared down at the table. "Sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to-"

"Its okay. I don't mind. She switched to a private school. More stuck up people there, I guess. She said she was tired of 'slumming it with the peasants'," he said with a smile that made the butterflies in Katara's stomach flutter.

"We're going to be late," she said standing. "Of course you have to get to class ontime," Zuko joked. "You have a spotless reputation to uphold," he said joining her as they walked out of the cafeteria. She laughed again. Zuko liked it when she laughed.

But one stand-in, not paid enough cheerleader with heavy black eyeliner was not smiling as she watched her ex-boyfriend and his new crush walk together out of the cafeteria. Angry, she turned and marched off to her next class, but she bumped into someone who was walking around the corner and didn't see her.

"Watch where your going you-" Mai broke off in mid sentence as her eyes locked into some deep brown ones. She had seen this boy before, but hadnt paid him mich attention, for she had always been with Zuko. Something about his handsome face made her look away and blush everytime she caught glimpse of him lately.

"Sorry," Teo said picking their books up from the floor. "Didn't see you there." He said handing her books back to her. He continued to walk past her as she stared a him, angry, confused, and embarrassed.

XXXXXXX

"One more time!" TyLee shouted from the top of the pyramid. She was in a full lib trying not to wobble while Suki and Katara held her up. She looked down again. "And this time, try to catch me!" she said. "Yeah, _Mai_." Suki muttered.

"Oh, be quiet. Todays my last day. I'm only here because TyLee paid me and wouldn't shutup." She said. "And besides, is that other Jin girl cured from her eating disorder yet? Wasn't she like, anorexic because you guys called her fat and she got all depressed-AAAHHH!"

Mai, TyLee, Katara and Suki all fell to the ground on top of the other four who were spotting. "Oohhh, that's gonna leave a mark," Katara said trying to stand up and talk over Sokka who was rolling on the ground in laughter as he watched his girlfriend practice.

"Alright, all in favor for a new diet, say I!" one cheerleader said. The majority of the squad raised their hands. "No!" TyLee said. "I'm sorry. I should have made you guys more ready to catch me. We can't go on a diet. We all know what happened to Jin,"TyLee said.

"And besides, we're so close to competition, and I don't want any one doing anything unhealthy." She continued as the girls tried to pick themselves off the ground. "How about we call it a day guys," she said. "We start a new workout tomorrow!" she said trying to sound cheerful as the squad limped towards the locker rooms.

Mai didn't feel like dealing with 12 angry girls as she got dressed, so she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the building. _Stupid cheerleading, stupid did I even say yes to that? Oh yeah. She bribed me. I'd rather be burning alive than take one more step in that_ _gym. I mean, I'm not even happy and perky like the rest of those little bitches._

"I didn't know you were the cheerleading type," a voice called from behind her as she walked towards her car. She turned slowly, she knew that voice. It had apologized to her earlier that day for knocking her down in the hallway. She turned to face Teo.


	5. Silence heals

Toph stood in the girls bathroom outside the cafeteria. She knew what was out there. She just couldn't bring her self to it. _Come on you coward,_she said to herself. _Its just a stupid dance already bought the damn dress. Just do it. _But she still couldn't move. Someone banged on the door. _Who the hell bangs on a public restroom door? People just walk in_.

"Toph, are you okay?" Aang called from outside. _Shit_ , she cursed. She forgot that he had ridden with her that morning. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. You go and meet me at the car, okay?" she said. "Sure. Are you sick or something?" he asked.

"Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Go outside."

"Ooookay….." Aang said walking out to the parking lot. He knew better not to mess with Toph when she got that tone of voice. Whatever it was- if she even wanted to scream at him about it- she'd bring it up later in one of their wild rides home. He walked outside and saw obvious flirting going on between Mai and Teo.

It made his stomach turn. He didn't have anything against Mai, but she was just so…..creepy. Like she was dead on the inside,and it definently showed. She reminded Aang of a vampire. The pale skin, pissed off attitude, that whole look-at-me-like-that-again-and-I'll-bite-you-aura about her that gave him the chills. He saw Toph coming out of the building very quickly.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked again. "Just fine. Get in the car," she snapped. He noticed she was clutching her hand beside her. "What did you do?" he said, alarmed now. What ever she had done –or stolen- he didn't want to be an accessory to her felony.

"What is this, twenty questions?" she asked unlocking her green sports car. "Uh, no. You just look a little tense, that's all," he said with a sigh.

"Huh, so did you ever ask this mystery girl to the dance, or was that all just talk?" Toph said using small talk as an excuse to change the subject.

"Uh, no. I think someone already asked her. I mean she ate lunch with Zuko today and-"

"Wait, a minute….Zuko? As in you were going to ask Katara?" Toph said. She tried to hold back her laughter.

"Well, yeah, I thought about it. But she ate lunch with Zuko today, so I didn't know if maybe he had already…"

That pushed Toph over the edge. She had to pull over to keep from crashing. She laughed until tears streamed down her face. "Wow, twinkle toes!" she said in between breaths. "You really shoot for the stars don't ya?" she said wiping her face. She pulled back into traffic and sped towards Aang's house.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Aang said. He didn't mind Toph's sudden guffaw, but he was put back by her comment.

"I'm just saying, you should look up the dates for dances so you don't have to wait in line. Katara is like….the school's personal eye-candy." She said. Aang was shocked.

"Katara isnt like that." Aang said. He was stunned. They had all been friends since middle school. Why would Toph say such a thing?

"I'm not saying she's a slut" Toph said. She parked in front of Aangs house. "I'm just saying that she's-"

"She's what? What is it with you and Katara anyway?" Aang snapped. But Toph wasn't about to take that sitting down. She never backed down on an argument. Even if she was wrong.

"That she's had a past with a lot of people. Jet, Haru, for like, a week and a half, then her and-"

"Just admit it, your jealous of her. You've always been jealous because she's smart, and pretty, and talented, and everyone likes her!"

"Why the hell should I care what everyone likes? I'm not looking for approval, I know who I am!" Toph said balling her fist. She clentched the steering wheel, her knuckles turned white.

"Yeah, and do you know what you are? A lazy, shallow, stubborn, bitch who lets jealousy get in the way of seeing whats right in front of them!" Aang yelled. He suddenly regret having the argument. He had never spoken to Toph like that before, and he didn't mean it.

"Toph, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I just got so-"

"Get out of my car, Aang." She said quietly, her face turned away from him. He knew that he had really hurt his friend. "Toph…..I'm sorry. You know that I would never-"

"I said get the fuck out!" she yelled so loud, it shook the frame of her mustang. He stepped out of the car and she was speeding off before he shut the door all the way. She fought inside her mind the whole way home, clutching her wrinkled dance ticket.

XXXXXXX

Aang stood behind the counter at the movie theatre where he worked. The smell of popcorn helped clear his head from the argument that he had with Toph. He heard laughter come from one theatre, and screams from another. He wondered what movie he should see during his lunch break. He was debating on Angels and Demons, or Land of the Lost when two girls started talking. He ducked down to eavesdrop.

"I heard Zuko asked her out." The first girl said. He recognized the two voices. They were spoiled rich girls, Sara, and Star. He knew because they always carried a miniture poodle around with them that had on ridiculous sweaters covered in little monkeys.

"I heard that too. She is totally into him." Sara said. "She is such a goody goody. I'll bet she's really a bad girl underneath it all. I heard he asked her to the spring dance this Friday."

"No way! Me too! I swear, its like we're psychic or something," Star said. "Lets see that movie with the yummidelicious actor in it, whats it called?"

"Star trek?" Sara asked as they walked away. Aang's fears were confirmed. Zuko had beaten him too the punch. That beautiful, blue-eyed punch. Why hadn't he just swallowed his fears and asked her at lunch. Maybe Toph was right. Maybe she didn't see anything special in Aang and they would only be just friends.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. He stood up from the floor and turned to face them. "Oh," Aang said. It was just his co-worker who had this crazy crush on him. "Hi Meng," he said trying to be polite. "So, did you here about the dance this Friday?" she asked, taking a step closer. "Yeah, I did actually," Aang said taking a step back in response.

"Were you planning on asking anyone?" she said batting her eyelashes. "Nope. I'm going with all my friends, like as a group." He said, and started wiping down the counters as an excuse to get away from her .

"Oh, well, see you there," she saied with a wink. She walked away just in time to see Aang shudder with disgust. _Issues,_ he thought, _the girl has issues._

XXXXXXX

Katara and Suki were on the phone again, late. She had just logged offline with Zuko. "I cannot believe he asked you to the dance." Suki said.

"I know, it was totally unexpected. He just started asking me about my life, and like, right out of nowhere, he asked me to go with him. It was incredible! I wanted to scream." Katara replied. "Its like, we have this scary weird connection, we both get other on a certain level, you know?"

"Yeah, that's how Sokka and I are."

"How is that possible? All he thinks about is food. If you aren't donut, I don't think he'll be that interested." Katara teased. "Oh, I have my ways…." Suki said.

"Wait," Katara said sitting up. "You don't… I mean, you havent….."

"Well..."

"Suki, oh my gosh you did! Ah! Wait, ew! That's my brother!" Katara excalimed.

"Relax, Katara," Suki sighed. "We didn't do anything that serious. We just, fooled around-"

"Please, no details. I just ateand I don't wanna taste icecream and spaghetti again."

XXXXXXX

Aang woke up in the morning, for once not sore from his workout. He wasn't in the mood for it last night, so he promised himself he would do double tonight. He ate breakfast slowly. "Good morning, Aang" said Gyatso. "Morning," Aang muttered.

"You look upset, is something wrong?"

"Its just Toph. She's mad at me, and I don't know how to make it up to her."

"Well, how'd you do it last time?" Gyatso pondered. He knew how the little Bei Fong girl could lose her temper.

"I don't know, we hardly ever fight. I can never remember how we make up." Aang said. He rubbed his temples. It was hard when your best friend was ticked at you.

"Well," Gyatso said getting up from the table. "Sometimes things should be left unspoken. Even the harshest of words can be healed with silence."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Aang said when Gyatso had left. He put his bowl of cereal in the sink and ran out to catch the bus, but stopped suddenly when a green mustang pulled up in front of his old house. He smiled, ran towards the car and threw his arms around the driver.

"Alright, get off me. I'm still mad at you." She said. He saw a slight smile on her lips. It was a quiet trip to school, but Aang didn't try to apopogize. The 56 e-mails he had sent Toph begging for forgiveness said it all. Gyatso was right, things could be healed with silence.


	6. the Angel

"I cant believe it!" Aang said excitedly. It was finally the day of the spring dance. Toph lay lazily across his couch. "I mean, the year is ending so fast! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Uh-huh," Toph said, changing the channels.

"Are you sure your not going?" Aang said, a little disappointed that his best friend couldn't be there to enjoy the only dance left besides junior and senior prom. She flipped through the channels quickly, looking for something good to watch. They always watched T.V on Saturday afternoons, but Aang would not shutup about the dance, and she was getting a little irritatted.

"I don't know, Aang. I've got stuff to do," she said.

"What kind of stuff?" Aang mused.

"Cool stuff. Now shutup. The dance is in a couple hours and you'll finally get to see how unbelievably lame it really is," Toph said.

"Uh-oh, what time is it? I've got to get ready." Aang said jumping up and running up the stairs. Toph heard a door slam and water turn on in the shower. "Yeah, I'll see you later Aang." She said to herself walking out of his house. Toph liked Aang's house. Sure it was small, and old, and the floors creacked, but it had this _thing_ about it that Toph just loved. It was very cozy, and it felt like a real home.

Toph sighed stepping into her dark green mustang. "Lets get the damn dance over with," she said speeding towards her own home.

XXXXXXX

"Oh, Katara, you look beautiful!" Suki gushed as Katara twirled around in a deep blue dress. "Thanks," she giggled. "So do you."

"You think so?" Suki said. She looked at herself in Katara's full length mirror. Her purple, off- the- shoulder dress seemed to glow against her skin. "Sokka's gonna love you in it" Katara replied. _I hope Zuko likes this. _She thought to herself. Her gran gran stepped into the room. "Katara, Zuko's here," she said. Katara squealed and turned back to the mirror.

"Okay, how do I look?" she said smoothing her hair again. "Like a princess," said Gran-Gran. "Like the goddess of water from our heritage. Zuko is very lucky."

"He really is," Suki nodded in agreement. "And Sokka looks just as handsome," the elderly woman continued. "For the pig stye he lives in, he sure can clean up pretty good. Stay up here for a while. Your father is talking to them." She said turning to leave.

"Uh-oh. Suki? Kill me now," Katara said checking her reflection again.

"Relax. Zuko's probably just as nervous. What are you doing after the dance?"

Katara checked her dress again. "I don't know, go home?"

"Come to the after party with me and Sokka. It's at Jet's parents mansion." Suki said, fixing her hair for final touches.

"Please, if you value my sanity, never mention Jet's name again."

"Katara, everyone already forgot about it. You went out for three days. It's not your fault he put it all over facebook."

Katara sighed and put on some lip gloss. "Okay, lets go."

XXXXXXX

They saw all their friends having a good time. An hour had passed since it started, but the dance was in full swing. People were singing to the songs and Sokka and Suki were moving to every one of them. Everyone was having a blast, except for Aang. He had managed to run from Meng, most of the time, but she had given up and went to make sure no one else had tried to dance with Aang instead.

Not even his best friend was there to tell him how lame this place was and how they should go egg the school for even sponsoring this piece of crap. Aang smiled and shook his head. For a moment he was distracted from the fact that the girl of his dreams was dancing with 'Freaky goth boy' as Toph often called him. He looked past Mai and Teo making out and TyLee dancing a little too erotic with Haru when he saw the angel.

Even under the dimmed flashing stobe light of the gymnasium, he could see every detail of the angel's perfect porcelain skin, her beautiful dress showed her thin shoulders and flowed at her every move. Her hair- down- was like a deep river if dark ink, the most beautiful raven hair he had ever seen. The green strapless dress she wore showed her blossoming chest. Some how, Aang was able to stand. He walked right up to her. She stared at him for a moment before saying "Sup, Twinkle toes."

"TOPH?" Aang said stunned at how gorgeous she looked compared to her normal tomboyish appearance. Her hair, instead of in a sloppy uncombed ponytail, was very long and strait. She smoothed it back behind a silk headband that matched her pale green dress.

"No, it's the easter bunny. Who else would it be Aang?" she said, finally taking a good look at him. He had on an old blazor, a simple dress shirt and pants, but Toph thought he looked different…better somehow. He looked nice when he dressed up. It suited him.

"Um, wow. You look….amazing…" he said. Toph blushed and looked down. She wasn't used to compliments, especially from someone who looked as handsome as Aang at this point. It took her a moment to respond. "Ugh! This place is soooo lame. Can we _please_ get out of here?" she said. "Sure." Aang said, anxious to leave. He wasn't having much fun, and he was tired of running from crazy Meng all night. And he didn't want Toph complaining about how bored she was, so he followed her out to her car. "Where are we going?" Aang asked.

"Downtown burger joint. Get a five pound burger." Toph said as she sped out of the parking lot and towards the high way. "Five pounds of dead cow meat? That's one I've got to see." Aang said, playing with the radio trying to find a station.

"Why?" Toph challenged. "You don't think I can do it?"

"Oh, I know you cant. Short people cant eat as much as the rest of us." He said proud of his height.

"Oh, you mean the rest of the freakishly tall world? Aang, I'm 5'3 and a half. We all cant be giants like you." She shot back, settling the score. "You know what? I'm going to call you jack. Like Jack Skellington from the Nightmare before christmas." Toph said laughing. She began humming the song "This is Halloween" from the movie.

"Then I'm going to call you shrimp." Aang said. Toph looked at him with an expression that could freeze a lake in the middle of July. "Hey! Watch the road!" Aang said, tightening the grip on his seabelt.

"Call me shrimp…..and you die."she said turning back to the road. Aang sighed. There was no arguing with Toph.

XXXXXXX

Toph and Aang made there way through the busy streets of the city. She came to a seedy looking spot that tried and failed miserably at a fifties theme. The seats were cracked and pinched her legs when she sat down. She picked up a sticky menu and tried to tune out the Elvis music they had on full blast.

"Welcome to the Juke Joint, what'll it be?" a tired looking waitress asked.

"Five pound bomb," Toph said. She nodded towards Aang.

"Uh, do you have anything that's not fried? I have dietary restrictions," he said.

"We got salad. But its been sittin' for a while," the waitress said, scratching her scalp with a pen. Aang pretended he didn't see a dandruff flake flutter down onto their table.

"What are you, a girl?" Toph said. "Get the kid some chili fries."

"Fine," the waitress muttered walking away.

"Toph, i'm trying to get in shape for track."

"I thought you quit," Toph replied absently. She was playing with the sugar packets on the table.

"No, I just skipped a season. Don't play with those, they've probably been sitting there for years. This place is disgusting."

"That's what makes the food taste good! Notice how the fancy places serve that crappy pint sized junk," Toph said flicking a packet across the diner.

"Still, it's gross. Our waitress has a scalp condition," Aang whispered.

"Then let's hope we don't eat it," Toph whispered back. "You can be such a dork sometimes."


	7. Downtown

Aang had his arm around Toph as he half-carried her through the inner harbor. "Ooooohh…." She moaned. "Why'd you let me eat five pounds of dead cow meat?"

"You're the one who said you could do it._ 'No sweat, twinkle-toes. This is baby food_.'" Aang said, imitating Toph when they had entered Juke Joint earlier that evening. "Fresh air will do you some good." He said. He and Toph sat down on a bench that showed the entire skyline.

"I forgot how beautiful this place is." Aang said, leaning forward, propping his elbows up on his knees. "Okay, just….talk me through this. So I won't puke all over the place." Toph said putting her head between her knees.

"What do you want to talk about?" Aang said, thinking of all the non-puke inducing conversations he could start. Toph sat up. She had thought about asking before, but she didn't want to make Aang angry. She decieded to wait until they were alone. "Tell me…about your parents." She said quietly.

Aang sat back on the bench. "What do you want to know?" he said nonchalantly. "Well, where are they, for starters. Why aren't you with them? Do you know who they are?" she said. Then she fell silent, not wishing to offend her only true best friend.

"Yeah, well, my mother was Gyatso's daughter. His only child. He loved her so much, he spoiled her, gave her everything she wanted, no questions asked. Sound familiar?" he said with a sly smile.

"I'm not _that_ spoiled. Go on," she said, trying to find a way not to blow chunks all over her new dress.

"Anyway, she met a man….fell in love…she was very young, only seventeen when she had me. She was immature, and didn't want a baby to ruin her youth, so she ran off with this guy, and left me with Gyatso." He said, looking down. "When I was five, they both were killed in a car accident."

"That's awful. Did you…ever get to meet them?" Toph asked. She was very interested in his story, but she could also feel her burger about to make a reappearance.

"No. Gyatso sent them pictures of me. But they both wanted to be kids. Travel, make money, live full and happy lives. I didn't fit into that scenario, so they just ditched me. Just like that."

"Do you know what they look like?" Toph asked, wondering how much trouble she would get in if she were to upchuck all over the sidewalk.

Aang took out his wallet, and handed Toph an old, fading picture. It was slightly torn around the edges, but showed two people, leaning against a car. The man had dark brown hair, tall and very muscular. He had his arm wrapped around a shorter girl with light brown hair and grey eyes. Her cheeks were slightly round and she was grinning.

"You have your mom's eyes, and your dad's hair." She said handing him back the picture.

"Thanks," he put it back in his wallet.

"So you're- AARGH!" Toph said as she hopped of the bench and ran towards a trash can as she gave back her five pound burger. Aang held her hair out of her face. "You know, Subway is just as good as Juke Joint." Aang commented. Toph stood up. "This never happened." She said. She began to sway and almost fell into the harbor. Aang grabbed her by the waist and walked her back to the bench.

"Wait here," he said walking off into the night. Toph stared after him. Even with her mind foggy from vomiting, she could appreciate the way his muscles flexed around her when he had his arm on her, how his voice got all mysterious and husky when he told stories, how cute he got when he was upset or concerned- _Whoa, Aang is not cute!_ Toph thought to herself. _Aang is a lot of things, but cute isnt one of them. I don't think he's cute. Okay, maybe a little, but that's just his face. The kid can't help it._

Aang returned with a styrofoam cup. "Here," he said handing it to her. "It'll make you feel better."

"Thanks." Toph said blushing from what she had just thought about him.

"How ya feeling?" he asked talking a seat next to her. His leg bumped hers as he sat down. _Oh…my...gosh, nice legs…._

"Toph?" Aang repeated again, snapping Toph out of her daydream. "Uh, pretty good." She said standing and taking a sip of the ice water in the cup. They walked in silence for a while, staring up at the stars. The sounds and rush of the city cleared Toph's mind as she walked across the cobble stone pavement. She heard music playing.

"Whats that sound?" she said. She and Aang followed the soft melody to a spot near a building where a jazz band sang and many couples danced to its dreamlike beat. Aang watched with eager eyes as the crowd grew larger. Since there were so many people, she stood as close behind Aang as she wanted. She could feel his body heat tingle down her arms and smell the scent of soap, even under his jacket. After the song was over, the crowd dispearsed.

"I think we should go now. Its getting pretty late and it's a long ride home." He said, placing a hand on her lower back, guiding her through the crowd. She blushed, glad he was behind her so he wouldn't see. As they made there way to her car, Toph spotted a tiny shop. "Come with me," she said with a small grin.

Aang eyed the shop, nestled in between two larger buildings. He gulped when he read the highlighted 'Tattoos' sign in the window. Aang was suddenly afraid. Very, very afraid.

XXXXXXX

"Why'd you chicken out?" Toph asked as they left Ember Island Tattoo's and Percings. "It just…didn't feel right." Aang said with a shrug.

"But it's a henna tattoo. Not even real, and it'll wear off in a few weeks." She said stepping into her green mustang. As she got on to the highway, she peeked over at Aang who had bought a magnetic earring. She thought it looked hot on him, until it lit up in red and blue and green. Not that she would ever tell him that.

"Well, we all cant be as rebellious as you. I cant believe you got a belly button peircing." Aang said shaking his head.

"What can I say? I was born to rock." She said looking down at the fake tattoo of a lightening bolt on her arm. She only got it to fool her parents and too see how they would react. She parked in front of Aang's house. "Well," he started. "It has been an eventful night. I cant believe you puked downtown." Aang said snickering.

"Shutup!" Toph said punching him in the arm. "I should have thrown up on you. That would have been something to laugh at."

"I can't wait to tell Sokka, he's gonna flip! And Katara, she'll probably thinks its some cruel joke before she starts laughing." Aang said. Toph didn't like the way he said Katara's name. Like she was the greatest thing on the planet or something. "See ya Toph," Aang said getting out of the car and walking to his house. Toph's foot slammed on the gas as she sped home. When she got in, she ran up to her bedroom.

"How was the dance?" her mother, Poppy, asked. "Meh, kinda boring," Toph mumbled. "I'm pretty tired. Goodnight." She said turning to her room down the vast hallway. "Wait a minute, young lady," her father called. She sighed, irratated."What dad? I'm exhausted."

"What in the world is that on your arm?" he asked. "Oh," Toph said glancing at her arm. "Just a souvenier of one kick-ass night."

"Toph!" her father exclaimed. She ran to her room.

"Goodnight!" she yelled. As she got reaady for bed, she thought about what kind of tattoo's would look good on Aang. She smiled at the bad boy image she created for him in her mind.

XXXXXXX

Even though Katara went to the dance with Zuko, Aang couldn't shake her image out of her mind. She looked gorgeous in her blue dress, like a mermaid or something. Aang sighed again. He couldn't help but long for Katara. She was smart, pretty, and she looked past people's differences to get to know them.

She was his dream girl.

_Okay, so this chapter was redone on 2/16/11. I felt like I had to re do them because i read them and thought, "What the hell was I thinking? This is so stupid!" Man, i was a dumbass sophmore. Thats when i wrote these. And if you haven't noticed, in chapter twelve, they skip to senior year. I'm gonna wrap this story up around the same time i graduate. It only seems fair._


	8. Blow a gasket

**Who was the chick who Zuko went out with when he and Uncle were hiding in Ba Sing Se? That's the girl who was supposed to be on the cheerleading squad but she's in the hospital for bulemia. (making yourself throwup to stay skinny)And the 2 girls who made fun of Toph when she and Katara got makeovers are supposed to be Sara and Star. They are the Azula replacements because Azula is crazy. Just thought I'd toss that out there. I don't own Avatar.**

Aang sat in front of Toph for their English class with Mr. Pakku. Toph hated this class, but she came to like it a little more since Aang sat in front of her.

"I hope you all had a good weekend. Since you all are here, I take it none of you were arrested," the teacher said, erasing the chalk board. "Open your textbooks to page….."

Toph had already tuned him out. She was tired of all his lectures and his stupid attitudes. It drove her insane. She stared at Aang for the entire period. Whenever he'd turn around, she'd pretend not to look at him. It would be difficult to pass fourth quarter. She knew it.

But Toph couldn't help but think of how cute Aang looked at the dance. Or, all the time. No wonder Meng had the hots for him. She added Meng to a list of targets that she'd need to get rid of before Aang got too interested. When class was over, she and Aang walked to gym. She got dressed in a daze, thinking about him constantly.

_Okay, this is just unhealthy. Its just a crush. Besides, Aang has been my best friend forever. I can't even remember how we met. This might kill our friendship._

"We'll be starting gymnastics today. Now, you all need to go through every station, at least once. Remember, have a partner on the balance beams so you wont have an accident. Get to it," the gym teacher said. Toph began to climb the ropes. When she got high enough to the windows, she looked out to see the boys class running around the track. She spotted Aang quickly. He was in front –as usual.

"Toph, what are you staring at?" Katara said from the rope next to her. "Oh, uh….nothing. Thought I saw a dog or something." Toph replied. She climbed back down without looking at the floor, she was terrified of heights.

XXXXXXX

Zuko walked Katara to her car after school. "See you tomorrow," he said. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turing around and going to his porsche. She got in her car. When it started, her favorite song 'Sugar' by Flo Rida and Wynter Gordon came on the radio. She sang to it as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"She's pretty cute, I'll admit. But a little to perky for you." Mai said standing up from where she was leaning on Zuko's car. "Since when do you know what my type is?" He asked hitting the button to unlock the doors.

"I don't. But I do know her type. She's the 'There's good in every person, I'll change the world' type of girl. Too good for you. You'll just bring her down."

"Mai, if anyone will bring someone down, its you. Besides, whats this I hear about you and Teo? He's a little bit too upbeat for you, don't you think?" Zuko replied. Mai blushed and looked down. "How's Azula?" she asked changing the subject.

Zuko sighed. Everyone was too scared to ask of his little sister. Except for Katara and Mai, they actually cared, instead of other people looking for good gossip.

"She's okay, I think she finally found some of her own kind at her new private school. She isnt as…. upset now. I think being around some other spoiled rich girls has been good for her." He said.

"Well, that's good. Tell her I said hi." Mai said. She turned to leave. "Zuko?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we decided to move on. It was just to complicated." She said.

"Yeah, me too." He said with a slight smile. (Zuko doesn't smile.)

"What happened to us?" she asked looking at the ground.

"I don't know." He said, his non-smile fading.

XXXXXXX

The weeks passed at Avatar High. Life continued as usual. Zuko started sitting with Katara at lunch, since Zuko and Sokka were seniors.

"I cant believe your graduating!" Suki said throwing her arms around Sokka. They all sat at the outdoor tables since it was too hot for indoors. Katara leaned against Zuko and he had his arm around her. Toph sat across from Aang, much to her disliking. She tried to get over her crush to him, afraid it would ruin their friendship, but she gave up.

"I know," Sokka said. "How's the football team going to go on without me?" he said.

"Sokka, every game you played in, they lost. Just face it, the team sucks." Toph said, tearing her gaze away from Aang.

"Hey, I was pretty good." Sokka protested.

"Yeah, on the bench." Toph said. The group erupted in laughter.

"Aw, you were the best one out there." Suki said. "But the sad part is, its true." She added quickly.

"Just face it Sokka, you're the best, because there are actually people out there who suck worse than you do." Toph joked.

"Well, I don't see you trying out for any sports." Sokka replied. "I mean, Katara and Suki have cheerleading, Aang has his silly little student council-"

"Actually, I'm doing track next year." Aang said.

"Yeah, well, I have football, and Zuko has soccer. I think we need to find Toph her outlet. You know, so she won't blow a gasket or something like that." He said laughing

"I'm just so happy that you both got scholarships to Ba Sing Se University," Katara said. She turned to give Zuko a kiss on the lips.

_Ugh, spare me. _Toph thought. _He's so lucky. Its not fair._ Aang thought. Looking away from them in anger.

"Yeah, what are the odds, Sokka? A scholarship? Did you bribe the teachers or something?" Aang said trying to hold back his outrage. "What, is it make fun of Sokka day?" Sokka asked.

"That's everyday. We're going to be late," Toph said standing.

XXXXXXX

Toph sat on the big couch in her basement watching Eagle Eye with Aang. She would glance over at him periodically, and wish that he would put his arm around her like he did that night in the harbor. Or, kiss her like Katara and Zuko at lunch. She sighed when the movie was over. Aang stood to leave.

"I don't see how you like that movie, it scared me." he said stretching. His shirt lifted slightly, and thought she saw muscles. She blushed and turned away coolly.

"Yeah, well, your a big chicken. It was just a robot. Absolutely nothing to be afraid of," Toph replied.

"See you later, Toph" he said. Toph walked him to the door. She saw Aang pick up his bike and pedal away. She laughed at how he may be the only junior next year who still rides a bike to school everyday.

Katara and Suki were coming over for a sleepover that night, her mother's idea. She had already called them and everything before she even bothered to ask Toph.

XXXXXXX

"Okay, truth or dare?" Katara asked.

"Hmmm, Dare." Suki replied. "No, wait, truth."

"Have you ever...let's see..." Katara tapped her chin with her finger. She caught a devilish smile then whispered in Suki's ear.

Suki turned bright red. "No! That's...well...almost. Once. But my cell phone rang and just ruined the mood. What about you?"

Now it was Katara's turn to blush. "Okay so this one time, we were on his couch. We were just kissing, you know. Normal stuff. So then I started rubbing my hands all over him, and they sort of fell into his lap and-"

"Ew! Why are we even talking about this? No one wants to hear it!" Toph said lounging on the couch in her silk pajama's.

"Oh, come on Toph, I'm just trying to have fun," Katara said. Suki was painting her toe nails.

"Katara, look around you. We have pool, a shitload of games, and movies. Truth or dare is for losers," Toph said. She suddenly got an idea. She flipped up the campartment under her couch and took out a stash of all her favorite horror movies.

"You wont be bored anymore," she said with an evil laugh.

XX After 'Zombie World'XX

"Was that the best movie you've ever watched or what!" Toph said. She was grinning from ear to ear. Katara and Suki sat staring at the end credits with their jaws hanging open.

"That…was…the most….revolting thing I've ever seen." Katara said. She didn't even eat her popcorn, the movie had too much blood in it. "Why the hell would you even have this movie?" Suki asked.

"Hey, you know what we should do? We should make our own movie!" Toph said. "That sounds like fun." Katara said standing. She stretched, stiff from hiding behind pillows for two hours. "What time is it?" she asked.

Toph checked the clock on the cable. "About one in the morning," she said. "We should get some sleep." Said Suki.

"Are you kidding? Nobody sleeps at a sleepover." Toph said. She disappeared into another room adjoining the vast basement and came back with a video camera. "Lets go," she said.

The girls snuck out of Toph's basement through a sliding door and ran through the neighborhood with their pajama's and slippers on. "This is crazy," Katara whispered fiercly. "Yeah," Suki agreed. "We're going to get in huge trouble."

"Oh, quit your whining. We're not going to get caught." She said flipping the camera open and turning it on. "Aaaaaand…..Action!" she said pointing the camera towards Katara and Suki. They stood motionless, staring tiredly at the camera.

"Oh, come on! Do something. This was your idea, Katara." Toph said. She turned the camera on herself. "My name is Toph Bei Fong," she said with a distressed voice. "And if your watching this, we're dead. You are the revolution against the zombie army."

"Zombie army?" Suki asked. "Sshh! What was that? Can't be to careful these days, especially since its 2035!" Toph replied.

"Earth created robots to help the army defeat …um…lets go with like…china or something. Any ways, the robots caught and infection- a hidden signal that turns them into zombies. So, humans, dumb as we are, immediately started to panick. Which means, there are about fifty of us now and we-"

"Hey! What the hell are you doing on my lawn at this hour? I'm calling the cops you hooligans!" an old man said wobbling slowly towards them with a shotgun in hand. They all screamed and ran. They were at top speed foor a couple of blocks, when they stopped to catch their breath.

"That…..was….insane!" Katara said, her hands on her knees. Suki collapsed to the ground. Toph put her hands on her hips, still filming. "Yeah…..we…..was about….to kill us!" she said. They all atared at eachother for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"Okay, seriously, we cant do that again." Suki said standing up. "Where are we anyways?"

Toph looked around. They werent in the part of town near the mansions anymore. In fact, they had ran all the way to where near Aang lived. "Hey, I've got an idea." Toph said. "Follow me."

"Toph, seriously. He could have shot one of us," Katara panted. She continued to follow Toph down the street.

"We need a male point of view. You know, someone to find all the guns, save the idiot girl wo puts the whole group in danger, -that's be you, Suki."

"Hey!" Suki exclaimed. "I don't need anyone to save me. I took a kick boxing class."

"Yea, yea. Let's just go get Aang so we can finish this thing," Toph said. She was secretly hoping to catch him with his shirt off. Or maybe with just his boxers on. She hid her smile from Katara and Suki. Instead she turned the camera on them again.

"Work it! Your sexy! Your a bad, bad girl! Come on, show some skin! The camera loves you!" Toph said, pretending to be a photographer."Growl for me, baby!"

"Toph cut it out!" Suki yawned. "Lets just go home. We can finish the movie some other time."

"Yea, Toph," Katara agreed stretching. "I say we call it a night."

"Fine! Walk back by yourselves. I hope that old man with a shotgun doesn't catch me. See you at my funeral," Toph said. She knew her friends wouldn't leave her alone in the dark.

"Fine," Katara said. "Just hurry up. I wanna go to bed."


	9. Movie Magic

Toph, Katara, and Suki walked through the sleeping neighborhood until they came to the house that belonged to Aang. Toph picked up a pebble and threw it up to his window. "Aang!" she whispered. No answer. "Aang!" she called a little louder.

"Its no use. He can't hear us. Lets just go before we get chased again," Katara said. She had on a blue tank top with matching shorts. Suki had on a green sleeveless night gown with knee length silk kapri's underneath. But Toph's idea of pajama's was an old concert t-shirt and plaid shorts she had cut herself from some old flannel pajama bottoms.

"No way. I am not going home just because Twinkle toes is sleeping." Toph said walking to a tree near Aang's window. "Here," she said tossing the camera to Katara. "Hold this." She began climbing the tree the best she could without looking down and falling to her death.

"Hey, you sure do know what your doing up there. Does Aang know how to sneak up to your window too?" Katara teased. "Yeah," Suki joined in. "Do you do this every night?" The two juniors erupted in laughter. "Didn't know you and Aang were _this _close!"

"Sssshhh!" Toph said. She reached Aang's window and began to slide it open.

"Just be careful!" Katara whispered fiercly. She didn't have a good excuse to why someone would be trying to climb into someone elses house at this hour. Toph slowly slid the rusty window open, cringing every time the metal made a noise against the frame. Eventually, she got it open and slid through, while Katara and Suki stood nervously below.

Toph landed into Aang's bedroom with a soft thud. He stirred and rolled over in his sleep. _Wow….he looks so peaceful._ she thought to herself. She stared at him dreamily for a moment. "Hurry up!" Suki whispered from outside. "Just wait a damn minute! I'm trying not to wake up everyone in this neighborhood if you don't mind!" Toph said sticking her head out of the window. She turned back to Aang, his lips began moving. _He talks in his sleep? That's so cute! I wonder what he's dreaming about._

"…..mmm…Katara…." Aang mumbled. _Katara? How the hell can he be dreaming about that…..that…UGH!_ Toph thought. She hit Aang in the back of the head. "Wake up!" she whispered loudly. Aang sat up groggily. "Toph? Why are you in my-"

"No time to explain twinkle toes. Come on. We've got work to do." She said ducking out of his window. She climbed down carefully, keeping her eyes locked on Aang to keep from falling. Aang climbed down faster, jumping to the bottom. He blushed when he saw Katara's night clothes. "Uh…whats going on?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from her.

"We," Toph said, stepping in between them and taking the camera. "Are making a movie." She said.

"So….you woke me up at one in the morning to make a stupid movie?" Aang asked. "Yes, I did." Toph said smugly. She turned the camera on herself. "What you just saw was us being chased by one of the robot-zombie androids, disguised as a human."

"Robot-zombie androids?" Aang asked. "Why would there even be a-"

"For crepes sake, Aang, we went over this like, ten minutes ago!" Toph yelled, annoyed that he had cut her off. "I wasn't here ten minutes ago, _Toph,_ I was-"

"There you are! I'll teach you little rascals some manners about trespassing!" an old man said, hobbling towards them, aiming his shot gun. "Oh _shit!_ Run!" Toph screamed. They ran through yards, jumped fences, even out ran a few dogs that were sleeping. Toph glanced up at Aang who was ahead of the rest of them. Even with a homicidal old man chasing after them, she still noticed the way he leaped over low fences like hurdles for a race.

"Toph! Look out!" she heard Suki yelled. She glanced in front of her in time to see a small pond. She fell in with a loud _SPLASH!_ Toph kicked and thrashed in the water, searching for the bottom. _Who the hell digs a friggin lake in the back yard? _She thought.

She began to run out of air, so she kicked harder, but her strength was giving out. She soon felt a pair of strong arms around her waist pull her out of the pond. She came up coughing and sputtering, but the arms didn't let her go. Aang half dragged her through the rest of the houses. They didn't stop until they reached the school.

"That's ….it!" Katara said catching her breath. "This movie stuff…..is dangerous…. I am …..never…..sleeping over…..again!" she said. She collapsed on the ground next to Suki who was holding the camera from when Toph dropped it before she fell in the pond. "Yeah Toph. Lets just go home." Aang said. They both were dripping wet, but Aang wasn't as out of breath as the rest of them.

"Fine." Toph said. She sat on the front steps of Avatar high to catch her breath. She picked up the camera from Suki and turned it off. "It was a dumb idea anyway." She said. "It was _your _idea, Toph." Katara pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." She wrung out her sopping wet hair and looked around. She smiled and turned the camera back on, standing up. "Toph, what are you doing?" Aang asked.

"Just taking a peek at our loverly school here." She said. She peered inside and opened the door. "Its unlocked! Lets check it out!" Toph said, and disappeared down the hallway. "Toph no! If we get caught, we can be expelled!" Suki exclaimed. But Toph had already gone inside.

"That's it. This has gone too far. I'm leaving." Katara said standing. "Wait!" Aang said, he didn't want Katara to leave. "Lets just go inside and get her before she gets caught or something."Aang said. They walked into the dark school, only seeing the outlines of the doors and lockers. "This is really creepy." Katara said. "Yeah," Suki agreed. "Why would the door be unlocked anyways?"

"Because the janitor has to come in" a voice said behind them. They all screamed and turned to see Toph standing there. "Ssshhh!" she said. "We don't want anyone to hear us. If the janitor does see us, then he might make Katara do a private little strip tease so he won't report us." Toph joked.

"Not funny," Katara said. "Lets just get out of here before that crazy old man comes after us again."

"Oh please, he was running like…two miles per hour!" Toph said. "Hello!" a voice called from around the corner. "Who's in here?" the voice yelled. They all froze. Toph ran towards the nearest classroom, luckily the door was unlocked. They looked around the classroom for some kind of cover, foot steps getting closer as they scrambled around. Toph felt a hand yank her into a small closet. "Hold still, or he'll hear us." Aang whispered in her ear.

Toph's breathing sped up and she felt butterflies flipping around in her stomach. A flashlight searched the classroom for a moment before leaving out again. She felt Aang let out a sigh of relief on the back of her neck, making the hairs on her skin rise. Aang reached around her to open the door, as they both narrowly avoided falling on their faces.

"We have to get out of here." Suki whispered. "Fine." Toph said. She led them all out of the classroom and down the hallway. "This is the wrong way!" Katara whispered. "Well how the hell am I supposed to find the way out? The night vision on this thing sucks!" Toph shot back. The came to a flight of stairs.

"Toph seriously, we already ran for our lives twice tonight, you nearly drowned, and there's a creepy janitor looking for us. Not to mention a ninety year old man who wants to kill us!" Suki said.

"Fine. We can go home," Toph said. "After we check out the rest of the school." She said running up the stairs. They all followed after her. "Are you crazy?" Aang whispered, exasperated. "Have you completely lost it?"

Toph ignored him and walked along the second floor of the school building. She stopped in front of a classroom she recognized and opened thee door. "Oh yeah." She said slyly. "Why don't we leave a little surprise for Monday morning?"

XXXXXXX

"Well, that was fun." Toph said sitting on a tree branch outside Aang's window. "Besides us almost getting killed, I actually think your right." Aang replied, sitting next to her. "Who knew you were a bad ass, Twinkle toes?"

"Thanks….I guess." Aang said. He stared up at the full moon. Toph had left Katara and Suki at her house while she walked Aang home. "You know, sometimes I think everything should stay the way it is. Just like this. Sokka wouldn't be graduating, we wouldn't be juniors….if everything could just stay the same, that would be perfect."

_He is so hot._ Toph thought to herself. "I know what you mean." She said. "I mean, we're halfway through highschool. Soon we'll need to be looking for colleges, internships….we'll all be going on with our lives soon." Toph said. She glanced over at Aang in the pale moonlight. She felt an electricity surge through her as she fought back the urge to kiss him.

"Well, we'll still be friends….right?" she asked. "Sure we will forever." Aang said with a smile. "I mean, we still have the summer, and the year after that….who knows? Maybe we'll even get into the same college." Aang said.

"Yeah….." Toph agreed. _Friends… who knows? Maybe he'll come around next year..._


	10. Fireworks

It was the Fourth of July and everyone was out celebrating. The town always held the celebration in the park. Everyone was either dancing or playing games, waiting for night fall to watch the fire works.

"Hey Toph!" Aang said walking over to his best friend. "The race is about to start. You wanna come?" Aang said enthusiastically. Toph stared at him a moment before answering, taking in his appearance. He had on some khaki shorts and –of course- and an orange shirt. The outfit was simple, but Toph thought he couldn't have looked sexier if he tried.

"Uh….s-sure," Toph stammered. She stood from the picnic table and walked to where the race was setting up. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize what Aang could have been babbling about. _He's so adorable!_ Toph thought to herself. _I mean look at him. It should be a crime or something. Ohmygosh… his arms. Has he been working out? _

"Toph, did you here me?" Aang asked.

"Huh?" she said peering into his stormy colored eyes.

"I said I still cant believe you scratched asshole intoMr. Pakku's chalkboard _and_ rigged his chair to collapse when he sat down and that you never got caught," Aang said. He wondered why Toph was staring at him with that funny look on her face.

"Oh..yeah. That was funny." Toph said. "Uh…can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure Toph," Aang replied.

"Aang, do you….think I'm pre-"

"ATTENTION LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE RACE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! I REPEAT, THE RACE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" Coach Yangchen yelled from the loudspeaker. She was the coach of the track and crosscountry team.

"Nevermind. I'll tell you later. Go kick their butts, Twinkle toes." Toph said. She stared after her crush, after checking out how cute _his _butt was. Lately, she had been doing so much for him, without him noticing.

She took her first steps into Hollister for Aang, looking for something that she hoped he would like on her, but she practically ran from the store, clutching her new purchases because of the cologne they liked to spray every five seconds was choking her.

But Toph didn't like to dwell on those thoughts. She didn't want to fall for Aang, because she knew exactly how it would end. And she didn't want it to end at all. She walked over to where a crowd was forming to watch the fourth of july activities, and waited for the race to start. She saw Aang, when their eyes met, he waved at her grinning. She blushed.

"Go Aang!" she heard a voice yell. She turned to see Katara waving back. _He wasn't even waving at me. He didn't even notice I was standing here! And I was just about to ask him if he thought I was pretty. How stupid can I get? Lets face it, I'm no Sugar Queen, _Toph thought.

Aang took off running, beginning to accelerate past the crowd as usual. He won by a land slide. Toph always thought Aang's races were boring and a waste of time, but she'd never missed a single one. Up until recently, she enjoyed watching Aang race. He walked back over to them, panting, resting his hands on his knees. "That was fun!" he said.

Toph stared at him- his brown, shaggy hair was in a wind blown, disheveled mess. But he looked more like a male model than a skinny track geek. She pried her eyes away from him. "Twinkle toes," she said. "Only you would think something as boring and tiring as running was fun," she teased, hoping fiercely that he would appreciate the joke and suddenly make out with her.

"Aang, you did so great!" Katara gushed, hugging her friend. Toph watch as Aang blushed and stuttered a nervous thankyou to the older girl. She felt her heart sink.

"Hey Aang! Come on! Three on three!" Sokka yelled from the basketball court. "See you guys later," Aang said as he jogged to where some boys were waiting.

"So, Toph, whats up?" Katara asked. She and Toph began to walk aimlessly around the large park, kicking loose rocks, enjoying the hot summer day. "Nothing," Toph said simply.

"Ooookaaay…Oh! Lets get a popsicle!" Katara grabbed Toph's hand and pulled her over to the icecream truck. "Blueberry for me. And I'll get watermelon for Suki. What about you Toph?" Katara asked. "Green apple," Toph mumbled. She wasn't in the mood for anything. She saw Aang's reaction to Katara, and it took a major blow on her ego. She didn't want Aang to like Katara. She didn't want Aang to like anyone. If she could have her way, Toph would keep Aang away from every female for the rest of his life.

"Lets go watch the game," Katara suggested after they got their popsicles. They ambled slowly to the basketball field and sat next to Suki who was watching from the sidelines. "Thanks Katara," Suki said taking her frozen treat from her best friend.

Several other girls were there, including Mai, Ty Lee, Meng, and most of the cheerleaders from school. They watched the game with eager eyes. The boys -Zuko, Sokka, Aang, Haru, Teo, and Jet were divided into two teams, shirts vs. skins. Lucky for Katara and Suki, their boyfriends were on the skins team.

"Oh my gosh. Check out Zuko," Katara said. When their eyes met, Zuko winked at her. She giggled. "Its going to be so sad without him there next year."

"I know what you mean," Suki said. "I'm going to miss Sokka so much. But Ba Sing Se university isnt that far away. I mean, its only like, a two hour drive."

Toph completely checked out of their conversation about colleges, because her eyes were glued on Aang, his shirtless sweaty body only making him appear more handsome. Toph tried and failed at many attempts to rip her eyes away from _him _and his new sixpack. It wasn't quite there, but you could definently see it coming. Her hands began to shake, she dropped her popsicle to the ground and stood up.

"You alright Toph?" Katara asked. "Just fine," Toph lied. Trying to keep from shaking, she sat down on the ground and leaned back onto the cool grass. "I just feel a little…sick." She said. So many thoughts were running through her mind at once, she couldn't see straight.

"Well look at Zuzu. You all shouldn't be staring at him like that. He never really was good at sports," a voice said. They all had heard that eerie, voice before. It had sent a cold shiver down their spines whenever they thought about it. But the last time they heard it, she was kicking and screaming in the middle of the cafeteria, having a nervous break down. They all turned to face Azula.

"Azula!" Ty Lee said, rushing up to hug her.

"Relax Ty Lee. You saw me last week, remember?" Azula snapped, pushing the preppy cheerleader off of her.

"Oh, Mai. Its been so long since I saw you. What are you doing outside of my brother's bedroom?" Azula sneered. A whisper broke out into the small crowd. Katara crushed what was left of her popsicle.

"Azula…." Ty Lee said, trying to keep the peace between them. Mai stood from off the springy turf and looked stright at Azula.

"Its alright, Ty Lee," she said in her usual bored monotone. "Besides, I don't speak crazy," she said, brushing past Azula with extra force than necessary. Azula turned around towards her.

"What did you just say to me?" Azula snapped.

"You heard me," Mai said, facing her again. "I'm not afraid of you, and for the record, your 'I'm so popular, be afraid of me' routine is getting pretty tired. I'm so sick of all your bullshit, alright? So just back off."

Azula started towards Mai, with a murderously angry expression on her face. "Why you little-"

"That's enough!" Katara said, stepping in between the two of them, along with Ty Lee and Suki.

"We're all here to have a good time. No one needs to start fights," she continued.

"Let me guess, you're Katara, right? So your Zuzu's new little pet?" Azula said, staring at the girl. "Hmm I guess the smart ones are easier to get in bed, huh?"

"You wanna say that again bitch?" Katara screamed, lunging at Azula, who stood motionless as Suki and Ty Lee tried to hold Katara back. "Your crazy! You are evil and psycho and everybody hates you!"

Azula was on top of Katara the next second, both of them aiming for the face, trying to gouge the other's eyes out, or strangle each other. Toph got a hold on both of their hair and pulled.

"OW!" They both screamed. "Both of you are acting like a couple of babies!" Toph yelled. "Now get a grip or so help me, I'll give the both of you something to scream about! Got it?"

They silently nodded and stood up, wiping the grass and twigs from their clothes.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It was rude and hurtful," Katara said

"Whatever, freak," Azula replied, walking away like she had just won.

"Wierdo," Toph said after her.

"Crazy"

"Bitch"

"Yeah," Suki said. "Or the…uh…stupid girl who lost her mind?" she said.

"Leave the name calling to us, honey," Toph said.

XXXXXXX

"Oooh…Aaaah,"

"Twinkle toes, they're just fireworks. Its not thatbig of a deal. And besides, it's the same corny show every year," Toph said. She and Aang lay on the hood of her car, watching as an explosion of different colors burst throughout the sky. Toph didn't like fireworks. They were too loud, and the smell of sulfur gave her a headache.

She concentrated on Aang instead. They were quiet for a while, just enjoying the warm breeze and the smell of burning food. "Its so pretty," Aang said. Toph stared at him, watching his face light up just like the mid-summer sky. "You're hot," Toph replied.

"What'd ya say?" Aang asked.

"I said its hot. I mean…out here. Its…uh…pretty warm," Toph stammered, blushing.

"Oh, I …nevermind." Aang said turning back to the explosion of vivid colors above them.

Aang started humming. Toph groaned and covered her ears. "What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Please, for the love of all that is good and holy, do _not_ sing that song."

"What song?"

"That damned Firework song. Every girl with self esteem issues thinks its about them. Like, its a freakin anthem or something."

Aang smiled. "It's a good song."

"Hey, what did you want to ask me earlier?" he said suddenly. "Oh…that…it was nothing. I just thought I had something on my face." Toph said, trying to get the focus off her.

"Oh, okay." Aang said. He heard a giggle, and turned to see Katara and Zuko sitting on a blanket, laying back staring up at the luminescent sky. He sighed with jealousy. Zuko's arm was around her. He wished he could do that. It wasn't fair. Aang knew Katara way before Zuko even looked her way.

"Toph?" Aang asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever feel like someone out there is just for you…but they're with someone else?"

Toph sat up and stared down at Aang. "You mean Katara?" she said, trying to mask the anger in her tone. She clenched her fists when Aang blushed and looked away.

"Well…kinda. I mean, I want her to be happy, but I don't want her to be with anyone else. Do you get what I'm saying?" he said. Toph stared down at the boy of her dreams. She realized suddenly that she couldn't be Aang's perfect girl. She couldn't be smart, or pretty, or an easy going person like Katara was. She was just Toph.

"Yeah, Aang," she finally replied. "I get it."

XXXXXXX

Toph tossed and turned in her sleep as a nightmare took its toll on her.

_Toph was in a house. It looked just like Aang's house, but a little nicer. The phone rang. She turned around to see Aang pick it up. He looked a lot older. _

"_Hello?" he said. His voice was deeper._

"_Who is it honey?" a voice said. Katara descended the stairs, looking twice as beautiful as she did now._

"_Oh, come on!" Toph said when Aang dropped the phone, stunned by his wife's entrance. _

_"No one," he said. Toph heard a little voice coming from the phone, she turned and raised it to her ear._

"_Hello?" she heard a voice call. She realized it was hers and slammed the phone shut. _

"_Oh, look what I found! An old photo album!" Katara said. Aang sat on a chair, and Katara sat on his lap, causing Toph to squirm uncomfortably. _

_"Look! Remember the fourth of july? When you told me you loved me? Oh that was so much fun!" _

_Toph peeked over their shoulder to see a picture of them sitting on a picnic table with all their friends. Katara turned the page. "Oh, and that was halloween! When we dressed up as a murdered bride and groom," she pointed. _

_"Hey," Katara looked at anothet picture of Aang with a shorter, dark haired girl with pale skin and green eyes. "Who's that?" she asked. "Oh, very funny, Katara," Toph said._

"_I don't know" Aang replied. "What do you mean you don't know? You just spoke to me on the phone like thirty seconds ago!" Toph yelled. _

"_Wasn't that the girl who went crazy in the middle of the cafeteria that one year?" Katara said. _

"_No you idiot! That was Azula! You remember your archenemy but you don't remember me?" Toph yelled. "Hello! Any body home?" she said, waving her hands in front of the couples face, but they didn't notice._

"_They cant see me." she said._

"_No, that's not right. Was it the girl who got bulemia?" Aang asked._

"_That was Jin. I know! It's the girl who had that ridiculous crush on you back in high school!" Katara said. "Now what was her name? Tabby..no…Tamara, Tina…"_

"_Toph! Its Toph! Come on, you guys have to remember me! please!" Toph begged._

"_Well, whatever her name was, she sure wasnt very attractive. I mean, look at her! She looks like a boy."Aang said. Toph felt like someone had just ripped her heart out. "Oh Aang! You're so funny!" Katara said. She leaned in to kiss Aang on the lips._

Toph woke up screaming. She had to get her mind off him. She couldn't let some silly new infatuation let her ruin her friendship with Aang. She'd just have to forget about him.

"Maybe some T.V will help. Just don't think about him, Toph." She said to herself. She fumbled around in the dark for the remote. She clicked the T.V on and flipped through the channels.

"I met him on E-harmony-"

"I love you to, Peter."

"Steve was delicious! I tasted peanut butter and-"

"Hydroxycut helped me lose-"

"Previously on Avatar…"

"Ugh! Nothing's on!" Toph said exasperated. She turned the T.V off and curled up on her side. She glanced at her clock. It was just after three a.m and she was wide awake. She couldn't help but think about Aang and how much she liked him. Her feelings multiplied whenever she was near him. A single tear rolled down her cheek from the nightmare she just had.

_Damn it Aang,_ she thought. _You made me cry!_


	11. Glory of Love

"Katara, why do you insist on dragging me here? You know I hate the mall," Toph protested as she, Katara and Suki entered Victoria's Secret.

"Because, we're all going to the pool later, and I want to look cute," Katara said, sifting through the racks of bathing suits.

"I hate the pool. Its too crowded, and its full of a bunch of boys who are all possible rapists and only want to stare at your body," Toph whined.

"I know,right? Who could A be?" Katara said, answering a question Suki had said about 'Pretty little liars'.

"Are you even listening?" Toph said. She began to get a little nervous, considering the nightmare she had the night before.

"Toph, please don't be difficult. I'm sure you'll have fun," Suki said. Toph thought for a moment, and she had to admit that the idea of Aang with his shirt off wasn't something she wanted to miss.

"Okay, fine. I'll go. But I won't like it," Toph said. She started looking through the store, searching for something Aang would like. _Hmmm…_ she thought. _What color should I get? Definitely not pink. Who the hell would design an entire series of clothes just about the color pink? _

She grimaced at some of the skimpier bikini's they had in the store. She found a dark green one piece, thinking it was safe enough, but it wasn't her size. _Damn this tiny body!_ She thought.

"Need some help?" a store clerk asked.

"Nope. Just looking." Toph said, not even looking up.

"Okay, well our junior sizes are over there, and if you need any help, my name's Jill."

"Thanks, but I think I've got it." Toph snapped, walking over to the smaller sizes. _Bikini, bikini, BIKINI! I swear, its like they want us all to look like sluts._

She looked through all the sizes. "Small, extra small, petite, here we go," Toph said, looking for anything that would look good on her.

_Hmmm…Aang likes orange…no, I'll look like a traffic cone. Lets see, blue? No way, what am I, Katara? How about yellow. Yeah right, I can see it now. Here comes Toph, the big banana. Black? Oh great, I sound like Mai. Purple? Stupid. Blue? I already tried that one. Dammit! Why is this so difficult? Red? Now I sound like Zuko. What the hell is my color? _Toph thought angrily.

The petite sizes were limited, but something caught her eye. _Perfect, _she thought. _Aang, you're lucky your worth all this._

XXXXXXX

Down at the pool, people were splashing and having a good time. Some one was blasting a radio, and there were burgers on the grill.

"This is so lame," Toph said for the thousandth time. Suki and Katara were sun bathing, both of them in a sleepy state of mind.

"Toph, you didn't even have to come," Suki said rolling over.

"I only came so you two would shutup about it. I have a pool at my own house that I don't even use," Toph said, from beneath the umbrella. She didn't want to get a tan. She wanted to stay curled up on her beach chair, hidden from the sun, and watch Aang from behind her shades.

"You really need to cut loose," Katara said. She was reading a magazine. It wasn't her shift to be life guard.

"I mean, you've got this mega hot bathing suit, and you're all covered up. Whats wrong with you?" Katara asked.

But Toph wasn't listening. It looked like she was relaxed, leaning back on one of those beach chairs, but hers was propped up a little, watching. She rested her head back, so it looked like she was sleeping.

Aang was playing with Sokka, trying not to get dunked under the water. Toph gazed at Aang's new muscles, he must have been working out for weeks, even though they weren't as large as other boys, they still showed. Her body began to tingle, she dug her nails into her thigh.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking of Aang like this! But WOW….he's too cute. _Toph thought . She was tired of this never ending war between her and her emotions. They were starting to control her. She had to make a certain time to think about Aang, when no one was around. When no one noticed how her breathing began to change and how she started to shake with anticipation.

Toph closed off her eyes, and some of the feelings went away. She still felt the tingly ness on her arms, her legs, all over her body….

"Toph, are you even listening?" Katara said.

"Oh, sorry. Must have dozed off, what did you say?" she asked, careful not to open her eyes.

"I said are we still on for the movies tonight. I wanted to see something 's playing at the dollar theatre?" Katara said, wondering why her friend was trembling.

"Just the really old stuff." Toph said. "Karate kid, Eclipse, Avatar, things that have been out for a while that people never got to see."

"Let's go see Avatar. I love how the jungle lights up whenever someone walks on it," Suki added.

"That movie was pretty good. It was long as hell, but it kept my attention," Toph continued. A few boys from their school walked by, taking long looks at her, an elbowing each other.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Toph said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"TOPH!" Suki and Katara yelled inunison.

"What?" Toph said. One of the boys pulled away, dragging his friend with him. The three girls burst into a fit of giggles.

XXXXXXX

Aang heard someone laughing, and turned towards the familiar sound. His jaw dropped when he saw her again. The angel. Something tugged at his memory, something very familiar about the angel.

She was resting in the shade next to two other people, but Aang hardly acknowledged them, they werent as breathtakingly beautiful. It was like she was made of porcelian, a tiny china doll. She had on a dark green bikini, her lean stomach exposed.

Aang's eyes settled on her legs, laying gracefully on a chair, so short. He continued to gaze with wanting, up her body to her face. She looked so gorgeous, but she wore sunglasses, so part of her face was hidden. Something tugged at his memory, those sunglasses, those tiny legs,…it was like he had seen her before.

At the dance. And she'd nearly threw up on him. The realization hit him with enough force to leave him breathless. Or maybe that was Sokka, dunking him under water again. But as he kicked and tried to resurface, he realized the girl was Toph. He was suddenly thankful for the cold water in the pool.

Aang stood motionless, trying to rip his eyes away from her. He couldn't believe it was his best friend looking so….so…hot!

"Aang, hello? Earth to Aang!" Sokka said waving his hands in front of Aang's face. He was spacing out.

"AANG!" Sokka yelled directly into Aang's ear, and splashing water in his face.

Aang coughed and sputtered, wiping the chlorine from his eyes. "What?" he said irratated.

"You just spaced out. What's with you, man?" Sokka asked.

"N-nothing, Sokka. Its nothing."

XXXXXXX

Katara, Suki, and Toph walked into the theatre. "Three tickets to Avatar, please," Katara said.

"Hey, guys," Aang said from behind the counter. Toph's heart began to beat wildly in her chest.

"Hey Aang," Katara replied. "We were just about to catch a movie, wanna come?" Katara asked. Toph hated the way Aang's eyes lit up whenever Katara so much as spoke to him. Like she was the freaking queen of england or something.

"S-sure, I just got off my shift anyway," Aang said, taking off his _Macho Movies_ hat.

They walked into theatre number two, just as the previews started. Katara and Suki sat down, And Toph slipped into the seat next to Katara, just in case something happened during the movie.

"Hey, uh…I was going to sit there," Aang said when Toph stole his seat by Katara.

"Just sit next to me. Whats the big deal?" Toph asked. She was getting annoyed with Sugar Queen always being in control of him.

"Nevermind," Aang said defeated. He took his seat next to Toph. They watched previews for several movies. Katara and Suki squealed when the trailer for _New Moon_ came on.

"Ugh, here we go. More vampire crap," Toph said to Aang.

"Ssshhh!" Suki said. "Here comes the best part!"

Jacob jumped off his porch, and leaped over Bella, turning into a werewolf before he hits the ground.

"Jacob's a werewolf?" Toph asked.

"Of cousre he's a werewolf. Didn't you read the books? Or watch the movie?" Katara said.

"Uh, I watched about 6 seconds of that piece of crap called a movie, then I burned the book. It was too long," Toph said.

"Well, I thought it was good," Aang said. "I think Stephenie Meyer portrayed the mind of a teenage girl very well. She reached into her characters and brought them to life on the page."

Toph stared at him for a moment, wanting so badly to kiss him in the poorly lit theatre.

"I have no idea what you just said. Don't tell me your one of those screaming twilight nerds," she said trying to clear her head.

"It was a good read," Aang said with a shrug. Another trailer came on. This time it was a boy hidden by a cloak. He blew out candles with a mere flick of his hand. The title said _M. Night Shyamalan's: The Last Airbender._

"Ooh! I cant wait until this comes out! I loved the show!" Aang exclaimed.

"Ah, that show is for nerds. I mean seriously, who would watch it?" Toph said standing. "This is lame. I'm sneaking in to see something else."

"Toph, no. That's stealing," Katara said. She stood and walked after her tiny friend. Aang and Suki followed.

"Its only stealing if you get caught. All these movies are on DVD by now. And besides, its not like I'm taking anything," she said. She saw a poster with a little pale girl on the front. She had pigtails, and a dark red, velvet necklace on. She was frowning.

"Lets go see Orphan," Toph said.

XXXXXXX

"If you leave it here, it will die. Is that what you want?" Esther asked Danny, her new brother in the movie. She smashed the bird wih a brick.

"There," she said, tossing the bloody brick to the side. "Its in heaven now." She turned to leave.

XXXXXXX

"That was scary," Aang said.

"Are you kidding? That was the best movie I've ever seen! Did you see it when she pushed that little girl? That was classic!" Toph said. She enjoyed the movie so much, she recorded some of it on her phone.

"It was rated R," Katara said.

"Aw, don't be such a goody-goody, it was awsome, and you know it."

Katara couldn't help but smile. She liked the movie a lot, even though some parts made her uncomfortable.

"I thought it was pretty good. I'm going to have to see it again. This time with Sokka. You and Zuko should come too, Katara. We can double." Suki said.

"That sounds like fun. I cant believe the ending. It was so scary, no one saw it coming." Katara said. Aang didn't like the fact that Katara was with Zuko. It wasn't fair that he got everything. Money, a cool car, and now, Katara. It wasn't fair. Aang saw her first.

"My name is Esther," Toph said with a fake Russian accent.

"Toph that's pretty good," Aang said.

"I don't think mommy likes me very much," she continued.

"Alright, that's enough," Aang said, getting nervous.

"I have a surprise for you, mommy!" she said.

"Toph, You're freakin me out."

"I love you, daddy."

"Seriously Toph, stop it."

"Would you like to play?"

"TOPH!"

She burst out laughing. "You should see your face!" Toph said. _Your beautiful, handsome, face._

"That was creepy. How did you do that?" Suki asked.

"_That's the story of, that's the glory of love…."_ Toph sang, in a russian accent. Aang covered his ears.

"Lalalalalalalalala!" he said, trying to drown out the voice of Esther.

XXXXXXX

"I'll see you later Aang," Toph said dropping Aang off in front of his house.

"Yea...Hey Toph?" Aang asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you think i'm...average looking?"

Toph laughed at the irony. She composed herself when she saw that Aang was serious.

"Yea, I mean, your not freakishly gorgeous, but your alright. Why?"

"I dunno. I guess...Nevermind."

Toph grabbed his shoulder before he got out of the car. "You know Aang, Zuko may have the skin and eyes of one of those retarded gay vampires, but you've got everything else. Katara doesn't know what she's missing."

Aang smiled and pulled his friend into a hug. Toph gasped and inhaled deeply, taking in his scent.

"Thanks, Toph," he said getting out of the car.

She sped away in her dark green mustang. "I love you, Aang" she said, watching him enter his house through her rearview mirror. "I love you so much."


	12. SENIORS 11

_**Bonjourno! That's italian for those who don't care. So, we're doing this contest with my dad to see how long he can go without making an accent. (He's not racist, he can do really good accents an my mom's afraid he'll slip up and do one in front of someone who won't think its hilarious) The contest started last night at 6:03. At 6:11 he did a Billy Ray Cyrus impersonation. The man has issues.**_

_**WARNING: A TINY LITTLE PIECE OF THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. Also, i'm skipping their junior year and heading straight to senior, because frankly, JUNIORS SUCK!**_

Toph woke up to her blaring alarm clock and surpressed the urge to smash it into a thousand pieces. _So much for summer, _she said yawning. She pulled the comforter back over her head and tried to go back to sleep until she heard her door creak open.

"Toph, sweetie, it's time to wake up," Poppy said while trying not to trip on the clothes that littered the floor. "Honestly, Toph," she said, "Could you at least try to put your clothes in the hamper?"

Toph yawned and stretched, her fuzzy mess of hair poking out from beneath her covers. "Nope."

"Well, today's a big day. Your finally a senior!" Poppy exclaimed while clapping her hands.

"Mom," Toph began, "If you were this desperate to kick me out of the house, you should have told me years ago."

"Oh, i remember when I was a senior," Poppy sighed.

_Yea, back in the stone ages, _Toph thought. She stood up and walked over to her closet. Then she turned around and looked at her mother. "I'm not gonna get dressed with you staring at me."

"Toph, sweetie, I'm your mother. You have nothing that i've never seen before," Poppy said. She sat on Toph's bed and raised an eyebrow. Toph sighed and walked into her closet and shut the door. She sometimes enjoyed the luxuries of a walk-in closet.

Toph opened a drawer and pulled out a bra. She ripped of her tank top and threw it on the floor. _How hard is it to walk over stuff? A pair of jeans won't kill you, _she thought to herself while slipping on the bra. But she stopped and noticed something. "Holy shit, MOM!" she yelled, storming out of the closet.

Her mother sighed. "I wish you wouldn't swear. It's such a nasty habit for a young girl-"

"What did you do to my stuff?" Toph yelled.

"Well, since you refuse to wear anything pink, I decided to follow your hideous green patterns," Poppy said, "And i also got rid of those sports bras. They did nothing for your figure..."

Toph was trying not to blow up at her mother and just tuned her out. Instead she thought about something that made her stomach do flip flops. She surpressed a smile at the familiar heat that tingled it's way from her stomach, all the way down to her toes. She thought about Aang.

"...and then you realize that all the weight does NOT magically disappear after you have a baby. Neither do the stretch marks. So embrace it while you can, Toph, because one day you'll look up and your husband, who has never been the muscle man like in all the romance novels, is giving you a gym membership as part of a christmas present," Poppy said.

"Um...what?"

XXXXX

Aang woke up early and excited about his final year of high school. He was even more excited about the changes he'd made during the summer. He was no longer the gangly nerd kid. He was certain he'd grown at least two inches, and the fifteen pounds of muscle he put on didn't hurt either.

He looked over at his alarm clock and noticed he had 30 minutes left of sleep. He slid out of bed, trying not to wake up Appa,who was curled up at his feet. He grabbed his towel and whistled down the hall towards the bathroom. Glancing in the mirror, Aang thought about his life so far. He had a great guardian, loving pets, and awesome friends.

Aang turned on the shower and let the steam fill up the bathroom. He thought about one friend in particular, letting the warm water run down his body. "Katara," he sighed. He imagined those caramel colored hands running down his chest.

"Mmmm, Aang, Have you been working out?" ImaginaryKatara asked him. "Just for you," Aang replied, his voice deep and rough He pictured Katara in front of him, her wet hair sticking to her body, a devilish smile on her lips.

ImaginaryKatara stared at him with wide blue eyes. "Do you want me, Aang?" she asked playfully.

"I need you so bad," Aang said. He grabbed the back of her head and crushed his lips down to hers. His lip trailed her bottom lip as she opened her mouth to him.

"I want you, Aang," ImaginaryKatara said, wrapping her arms around his torso. He rested his hands on her waist. Aang shook his head out of his day dream, finally showering and drawing a smiley face in the mirror from the steam.

XXXXXX

Toph grumbled as she sped around the corner towards Aang's house. _Fuck my life, _she thought as she screeched to a stop and honked the horn. She crossed her arms across her chest and cursed her mother or the thousandth time that morning.

Toph hated that she let her mother talk her into the push up bra, the V-neck black t-shirt, and those damn denim shorts. In a way, she was glad she did it. _Maybe Aang will start to notice, _she wondered. She started at herself in the rearview mirror. She still looked the same. Same dark hair that she refused to cut. When her mother came at her with scissors, she ran away screaming "I won't give in to The Man!" Man, being her father. Same bright green eyes. When poppy suggested lip gloss, Toph almost had a heart attack. Chapstick was the only thing going on her lips. _Unless Aang decides to make out with me, then i'm keeping it that way. _Toph honked the horn again and played with her ponytail.

Aang poured some fresh food into Momo and Appa's bowls, grabbed his back pack, then ran outside to meet Toph. When Aang came into view her breathing hitched. Her most recent dream of him came flooding into her mind. They were sitting in her car with the top down. Aang's fingers were slowly creeping up her thigh...

"Hi Toph!" Aang said cheerily as slid into her green mustang. "So, are you ready to be a sen..." His eyes widened as he finally got a good look at what she was wearing.

"Don't say it. My mom got to my closet. She threw all my other clothes in the trash, so now I'm stuck like this," she said gesturing to herself.

"Oh. Well, uh, you look very..." Aang cleared his throat, "Nice?" He said flinching, trying not to offend his best friend. "I mean," he continued when she raised an eyebrow at him, "It's different. definently not something you'd normally wear, but you do look pretty, Toph."

"Thanks, Twinkle Toes," she said stepping on the gas.

XXXXXX

Toph slid into her seat as much as she could without drawing attention. It was bad enough she didn't have any classes with Aang this year, but since she walked into the building, everyone had been staring at her. She sighed angrily and waited for class to end.

"Good morning, students. My name is Mrs. Yangchen. I'll be your new english teacher for senior year. Now, lets all stand for the pledge to the flag."

The class grumbled and shifted in their seats. Yangchen sighed.  
It was going to be one of those years.

XXXXXX

Aang walked into his AP chemisrty class and took a seat. He couldn't wait for the new year to begin. But he still missed Katara. She and Sokka were off in college, getting prepared for the rest of their lives. One good thing came out of them going away: Katara wouldn't be spending as much time around Zuko. It's not that he didn't like Zuko, he just didn't like him around Katara. After all, Aang saw her first.

"Hi, Aang!" a girls voice said in the chair next to him. Aang sighed and rubbed his temples before turning to face the voice that continued to stalk him.

"Hello, Meng," he mumbled. He looked around the class and cursed at the limited seats. The teacher swept in and began his lesson before Aang could change his seat.

"I hope you all like your seats, because I forgot to make a seating chart. So, just remember where you sit, keep the talking down and we'll all be fine." The teacher said.

"Looks like we're lab partners," Meng said, smiling. Aang surpressed the urge to yell at the tops of his lungs. It was going to be a long year.

_**That shower scene came out of NOWHERE.**__**I was going to make it much naughtier, but then I said "nyerp." I'll save the naughtyness for another time. Kay, so this computadora doesn't have microsoft word so PLEASE forgive the spelling errors. And i'm re doing the early chapters because they make me cringe. **_


	13. Vampire vs Ninja

Toph shivered as she walked towards her car. Aang was blabbering about some ridiculous Halloween thing while walking next to her.

"Uh-huh," she murmured, crunching leaves as she opened the door to her green mustang. After starting the engine, Toph immediatley turned up the heat in her car. She shivered again and cursed her mother for getting rid of all her hoodies and ,instead, buying her the 'Girlish alternative', as her mother liked to call it.

She didn't want the girlish alternative. She wanted her damn hoodies back, because they actually kept her warm. Unlike the skin tight thing she was forced to parade around in. She hated how low cut and midriff bearing all her new clothes were. Not only that, but Poppy had taken away Toph's credit card so she couldn't buy anything that was her own style!

Toph began to speed down the street, for once, not listening to what Aang was saying.

"Has it ever been this cold in October?" she asked, interuppting Aang. She could appreciate how his sweat shirt highlighted his muscles.

"Well, it's almost November. Plus, there aren't as many clouds to absorb the heat that radiates-"

Toph cut him off. "All I asked was why the hell did it get so cold out of nowhere? I mean, it was thirty five degrees this morning."

"It's not so bad. I can't wait until Halloween tomorrow!" Aang said excitedly. "What are you going to be?"

Toph stretched, taking her hands off the wheel for a moment, which made Aang gasp and steer the car back on the right side of the street. "I don't know, Twinkle Toes. I was gonna draw a big middle finger on my chest, maybe steal some kids candy," Toph said digging out of her ear.

"But, you can't draw."

"You're right," Toph said finally putting her attention back on the road. "It'll probably end up looking like a penis anyway."

Aang burst out laughing. "You're hilarious. Are you going to The Duke's party?"

"Why does everyone call him _The _Duke? He's ,like, five foot nothing and thinks adding _the _to his name will magically make him grow."

"Well, I'm going. It should be fun," Aang said.

"Uh huh," Toph mumbled.

"Its not a high school party. Its in this frat house on Ba Sing Se University's campus."

"Fascinating."

"Theres supposed to be a ton of college kids there."

"Perfect place for date rape," Toph said.

"And some game they made up. What was it called? Table pong...?"

This time it was Toph's turn to burst into unexpected laughter. "It's beer pong! HA! You are such a dork Aang. And it's been out forever! What the hell have you been doing every friday night?"

A blush rose to Aang's cheeks as he thought about all the weekends he wasn't spending with Toph, were spent with ImaginaryKatara...

"Studying," he said, turning his head so Toph couldn't see his blush.

Toph snorted. "Lame."

"Well, someone has to be valedictorian," Aang protested. "So, anyways, are you going? Please? I don't wanna go by myself. What if I don't see anyone I know? What If I get drugged by accident?"

"You can be such a girl sometimes, you know that?" Toph said, driving past his house.

"Uh, hey, my stop is back there," Aang said.

"Yea, I know." Toph wished they were driving to her house to make her wishes of hooking up with Aang come true.

"So, where are we going?"he asked.

XXXXXXX

Toph thundered down her basement steps, thankful that her parents weren't home to complain about the noise, and thankful that they seemed to stay away from the basement all together.

Something about video games made them turn up their noses. But that didn't stop them from allowing Toph to get all the latest game systems.

Toph grabbed the pack of plastic cups from the top of the mini fridge and lined them up on the pool table. She filled them up with soda.

"Aang, put that down. We're not here to play RockBand," Toph called to him.

"Then why are we here?" he asked confused.

"We gotta teach you how to play beer pong. Now you see these cups? We-" she stopped when Aang raised his hand. She sighed and slapped her palm to her forehead. "Yes?"

"Don't we need actual beer?" Aang asked.

"Since my parents prefer _the finer liqueur, _we're stuck with Coke and Sprite. Now shutup and pay attention."

XXXXXXX

Toph sighed for the millionth time. "Don't hold the ball like that unless you want everyone to think your gay," she said. "Grip it like a man! Come on, Twinkle Toes."

"Sorry Toph," Aang said. "Its just really hot down here."

"My mom must have forgot to turn the heat off before she left this morning," Toph said. She took off her hoodie and threw it on the couch while walking towards the thermostat. Toph turned the dail down to seventy before they roasted in her game room.

Aang couldn't help but notice the natural sway of Toph's hips when she walked across that room, how she carelessly tossed her hoodie away. He had a better view of her waist. He gulped and tried, unsuccessfully, to look away when she stood on her toes to adjust the thermostat.

The dark green fabric of her shirt crept up and bared her lower back. Aang didn't mean to check out his friend. Even though the heat was lowered, his body tempurature suddenly shot up. Aang pulled his sweat shirt off and neatly folded it onto the back of a chair.

Toph surpressed a gasp when Aang suddenly took off his sweatshirt, and draped it over a chair. His shirt pulled up halfway over his head before he pulled it back down. All Toph needed was that glimpse.

She saw how lean and sculpted his abs and arms were in that orange t-shirt. He ran a haand through his shaggy brown hair. She suddenly wished she could touch him, she'd use any excuse at all.

Aang glanced back to see Toph stare at him. He stared right back. There was one full second of absolute silence, when Toph mentally slapped herself and walked back to the pool table.

"Let's try it one more time," she said. She was trying her hardest not to throw Aang on that table and do whatever she wanted with him until her parents came home.

_Toph walked up to Aang and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped his hands onto her waist. "Let's skip the games," she purred in a sexy voice, "You know what college kids really do at parties?"_

_"Tell me," Aang asked. Toph closed the gap between their lips. She started running her fingers through his hair as his hands explored her backside. Toph gasped when she felt him grip her butt, but didn't stop kissing him. _

_Aang's fingers moved back up to cup her face. She smiled into their kiss and cradled the back of his head, gently tugging his shaggy dark hair. "You're so beautiful," he said._

_"Aang..." she whispered to him. _

"Aang? HELLO?" Toph said waving her arms in front of Aang's face.

"Hhm?" he said, snapping out of his daydream. "Sorry, I spaced out for a second."

"Your eyes were glazing over. I thought you were about to have a seizure or something," Toph said. She placed her hands on her hips out of annoyance.

Aang's eyes drifted to her hips again. He wished he could hold them, even if it was only for a second.

"You're not gonna collapse and start convulsing on me, are you?"

"N-no, I don't think so," he replied. He rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit.

"Because I don't want an ambulance to have to come and get you. My parents would flip. They'd probably ban you from the house."

"I'm gonna go home, okay? I need to uh,...feed...Momo. And Appa needs a walk," Aang said, grabbing his sweatshirt and backpack. He practically ran out of the basement.

Aang took several deep breaths when he reached the front door. He let the cold fall air clear his head and calm his raging hormones.

"What's wrong with me?"

XXXXXXX

Aang pulled on his black mask and continued stapling the ninja stars to his shirt.

"Aang?" Gyatso called from downstairs. "Toph is here!"

"Coming!" Aang yelled back. He slipped on his gloves and ran downstairs, jumping the last two steps to strike a pose: ninja style.

He immediatley straightened up when he saw Toph's costume. She wore a knee length black shirt with a tight fitting bodice adorned with black beads. There was gothic make up on her porcelain skin along with blood spattered around her mouth and throat.

"Well," Aang began, "At least we match."

XXXXXXX

Gyatso took pictures and waved the couple off. It was a painfully awkward silence in the car.

"A ninja, huh?" Toph began. "You couldn't think of anything a little less...elementary school?"

"Well, at least my comstume is obvious. What are you even supposed to be?"

"I'm two things: a dead horror movie star, who was running through the woods, screaming like a banshee from some ridiculous monster; note the corset," Toph said gesturing to her torso.

Aang gulped. "Noted."

"Or, I'm the result of what teenage girls, middle age women with no sex lives, and Stephenie Meyer did to the idea of vampires. I should have put some glitter on so people could guess it easier," Toph ranted. Aang wasn't listening. Her corset made her look like a medieval gothic princess, giving her breasts an extra boost, the exposed skin looked smooth.

Aang folded his hands in her lap before he did something that made him get sucker punched and left on the side of the freeway. He recited geometric formula's in his head. What was wrong with him lately? His boyish brain had been taken over by his hormones.

Any girl with any flesh exposed, mainly Toph because they were always together, his head would turn automatically.

"Which exit is it again?" Toph asked.

"Exit 30B." He noticed how that sounded an awful like a bra size. It made him wonder what size Toph was.

"Keep it together, man." he muttered to himself.

XXXXXXX

The party was in full swing by time they got there. A zombie and a doctor were helping Darth Vader into a keg stand. A very sexy fairy and a pirate were making out. A fireman was grinding on a Pochahontas.

"Wow," Aang said as they entered. "College looks like fun."

Toph rolled her eyes and linked her arm through his. "You are such a guy, Twinkle Toes. Do you see Katara or Suki?"

"They're here?" Aang said, his voice rising a few octaves. He hadn't seen the actual Katara since the end of summer. ImaginaryKatara, however, was always waiting for him.

"Um, duh, they go to school here."

Toph lead him through the hoardes of college students, recognizing a couple of her classmates who were trying to blend in.

"There's Sokka," Aang pointed out suddenly. He waved over to the college sophmore who was dressed as a football player. He was talking to a veltriloquist's doll with bright blue and pink make up on.

"Is that Suki?" Toph asked nodding toward the couple.

"Yea, she looks scary," Aang said. He still hadn't seen Katara yet.

"You _would _be afraid of a doll, Twinkle Toes," Toph teased. She ducked out of a hug from Soka and stumbled into Suki. "It's so good to see you, Toph!" Suki exclaimed. "How's it feel to be a senior?"

"Like a freshman, only everyone uses sarcasm and condoms."

Suki blinked a couple times and laughed. "You haven't changed at all!"

"Where's Katara?" Aang asked, growing impatient. He wanted to see her in case he had to update his mental image of her.

"Probably making out with Zuko," Sokka said nonchalantly. "Its disgusting."

"Sokka, don't pretend we weren't doing the same thing before Toph and Aang showed up," Suki said.

"I think we might have passed them on the way in," Toph said. She grit her teeth at Aang's urgency to find Katara. Jealousy washed through her as she pulled Aang towards the front room.

_Hopefully seeing Katara and Zuko hook up will help him get over her already. _Toph thought. She came up to the fairy and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Toph!" Katara cried, tearing away from Zuko long enough to give her old friends a hug. "Aang, look how big you're getting! I can barely wrap my arms around you!"

Aang blushed. "Yea, well.. I.. uh,-"

"Sup, Zuzu," Toph said, giving Zuko a light punch on the shoulder.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yea, you too, Toph." Aang fought back a grimace when Zuko put an arm around Katara's waist.

"So, you and Sparky having fun? We were about to call the cops. It looked like he was trying to shove your face in his mouth, Sugar Queen," Toph said. Katara blushed.

"You guys should play a game! Halloween is the biggest holiday on campus. They have capture the flag, ping pong, Hide or get Murdered," Katara counted off on her fingers.

"That last one sounds scary," Aang said. He looked into another room with a group of kids standing in a circle laughing. "That one looks fun! Let's go, Toph. See you guys later."

Aang pulled Toph away from Katara and Zuko, who immediatly went back to kissing.

"What's the rush?" Toph asked. Aang pulled them so they were standing in the crowd near the center of the circle. There was a girl with a blind fold being spun around.

"You know how I feel about Katara, right?" Aang asked.

Toph sighed and put her hands on her hips. She sighed again when Aang didn't stare like last time.

"Yea, I know."

The girl continued to dizzily try to walk around. People in the circle were backing up and pushing her into other people.

"This game seems kind of mean. Anyway, I really like Katara. And I waited all through junior year for her to get lonely and dump Zuko. How can you have a relationship with someone who doesn't even go to your school anymore?" Aang said. The dizzy girl spun past him.

"Well, maybe they really love each other. You've had this crush forever, Aang. Maybe it's time you moved on," Toph said. She gave dizzy girl an extra push.

"Maybe your right. And i'd be doing the same thing if Katara and I ever started dating. I guess I always sort of...hoped. Katara's a really good friend. I would have liked to have benn given at least a chance to-"

Dizzy girl fell into Aang and he caught her. The crowd cheered. "Seven minutes in heaven!" someone yelled.

"WHAT?" Aang and Toph screamed together. The crowd started pushing Aang and the blind folded girl into the nearest closet.

"No interruptions!" an intimidating college student said, standing guard outside the closet. Toph was getting push around in the crowd. "Your next, Vampire girl!" a voice said pushing Toph into the center of the circle.

"Like hell I am!" she replied, elbowing the person who was trying to blindfold her. She stormed towards the closet and raised an eyebrow at the guard.

"I need to get in there," she said. The guard smirked and crossed his arms.

"You gotta play the game and wait your turn, babe."

"No," Toph said, crossing her arms as well. "You're going to let me in there and I won't have to hurt you."

"That desperate for a hookup, huh? Well, this game is for the high school kiddies who were crashing. The real fun is upstairs-"

Toph punched him as hard as she could in the gut, and yanked open the door. Aand and the girl were smiling at each other.

"Come on, Aang, it's time to go," Toph said, grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

"Bye, Onji!" he called, turning and waving towards the closet.

"Onji? She's even more of a dork than you are! What the hell was she doing in seven minutes in heaven?" Toph asked, leading Aang from the frat house. She was fuming.

"She got sucked into the game just like we did. Ow, Toph your squeezing my arm-"

"I mean, who the hell even plays stupid games like that?" Toph yelled. She didn't realize she was walking in the wrong direction of her car.

"Toph, I think we-"

"And if you get Mono, or the clap or herpes or some other shit like that, I don't wanna hear your mouth!"

"TOPH! Relax! We didn't even kiss!" Aang yelled. He spun her towards him and grabbed her shoulders.

"Why are you so worked up over this? It was just a game!"

Toph blushed at their sudden close proximity. "Uh...we...um...nevermind," she said turning away from him. "Where the hell is my car?"

"We walked past it in your little tirade of fury," Aang grumbled. He was tired of Toph overereacting.

Behind them, a chainsaw revved up and several people screamed.

"Uh," Aang began, "I think this is Hide and go seek."

"Or get murdered," Toph finished. A man with a white mask began to run towards them.

"Nice knowing, yaa, Twinkle Toes!"

XXXXXXX

After hiding in the bushes for what seemed llike hours, Toph and Aang finally made it to Toph's car. The silence was unbearable.

"So, you're not even going to apologize?" Aang asked.

"What for?"

"For overreacting earlier. I didn't even kiss Onji. All we did was talk about-"

Toph cut him off. "Really, Aang? You just talked? In a closet on a college campus? Do you think I was born yesterday?"

"She thought she was getting kidnapped or something," Aang continued. "She didn't expect to see me. And then you walked in and went crazy."

Toph's eyebrow twitched. "Well, excuse me for not wanting my friend to catch a communicable disease."

"Onji doesn't have mono. Or herpes. Or anything else. Why do you hate her so much?" Aang said, trying not to start another fight.

"I don't hate her. I just...don't have anything in common with her."

"Oh... I see. Your jealous. Toph, just because she gets good grades, does not mean she's smarter than you," Aang said reassuringly.

"Thats for damn sure. I mean, come on,Aang, Table Pong?"

Aang blushed. "I'm not really into the party scene, okay?"

Toph continued laughing as she rolled to a stop at a traffic light.

"There's nothing for you to be jealous of. I'm not going to replace you with someone who gets straight A's, okay? Besides, it's not even her grades that we talked about."

Toph blinked a couple times. "So, what _did _you talk about?"

"Nothing really. She couldn't believe she was there, stuff like that. She asked for my number, though." Aang said, staring out the passenger window. He didn't notice Toph's harder grip on the steering wheel or her jaw clenching.

"Did you give it to her?" she said through her teeth.

"Well, I couldn't exactly say no. Everyone on the honor society has each other's cell numbers."

Toph took out her anger on the gas pedal. "Are you...going to call her?" she asked.

Aang rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know...maybe."

"Huh. Hey, Aang? Do you know where I can get a gun on the black market?"


	14. Sweat Hug! Ew!

Toph tried her best not to snatch the phone from Aang's hand and stomp it into a million peices. He was texting Onji...again. Instead she sighed, trying hard to ignore the tapping of Aang's fingers on the keys. she looked up at him again as they walked into the building.

"Ha! She's soooo funny. Look at the video she sent me," Aang said holding the cell phone to Toph's face.

"A dancing kitten, how cute," Toph said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. They had been texting constantly since that halloween party.

"Seriously Aang," Toph said stopping at her locker. "How the hell is Gyatso not killing you for the phone bill? You've been texting non stop since halloween, and its January!"

"Three words: Prepaid unlimited plan. Only fifty dollars a month."

"You sound like a cheap phone company commercial," Toph sighed, slamming her locker with unecessary force. She began to storm towards her homeroom. "So, you guys getting serious, or just trying to bankrupt your parents?"

Aang blushed. "Well, at first it was just for fun, but now... I just don't know."

Toph sighed again. She regretted ever going to that stupid party. She regretted telling Aang that it was time he moved on from Katara. He'd moved on, alright. But not with the person she'd expected.

"Anyways, I gotta go meet Onji in homeroom."

"I thought you guys didn't have homeroom together," Toph called after him.

"The semester changed, remember? New schedule! See you later, Toph!"

XXXXXXX

Aang walked down the hallway after gym class. They were calculating how fast the kids could run a mile. Aang got the best time.

"Hi, Aang!" Meng said, popping out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey...Meng," Aang grumbled. "How did you know I was here?"

"Your classes are perpendicular to mine, so I just ran around the corner, and, here I am!" She said grinning at him.

"Thats...nevermind." Aang said walking down the hall. He picked up speed when Meng walked next to him.

"So, I noticed you've been hanging around Onji lately," Meng said with a grimace.

"Yea, so?" Aang said. He cringed. He didn't want to sound so mean.

"So, how's the tomboy turned floosy taking it?"

Aang raised an eyebrow at the girl with the crazy hair. "That who?" he asked.

"You know," Meng said. "Your short little sidekick. Or, maybe she's the hero and you're the sidekick. It doesn't matter. I like the behind the scenes guys anyway," she said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"You mean Toph? She's not a...what was it...floosy? Who even talks that way?" Aang questioned. "And she's taking it just fine. She's not trying to stop me or do something crazy."

Meng smiled up at him. "Who said anything about doing something crazy?"

Aang looked down nervously at the girl. "No one. I've gotta go, Meng."

Aang walked as quickly as he could without looking like he was trying to escape. He hated working with Meng. He wished there was someone he could set her up with so she'd leave him alone.

Aang smiled as an idea rushed into his head. He had to find Toph.

XXXXXXX

Toph was punching out her rage on her punching bag. She had turned on her stereo as loud as it would go. She pictured Onji's face in the middle of that bag. She knew how upset Aang would really be with her if she knocked her lights out.

Aang banged on the slider door of the Bei Fong mansion. His voice was muffled over the music. Toph looked up to see him standing there, goofy as ever, even though she was mad at him.

She walked over to the door of the basement and let him in. "The front door works, you know," she teased.

"I know. But I was so excited I just couldn't..." Aang stopped when he finally got a good look at Toph. She was in her sports bra and shorts. He could see how toned muscles were. Her hair was in a sloppy pony tail. It was beginning to slip out and some of the strands clung to her sweaty skin. Toph shivered.

Aang gulped and felt a flash of heat rush through him. She looked incredibly sexy. He'd seen her this way thousands of times. But there was something different this time in particular. almost like she was staring at him the same way.

Aang resisted the urge for his mouth to fall open. Instead he tore his gaze away from her body and back to her face. A lock of hair was sticking to her forehead. Aang reached out and tucked it behind her ear.

"Anyway," he said shaking his head, "I need a favor. Remember how you told me to get over Katara?"

Toph struggled to find the words to speak. She couldn't believe what Aang just did. When he first came in, he looked at her in such a heated way. She felt his gaze drift all over her body. She could feel his eyes skim ove her in a way that made her shiver. She ached for his touch.

No one had ever looked at her like that before. She shivered. Just as she began panting, he reached out and smoothed her hair.

Toph mentally slapped herself for being such a girl. "Yeah," she said shaking her head to clear out the thoughts. "I remember."

"Well, I was wondering if you could do the same thing for Meng."

"Your stalker? I'm not going within fifty feet of that psycho! Why on earth would I want to even talk to her?" Toph exclaimed. Even though she wasn't scared of Meng, she still hated the idea of coming close to her. It made her angry to see how she could openly flirt and throw herself at Aang without worrying about being laughed at.

Aang sighed and took a seat on the couch, watching Toph's hips again. That was the part he was always drawn to, for some reason. They were small due to her height, or lack there of, but they were full in every sense of the word.

He tried not to stare as Toph bent over to pick a remote up from the floor. He could appreciate her recent developments. He wished he could hold her hips in his hands. But he knew he'd get sucker punched for it. Aang watched as she toweled off. He stared intently as she ran the towel from the back of her neck, to her chest, to her stomach.

"So," Aang spoke loudly, breaking his inappropriate thoughts. "You, uh, think you could find someone to hook her up with?"

Toph tossed the towel on a chair and plopped down on the couch next to Aang.

"Aang, i'm not a match maker. And I don't hook people up. Unless, that's what you've been doing with Onji this entire time," Toph teased. Only, her voice was teasing. In her mind she needed to know. She couldn't stand the thought of Aang hooking up with anyone.

"We...don't- I mean...we're not even...ugh! Nevermind," Aang said. "I just need her to get over me and find someone else. She's getting pretty obssessive."

"Yeah, its only a matter of time until she ties you up in her basement and starts collecting locks of your hair," Toph said laughing. She thought about it, and decided she wouldn't mind Aang tying her up at all.

"Not funny, Toph. She's crazy. One day, she gave me a t-shirt with her picture on it. She said she had one with my picture on it and she wore it under her clothes."

Toph fell over in a laughing fit. "What did you do with the shirt?" she asked when she got herself together.

"I put it on Sokka's doorstep. Remember? He thought he was being stalked!" Aang laughed. He smiled at the memory of Sokka rocking back and forth, worried that someone was coming after him. He didn't go outside for a week.

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Toph said. She smiled up at Aang.

"You know," Aang started. "You've got a really cute face, Toph."

Toph blushed and looked away. "Where did _that _come from?"

"You do," Aang persisted. "I mean, I hear what other people say about you, Toph. But their just jealous."

"You sound like my mother," Toph said. She couldn't believe her ears. Aang said she was cute! "Wait, what other girls? Who's been saying shit about me?"

"Well, today Meng-"

"I'll kill her."

"Toph," Aang warned, "Don't worry about it. She's got a few loose marbles rolling around upstairs."

Toph smiled again. She felt a new sense of love spread through her. Without thinking, she threw her arms around Aang.

He was startled at first, but eventually returned the hug. Toph suddenly became hyper aware of her close proximity of him. She smelled his skin through his shirt. When did he start wearing cologne? She held her breath when she realized she was sniffing him.

She relaxed her head against his muscular chest, listening to his steady heart beat. She felt him begin to stroke her messy hair. Toph was the first to look up at him. He stared back down with the same intensity as before. The room got quiet.

Aang jumped up first, almost knocking Toph over in the process. "Well," he began stretching while looking everywhere except her face, "I've gotta go. You know, do homework and stuff. Bye, Toph," he said. He ran into the glass door and was knocked flat on his back.

Behind him, Toph erupted in laughter. He watched from the floor as she walked over to the door and slid it open. "Trying to walk through walls again?" she said smiling.

Aang laughed nervously and stood up, thankful for the cold, late January air that cooled his heated skin. "See you tomorrow," he said.

Toph watched as he picked up his discarded bike and pedaled away. She took several deep breaths before closing the door. "What the hell just happened in here?"

_**Thoughts? Any thoughts at all? None? Thats okay! I'll jusy go take a nap. Seriously, its nap time. Review, or not. Because it's nap time. I'll check them later. I don't own avatar.**_


	15. Ditched

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You have no idea how much it improved my day! Once again, I re did all the chapters. So if you could start from the beginning, that'd be awesome._

_I don't own Avatar._

Toph checked the time on the cable again. She sighed, got up and walked towards her mini fridge to see what else she could empty.

Aang was late.

What made her angrier was the fact that he was _never _late. It had to be Onji. Aang was always the one bugging Toph about being punctual. How it showed a good impression, blah blah blah. Toph knew he just didn't want a lateness on his record.

"Toph? Sweetie are you down here?" Poppy called from the top of the basement steps. Toph heard her mother start to walk down the carpeted stairs anyway.

"Yeah," Toph replied, readjusting herself on the couch. She pulled her blanket tighter and tucked her legs under ber body. "I'm down here."

Poppy appeared in front of her then, hands on her personal-trainer-cardio-cized-designer business clothed hips.

"Why are you in this...this.._cave _when it's such a beautiful day?" Poppy said, turning towards the sliding glass dorrs and opening the curtains. Outside, patches of snow bareley covered the brown grass. There were broken branches all over the yard. The overcast sky only made things look worse.

Poppy grimaced. "Oh. Thats why," she said. She grabbed the remote from Toph and switched off the 42" plasma TV. "Sweetie, we need to talk."

"Can we do it after the Wolfman kills his dad?"

"No, and young ladies shouldn't be watching such violent things. We need to talk about you-" Poppy sniffed. "What is that smell?"

Toph stretched. "That would be either the Nacho Chips, or the rocky road icecream."

Poppy walked over to the couch and sat next to her daughter. "Oh, you poor thing. Its worse than I thought," she said, pulling Toph into her chest and stroking her hair.

"What is?" Toph asked. She was a little shocked at her mother's sudden PDA.

"_You, _sweetie. You're worse than I thought. And just when I thought I could protect you from everything, I never suspected this."

Toph pushed away from her mother and looked at her. "From what, Mom?"

Poppy pulled her back into a hug. "From heartbreak, Toph."

Toph struggled against her mother, but then gave up. The woman was stronger than she thought.

"Mom," she said strangled, "My heart is not broken. I'm just waiting for Aang to-"

"I knew it," Poppy smiled. "Aang has gotten very handsome. I've seen him grow from that goofy little boy you're father didn't like, to that wonderful young man he seems to hate. We've watched you both grow. It's perfectly natural to develop feelings for someone you're close too."

"Mom!" Toph said, finally pushing away and catching her breath. "I don't have feelings for Aang! He's my best friend!"

"I remember I was friends with a boy once," Poppy said, staring off into space. " Years ago, before you came along. He was so shy. But smart, very smart. He was interning along side me at his father's company. My father hadn't worked a day in his life, but he wanted me to learn business and how to handle myself."

"Is this story going anywhere because I should-"

"He was so mean to me. He'd tell me to get back to work and stop wasting his time whenever I tried to talk to him."

"Mom, that doesn't sound like a friend to me. You should have-"

"One day it was the company ball," Poppy continued, ignoring her daughter. "Normally, interns aren't allowed to go. But, since I came from a wealthy family, and my father had a lot of friends that helped this man's company get off the ground, I was expected to attend.

"There, I saw the most handsome boy. He'd walked right up to me and handed me a white rose. We danced all night, only because our parents were watching. But then, he whisked me away outside, under the most beautiful night sky. Once we were alone he got so nervous," Poppy said, laughing at the memory.

"He started trying to explain bonds and the gross product of the company, or something like that. I wasn't paying attention. I just kept staring into those eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes i'd ever seen. I still remember them to this day.

"He kept stuttering, and stumbling over his words. So I kissed him. You see, Toph," Poppy explained. "I had my share of boyfriends way back when. And I never kissed on the first date. But he was just so handsome."

Toph waited for the story to end, but her mother seemed to have finished. "Then what happened?"

Poppy sighed. "He told me I was beautiful, but that I shouldn't do such things. Then went back inside and avoided me for the rest of the night. He ignored me at work, too. Eventually, I left the internship and started college. After that, I started my own family."

"So, what happened to the guy?" Toph asked.

Poppy smiled at her daughter's curiosity. "He kept working, the last time I checked. We have lunch, from time to time. But even then, he's still the workaholic young man I knew all those years ago."

"Does Dad know about him?"

"I don't even think it's phased your father."

Toph sat and thought for a while. "So, basically, this guy is a loser who lets his life pass him by. Work isn't all that important. He's going to give himself an ulcer or something."

"He isn't a loser, Toph. He started his own family. He and his wife are deeply in love, from what he tells me," Poppy said, tilting her daughters face towards her.

"Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"You have your father's eyes."

"I knew it! I knew it was Dad!" Toph said shaking her head. Her father was a nerd who never seemed to have any fun. Sort of like Aang.

"You're father isn't a loser, Toph. He loves you. He just wants the best for our family, that's why he works so hard," Poppy explained. "And I have ways of distracting him when he isn't paying enough attention to his wife-"

"Okay, this has officialy gotten way to awkward for me," Toph said standing up. "I do not need to know how you and dad...ew!" she shuddered.

"Its perfectly natural, Toph. In fact, it's how you...Toph Bei Fong, what on earth are you wearing!" Poppy yelled, grabbing her daughter so she wouldn't twist away.

Toph had managed to cover outfit with the blanket while she was waiting for Aang so her mother wouldn't see. She had on denim shorts, and a tanktop with a dangerously low neck line and her midriff was exposed.

"Is that a belly button peircing? Why on earth would you want to peirce your skin? When did this happen?" Poppy yelled.

"I don't know! I got it years ago!" Toph yelled back. She tried to pull away from her mother's death grip, but Poppy had her by the wrists and she wasn't letting go.

"Is this how you plan to get attention from Aang? By dressing up like a harlot?"

"Mom, let me go! Nobody says that word anymore!"

"You're better than this, Toph!" Poppy said, trying to get her daughter to stop struggling and look at her.

"You're the one who bought me this shit to go to school in!" Toph shot back.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop swearing! I wanted you to have options! It's called layering! And there are better ways to get Aang to notice you!"

"This was the only way I could think of!"

"How long have you been in love with this boy?"

"Two years!" Toph stopped struggling. Her face flushed and her eyes got wide. "Wait, I mean we...no! I don't- I meant to say I...Ugh! You tricked me!"

Toph plopped down on the couch and crossed her arms. She couldn't believe she told her mother two secrets in one day.

"Toph," Poppy said gently. "I know what it's like to feel like the boy you love the most doesn't know you exist. It feels like there's something wrong with you. And you'll try anything to get his attention."

"He knows I exist. He just...doesn't...want...me." Toph said, trying not to cry.

"I know how you feel, sweetie. But this isn't the way. If Aang can't love you for who you are, then he's dumber than your father thinks," Poppy explained.

"Dad thinks he's dumb?" Toph questioned. She couldn't help but smile.

"Of course! 'Any boy who's that close to someone like Toph must be an idiot without falling for her!' Your father tells me that all the time."

Toph stared at her mother. "Dad is rooting for me and Aang? He hates Aang!"

Poppy smoothed Toph's hair. "He just wants you to be happy. We both see the way you act around him. We knew something was happening between you two. Well, between one of you. We knew you loved him before you did."

Toph groaned and covered her face with her hands. "This is so embarassing!"

"So, can you tell me why you've been eating your weight in junk food?" Poppy asked.

Toph sighed and gave in. "Aang was supposed to come over today. But he's two hours late and he hasn't even-" Toph stopped when her phone buzzed. She had a message from Aang.

_hey tph, u mite not get this 4 a while cuz of the reception but i cnt come ovr cuz onji invited me 2 go fshing w/ family, isnt that gr8! we r taking our relationship 2 the nxt lvl! c u skool!_

"He blew me off to go fishing with his new girlfriend," Toph said resisting the urge to throw her phone at the wall.

"He has a girlfriend?" Poppy asked. She pried the phone from Toph's hands and read the message.

"He asked her out on Valentines Day a couple weeks ago. They've been texting for months," Toph explained. She was trying hard not to cry in front of her mother.

"It'll be okay, Toph. You'll see," Poppy said standing and walking up the stairs. "Oh, and by the way...your grounded for that disgusting peircing."

Toph rolled her eyes and smacked herself in the forhead. She couldn't believe her mother sometimes. Instead she threw the empty containers in the trash and turned the TV back on.

Aang had taken her advice, alright. She hated the day when Onji started eating lunch with them. Then the day when she started hanging around Aang's house with them. The day he started asking Toph her opinion on stuff that girls would like.

Toph went along with it, in hopes that Aang would see what was right in front of him.

XXXXXXX

Aang plopped down on his bed after his shower. It had been a fun day with Onji and her family. They seemed to really like Aang and started to accept him.

Momo hopped up next to him and started to purr. Aang scratched his ears, wondering what he should do with the rest of his day. It was only eight, and he didn't feel like turning in yet.

He was about to call Toph and tell her about his day when his cell rang. He picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aang. What are you doing?" Katara said.

"Oh, hi Katara, nothing. Just petting Momo."

"Aw, I really miss him. Hey, do you think you could come over? We're going to some party because Sokka's sick of stayinng indoors from the snow."

"ITS CABIN FEVER!" Aang heard Sokka yell through the phone.

Aang laughed. "Yeah, that would be fun. Hey, what are you guys doing home?"

"Our classes got cancelled all week until they plow the campus. I've gotta go, Aang. Oh, and could you call Toph and invite her for me?"

"Sure! I'll see you later!" Aang said hanging up. He put on some jeans and a t-shirt. He was about to call Toph, but shook his head and dialed Onji instead. He really wanted to spend more time with his girlfriend.

_I can't believe it, _he thought. _I have a real girlfriend. Not some made up thing in the shower, a real, living, breathing girlfriend!_

XXXXXXX

"I thought you would have backed out since Toph couldn't make it. You two are always together," Sokka said, parking in front of Yue's house. They could hear the music from the street.

"Yeah," Katara agreed. "Or that new girlfriend of yours i've heard about."

"Onji couldn't make it either," Aang said. He felt a little guilty about not calling Toph. He had a feeling she'd be mad at him for not coming over that afternoon.

"It's okay, Aang. We'll find you some hot chick to make out with," Sokka said, wrapping his arm around Aang's shoulder.

"Sokka, don't make him cheat on Onji, she doesn't deserve it. And Aang's too good for that," Katara said, putting her arm around Aang's other side. Aang couldn't tear his eyes off her in that mini skirt.

"Since when do you like red, Katara?" Aang asked.

Katara blushed. "Since she started dating ZUUUKOOO!" Sokka teased.

"Oh, shut up, Sokka. Don't act like you haven't changed for Suki!"

Aang laughed as the siblings bickered. As they walked into the party, Katara left to find Zuko, and Sokka hung by Aang until Suki showed up.

Aang stood there awkwardly, regretting not calling Toph. At least she was someone he could talk to.

XXXXXX

Aang checked the time on his phone again. He'd blended into the crowd, pretending to be having a good time. He just stood between the dancing people on the dance floor. He didn't feel like moving at all.

He missed Toph more than he missed his girlfriend. It was almost eleven thirty. Aang needed to find someone to give him a ride before he missed curfew.

He walked around the house, looking for Sokka or anyone else he recognized. He walked upstairs and stepped over couples making out on the hallway. He checked everydoor that wasn't locked. He ended up in the bathroom. The lights were out, but he could make out a figure, standing by the window.

"Aang?" Katara sniffed. Aang walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. From the faint light coming from the window, he could tell she was crying. Her eyeliner was running down her cheeks. Aang ripped some tissue from the roll and wiped her face.

"What happened?" Aang said. Katara moved and sat down on the edge of the tub. Aang sat next to her. "Zuko and I got in a fight," she explained. "Jet showed up. I've done my best in avoiding him, but he just came up and started talking to me. When Zuko walked in, Jet wouldn't go away. I must've told him a thousand times to leave me alone," Katara said, wiping the ruined make up off her face.

"They started arguing, I tried to stop it. I was afraid they'd start fighting. But then Jet started bringing up our past. He started talking about those stupid rumors again. That I wouldn't put out, that I was too good for him, stuff like that."

Aang wrapped his arms around her. "Jet's a douche," he said.

Katara chuckled. "Yeah, he is. But then Zuko just stormed out. I followed him and he said he didn't deserve someone like me. That he would just bring me down. That I deserved better than an outcast like him. I tried to tell him that wasn't true, but he just...drove off."

Katara rested her head on Aang's shoulder. "It's not your fault," Aang said. "And Zuko is lucky to have you. Any guy on the planet would be lucky to have you."

Katara sat up and looked at him. "You really mean that, Aang?" she said scooting closer.

"Of course," Aang said. "I'd do anything for you, Katara. Zuko doesn't know how good he has it. You're smart, pretty and if he thinks you deserve better, then he's right."

"He probably just said all those things because he loves me," Katara said.

"Well, he should. Say it more often, I mean. I'd tell you every day if we were dating."

Katara stared up at Aang. "Really?" she asked. "Do you mean that, Aang?"

"Every word," Aang said. They stared as well as they could into each other's eyes in the dark room. Aang cupped the side of Katara's face as she leaned in. When their lips touched, Aang felt a spark shoot through him.

_I can't believe it, _he thought. _I'm finally kissing Katara! Wow, her lips are so soft!_

Katara pulled away and gasped. "Oh my gosh," she said standing and grabbing her purse. "I'm so sorry, Aang. I didn't mean to do that at all! Please forgive me!"

Aang wiped the goofy grin off his face. "It's alright, Katara. I forgive you."

Katara turned towards the door and pulled it open. "Aang?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could we forget this ever happened?"

Aang stood up from the tub. "Absolutely." He didn't want to tell her how long he'd been waiting for that kiss and how he wished the words he just said would make her forget about Zuko.

"Thank you, Aang. For everything. Toph's lucky to have a friend like you," Katara said walking down the hallway.

Aang sighed. He couldn't believe it. After years of wanting Katara, after finally getting over her and moving on, and after kissing her, she still chose Zuko. Aang buried his face in his hands.

He cheated on his girlfriend. He exculded his best friend. And now, he was late for curfew.

_Okay, so for those of you who don't know who Onji is, she was in the episode of The Headband where Aang taught a school of "Depraved little fire monsters", as Sokka would call them, how to Dougie. Okay, so he didn't teach them how to dougie, teach them, teach them how to dougie, but he taught them how to express themselves._

_Review, por favor. Gracias! Merci! Arigato! _


	16. Calls

_So right now i'm listening to Breathe by Taylor Swift. I'm not that big of a fan, but this is a pretty good song. Also, thankyou to ShadowoftheHeart957 for your awesomely awesome review!_

_I don't own Avatar._

Toph kicked a rock out of her path as Aang struggled to keep his hold on Appa's leash. The weather was starting to warm up finally, but there was still a chill in the air.

"So how was fishing the other day?" Toph asked absently. She was still upset that Aang blew her off, and that she got grounded in the same day. She didn't want Aang to know how easily she could forgive him just by him smiling at her.

Aang's face lit up. "It was so much fun! I caught a turtle. Her dad thought it was funny. I mean, turtles count, right?"

"Uh huh."

"I wanted to keep it, but Gyatso would kill me if I brought home any more pets," Aang said tugging on Appa's leash. "Wow, he's got a lot of energy today."

"Dog's do have energy," she said, bored. She was tired of him always talking about Onji, so she brought her up just to get the subject out of the way.

Aang was quiet all of a sudden. He was staring at the ground, like he wanted to say something.

Toph sighed. "Whatever it is, just spit it out," she said putting her hands on her hips.

Aangs eyes flashed down to her waist for a moment before meeting her eyes again. "Its just...Onji thinks you don't like her," he said.

Toph burst out laughing. "Well of course I don't like her! She's always around, and it feels like we don't hang out anymore. I mean, every two seconds, you guys are cuddling, or texting or laughing at some stupid inside joke. I'm starting to feel like a third wheel."

Aang stopped. "Toph," he began. "You will never be the third wheel. You just...I don't know.. gotta get to know her. Spend some girl time together. Find something in common, or whatever. That way it won't be as weird when we hang out."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Girl time? Yeah, right. I don't even spend girl time with my own mother."

"Didn't you go to a spa with Katara that one time?" Aang asked.

Toph's eyes got wide. "That was _once, _Twinkle Toes. And I told you to _never _bring that up again!"

Aang laughed and started walking again. "Alright, I won't bring it up again. But it's really important for you to like her, Toph. I mean, since Katara and Sokka left, it seems like you're my only friend."

Toph sighed and kicked another rock. "Well, you _are _my only friend here. And when you guys are together, it feels like i'm left out. You hardly ever call anymore, and then you blew me off the other day-"

"I'm really sorry about that. I was about to come over that night but I-" Aang stopped. _I went to a party with Katara and didn't invite you, _he thought.

"But what?" Toph asked. "You couldn't have been out that late, were you? I mean, Onji's not exactly the party girl. I thought she would have you home by eight or something. Keep up that stopless reputation of yours," Toph joked.

Aang laughed nervously. "Yeah, I just got home and crashed," he lied. "It was a pretty long day."

Toph grunted. She watched Appa tug Aang down the sidewalk. If she wanted to find other ways to get his attention, the she would have to bite and spend some time with Onji.

"Appa, sit! Slow down! No, Appa, don't chase the kitty!" Aang yelled. Appa yanked the leash from Aang's hands and ran down the street, chasing a stray cat.

"Appa, NO! Bad dog!" Aang yelled chasing his dog. Toph ran behind them, tryig to keep up. Appa disappeared around the corner.

"He's headed towards the park!" Aang yelled. "If he's not on a leash, we could get in trouble!"

Toph tried to pick up the pace, but she wasn't as fast as Aang. She cut throught the trees trying to cut him off through the park entrance. She came to a dead stop. Appa was laying beneath an oak tree, pretending to be innocent. He had picked up a stick and was gnawing away when Toph appeared.

There was a stream bubbling in between Toph and the lush grass Appa laid on. It was as if winter hadn't touched this one spot.

"Aang!" Toph called. She couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. She sat down next to Appa, who laid his head in her lap.

"Bad dog," she said scratching his ears. "You almost gave Aang a heart attack."

"Toph?" she heard Aang call. "Where'd you go?"

"I'm over here!" she said.

She could hear Aang's foot steps crunching through the trees.

"I can't see you," Aang called again. It sounded like he was walking in circles.

"I'm right here, Twinkle Toes. Follow my voice," Toph said.

"Whoa, where'd you find this place? It's so cool! You can't see it from the sidewalk," Aang said taking a seat next to Toph. He pulled the stick from Appa's mouth and threw it, making Appa chase it.

"It's so warm here. Like an oasis," Aang said, taking off his coat and sitting back on the tree. Appa returned with the stick and dropped it in his lap. Aang threw it again, farther this time.

"It's beautiful," Toph said taking in the soft grass and the perfect trees that seemed to protect the oasis from the rest of the park.

"This should be our secret spot. Just for us. No one can know about it. And it's perfect because it's hidden back here."

Toph seemed to lighten at the idea. "Not even Onji?"

Aang was silent for a moment. "Well, she _is _my girlfriend-"

"Forget it, then." Toph said crossing her arms as Appa returned with his slobbery stick.

"I don't want to keep secrets from her. I mean, it feels like...like she's..."

"Like she's what?" Toph asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

Aang smiled. "Like it's for real. It feels like she's the one person who really gets me, you know? We have the same classes, the same interests...like she was made to match me completely." Aang threw the stick again. "You know what I mean?" he said.

"No," Toph said angrily. "I don't know what you mean, Aang. Because every thing- every fucking thing- is all about Onji. She really gets me, she understands me, we like the same shit," Toph ranted. "So, what, I don't? We don't have the same interests anymore?"

"Toph," Aang said calmly. "Take a deep breath, you're overreacting."

"No! I don't want a damn deep breath! I don't want to meditate, or take a walk or write some stupid angry letter!"

"Then what do you want?" Aang said, finally losing his temper.

"I want my friend back!"

Appa came back and sat in between them as if he could stop them from arguing.

"I never left!" Aang said. "All I've ever asked from you is to spend some time with my girlfriend. All you talk about is how you feel left out. But the second she tries to include you, you push her away!"

"If she wants to hang out with me so bad, she should have asked me herself!"

"She tries!" Aang yelled. "But you never let her finish before you just storm off!"

"Fine! I'll hang out with Onji!" Toph said. "If that will make you feel better, we'll see a movie or whatever. The one with the guy with the creepy tattoos and something else about a witch."

"Beastly?" Aang asked.

"Sure, why not. Don't try to get friendly with me. I'm still mad at you." Toph said. She tossed Appa's stick again, but he didn't chase it. Instead he laid down.

"Oh, now you don't feel like fetching anymore?" she asked, rubbing his back.

"Try to be at least a little nice to her," Aang said. "She really wants to get to know you."

"Sure," Toph replied sarcastically. "It'll be great."

"I know it's great."

"Well I'm glad you know," Toph said.

"I'm glad you're glad."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

XXXXXXX

Toph paced back and forth in front of Aang's bed. She'd procrastinated long enough. She actually combed her hair for once, walked Appa, ate breakfast, cleaned the dishes, tried to walk Momo, ate breakfast again, and now it was time to call Onji.

Aang sat at her rarely used desk. "No more distractions. You can do it, Toph."

She stared at him silently for a moment. _If only you knew what a distraction you were, _she thought. Instead she turned towards her door. "I'm still hungry."

Aang stood up to stop her. "Oh, no you don't," he said grabbing for her shoulders. She ducked out of the way, opened the door and ran downstairs. She was about to enter the kitchen when Aang scooped her up and heaved her over his shoulder.

"Put me down before you drop me, you idiot!" she protested.

"I'm not going to drop you, Toph. You weigh next to nothing," Aang said as he carried her back up the stairs.

"Yeah, well, we all can't be on steroids like you," Toph shot back.

"I'm not on steroids. I got like this the healthy way."

"How much muscle did you gain?"

"Well, as of yesterday, twenty pounds."

"Uh huh, steroids. Just like I thought."

Aang dropped Toph onto his bed and handed her cell phone back to her. "Do it," he said.

Toph tried to cover her blush at Aang's boldness. She didn't want to admit it, but she was excited at how rough he was with her. She dialed the number, keeping her head down until the heat from her cheeks faded.

Aang stood in front of her, standing guard just in case she decided to run again. Though she was small, she had a decent weight of muscle on her. He finally got to touch those hips of hers. The skin was smooth and firm beneath his fingers. He was suddenly greatful that Toph was busy dialing the number so she wouldn't notice his blush.

Toph put the phone up to her ear, and discretely pushed the end button.

"She's not picking up," Toph said, pretending to be waiting on the call.

"Keep trying," Aang said. "She'll pick up. She's always attached to her phone."

"Well, not today obviously. She's probably avoiding my calls," Toph said.

"Fine, I'll call her. She won't avoid me," Aang said, taking his ohone out of her pocket. Toph snatched it from him and sat on it.

Aang raised his eyebrow at her. "Toph, give me the phone."

"No, get your own '_prepaid unlimited plan' _" Toph said mockingly. She twisted away when Aang reached for her phone.

"Give it, Toph!" he said.

"No! It's mine!" Toph protested, holding the phone just out of Aang's reach. She tried to push him away with her free arm. Aang grabbed Toph's leg and dragged her back to the edge of the bed.

"Give it to me!" he ordered again. But Toph scrambled to the headboard again, trying to keep the phone away from him. He got on the bed and reached for her, but she rolled over at the last minute, causing Aang to lose his balance and fall on top of her.

"Get off me, Aang. You weigh a ton," Toph said, struggling underneath Aang's weight.

"Not until you either give me the phone, or call Onji yourself," Aang said. Toph continued to struggle until she finally gave up and was still.

Both of them were quiet for a moment. Toph finally met Aang's grey eyes. Her face softened at his warm breath hitting her face. She wanted to stroke his cheek. She could feel every muscle through his shirt. She loved the feeling of his full weight in top of her.

Aang felt Toph go still beneath him. He stared at her face for a moment, trying to will her into moving again. He wasn't dead, he liked the feeling of being on top of someone.

Aang could smell the tingly scent of her shampoo in her hair. He tried not to notice the feel of Toph's soft body on certain parts of his...that were suddenly making themselves- or itself- known.

Aang rolled off of Toph, grabbing both the phones, before he could embarass himself. He sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from her until he could calm down.

"Call her, Toph," he said, getting back on topic. "She really wants you to like her."

Toph took the phone from Aang and started to dail the number.

"If you wanted to fool around that bad, maybe you should be the one calling Onji," Toph joked.

"Toph?"

"Hmm?"

"Make the call."

"Alright, alright...Hello?" Toph said, standing up and pacing. "Hey, Onji...It's Toph...Yeah, this is unexpected...right. Well, uh, I was wondering what you were doing this friday?...Nothing, huh?" Toph looked at Aang for help.

"Beastly," he whispered.

"Well, I thought we could hang out or something...Well, shit, I don't know. Maybe check out that movie with the guy with all the scars and junk...yeah, that's the one...Great, so i'll pick you up after school...okay...bye." Toph hung up the phone and threw it at Aang's head.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing the sore spot. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for making me call her!" Toph said sitting back on Aang's bed. "And this," she said punching his arm, "Is for practically raping me a minute ago."

"That wasn't rape, Toph. You made me fall."

"Oh," Toph said, still joking. "Is that what the kids are calling it? You _fell _on me? Well, maybe you should go _fall _on Onji. That's what she's there for, anyway."

Aang groaned and covered his face with his hands. "It was an accident, Toph. Let it go."

"How'd you know I like it rough, Aang?"

"TOPH!" Aang yelled embarassed. Toph was holding her sides in laughter. Aang couldn't help but laugh at the situation too.

"I hope you used protection, Aang. Don't wanna be pregnant walking across the stage at graduation."

"Nah, I like to take chances," Aang said playing along. "You know I like it when nothing's there."

Toph collapsed on the ground laughing. Appa burst in, wagging his tail. He laid down next to Toph and mimicked her, rolling onto his back and kicking his feet up in the air.

"When did you get so bad, Twinkle Toes?"

"It's all your fault," Aang said. "You've corrupted me. Soon I'll be driving green cars and punching things."

"There is nothing wrong with expressing yourself," Toph said, standing. "I've gotta go, Aang."

Aang walked her to the door and watched her get into her car, watching her hips the entire time. He could still feel them in his hands, still smell her scent. He held that mental image in his head and ran upstairs, kicking Appa out, then locking himself in his room.

He pressed his face into his pillow, breathing in Toph's lingering smell. He could almost feel her soft body beneath him and he let out a groan. With one hand, he undid his pants and continued where he and Toph left off.

Toph sped down the streets, not bothering to stop for signs or pedestrians. She wondered how she could _accidently _get Aang to fall on her again. She smiled in victory at her plan.

"Best sunday ever," she said.

_Well well. Is it getting steamy in here, or is it just Taang? Did that joke fail? Yeah, i think it did. Oh well. I don't feel like much was accomplished in this chapter. But I promise I won't disappear for two years, again, because i lost a lot of fans. I hope they'll come back. hint hint._


	17. Smells Like Teen Vomit

_I'm in love with DirtyBit by black eyed peas. Is that the correct name for the song? Hm. Not sure. Thanks for the AWESOME reviews. I know its a little shallow, but i come on this website everyday to read them. It's nice to know that someone is actually reading my work._

_I don't own Avatar._

Toph sat down at the lunch table across from Aang. He smiled at her as usual. She surpressed the nervous flutter in her stomach and stuck her tongue out at him in return. Aang laughed and opened his brown bag.

"What's funny?" Onji asked, sitting next to Aang and kissing him on the cheek. Toph held back her disgust and turned her attention to the oily pizza on her lunch tray.

"Nothing," Aang said. "Just Toph, being Toph."

Onji smiled. "I'm really excited to go to the movie this weekend. There's an awesome spot that sells pizza right around the corner. We could go there for dinner afterward."

Toph flicked at a pepperoni. "Sounds great," she said, trying hard not to sound bored or sarcastic. "So...you do anything else fun instead of sitting through romantic movies with british actors playing misunderstood seventeen year olds?"

Onji laughed again. "You know, you really don't see that type of sense of humor in girls. You should be a writer." Onji started smearing her salad with dressing.

"I'd just kill everyone in the end," Toph said tossing the pepperoni in the floor in the middle of the aisle.

"That's the signs of a serial killer," Aang said. "I hope you don't come and shoot up the school. At least wait until we graduate."

Toph smiled devilishly. "You'd be the first to go, Aang. Mwahahahahaaa!"

"Don't worry, Aang," Onji said turning to her boyfiend. "I'll protect you."

All traces of joking were gone as Toph watched the couple get sucked in a moment. She saw Aang slip his arm around Onji's waist.

Just as they started leaning in, a passing student walked by and slipped on the discarded pepperoni. His tray flew up, covering two of the nearby tables. Some girls started screaming about the food in their hair, but mostly everyone laughed.

Someone picked up a half filled milk container and threw it in the direction of the kid that tripped. He moved out of the way and it splattered the jock's table instead.

Naturally, they threw food back. The senior lunch period was quiet for a full second, then all hell broke loose.

"Food fight!" someone yelled. Soon the entire cafeteria erupted in screams. There were sandwiches flying through the air, sticky substances covered the walls, bunches of people stood on tables, throwing as much food as possible.

Toph stood on a table, managing to catch and throw back some of the food that was hurled at her.

"Toph!" she heard Aang call.

"What?"

"Get down before you get in trouble!" Aang said. He and Onji were ducking under the table, trying not to get nailed by flying food.

"Aang," Toph said, ducking a half eaten peice of cake. "We're seniors! When are we ever getting this opportunity again? This is it! Cut loose for once. It's now or never."

"Lets just get out of here! We're all going to be in huge trouble!" Onji agreed.

"You guys can go. I'm gonna finally nail those stupid cheerleaders," Toph said. She scooped up Aang's uneaten lunch, pulled her arm back as far as she could and-

The principal and school officer walked in. Almost everything was silent by then. Toph dropped down on the ground and ducked under a table. Everyone else was frozen mid toss.

"I think we should go," Toph whispered. She started crawling towards the exit. Aang grabbed her foot.

"Toph, we can't leave! That's skipping!" Aang hissed. "Just tell the principal we weren't involved."

"Aang, I'm covered in the special of the day. I'm not taking the rap for this. Besides, they're gonna charge us as a group anyway. Lets just go!" Toph made her way to the side exit and ran out into the hall. Aang and Onji followed soon after.

Toph walked down to the hall towards her locker, leaving sticky footprints behind her. She spun the combination, grabbed her bag and her jacket and ran out of the building.

"Remember what happened last year? They made all the seniors clean up the cafeteria. They missed the rest of their classes," Toph said, hitting the button to unlock her car.

"Toph's right, Aang. They won't miss us at all," Onji said, climbing into the cramped back seat of the mustang. "Uh," she started nervously. "They're aren't any seat belts back here."

"Yeah, I ripped them out because they looked ugly on the interior," Toph said, backing out of her parking space.

Onji gulped as she stared down at the tattered remains of the seat belt potruding from between the seats.

"Look, some of the seniors are already skipping," Toph continued as she pulled out onto the street. There were random people running towards their cars, trying to get out of cleaning the cafeteria.

"See, Aang? They're not going to miss us at all."

"Its still wrong to skip," Aang said, crossing his arms. He threw a nervous glance at Onji, who was being tossed around the back seat. "And for goodness sakes, Toph, slow down!"

"I don't wanna get caught," she said. "And I can't go home. If my mom sees me, she'll flip and make me go to boarding school for the rest of the year. And there is no way in hell I'm doing that with three months left in senior year."

XXXXXXX

Since Onji's house was on the way to Aang's, Toph dropped her off first. She was glad that she'd have some alone time with Aang, but still upset that she had to be sneaky with it.

"Hey, can I use your shower?" she asked when they entered Aang's house. Appa ran up to her and started licking her stained pants. "Before this Sasquatch eats me?" she joked while rubbing Appa's ears.

Aang pulled at Appa's collar. "Sure, just let me get a clean towel."

Toph followed him upstairs letting her hand trail on the banister. She'd always loved the coziness of Aang's home. It seemed like something was missing from her own. She wanted the feeling of love she felt when she walked through his door.

Aang opened the linen closet and pulled out a white towel and wash cloth.

"Thanks," Toph said, taking them and walking into the bathroom. She locked the door and started to undress. She could hear Aang walking into his bedroom. She suddenly wished he'd walk into the bathroom and share the shower with her...among other things.

Toph wondered if he and Onji had hooked up yet and decided to embarass him about it later. Turning on the faucet and letting the warm water run down her hair. She could feel the mess of food rushing down the drain.

Aang walked into his bedroom and sat down. He threw himself back on his faded old quilt and covered his face with his hands. He'd lied to Toph. He'd skipped school. He'd cheated on Onji. This is not how he'd been planning his senior year.

Aang could hear Toph taking her shower. He felt guilty about the lustful thoughts he'd had about her just a couple days ago. He let his thoughts trail to the way she might have looked in the shower. He remembered her in that dark green abthing suit he'd seen her in just a couple summers back.

Of course she'd developed more since then, but he wondered just how much exactly. Aang groaned again andshook his head. _I have got to stop thinking about her like that,_he thought to himself. _She's my best friend. The one person I can count on. She's always been there for me. So what if she's grown up? We both have. She's still the same person. Just a little...grown up. And prettier. And more mature. _

Aang sighed and sat up again. _I have a girlfriend. She's nice and sweet and pretty. She's become as close as Toph has. _Aang repeated the mantra in his head. He looked down at his shirt. There was an unidentifyable substance on his shoulder.

Even though he and Onji ducked after the first food was thrown, he'd taken a hit from somewhere. He smiled that he had saved her. Well, in some way at least. Aang chuckled at his little heroic efforts and took his shirt off. He tossed it in the hamper in the corner of his room.

Toph finished her shower and stepped out as she wrapped herself in a towel. She could see the remains of a smiley face in the mirror. She filled it in and decided to snoop through the medicine cabinet.

_Bandades, peroxide, old people pills. Don't these people have anything cool? _she thought. _None of this stuff in here is for you,dumbass._ she realized with a smile. She walked out of the steamy bathroom and towards Aang's room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him through the cracked door.

Aang. Was. Shirtless. After all those months spent guessing at his new size, he was right there in front of her. She stifled a gasp as he carelessly flung his shirt into the corner of the room. His biceps were well defined. They led up to broad shoulders and pectorals that rivaled any male models.

Toph but her lip as she watched Aang walk over to his dresser. Lucky for her, it had gotten jammed. She watched his muscles flex as he struggled to open the drawer. She had the sudden urge to tell him everything. Every little thing that had been on her mind for the past two years. The dreams and nightmares. The thoughts. How every thing made her think of him.

She had to do it. She could do it. She was pumped. She tell him everything. No matter what he'd say.

_Tell him. Just tell him you love him, take off the towel, have sex on the floor. Or bed. Whichever one's closer. Definently floor, then._ she thought. She took a deep breath and pushed the door the rest of the way open.

Aang turned to her and she watched as his breath got caught in his throat. Aang's eyes took in Toph, wrapped in a towel, as beads of water clung to every inch of her flawless, porcelain skin. Her wet hair plastered to her neck and shoulders. She stared at him with an intensity he couldn't describe.

He watched a drop of water run from the side of her face, to the edge of her jaw, down her neck, and disappeared beneath the towel. He wished he could follow the trail with his fingers. All those thoughts from a few days before came rushing back with full force.

He tore his eyes away and yanked open the stubborn drawer. He pulled out a shirt and put it on. He wished she'd stop looking at him that way. The way he'd seen Katara stare at Zuko the night of the halloween party. The way Sokka stared at Suki whenever they thought no one was paying attention.

Like she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

Aang dug out another shirt and an old pair of jeans that no longer fit, but he'd kept anyway out of nostalgia. He put them on the bed without looking at Toph again. "I didn't know if you'd wanted to get back in your dirty clothes," he explained.

He walked out of the room and shut the door a little too hard.

Toph sat down on his bed and held back the threatening tears. "I blew it."

XXXXXXX

"Hey, do you have window spray or leather cleaner or something?" Toph asked. Aang was watching TV when Toph suddenly got up and started rummaging through his kitchen.

"Uh, it's above the fridge. Why?" he asked getting up.

He tried not to smirk as Toph judged the distance between her and the top of the refridgerator.

"Could you, please?" she asked nodding to the blue spray bottle. Aang reached up and got it for her. Toph wanted to punch that goofy grin right off his face.

She grabbed an arm full of paper towels and walked outside with Aang and Appa following.

"Ew!" Toph said when she opened the car door. "I should have cleaned it sooner. Now it smells like cafeteria and vomit."

"All cafeterias smell like vomit," Aand said grabbing a paper towel. He sprits the cleaner on it and began wiping down the seats.

"Yeah, but I don't want that nasty smell in my car," Toph said, angrily wiping off the leather and the steering wheel. Aang smiled towards her.

Her hair was in a messy pony tail. She had on one of his shirts that she was drowning in. She had tied the edge of it into a knot so it wouldn't hang so low. She was in his faded old jeans that were too short for him, but seemed to fit her perfectly.

She was stunning.

Appa barked and jumped in the back seat.

"Get out, buddy," Aang said. "We're not going for a ride today."

Appa whined and layed down. "Appa come on. Out." Aang tugged at his collaar, but he didn't move.

"Come on, Appa," Toph said excitedly, trying to get Appa happy. Appa wagged his tail and hopped out of the car. Toph laughed. "Wow, your own dog won't even listen to you."

"Its just because you still smell like food. It'll take weeks to get the smell out of the car," Aang said shutting the passenger door and walking to Toph's side.

Toph handed the cleaning supplies to Aang. "Well, I still had a kick ass day at school. You should really learn to cut back, Aang. You only go to high school once."

Aang smiled and kicked a rock. "We all can't be as wreckless as you, Toph."

She sat down in her car and turned on the engine. "Crap!"

"What?"

"I forgot my clothes in your bathroom," she said standing up. Aang stopped her.

"I'll wash them and bring them back later," he said.

"That's why I love you, Twinkle Toes." Toph kept her face even. She had done it. She finally said those three little words to Aang.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, too." Aang said. He shut the door for her and watched as she drove off.

Toph grinned as she sped down the street. "Wait," she said suddenly. "Did he think I was joking? Fuck!"

XXXXXXX

Aang gathered up Toph's clothes and threw them in the wash with his own. He tried not to stare too long at her undergarments or handle them longer than necessary.

"Hello, Aang," he heard Gyatso say. Aang jumped and slammed the washer shut.

"Oh, hi Gyatso. I didn't hear you come in."

"How was school?" his guardian asked. Aang twisted the knob to start the wash and walked out into the living room, trying to draw attention away from the laundry.

"It was, you know. School," Aang said, sitting down. Momo hopped up on the couch next to him and began to purr.

Behind him, Gyatso laughed. "You sound like Toph," he said. "I haven't seen her around lately. You two aren't fighting again, are you?"

"Aang scratched the back of his head. "Uh, nope. We're as good as ever."

XXXXXXX

Toph tried not to grimace as she watched Onji wave to someone and walk towards her car. She hated the idea of taking her to see some dumb movie.

"Hey, Toph," she said smiling as she got into the car.

"Hey," Toph replied, trying not to sound bored already. She stepped on the gas and surpressed a smile as Onji tried to hang on.

"Are you in a hurry?" she joked.

"Nope," Toph said. "Just don't want to miss the previews."

Toph tried her best to sit through the movie without screaming in annoyance. She cast a glance at Onji every now and again, and saw that she was wrapped up into the plot. Toph rolled her eyes and slipped in a earbud and turned on her iPod.

It was going to be a long day.

After the movie was over, they walked around the corner to the pizza parlor. Toph tried her best to engage in conversation, but it was taking everything in her not to jump in front of a truck.

"That was so much fun!" Onji said, sprinkling pepper on her pizza.

"Sure was," Toph said through a mouth full of food.

"What was your favorite part?"

"I don't know, the end I guess," Toph said, grabbing a fist full of fries and smashing them in her mouth.

"Me too! I swear I was about to cry!"

"Mmmhmm."

"The lead actor was so cute."

"Yup," Toph said.

"So, do you have a crush on any guys at school?"

"Yeah-wait! No! I don't! Dammit, that's the second time that happened!" Toph said. She crossed her arms and sat back on the vinyl seat.

"Really? Who? Do I know him?" Onji asked.

_Yeah, you're actually dating him. By the way, I have a pair of his jeans and he was on top of me the other day. _Toph thought.

"No, you don't know him," Toph said. "He, uh, he's kind of quiet."

"Hmm, what does he look like?" Onji asked.

_You and your big mouth, Toph. Now she won't let this go! _"He uh, he's tall. And...he's in our grade," Toph said. She hoped Onji wouldn't guess she was describing Aang.

"Hmm," Onji said. "Tall and quiet. Oh, I know!" she said smiling.

_Shit, _Toph thought. _Caught! Just keep denying and maybe she'll leave it alone._

"Doesn't he have a nickname? What was it?"

_It was Twinkle Toes. Why hasn't she guessed yet?_

Onji snapped her fingers. "Long Shot!"

Toph's eyebrow twitched. "Yeah, that's him."

_Woo! Gotta get me some of that Long Shot!...NOT! Ha! So, what did you think? I'm really sorry about the wait for this one. And about the typos. Please point them out for me and I'll do my best to fix them. In the mean time, don't you hate it that telemarketers and bill collectors call you more than family? No? Is that just me? Okay then. REVIEW!_

_Toph has boyfriend jeans! Yay! well, he's not her boyfriend, but still. I would luv 2 have a bf like Aang. We'd have sex on the floor every day! jk (no seriously, we would.)_


	18. Not in my car!

_Well, I am just choc full of writers block. I have no inspiration for this story whatsoever. I hate that I've got nothing. So please forgive me if this chapter seems uneventful. And also, if you see any words mispelled, point it out to me. I also noticed that my author notes aren't divided by the squiggle and the star. * ~ did you see those? if no, then be patient with me, i'm trying to fix my mistakes._

_~*~!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Toph was sitting on the floor when she looked up at Aang again. She hated seeing him so upset. He was leaning forward, elbows propped up on his knees with his chin resting in his hands. He didn't take his eyes off the screen.

Aang shook his head. "It's not fair, Toph. So many people...its just not fair."

Toph felt helpless. When he was sad, she was sad. She sometimes felt like a parasite, living off of him without him knowing. She wished she could find a way to make him feel better. An idea sparked in her head.

She jumped up on the couch, pushed Aang back and started patting down his jeans.

Aang blushed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Where's your phone?" Toph asked. She pulled it from his pocket and began to search for a number.

"Toph, I already donated ten bucks to the tsunami relief. Use your own phone," Aang said, reaching for his cell.

"It's not that," Toph said, twisting away. "Be patient. You'll see."

Aang watched as Toph walked out of her basement. He wanted to follow her, but when Toph kept a secret, no one knew until she wanted them too.

Toph shut the powder room door and turned on the faucet so no one could hear.

"Hello?... Onji? It's Toph...Ha, yeah that was fun," Toph said rolling her eyes.

"Listen, you're on student government, right?...What the hell is honor society?...same thing. But I need your help..."

XXXXXXX

"That movie was vulgar and disturbing," Aang said, disagreeing with Toph.

"So?" Toph challenged. " That's what made it funny. _Boats and hoes, boats and hoes-_"

"Don't sing it!" Aang said, covering his ears. She was glad she'd got him smiling again after their depressing weekend.

Toph pulled into a parking space, cutting someone off and sticking out her middle finger when they honked and slammed on the brakes.

"You know, road rage kills people," Aang warned. He unbuckled his seat belt and pulled on his back pack. He joined Toph on her side of the car.

Toph sighed. "No ones gonna pull a gun on me, Twinkle Toes. Stop being such a girl."

She pushed Aang in front of her and covered his eyes with her hands.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"Just shutup and stoop down so I won't trip," Toph replied. She led Aang to the front of the school.

"Suprise!" Toph said, removing her hands. She watched a range of emotions on Aang's face.

Onji was standing behind a table covered in water bottles, t-shirts and collection buckets that said 'PRAY FOR JAPAN'. Toph walked over, slipped on a T-shirt and picked up a megaphone.

"Alright you cheap bastards, start donating!" she yelled, causing several students to jump.

People were lining up for the merchandise already.

"Toph," Aang said stunned. "You did all this?"

"Well, Onji made the calls. I just stole my dad's credit card. It's no big deal," Toph shrugged.

Aang wrapped his friend up in a bear hug, making her feet lift off the ground.

"Thank you," Aang whispered. Toph hid her blush in his shoulder.

"Do I get the same treatment, or should I leave you two alone?" Onji joked, raising an eyebrow. Aang walked over and pulled her into a hug, showering her face with kisses.

Toph tried not to gag. She picked up the megaphone again. "Alright, back to work!"

XXXXXXX

Toph carefully picked at her greasy pizza. She noticed there were more teachers on lunch patrol than the week before, mainly due to her accidental food fight.

She angrily opened her water bottle and tried to ignore Aang and Onji as they had one of their moments. She wished they didn't get so lovey- dovey while she was around.

"So," she said loudly, breaking the couple out of their daze. "How's life?"

"Well, I started my spring cleaning. And me and my mother went prom dress shopping. How about you?" Onji said, sipping her vitamin water.

"Killed people on Xbox live, made some kids cry. You know, the usual." Toph shrugged.

"It was warm enough to give Appa a bath. He hasn't had one all winter," Aang said.

Toph grimaced. "Ew."

Onji's face lit up for a moment, then turned mysterious. "Toph, there he is," she giggled, staring down at her food.

"There's who?" Toph asked looking around.

"You know," Onji said. "Long Shot," she mouthed behind her hand.

"Who?" Aang asked. His face changed for a moment. "Is it a guy? Toph, do you like someone?"

"NO!" Toph yelled. "It's no one, really. No one at all."

"Oh, come on, Toph. Aang's your best friend. You can tell him," Onji pressed.

"_Seriously, _Onji. Drop it."

"Who is it, Toph? I won't tell anyone," Aang said, crossing his heart.

"Don't do that. You look stupid," Toph said. She thought Onji knew she was joking when she said she liked Long Shot.

Aang rolled his eyes. "Just tell me who it is, Toph."

Toph squirmed in her seat. If there was an ounce of respect she had for Onji, it was gone.

"Just...some guy. It's nothing. I'll get over it," she said, destroying her pizza with a spork.

"You shouldn't repress your feelings for him," Aang warned. "It's unhealthy."

_Oh, you poor idiot, _Toph thought. _If only you knew._

"It doesn't matter. Besides, he has a girlfriend," Toph replied. She rubbed her greasy hand on her t-shirt. "And he'll probably never know anyway."

"You shouldn't say that," Onji said. "You'll never know until you tell him." Aang nodded in agreement.

Toph's hands balled up into fists. "What if you can't? What if you've been trying and trying and you realize that some things are just impossible?"

Aang's eyes widened. "Toph, relax. We were just-"

"You know what?" she said cutting him off. "Everyone isn't as perfect as you, Aang. I mean, if you like a girl, so what? But if I like a guy, it's blown waaaayyyy out of proportion. What, I'm not allowed to be in love with someone?"

"I never said that! I didn't-"

"We all don't live in this happy little bubble you call life, Aang. Some people have their own issues to deal with. I mean, if I tell this guy how I feel, it'll ruin everything. And believe me when I say _everything. _He probably would laugh in my face and think I'm joking. It would never work because we're exact opposites."

"Toph, you're causing a scene-"

"Think about it! Why would he even go after someone like me? I'm nothing like him! Sure, he called me pretty once or twice, but that doesn't mean anything compared to the stuff he probably tells his girlfriend on a regular basis."

Aang sat back and watched Toph try to catch her breath. Her face was red and her hands were shaking. Onji's mouth hung open.

"Well, if that's how you feel," Onji began. "Then Long Shot isn't even worth it."

"Long Shot? Is that it? I thought he'd be too quiet for you, Toph."

Toph stared down at her tray. "Maybe I like the quiet type," she said, staring at Aang.

Aang was about to open his mouth, when the fire alarm went off.

Aang stayed close behind Onji, guiding her by putting his hand on her lower back. Toph eyed the gesture and tried not to scream. She almost confessed everything to him. In the middle of a cafeteria! She shook her head.

As the senior class stood out in the cloudy overcast sky, Toph searched around for someone else she could stand with. She didn't want to be near Aang for once.

"Why would they schedule a fire drill in the middle of lunch?" Onji asked.

Just then, a mob of students appeared, holding water balloons and buckets of squirt guns. The junior class began to spray the seniors with a white substance causing several people to scream.

"Fucking junior pranks!" some one yelled, ducking a water balloon that was filled with whipped cream. The mass of students tried to run in every direction, causing panic and several people to fall.

"Someone's gonna get trampled!" Aang said. He hung on to Onji with both arms.

"My car?" Toph said.

"Lead the way."

The trio ran and ducked the assaulting juniors the best they could. Toph's car was at the end of the lot, in sight, but still far away.

"We're almost there!" Toph said.

"Wait," Aang screamed. Toph stopped. A water balloon whizzed past Aang's head and pelted Toph in the temple.

"Dammit, Aang! You're lucky this one was filled with water!" Toph said, taking out her rubber band and letting her hair fly loose.

"I lost Onji! We have to look for her!" Aang said, looking around frantically.

"I'm sure she's fine, where ever she is. We gotta keep moving, Aang."

"Toph, she could be hurt! People are getting knocked to the ground!" Aang grabbed Toph's wrist and pulled her back into the crowd.

"Do you see her?" Toph shouted over screams.

"No, I can't- wait! There she is! She's headed towards the edge of the lot! Keep to the side of the building, Toph!" Aang said, he pushed Toph in front of him and guided her to the end of the lot, towards her car.

"We just made a huge circle. I told you she was-"

A frantic student was pushed into Toph, causing her head to smack against the side of the building. Toph went down.

"Toph!" Aang yelled, trying to push people out of the way to get to his fallen friend. By time he reached her, she wasn't moving.

Aang picked her up and continued to run towards her car. He saw Onji ducking behind it.

"What happened?" she said in a panicked voice.

"Toph got hit," Aang explained. "Grab her keys, they're in her pocket."

Onji pulled the keys from Toph's wet jeans and opened the green mustang. She got in the front seat while Aang laid Toph in the back seat with her head resting in his lap.

"Is she okay?" Onji asked, shutting the door and muting most of the screams.

"I don't know. I think she got stepped on," Aang said, wiping a lock of wet hair from Toph's face. A bruise was forming at the side of her head.

"Should we get her to a hospital?" Onji asked.

"There's no room to pull out," Aang said. The riot was still happening. It would take too long for them to get out of the parking lot.

"What should we do?"

Aang sighed. Water balloons were being thrown into the air as students screamed and ran for cover. What started as a prank ended in disaster.

"Lets just wait it out," Aang said, turning back to Toph. Even though she was unconsious, and probably had a concussion, she still looked beautiful. Her wet, tangled hair reminded him of her in nothing but that towel, fresh out of the shower.

Aang blushed and shook the memory from his head. He gently moved her head from his lap and climbed into the front seat. He took Onji's hand.

"I hope no one's too hurt," Onji said.

"Where are the administrators? Shouldn't someone be here by now?"

"When will it stop?" Onji rested her head on Aang's shoulder. He put an arm around her.

"I don't know."

Onji stared up at Aang. He cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips down to hers. The screaming high schoolers seemed to disappear as Aang trailed his hands down Onji's back and rested on her waist.

She ran her hands up his muscular torso and rested them on his chest.

"Okay, you two are NOT making out in my car," a voice said from the back seat.

Aang and Onji blushed and pulled away from each other.

"You were supposed to be unconcious, Toph," Aand said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, well if I hadn't woken up, you two would have been all over each other. And with me in the back seat, that technically makes it a threesome. And I say 'No thank you,' to that."

Aang laughed again. "That's why I love you, Toph."

!

_**Phew! Sorry about the wait on this one. I had the worst writers block. Promise I won't do it again. So, I'm reading this other fic, right? this girl has ot even half as many chapters as me...but twice the reviews! I appreciate those that do review, but I can't help but think 'wtf?' Also, the name of this story might change. I'll let you know.**_


	19. We Go Together Cuz Opposites Attract

_**Thanks to those who reviewed...all four of you! Jk, it was much appreciated. And I'm sorry about the wait for that last chapter. And that nothing much happened. All I could think of was "do something for Japan." Even though I don't have the funds to make t shiirts and water bottles for them, it makes me feel better to mention it.**_

_**!**_

It was finally warm. The sun baked down on the high schoolers as they enjoyed lunch outside. The riot the day before had been all but forgotten. The principal had cancelled junior day as punishment for those who pulled the fire alarm and pelted the seniors with whipped cream.

Toph couldn't be more miserable. Onji and Aang sat on one side of the lunch bench, as per usual. Onji had her eyes closed, face tilted towards the sun trying to catch up on her tanning. Aang took his sweat shirt off. He draped one arm lazily around her shoulders.

"So, what your saying is, I got knocked the fuck out...and you _didn't _punch the guy who pushed me into the wall?" Toph said, raising an eyebrow. She pulled the hood of her sweater up, avoiding the sun.

"I told you time and time again, Toph," Aang started. "I don't believe in violence."

"What exactly was the point in getting buff then? You got the guns, use them."

Aang rolled his eyes. "It doesn't work that way. I started working out to gain personal well being, improve balance and flexibility. It's improved my focus and health all around."

Toph's eye twitched. "You know what I heard? Blah blah, personal stuff, blah blah something about focus."

"Well, I think he look great," Onji said, kissing Aang on the cheek. Toph tightened the strings on her hoodie to block them out.

"Get a room," she mumbled under her breath.

"Toph, did you ever talk to you-know-who?" Onji asked.

"Voldemort? What the hell does he have to do with anything?" Toph said. She didn't want to bring up the conversation again.

Aang and Onji laughed. "I meant Longshot. Did you ever tell him?"

Toph sighed and pulled off her hoodie. It had gotten too hot. "Nah. I'm not gonna tell him. He has a girlfriend. Plus, he'd never go for someone like me. We're too different. Not to mention, I never got the chance since I was unconcious yesterday and _someone," _she began, looking at Aang, "decided to hook up in my car."

Aang blushed and looked down. "You never know until you try, Toph. You should at least get it off your chest."

"I'd like to get _on _that chest," an underclassman said, walking by and eyeing Toph's torso. Her black tank top had drifted low, revealing the curve of her breast.

"And I'd like to castrate someone right about now. But wishes don't come true...or do they?" Toph said. The passing student scurried away.

"I fucking hate freshman."

XXXXXXX

"Hey," Aang began that afternoon in Toph's car. "Katara just sent me a message. They just started their spring break and she wants us to stop by today."

Toph was relaxed at Katara's name again for the first time in a long time. Since Aang's affections for her seemed to wear off, she got along better with the blue eyed girl.

As Toph broke the speed limit, racing towards Katara's house, a thought came into her head. _If Katara got Zuko, then maybe she'll help me get Aang. I'll just spread the Long shot lie again. She's not the brightest crayon in the pack._

Aang sat anxiously in the seat as Katara and Sokka's house came into view. Even though he didn't harbor any more feelings for Katara, he hadn't seen her in weeks. All feelings of excitement flew out of the open window and drifted away with the warm breeze when Aang saw Zuko shooting a basketball into the hoop above the garage door.

Toph eyed Aang's nervous expression as she pulled up in front of the house. "Look, there's Zuko. I haven't seen him since Halloween."

"Me neither," Aang said, stepping reluctantly out of the car. He had completely forgotten about Zuko during the kiss with Katara. They had both agreed to never speak of it again. Aang tried to collect himself as Zuko turned towards them, the front of his shirt soaked with sweat.

"Hey, Zuzu! How's it hangin?" Toph asked. Zuko rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that," he said stepping towards them. "What, no hug?" he joked.

"Shower, then we'll think about it," Toph said, taking a step back. "Where's Katara?"

"Upstairs. Sokka and Suki left a while ago, but they'll be back soon," Zuko said.

"Got the girlfriend and the house all to yourself? You better not be-"

"Toph. Go upstairs," Zuko said, tossing the ball behind him.

"Alright, alright. Hold the fire, Sparky. I'm leaving," Toph replied, climbing the stairs and entering the house.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "When did she start dressing like that?" he asked, nodding towards Toph's denim shorts and low cut tank top.

"Her mother raided her closet, or something like that. So, what's up?" Aang said, taking a seat on the porch in the shade.

Zuko sighed. "Aang," he started. "There's something we need to talk about."

Toph entered the cool house and started towards the stairs.

"Toph Bei Fong, is that you?" Khana asked stepping out of the kitchen with the smell of cookies wafting behind her.

"Yeah, it's me Mrs-"

Khana held up her hand. "I told you, dear. Call me Gran Gran."

"Okay...Gran Gran. I was just running up to say hi to Katara."

Khana smiled. "Could you bring these up to her?" she asked handing Toph a plate of cookies. "She's been begging me to make them since she got home."

"Sure. It was nice seeing you again, Gran." Toph said, thundering up the stairs like it was her own home. She burst into Katara's room, causing her to squeal and fall from the edge of her bed.

"Toph! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Katara said, gripping her chest. Toph grinned and handed Katara the plate.

"Whoops. So, how's it going, Sugar queen?" Toph said, plopping in the blue bean bag chair.

"Fine, I guess," Katara started, compising herself and smoothing her hair. "My cheer team went to nationals this year. Did you see it on TV?"

"Nope. Must've missed it," Toph replied, leaning back and digging in her ear.

"But, I texted you. It came on at nine."

Toph thought back to her phone buzzing early one sunday morning. She remembered turning off her ringer and going back to sleep. "Oh..right. Sorry."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Gran Gran recorded it. We can watch it if you-"

"Yeah, that's all great and dandy. Listen, I need a favor," Toph interrupted.

Katara sighed. "Sure. What is it?"

"How do you...get someone's attention?" Toph asked trying not to tip Katara off.

"Someone who? Like, everyone?"

Toph groaned and rubbed the back of her head. "No..well, kinda. But one specific person."

Katara tilted her head to one side. "Like...like a guy?"

"No. I mean, say you want someone to notice you. What would you do?" Toph asked.

"I'd gallop up the stairs and scare them halfway to hell like you just did," Katara said. "Seriously, Toph. I don't follow."

Toph flopped down on Katara's bed. She buried her face in the soft blue fabric. "If I was...a...a boy...and you had a crush on me...what would you do?"

"Ooohhhh, so it is a boy. I'd be myself-"

"Do NOT say be yourself. That is the worst advice since Hitler asked his uncle if he should hate Jews."

Katara's brow wrinkled. "I'm pretty sure Hitler didn't-"

"I can't be myself around him! Because all he sees is...me. I'm not special like you, Katara. I don't have any talent, or a 'stunning personality' or good grades. I'm just Toph. The friend. The tough kid with a lot of money."

Katara placed her hand on Toph's shoulder. "You do have talent, Toph. You could beat the geekiest guy on the planet at Call of...of...something-"

"Call of Duty," Toph interjected.

"Yeah, that thing." Katara continued. " You are the bravest, most out going," Toph started rolling her eyes, "and beautiful girl I've ever met. And if that guy can't see it, then he's not worth it."

Toph sat up. "Really?"

"Really really. So, who is it?" Katara asked. She handed Toph a cookie from the plate.

"Who's who?" she asked.

"The mystery guy? Do I know him? Is he cute?"

Toph rolled her eyes and took a bite of cookie. "He's kinda cute, in a nerdy sort of way," she said, thinking of Aang. "But he has a girlfriend and it-oh my goodness...these cookies are...amazing."

Katara smiled. "I know! I don't know how she does it. She refuses to tell me the recipe. Aren't they good?"

"They're incredible! I might have to put the old lady to work. It's better than pizza!"

"Better than Call of Duty?" Katara said smiling. "Don't get crazy," Toph said. "Almost. Almost as good as french fries, and ice cream, and-"

"Sex."

Toph's eyes widened as she stared at Katara, who's eyes were daydreaming.

"Um...what?" Toph asked. Katara's face began to redden. "What I meant was...I don't...stop looking at me like that, Toph!"

Toph grinned. "You little slut! I knew it! I knew you guys were banging!"

"Shhh!" Katara said, covering Toph's mouth. "Don't let Gran Gran hear! She'll keel over!"

The two girls erupted in laughter.

XXXXXXX

Zuko joined Aang on the porch. "What is it, Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Aang...I know." Zuko said.

Aang's heart began to pound. "Know about what?" he asked. "About the-"

"About you and Katara and the party. I know you kissed."

Aang was trapped. He began sweating. He didn't know if he should run or beg Zuko not to kick his ass.

"Listen, I am so so sorry Zuko. She was crying and..it just sort of happened," Aang confessed.

"I know. She told me everything. Aang, I'm not mad at you," Zuko said.

Aang was confused. "Wait, you're not? I thought you'd want to kill me!"

"Oh, I did. It took me a half an hour to calm down," Zuko said. "Sometimes the urge justs hits me. And I need to squeeze something." Zuko picked up the ball again and pressed it in between his hands until his knuckles turned white.

Aang gulped.

"Aang, I'm joking. Man, Toph makes it look so easy," Zuko said.

"Oh. Ha..ha. Phew."

"But I was upset. I knew Katara never meant to hurt me. Just like I never meant to hurt her. Even though she loves me, sometimes I wonder why."

Aang nodded in agreement.

Zuko spun the ball on one finger. "We're exact opposites. But she still sticks by me no matter what. Even when my temper gets out of control. Even though my family is so messed up. But there she is, by my side."

Aang nodded again, but stopped short. _Exact opposites... _he thought.

"I never understood how two people so different could...just be together," Aang said. "No offense," he blurted out when Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it wasn't always easy. But we got through it stronger than before. Opposites attract, Aang. Thought you'd know that by now," Zuko joked, bouncing the ball on the side of Aang's head.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked stealing the ball from him.

"Look at you and Toph. You're nothing like her. You have nothing in common, but you can hardly go a day without seeing her. You're drawn to each other like magnets."

"Yeah," Aang said. "But me and Toph aren't together. I mean, I have a girlfriend. We're more alike than Toph and I."

Zuko shrugged. "It could always be one sided."

"What?" Aang asked.

Zuko shook his head. "Never mind. I just wanted you to know that I'm not mad at you. And thankyou for being there for Katara when I wasn't."

"No problem, Zuko."

"Just don't kiss her again." Zuko said. " Ever. Even if I die in some horrible accident and she's begging you, don't do it. I'll come back and haunt you forever."

Aang laughed. "Alright. Never again. It was a mistake." Even though they were joking, Aang couldn't shake the conversation from his head.

_Opposites...exact opposites..._he thought. _So what if me and Toph are opposites. Yeah, they do attract. Like Zuko and Katara. But that could never be us. I mean, our friendship is too important. Plus, they didn't start off as friends like Toph and I._

Zuko stood and peeled off his shirt. "One on one?"

"YEAH, BABY! TAKE IT OFF!" they heard Toph yell from the upstairs window, followed by laughter.

Aang rolled his eyes. It was true, he couldn't live without Toph.

!

_**Wow! Two in a row! Tomorrow I'll go three for three. Think I can do it? I'll try. So the new name will be "The good times" or something like that. And i'll be changing it tomorrow. So look out for it. Review, they make my day.**_


	20. Flour Power

_**I am SO SORRY that I didn't update! Saturday, I went to my mom's job so she could do overtime (just to get out of the house) so while I was there, I was on youtube til 4 in the afternoon. I could have written a chapter, but even if I did, the internet on my laptop doesn't work in that building. After we got home, my sister dragged me off to a party, then we saw a movie afterwards. By time I got home it was really late and I was exhausted.**_

_**!**_

"Alright. Then divide that side with the square root of three. Now what do you get?" Aang said. He was sitting on Toph's couch in her basement. Onji was on the floor with books spread around them. After getting over the shock of Toph's mansoin, along with the expensive things in it, she got right down to studying.

"Uh," Toph began. "A shit load of numbers that don't make sense?"

Aang frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not a math freak like the two of you. It's not my fault I failed geometry."

"Toph," Aang said. "You failed geometry because you flipped the desk over, cursed at the teacher and never turned in your homework. If you don't pass it this time around, you won't graduate."

Onji sat up. "It's really easy once you get the hang of it. When you memorize the formulas, everything gets simpler."

"I'm bored. Let's see what's on TV." Toph replied picking up the remote. Aang sighed and shut his books. He had already finished his homework. He watched Toph flip through the channels and let his eyes drift towards Onji. She casually flipped her hair over one shoulder as she closed her book bag.

"Okay," Toph said, snapping Aang out of his daydream. "We got nothing on TV."

"Maybe that's a sign to finifh your homework," Aang said.

"Maybe my foot up your ass is a sign to-"

"Toph!" Onji interrupted. "If nothing's on TV, can we at least find something to eat? I'm starving."

"You sound like Sokka," Toph said standing.

"Who?" Onji asked.

"Nevermind. I don't think there's anything good upstairs. My mom buys only healthy crap." Toph climbed the basement stairs and walked into the kitchen with Aang and Onji following.

"We got some foreign orange juice, a can of tomato sauce, wierd colored eggs, a pack of some of that expensive cheese, fetta cheese, mozzorella cheese, oh come on! Cheddar cheese? Belgian waffles, aaaaaaand gravy mix."

Aang sat down at the granite topped island. "An egg and cheese gravy tomato omlet with waffles and orange juice? I think I'll pass."

Toph walked into the cabinets, stretching high to look through it. Aang watched her shirt creep up, exposing her back. He tore his eyes away.

Toph searched through the cabinets, trying not to feel the heat of Aang's gaze on her back. She hid a smile. "So, flour and spice suprise, anyone? Seriously, the amount of money these people have, they should at least buy some honey buns or at least a decent box of cereal. I mean, look at this," she said holding up a brown box. "Bran Oats? What the hell is a bran oat?"

"Maybe they don't want you to go on a binge. Your refridgerator got cleaned out in two days, Toph. They're looking out for your best interest," Aang said. "Let's just order pizza."

"Can't," Toph replied. "My Dad hid his credit card from me. Apperently the 'But Daddy, I was helping Japan' excuse had been used before. He thought I bought another dirt bike or something."

Onji walked over to the cabinet. "You bought a dirt bike?"

Toph shrugged. "He made me return it. _No daughter of mine will lower themselves to biking sports!"_

Onji giggled at Toph's imitation and reached up for the flour. "If we can't order pizza, we'll just have to make it. I'm in Home Ec. We do stuff like this all the time."

"I'll print the directions off line," Aang said, walking back to the basement. Toph watched Onji gather the tomato sauce, eggs, flour, and cheeses.

"So," Toph said nonchalantly. Onji put the items on the counter and turned towards her. "You fuck him yet?"

Onji's face turned beet red. "N-No! We've been barely dating for a month!"

Toph shrugged again. "Just checking. I mean, all these pregnancy shows seem pretty popular these days. I don't want to play the dumbass friend who asks how you got pregnant when I knew the whole time you guys were banging."

Onji shook her head. "We're not like that, Toph."

"Just making sure."

"I mean, it's not like I'm a virgin or anything-"

"Whoa!" Toph yelled, waving her hands. "Where did the 'V' word come from?"

Onji smiled. "It's okay, Toph. We're all pretty much adults here, right?" Toph reluctantly nodded.

"Well, I remember it like it was yesterday. There was this guy...he was so handsome. Charismatic, smart, and very misunderstood. I was only in eighth grade, he was in ninth. I thought it was cool that he was in high school. Anyway, it was the end of the summer. We'd been dating for a couple months. I felt like I was falling in love-"

"In eighth grade?" Toph interrupted. "Kids these days. Middle school relationships are lucky to last through someones first period. Why the hell do they think they're in love? No offense, but twelve year olds who take pictures of themselves in training bras and put them on the internet and brag about their high school boyfriends who only want dumbasses who'll put out are nothing but a bunch of stupid sluts in training."

"Toph?"

"What?"

"Can I finish?" Onji asked smiling. Toph waved her off. "Anyway," Onji continued. "I thought I was falling in love. I thought that once I startedhigh school, we'd spend more time together. I only saw him a couple times a week. Even then, it was in secret. He convinced me not to tell my parents because they wouldn't understand. But I told my girlfriends. Well, bragged to them.

"One day, my parents were gone. It seemed like the perfect time for him to finally come over, so I called him. He seemed pissed at first. He said he'd call me, not the other way around. But I told him I wanted him to see my house, and he said he'd be right over. When he got there, he started telling me how much he loved me, and he knew I was 'the one' and all that. So we started making out. One thing led to another, and pretty soon we were in my bedroom with the door locked. I told him we were moving to fast, and he said '_You don't want to be the only virgin in hign school, do you?' _

Toph raised an eyebrow. "This douchebag sounds familiar. Do I know him?"

Onji nodded. "Everyone does. So, I let him talk me into it. And let me tell you, it was _horrible. _The worst experience of my life. And I'm not talking about the pain, if you catch my drift."

Toph laughed. "So Jet talked you out of your virginity, huh? I guess that's where the rumors came from. I would have never guesses you started them."

"Well, someone had to. Could you imagine a guy telling you he loves you, then seeing him with another girl on your first day of high school?"

"Wow. But 'Jet can't get a girl wet' and 'He think's he's a pimp, but he's always limp' was a little harsh, don't you think?"

They stared at each other for a moment. "Nah!" they both said and started laughing again. "So you left the note in Katara's locker that he cheated on her?"

"He was chasing after her the entire time he was telling me he loved me. And I found out that he did the same thing to another girl in our grade. He's an ass."

"Who's an ass?" Aang said emerging from the basement.

"Jet," Toph said. "Okay, how the hell do we make the pizza, I'm dying over here."

XXXXXXXX

Toph ducked behind the counter as an egg went wizzing over her head. It cracked against the wall behind her. "You're dead, Twinkle Toes."

"After you, Toph," Aang said from somewhere in the kitchen. When Toph went to put the flour away after the pizzas were in theoven, it tipped over and fell on her head. Onji and Aang thought it was hilarious, so she pelted them with the rest of the bag. They retaliated with the eggs, and pretty soon, there was a fog of flour in the kitchen with sticky circles of egg all over the walls.

"Why don't you just give up, Toph?" Onji said. "You're out numbered."

Toph threw her head back and laughed. "I may be out numbered, but you're out matched. MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

The oven beeped then. "Truce? At least until we finish eating." Toph opened the oven and pulled the pizzas out and began cutting them.

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice boomed.

The trio turned to see Lao Bei Fong, holding his briefcase in one hand, and a cell phone on the other. "Hi, Daddy. How was work?" Toph said sweetly.

"Toph, I think your friends need to leave."

"Hi Mr. Bei Fong," Aand said. Lao replied with a curt nod in Aang's direction. It was an improvement from his usual glare. "With all due respect, Sir, I think it's only fair that we help Toph clean up."

"It better be spotless by time your mother gets home," Lao said. "In the mean time," he glared in Aang's direction, "Not a sound out of any of you. I have a very important business call." Lao grabbed a slice of Pizza and stormed out of the kitchen. Toph was the first to start laughing.

"Shhh!" Aang said. "Before he comes downstairs again!"

"Please, Aang. He won't come down again until my mom brings dinner home. He's probably loosening his tie, pouring a glass of scotch and typing some stupid document."

Lao sighed as he sat down at his leather massage chair. He lifted the crystal glass to his lips and swallowed the brown liquid that warmed its way down his throat. He rubbed his temples as the lamp on his mahogany desk buzzed. All he could think about was his little angel getting her heart broken.

He didn't have to guess why Toph kept that boy around. He wished he could do something to prevent her feelings for him. But there was nothing. Every thing he bought her, every game, every new toy she wanted had been for her to get over that boy. All his atempts had been in vain.

Lao loosened his tie and leaned back in his chair. He'd do anything to protect his baby girl.

_**!**_

_**I thought i'd tell Onji and Lao's story. Just to understand them better. And put some background behind them. Sokka and Suki will be in the next chap..**_


	21. You've Got a Friend

_**WTF is going on FanFiction? They won't let me update! I'm sorry for the wait. And my space bar has something crunching under it so until that gets checked out, please excuse any words bunched together. Okay so I just smashed down on my space bar. What ever it was, its fixed. So ignore that last tid bit. And I know I promised a name change, but I had to cheat to update my stories and can't get to the namec change page. So it stays Taangy for now.**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

Aang groaned again just as Sokka laughed. He wasn't good at video games like his older friend.

"This game cheats!" Aang protested. Sokka laughed again. "It's only cheating if you get caught."

Zombie remains were splattered all over the abandoned factory. "Watch my back in here, Aang," Sokka said as his avatar stealthily crept into another room.

"I don't even know how to use the gun! Seriously Sokka, can we play something else?" Aang asked, setting down the controller. He sighed and sat back on the couch. Sokka paused the game and sat back with him.

"What's going on, buddy?" he asked.

Aang shrugged. "Nothing really. Just...thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I don't know...just stuff stuff." Aang said. Sokka smirked. "And this stuff would have nothing to do with you making out with Katara at Yue's party, would it?"

Aang blushed. " We did not make out! It was barely a second long!"

Sokka laughed. "Yeah, I'm just messing wwith you. So, what's really been going on in that head of yours?"

Aang sighed again. "I...haven't exactly told Onji...about the kiss yet. I mean, I was _going _to...but I just never got around to it. I just feel bad lying to her about it."

Sokka rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Hmmm," he began. "It seems like you need a therapy-"

"No!" Aang said standing up. "No more therapy sessions with you. Last time we almost got the neighbor's dog hit by a car."

"Well, there were no pillows around for you to scream into! How was I supposed to know he was gonna freak out and run into the street?"

"We could have gotten sued!" Aang yelled.

"But at least the car sounded cool," Sokka said. "I mean the car was like _SCREEEECH! _and the lady was like _FLUFFY!"_

"Sokka, I don't think you can help me with this one. I mean, there's just some things I can go to you for advice about...but other things...not so much," Aang said.

Sokka stood and placed a hand on Aang's shooulder. "Aang," he said. "As your older, wiser, and better looking friend," Aang rolled his eyes but Sokka continued. "I want you to know that you can come to me for anything and everything. Seriously. Anything at all. Unless you get arrested, then you're on your own."

"Thanks, Sokka."

XXXXXXXXX

"So," Katara said, sitting down in the foodcourt at the mall. "How's it been?"

Toph slurpped her soda loudly. "Don't you guys need to get back to school or something? Spring break is almost over."

Suki rolled her eyes. "Classic Toph. That's why we missed you."

"So, what's been going on with you and Zuko?" Suki asked. Toph tuned out the two other girls as they gabbed about their boyfriends. Her mother made her go to the mall- again. Toph used the quiet time in her head to think. Naturally, her thoughts drifted to Aang. She could picture him smiling at her, as usual. She'd have to break her feelings for him soon before she had another meltdown.

She had already confessed her feelings to her mother, she didn't need Onji or any other people knowing either. Toph no longer harbored any bad feelings towards Onji. In fact, she almost liked her. Almost. "What can I say; the girl can hang," Toph had told Aang once. She remembered how happy Aang was to hear her say it. She'd do anything to make Aang happy, even if it meant putting up with his girlfriend.

"Toph? You okay? You're spacing out," Katara said wabing her hand in front of Toph's face. Toph pushed her hand away. "Yeah, I'm good. Just a little tired, I guess."

"Well, let's get going. Toph, have you found a prom dress yet?" Suki asked.

Toph shook her head. "My mom was making me look at a couple websites. She'd die if I bought something _'off the rack_."

"Leave it to Poppy to make a big deal out of prom," Katara said, hooking her arm through Toph's. Suki looped her arm on Toph's other side.

"Poppy?" Toph asked. "You guys are on a first name basis with my mother? The most disturbed woman alive?"

"She's not _that _bad Toph," Suki replied. "She's just looking out for you. You are her only daughter, you know."

Toph rolled her eyes. She understood her mother's concern, but that didn't mean the woman didn't drive her insane. "She threw away all my clothes and bought me this slutty crap! I mean, look at me! I look like..."

"Like a girl who cares about her image?" Katara asked.

"Or," Suki added, "like someone with high self esteem?"

"I was going to say like you guys, but that works too," Toph said. She let the two older girls chatter while her mind drifted back to Aang. It felt like she was floating through the mall, until a flash of black made her trip and fall to her hands and knees.

"Watch where you're going, children. Don't want to hurt the munchkins," Azula said, stepping around them.

"Watch where _you're_ going, crazy," Toph shot back. "Don't want to end up back in Shutter Island, do you Baby Doll?"

Azula cut her eyes at Toph. "You better watch yourself. Accidents happen," she purred in her bone chilling voice.

"Is that what the doctor said when you were born? Not that this isn't fun, but Blondie, Rocket and I were just leaving," Toph said, brushing off her jeans and turning away from a fuming Azula. Ty Lee appeared then and dragged her friend away. "It's okay, Azula. Everything is fine. Just breathe..."

"What is her problem?" Suki asked. "I mean, she is the most disturbed person I've ever seen."

Toph shook her head. "You gotta learn how to handle the crazy ones." Toph remembered that day vividly. She was a freshman. After Azula humiliated yet another person in front of the cafeteria, her friends decided enough was enough. Mai and Ty Lee stood and confronted Azula about her antics. It became a screaming match, and pretty soon, the entire room was quiet.

When Mai and Ty Lee tried to leave, Azula attacked Mai while screaming "You can't leave me! You need me!" Ty Lee intervined along with several administrators trying to hold Azula down. She fought, crying and screaming on the floor. It was rumored that she was taken to a mental hospital for the remainder of the year, then transferred to a private school.

Toph shook her head out of her memory when Katara spoke up. "Azula had really bad abandonment issues when her parents got a divorce. Her mom moved out of the state and they only see her a couple times a year. Mai and Ty Lee were all she had to hold on to since her dad was always working."

"How do you know?" Suki asked.

"Zuko told me. Don't tell anyone, though. They're trying really really hard to be a family again," Katara said. TYhe three girls walked in silence until Suki asked, "Hey, what was the whole Baby Doll, Rocket, Blondie thing?"

Toph shrugged. "Katara's Blondie. You're Rocket."

Katara stroked her wavy hair with her free hand. "I'm not blond."

Toph rolled her eyes. "That's the joke, genius."

XXXXXXXX

"I spy..."

"Seriously, Twinkle Toes. Stop."

"With my little eye..."

"Aang, I swear to God..."

"Something..."

"The next thing will be my fist if you don't shut the hell up."

"Green!"

Toph groaned. "My shirt, my shoe laces, my walls, my bed spread. Now can you shut up and focus please?"

Aang sighed and picked up the controller. "I played this game with Sokka and I _still _don't get it."

"Me niether. Just shoot people until something happens," Toph said. She was deep into the game, yelling at the screen as if that would improve anything.

"I saw Azula today," she said. Aang raised an eyebrow. "They let her out of the looney bin?"

Toph laughed. "She probably escaped. The girl has issues."

Aang nodded in agreement. He sat back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. HHe started mumbling to himself.

"What are you singing?" Toph asked. "The Toy Story theme song. It brings back so many memories. _You've got a friend in me..." _Aang said.

Toph sighed. "That song is so-"

"My mother took me to see it. She sung that song to me the whole way home. I remember her singing it when she tucked me in that night."

Toph was quiet. Aang hardly talked about his parents. She didn't think any of their friends or even Onji knew the small amount of information Aang had ever told anyone. Toph let Aang carry out the tune. She felt awful for what she thought about the song before. She felt relaxed at his voice. She had never noticed the sound before.

"Aang, I didn't know you could sing," she said. Aang blushed, thankful Toph wasn't looking. He was enjoying the silence for once. The serenity of their little moment in her bedroom...with the door closed. Aang inhaled her scent on the bedspread. For now, he was truly happy. Until his phone rang.

Toph snatched it before he did. "It's Onji," she said, tossing it to him. Aang stared at the screen for a moment, then put the phone in his pocket. "I'll call her later," he said.

"Toph, I have to tell you something," he said, looking down. He was preparing for her to scream at him, throw something, or light him on fire. He didn't know how to break it to her that he went to a party without her, out of hope that Katara would see him as more than a friend.

"What?" she said, hardly paying attention. She twisted the controller and yelled again. "Come on damn it! Shoot his ass!" she slammed the remote on the floor and screamed. Aang gulped. "Maybe the batteries are dying," he suggested. If she got this mad at a game, he didn't want to know how mad she got from being lied to.

"Maybe. That's probably why he just stands there and dies half the time," she said, sliding open her bed side table and ripping out a pack of batteries. "What did you have to tell me?"

"Uh..." Aang stammered. even though he towered over Toph, she was still intimidating. "Your eyes."

Toph stared at him with confusion. "What?"

"That's what was green. Your eyes."

Toph couldn't have been happier.

ZZZZZZZZZ

_**A little birdie mentioned a party chapter...how'd you guess? It's in our midst. Don't worry darlings. Soon, very soon. I was re reading my old chapters and I noticed I never explained Azula's breakdown. Plus, will a matriarch return? Find out next time! I don't own the awesomeness that is Avatar. But, oh, if I could...Also, Shutter Island was the best movie ever! And Baby Doll, Blondie, Rocket, Sweet Pea, and Amber were characters from Sucker punch, also about an insane asylum.**_


	22. Nobody Can Hear Me

_**I didn't change the name. The most I can do right now is cheat my way into updating chapters. Once FF fixes their problem, I'll change the name for sure. Plus, I made a new story! I'm still working on a name for it but its Zutara. HEY! There is plenty of love to go around! I can't upload new stories either, so that sucks! Maybe FF will fix it soon. **_

"Let's go Seniors!" Aang yelled. Toph sat down on the bleachers next to him, playing a game on her iPhone. She hated Class Wars Day. Every year it was the same thing. Each class decorates a hallway. Each class makes the best t-shirts to wear to the Wars. And finally, each class competes against each other to find out who's the best.

"Aang, calm down. Every year the senior class cheats. It's not that big of a deal," Toph said, pulling on Aang's t-shirt to make him sit down.

"Where's your school spirit, Toph?" Aang said. "This is our last year! We'll never do this again. We'll never have the same opportunities like we have now. And you're playing games on your phone."

"Hey, I'm on level five. _I'll _never get this chance again."

Aang rolled his eyes and turned back to the dance contest. "Did you sign up for anything?"

Toph shook her head. "Nope."

"Well, I signed up for the basket ball contest, tug of war, and I put both of us down for dodgeball. I figured you'd want a sport where someone was getting hurt."

Toph smiled. "You know me well, Twinkle Toes." She put her phone in her pocket and started paying attention to the sports around her. "Wow, look at that dumbass freshman. YOU SUCK!" Toph yelled to the younger student.

"Be nice, Toph. They don't know how to play yet. It's their first year," Aang said. "It's not their fault they can't...wow. They _really _can't dance."

Toph laughed. "Told ya. I mean, look at them. It looks like he's having a siezure!"

Aang smiled. "I'm glad you're having fun, Toph." Toph turned away so he wouldn't see her blush. "Hey, where's Onji?"

"She got sick. She said if she feels well enough, she'll meet us later."

"So you just left her?" Toph snorted. "Some boyfriend _you _turned out to be."

"She wanted me to go without her. It's our last year, after all."

Toph tried to sit patiently and wait for dodgeball to start, but her nerves got the better of her. "When do we get to hurt people?" she asked. "After these people stop killing good songs with their horrible dance moves," Aang responded.

"So, what are you guys gonna do when it's time to go off to college?"

Aang shrugged. "We'll probably web cam each other. Text, talk on the phone, that kind of stuff. And we'll see each other during the breaks."

"Web cam? Don't tell me you guys are going to start giving each other strip teases. Seriously, you'll get caught, Aang."

Aang rolled his eyes. "I don't see _you _strip teasing anyone."

"All you had to do was ask, Twinkle Toes," Toph said, beginning to take off her Seniors shirt. She laughed and pulled her shirt down when Aang's eyes widened. "You going to prom with her?" Toph said changing the subject.

"Yup. She's looking for a dress. I just need to find a tux. Are you going?"

"Nah. I don't do dances or proms after..."

Aang grinned. "After the night you threw up in the-"

Toph grabbed his shaggy hair. "I told you to _never _bring it up again." Aang continued laughing. "Alright, alright. Let me go before I get a bald spot."

"Anyway, I don't do prom. I didn't go last year, and I'm not going this year. My mom is trying to pick out my dress. But nothing I say will make her change her mind."

"Well, maybe you should think about going. I mean, I'd like it if you went. You'll never get another prom, Toph," Aang said.

"I'll think about it," Toph said as the dancing contest stopped. "Finally! Now can we play some dodge ball?"

XXXXXXXX

Aang jumped as a ball flew towards his legs. He passed one of the two balls he was holding to Toph, who beaned it towards a juniors stomach.

"Out!" she yelled. "Better luck next year, dumbass!"

"Toph, I think you may be a little competitive. It's just a game," Aang said, throwing his ball and hitting a girl. "Sorry!" he yelled. She winked at him and sauntered off the court.

Aang shuddered. "Koko freaks me out sometimes."

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a womanizer, _Aangy,_" Toph said, mocking the younger girl. "How many girls are in your fan club now? You got Meng, Onji, and Koko. Maybe you should charge club dues. You know, put some money in your pocket."

Toph threw another ball. "Oh look, there's Onji."

Aang turned his head, just as a ball hit him in the arm. "Out!" the officer yelled. "Go get 'em, Toph," Aang said, walking over to the bleachers to where Onji just arrived.

Toph put her focus back in the game. "You're gonna die, juniors."

XXXXXXXXX

It was between Toph and two junior boys. One of them hurled a ball at her, but she caught it, getting Smellerbee back into the game. "We can be these guys, Toph," she said.

They ducked and rolled, showing off a bit, trying not to get out of the game. Toph looked over to the Senior section, looking for any other back up she could use. She saw Aang kissing Onji and stopped. She felt her heart begin to pound as a ball collided with the side of her face, knocking her flat on her back.

The crowd went wild. "Why am I always getting hit in the head?" she said to no one. Smellerbee caught a ball, getting Toph back in the game. She stood up and beaned the junior that hit her in the face. It was two to one.

"Say goodnight mother-"

The girls threw thier balls at the same time, getting the last junior out, making the seniors the winners of the night. The class ran off the bleachers and celebrated their victory.

"Party at my house! Seniors only!" Toph shouted. She followed the mob out of the gym doors and into the parking lot. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. "Aang, where are you?"

"I'm getting a ride with Onji. She needs to change her cclothes then we're going to your place," Aang said, talking over the noise of the crowd. "Toph, are you sure you want to do this? These things can get out of hand."

"Aang, please. I know what I'm doing."

XXXXXXXX

"What the hell was I thinking?" Toph said, pushing past people she didn't know looking for a familiar face in her own house. She spotted a two boys, hoisting a keg over their shoulders and making their way into the basement.

"I'm gonna get so much shit for this," Toph said, rubbing her temples. They were blasting music on her mom's stereo system. She didn't want to know what happened to the jazz CD's that were inside.

After rushing home, Toph spent the emergency money her parents left her on pizza. She took the most valuable things her parents had and locked them in one of the many guest bedrooms that were never used. She opened the door and turned on a music channel and waited for people to arrive.

Toph pushed past her drunken classmates, trying to find Aang. _Where the hell is he? _she thought to herself. _He said he'd be here._

Toph sighed and poured herself a drink. She almost gagged on all the alcohol she could taste in one sip. She grabbed a beer instead. "Can't handle the jungle juice, sweetheart?" said a boy Toph had never met. She ignored him and walked downstairs into the basement. In one corner, someone was doing a keg stand. In the other, there was a game of beer pong going on. Toph smiled at the memory.

She walked onto the patio and saw people doing back flips into the jacuzzi. She pretended to tie her shoe lace as she pushed the button that turned the heat off. "Party's over, assholes." she said, smirking as she walked back inside. Toph sat down on the arm of the couch and watched as two boys played her newest game.

"I call winner's," she said.

"No way. Get in line- Oh, hey Toph," Sokka said, tossing the controller to someone else. "Sweet party," he said, gently punching her in the arm. "How'd you here about it?" she said, punching him harder.

"It was on facebook. Katara was instant messaging Zuko when the message popped up. She banged on the door for Suki and I to get dressed so we could come check it out."

Toph sat her beer on the floor and buried her head in her hands. "I am so grounded."

"Cheer up, Toph. At least you'll have fun before you get chained into your room for all eternity."

"Thanks, Sokka," Toph said, taking a sip of beer. "Wait, get dressed? What were you and Suki doing?" she said with a devious smile.

"What are _you _doing drinking, young lady?" Suki said, joining them. She snatched Toph's beer away. "You'll get premature wrinkles, Toph."

Toph rolled her eyes. "At least I won't get _pregnant!"_ she said, snatching her beer back and chugging it. "Where's Sugar Queen?"

"Upstairs," Suki said, sitting on Sokka's lap. "She wanted me to keep her company until Zuko came."

Toph groaned and pushed her way back upstairs. If she knew Aang, he'd be somewhere near Katara. She stumbled on the stairs, but some one caught her. It was the same boy from the kitchen. "Can't hold your liquor?" he teased. "Do I know you?" Toph shot back. He smiled at her. "I graduated ahead of you. Chan," he said, thrusting out his hand. Toph pushed past him and walked upstairs.

"Where are you, Sugar Queen?" she said. She skimmed over the massive foyer and walked upstairs. She stumbled again but caught herself. She stopped on the stairs and held onto the banister, waiting for the steps to hold still.

"One beer, and I'm already feeling it. I won't survive college at this rate," she said to herself. She pushed her way down the hallway, looking for anyone she knew. The room continued to spin. Toph leaned back against the wall, trying to hold herself still so she wouldn't throw up.

_What's wrong with me? _she thought. She sunk to the floor, resting her head on the wall. Toph closed her eyes, hoping her nausea would pass.

XXXXXXX

_The music was loud, but Toph could barely notice it. She felt like she was swimming in a sea of darkness. She was aware of her surroundings, but for some reason, she couldn't move. Her eyelids felt like lead as she tried to open them. Her arms and legs were useless, as if she were paralyzed. She began to panic. This doesn't happen after one beer. She felt someone pick her up under her shoulders and make her walk._

_Aang! _she thought. _Aang, is that you? He can't hear me. Why can't I move?_

_Toph felt herself being laid on a bed. Her heart began to pound. Someone brushed the hair from her face. She felt her shoes being taken off. _

_I'm an idiot, _she thought. _Toph remembered back to when she was talking to Sokka. She was worried about being grounded. So she set her drink on the floor._

_NO! _Toph screamed in her mind. _This can't happen! Not to me! My drink was only down for a second! Please, no! I'll never drink again! This can't be happening. _

_"You're so fucking hot," Chan said. He pulled her shirt off. Toph heard his shoes hit the floor, hoping the sound would tip somebody off. But the music was too loud..._

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Uh oh! What will happen next? Review!**_


	23. Should Have Been Her Hero

_**You'll probably skip right over this, but the answer to updating is on my profile. I re did the rated M part in chapter twelve because I wasn't feeling it. Also, where's Aang?**_

_This can't be happening to me. This isn't real. This is a dream. I'm having a horrible nightmare. Somebody please help me..._

Toph heard clothing being dropped to the floor. She felt Chan begin to kiss her neck and make her way down her chest. A tear rolled down the side of her face.

_Aang...Save me...Where are you?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Katara pushed her way past a drunk student. She found Zuko around a table of boys playing drinking games. She grabbed the back of his head and yanked him away.

"Ow, Katara, that hurt!" he said, rubbing the back of his head. His anger subsided when he saw the look on Katara's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Toph," Katara blurted. "I saw her walking up the stairs. She was drunk...I don't know where she went. I talked to Suki, she said she only had one beer, and that she was looking for me. There were too many people and I couldn't get to her!"

Zuko pulled his girlfriend into a hug. "Katara, I'm sure she's fine. She probably just fell asleep somewhere." Zuko gave her a peck on the lips. "Tomorrow she'll be yelling about her hangover."

Katara shook her head. "Something's wrong, Zuko! I can feel it."

Zuko stared into her sapphire eyes. "You really think something's wrong?"

Katara nodded vigorously. "Then we'll find her," Zuko said. "Go get Sokka, I'll find Toph."

XXXXXXXXX

_Toph felt her jeans being unzipped and pulled off her legs. Tears were streaming down the sides of her face. She had never felt so helpless..._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Aang was panting at the things his girlfriend was doing to him. "Um...I think we should get inside," he rasped. Onji smiled at him. Her hands were running up his chest aas she straddled his chest.

"The party's still gonna be there," Onji said. She planted hot kisses on Aang's jaw and neck. Her teeth grazed his earlobe. She shifted her weight on his lap, getting a very deep groan from Aang.

"Yeah...but Toph could...uh...be doing something stupid and...oh! She..mmm...needs me..to, you know, get her out of it?"

"Ssshhhh..." Onji said, crushing her lips to Aang. "Wasn't she the one getting _you _out of trouble at the last party we went to?"

Aang's heart pounded in his chest. He wanted this so bad...but he couldn't shake a feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He felt like if he did this, then he'd be cheating. Even though it was his girlfriend, he still felt guilty, as if he was betraying Toph. He knew she didn't like it when they hooked up. Aang sighed and gently moved Onji away from him.

"I'm not ready for this," he said. "I really do care about you. But right now, it just feels wrong."

Onji stopped. "Oh my gosh," she said, turning away from him and climbing into the passenger's seat of her dad's car. "Aang, I am so sorry!"

"It's alright, I just didn't-"

"I mean, I don't want to pressure you or anything. It's just we've been spending so much time together, and I thought..."

Aang took a deep breath and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," he said. "Lets go see what crazy thing Toph's gotten herself into now."

XXXXXXXX

_Get off me! Somebody help me please! _Toph thought. She was completely aware of her surroundings. She just wished she could move or scream. Her stomach turned at the smell of alcohol on his breath. She felt his hands roam from her hips, across her stomach, and run over her breasts.

She felt him hook his fingers into the elastic of her panties. The tears from her eyes poured freely onto her pillow. _Please God...Aang, where are you?_

There was a loud crack, as if someone had been slammed into the door. Toph heard Chan curse under his breath.

"This room's taken!" he shouted over the muted music. The crack was heard again. Toph heard the door swing open and crash into the wall. The drugs took over then, causing her mind to finally fade away.

XXXXXXXX

Aang held Onji's hand as they finally made their way into the party. He saw distraught looking students wonder aimlessly around asking questions. When he didn't see Toph, he knew something was wrong. A classmate approached him. "Dude, can you give me a ride? The neighbors called the cops."

"What?" Aang said. The music shut off then, signaling the end of the party. The dimmed lights were turned all the way on and several kids groaned as their eyes got used to it. Aang saw Sokka at the top of the stairs.

"Everyone out right now!" he yelled. Aang started to panic. He rarely saw Sokka angry, and the expression on his face was furious. Aang turned to Onji.

"Go start the car and wait for me," he said. "Something's wrong."

Onji nodded and followed the mob out of the mansion. Aang ran up the stairs that were cluttered with trash. He didn't want to be around when Toph's parents got home.

"Sokka?" Aang called. He saw him about to walk into the bathroom, when he turned and stopped. Sokka angrily marched towards Aang.

"Where the hell have you been, man?" he yelled.

"I...uh...got held up. What happened? Where's Toph?" Aang said, getting more worried by the second. Sokka shook his head.

"It's not good Aang."

Sokka led Aang back into the bathroom where Aang could hear the shower running. Zuko sat on the sink and Suki was sitting on the lidded toilet next to him. Katara was on the edge of the tub, staring at something.

Zuko hopped off the bathroom counter and stormed towards Aang. "You should have been here. Watching her. She needed you and you weren't there," he said. Aang could see he was on the edge of losing his temper.

"Zuko, it's not his fault," Katara said softly. Her face was sad. "We all should have been watching her. We know how Toph is."

"This wasn't her fault, Katara!" Zuko shouted. The room became very quiet and shook with the power of his voice. "She had no idea! None of us did! Toph's always been there for us. And the second she gets into trouble no one is fucking there to watch her!"

"I don't understand," Aang said. His hands began to shake. "What's wrong? What happened to Toph?"

"She's...Toph may have been assaulted, Aang. Zuko came in just when-"

"I should have killed the bastard," Sokka said. He was leaning on the door frame, glaring at the floor. Aang walked towards the tub where Katara was sitting. Toph was under the shower head, soaking wet in nothing but her bra and panties. She was unconcious and her head lolled to one side. Katara straightened her up and gently patted her face.

"We won't know anything until we take her to the hospital," Katara said.

Aang suddenly found his voice. "Didn't someone call the police?

"No. I just spread that around so people would leave," Suki said. She was staring at her hands. It seemed like no one would look at Toph. Like they were all afraid to face the truth.

"How did.." Aang gulped. He didn't want to say what was on everyone's mind. "How...What happened?"

"Katara got worried because she saw Toph stumbling around. I told her that she only had one beer, so she went to go get Zuko. Sokka came and got me and told me Toph was in trouble. When we got there, Zuko was carrying Toph out, and Chan was trying to put his clothes on."

"He was on top of her. He could have fucking raped her," Zuko spat. "He deserves to die."

Aang's hands balled into fists. He could feel adrenaline spike in his bloodstream and his breathing labored. "Where is he?"

"He jumped out of a window," Sokka said. "I should have threw him out. But even that would have been too easy on him."

Aang stared down at Toph as the water ran down her face. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there, Toph," he said. He gripped her small hand in his hand. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"We all will," Suki said standing. "But for now we need to get this place cleaned up. Sokka, Zuko, and Aang, you guys get trash bags. Try to make it look decent just in case someone really did call the cops. Katara and I will take care of Toph."

The two older boys left, but Aang hesitated. "She'll be fine, Aang. We'll take care of her." Suki guided Aang out then shut the door. Aang walked downstairs where Zuko tossed a box of garbage bags towards him. "I'll take the basement," Sokka said.

XXXXXXXX

Toph felt the drugs subside for a moment. She wasn't in her bed, but she was warm. She felt someone sitting her upright. Her eyes fluttered open for a second. "Aang," she said, thankful she could use her voice. She felt another hand on her head and weakly tried to push it away. "Help me, Aang..." she murmured.

"Toph, it's me, Katara. You're safe now."

Toph relaxed into Katara's hands as she and Suki helped her out of the tub and into her room. She went under before they could dry her off.

XXXXXXXX

Aang walked towards the kitchen, where only a few days ago, was filled with Toph's laughter as they tossed eggs at each other. Angry tears stung his eyes. If only he had gotten there sooner. If only he had gone straight to the party, instead of stopping at Onji's house. If only he had said no to Onji hours sooner. He could have saved Toph. He wanted to be her hero. He should have been there for her.

Aang took his phone out of his pocket. He turned it off while at Onji's place just in case Toph called and demanded where he was. He was so angry aat himself for being selfish, he wanted to hit something. He powered his phone back on and checked the messages. There were three texts from Toph.

_where r u?_

_srsly, u gotta get here soon. come plz_

_partys outa cntrl. need help._

Aang suddenly felt sick. He broke out on a cold sweat and collapsed to the ground. For the first time in what felt like years, Aang cried. His best friend needed him, and he let her down. Aang sobbed into his hands before texting Onji to leave without him. He'd clean the whole mansion, top to bottom, if it meant he could take back that night. He'd take the blame for the enitre party. He'd do anything for Toph.

"Blaming yourself won't help her," Zuko said making Aang jump. Aang sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. "You need to be strong for her, Aang."

"How am I supposed to do that if I can barely look at her? She needed me Zuko! And I wasn't there. We're supposed to look out for each other. I let her down."

Zuko walked over to Aang and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry about upstairs. I guess we all feel guilty. But it's no one's fault," he said. Aang nodded and continued working. "Zuko?" Aang called when Zuko turned to leave.

"Thanks for saving her. For being there just in time. Thanks for being her hero."

XXXXXXXXX

It was almost three A.M by time the boys finished cleaning the kitchen, basement, living and dining room, family room, foyer, patio and the front yard. Toph was smart enough to lock all that were important, like her father's study. The three boys tiredly made their way upstairs to the end of the hall where Toph's room was. Katara and Suki sat inside on the bean bag chair. Toph was in her pajamas, still sleeping.

Katara rose and walked out of the room. "She asked for you," she said while passing Aang. He turned to see Katara fall into Zuko's arms. She shook with every sob.

"Tomorrow morning we're calling the police," Suki said. she grabbed Sokka's hand and began to walk downstairs. "You need a ride, Aang?" she asked.

"I'll walk," Aang replied. He couldn't handle being in the car, listening to Katara cry. The silence would be deafening. He listened to his older friends leave, them he made his way to Toph. Taking off his shoes, Aand climbed into bed and curled up next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and cried as she slept.

"I'm sorry, Toph," he said over and over again. "I'll spend the rest of my life making this up to you." Aang felt it then. The feeling that came up when he and Onji kissed. The feeling that had been planted in his chest since he first noticed how beautiful Toph was, years ago, when they were only sophmores. It grew and grew until it comnumed his entire body. Aang buried his face into Toph's hair as the feelings took over him. When he opened his eyes, he was a different person.

"I'll always be there to protect you, Toph. Now and forever. I...I love you."

_**Two chapters in one day? Whoo! I finished the first part and just couldn't stop writing. Its well past my bed time and my neck is cramping up. This is the most eventful chapter ever! Review. I don't own avatar.**_


	24. It's Genetic

_**We go together cuz opposites attract is a song by Paula Abdul, if you didn't know. I don't own avatar! Side note: my grandmother had surgery on her foot. Her body was asleep, but her mind was awake. She said she was eavesdropping on the doctor's conversation. They were so embarassed! In the last chap, when Aang and Onji are in the car, it should say waist the second time, not chest. My bad!**_

_**~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

Toph felt someone shift beside her. Her eyes flew open and took in the early morning light. All the memories of the night before came flooding back into her mind. She sat up in a panic and looked around her room. She was relieved to have clothes on, and even more relieved to see Aang next to her instead of Chan.

"Aang, wake up!" she said shaking his shoulder. Aang groaned and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Five more minutes!" he grumbled. Toph punched him as hard as she could. She was livid. "Get up, Aang! NOW!" she yelled. Aang reluctantly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His eyes widened and he threw his arms around Toph with a cry.

"Toph! Are you okay? Do you remember anything? I'm so sorry! I'm so glad you're okay!" Aang said in a rush, sqeezing Toph with both arms. Toph struggled and squirmed from his grasp.

"Aang, get off! You're suffocating me!" she said pushing him away. "What are you doing in my bed? Where's..." Toph trailed off. If something happened, she didn't want to know about it.

"He's gone," Aang said. "Zuko came saved you just in time. We're calling the police today, in fact. Don't worry, Toph. We'll catch him. He won't be able to hurt anyone ever again." Aang wrapped his arms around her again. Toph rested her head on his chest, relaxing to his touch. She would savor this moment if it weren't for the circumstances. She wrapped her arms around his torso, trying not to cry.

"Where were you?" she asked in a small voice. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, Toph," he replied. He began stroking her hair, trying to make up for his absence. "But I needed you. The entire time I was waiting for you to save me, Aang."

Aang tilted her face towards his own. "I'm so sorry. I wish I would have shown up sooner, but Onji-"

Toph pushed herself from Aang's arms and climbed off the bed. "Onji?" Toph was angrier than ever before. "I could have been raped last night, and you were with Onji? What the fuck, Aang? I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend!" Aang reasoned. "I wanted to come sooner! But I just...couldn't." If Toph knew he'd been hooking up in Onji's car for two hours, she would have killed him. Aang remembered his revelation from the night before. "Toph, I have something to tell you," he said, ready to confess his complicated feelings.

"I don't want to hear it, Aang! You ditched me, once again, for your girlfriend! You put her before me all the time! You changed ever since you've been with her!" Toph yelled. She was ready to get everything out in the open.

Toph's cell phone rang before she could say more. "What?" she shouted.

"It's me, Toph. Turn on the news!" Katara said from the other line. "I gotta call Zuko. I'll talk to you later! I hope you're okay!" Katara hungup before Toph could respind. Aang silently held up the remote to her flat screen after hearing Katara's frantic voice.

"What the hell could be so important on the news at..." Toph checked her alarm clock. "Six- eighteen in the morning?" She turned on the TV and tuned into the local news channel. There was a reporter standing on the side of the road with police men behind her.

_"If you're just tuning in," _the reporter started, _"Police have just found the body of twenty year old Chan Huin of Ba Sing Se University. An older man discovered the body while out on his morning jog. Police have found several illegal drugs on the young man's body, such as several tablets of ecstasy, a bag of marijuana and flunitrazepam, also know as rohypnol or the Date Rape drug. Police say the young man may have been intoxicated while walking home. He lost balance, and fell face first into a shallow puddle where he drowned._

_"There have been no signs of a struggle, although Chan Huin did not have all his clothes on. Investigators believe he had left from a party, though no noise complaints have been filed. The jogger found Huin in a ditch early this morning, and thought the young man was drunk. After several failed attempts to wake him, sixty-four year old Iroh Agni notified the police. Investigators are encouraging any one who may know what truly happened to Chan Huin to call the hotline at the bottom of the screen. This is Joo Dee reporting live, channel five news."_

Toph turned off the TV. The room was engulfed in silence. Toph sat on the edge of her bed, staring down at the floor. She didn't know what to think. Aang stared at Toph's back. He didn't know what to say. He saw Toph shiver and stand up. "Good riddance," she whispered.

Aang stood and wrapped his arms around his friend again. He was glad she didn't push him away that time. "I'm still mad at you," she grumbled into his chest.

"I know," Aang agreed. "You should be. I should have been there." They held each other for a while, enjoying the silence and another person's company.

"I need to start cleaning. My parents will be back tonight," she said opening her bedroom door. She stopped when the hallway was spotless.

"We already took care of that," Aang said coming up behind her. Toph blushed at his close proximity. Even though she was still mad at Aang, she wondered why he was so touchy feely all of a sudden. She shrugged it off and went downstairs, thankful that the mess was still cleaned up. It was still dark outside. The automatic coffee machine turned on. Toph sat at the island in her kitchen, not suprised that Aang followed her. She could get used to the 'Lost Puppy' act he was putting on.

"You didn't go home last night?" she asked, waiting for the coffee to finish. Aang shook his head.

"Aren't you worried you'll get grounded?"

"Well, I know I'll be in trouble. But it was worth it," he smiled. Toph raised an eyebrow as the machine beeped and turned off. She got up and poured two cups and reached up to grab the creamer when Aang appeared. "Let me help you," he said, reaching into the high cabinet to get the vanilla coffe mix. He walked the items back to the island and sat down, pulling his stool even closer to Toph's. Toph brought the cups over and narrowed her eyes at Aang. "You okay?" she asked him. He seemed...different. He wasn't the happy Aang she'd known for years. It was like he turned into Ty Lee over night.

"I'm great," he said, patting the stool for her too sit down. Toph sat, eyeing him the whole time. When Aang started mixing her coffe for her, she snapped.

"Alright, what gives?" she said, taking the sugar from Aang's hands and slamming it down on the granite counter top. "What do you mean?" he said, turning his head to one side. _He looks so cute when he does that, _Toph thought. _No! Dammit, I'm still mad at him!_

"You're acting all...bubbly."

Aang laughed. "Well, why not? I have the best friend in the whole world and on top of that...I'm in love."

Toph's eyes almost popped out of her head when she heard him. She felt her stomach sink and she tried not to show any emotions. "Really? Good for you. Maybe I can be your best man at the wedding," she joked. She was shocked when Aang laughed again.

"You wouldn't be the best man, silly girl," he said, tapping his finger on the tip of her nose. "You would be the-"

Aang's cell phone alarm rang. It was six-thirty in the morning. "Shoot. I've gotta go before Gyatso know's I'm gone." Aang turned off the alarm and put his phone back in his pocket. "Could you give me a ride home?" he asked. Toph couldn't say no to his face. She grabbed her keys and went out the door. When she started her car, she noticed Aang didn't complain about the music being loud, though she turned it down anyway. She wondered why he was being nicer than usual. Like a light had been turned on inside him.

"You're starting to freak me out, Aang," Toph said. Aang just smiled at her and fastened his seeat belt. As they sped down the sleeping street, Toph saw out of the corner of her eye that Aang was staring at her. Staring...and smiling. She focused on the road and pushed the gas pedal a little harder. _What the hell is wrong with him? _she thought.

She stopped in front of Aang's house, suddenly happy she didn't have to come get him for another hour. "Well, here you are...your house...that you live in," Toph said. She wondered why Aang was still looking at her like that and why he wasn't getting out of her car. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and turned back to Aang.

"Alright, get out."

Aang chuckled and stared at her. "You're hilarious, Toph." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "See you later," he said, stepping out of her car and walking towards his house. Toph stared at him with her mouth hanging open. He waved at her before walking inside.

"What the fuck just happened?"

XXXXXXX

Aang unlocked his front door and stepped inside. Appa sat up and wagged towards him. Aang held a finger to his lips, signaling for Appa to be quiet. He smelled pancakes in the kitchen and guessed Gyatso must have left for work already. Aang crossed the living room, headed for the stairs. He stopped and looked in the kitchen. Gyatso was at the table, hidden behind his news paper. There was a plate of pancakes next to him.

"Good morning, Aang. I'm guessing by you clothes you had a late night?" Gyatso asked, not moving the paper. Aang gulped. His Seniors shirt was wrinkled from having slept in it.

"Yes, sir," he responded obediently. Aang walked into the kitchen and sat down, ready for a lecture. Gyatso pushed the plate towards him. "Pancakes?"

Aang hesitantly picked up his fork and began eating. He discovered he was ravenous after not having dinner last night. Gyatso finally put down his paper and looked over at Aang.

"I take it you were with Toph?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry I didn't call. I meant to, but so many things were happening at once and I just couldn't...I'm sorry."

"You know, when your mother was your age, she used to stay out all night. She would always come home early the next morning, and I'd fix her pancakes. She'd cry and tell me she didn't mean it, that she'd never do it again. Of course, she would the second she got the chance."

"Gyatso, I'm so sorry! I never meant it! It'll never happen again..." Aang trailed off, realizing he probably sounded just like his dead mother. She probably sat in the same seat countless time, apologizing for her immature ways, just like he was.

"Aang, I understand. You are so much like her, in so many ways. I know you won't make the same mistake again. Listen, I haven't been a teenager for some time now. And I understand that things are different. But I want you to know that whatever road you choose, I supprot you."

Aang raised an eyebrow at his grandfather. "What are you talking about?"

Gyatso sighed. "I may be old, but I'm not blind, Aang. I see the way you are with Toph. You're young and in love."

Aang dropped his fork. "How'd you know?"

"I saw you kiss her in the car. It's like looking directly into the past. I remember the first day I met your father. A few minutes later she told me she was pregnant."

Aang started at his grandfather. If he was in any good mood before,it was gone now. He was falling directly into his mother's footsteps. He couldn't imagine how painful it was for Gyatso, watchiing his only grandson do the same things his mother did only seventeen years ago. Aang hung his head. "I...don't know what to say. I guess screwing up is genetic for me."

"Aang, your not a screw up. I just don't want you or Toph to get hurt. I can tell how much you care for her. But you should also know that none of this is fair to Onji."

Aang rubbed his temples. "Gyatso...I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean, I love Toph. But I don't want to hurt Onji."

Gyatso stood and folded his paper. "I know you'll make the right decision, Aang. You're smarter than you think." He patted Aang's shoulder and walked from the kitchen. "Just don't make me a great grand father so young!" Gyatso teased.

Aang laughed and continued eating. Gyatso poked his heada back in. "You know you're grounded, right?"

"I know."

XXXXXXXX

Students truged through the halls of the high school, hungover and disturbed by the sudden news of Chan's unexpected death. Though he graduated, he was well known through out the communtiy as the party boy. There were extra guidance counselors and a support group meeting after school.

"Why is everyone acting like a van of puppies and old ladies died? It's just some asshole who didn't even go here," Toph said. She pulled her hood over her head which was throbbing. Aang stood close to her side as if he could protect her from the depressing atmosphere. He still needed to tell her, he just wasn't sure how. Toph spun the combination to her locker.

Onji rushed up to them then and kissed Aang on the lips leaving him stunned. "Oh my goodness," she said. "Everyone is talking about that party last night. Can you believe what happened to Chan? It's so sad. He was so popular."

Toph slammed her locker loudly. "Yeah, well, he's better off dead."

Onji's face scrunched into confusion. "How could you say that?" she asked in disbelief. "Everyone liked him. He always threw the best parties and-"

"And you'd know all about his parties, wouldn't you? Since you were too busy hooking up with Jet to realize that asshole was a rapist. Why don't you go join him in hell since you miss him so much?" Toph stormed away, leaving Onji with her mouth hanging open.

"What...what's she talking about, Aang?" Onji asked. Aang shook his head and guided them to their homeroom. "It's a long story. Trust me, I know Toph. She didn't mean it. She'll probably find some half assed way to apologize for it later. But there's a lot that happened last night," Aang replied. He hoped he could break the news to Onji without her getting too upset or causing a scene.

XXXXXXX

Toph waited for Aang outside on the steps after school. The parking lot was already beginning to clear out. She was about to call Aang's cell when Onji came out of the building. Toph hopped off the steps and started walking to her car.

"Toph, wait!" Onji called, rushing to meet Toph. Toph walked faster and beeped the alarm on her car. Onji ran up and caught her, spinning her around.

"Toph," Onji panted. "I'm sorry about this morning. Aang told me...about last night."

Toph rolled her eyes. "That's great. Can I go now?"

"I want to show you something. Can you walk with me?"

"I really gotta get home-"

"It'll only take a couple minutes," Onji promised. Toph groaned and walked into the building with Onji. She didn't want to spend anymore time in school than she had to. Her head was still pounding and she pulled her hood on again. She tugged on the ties to tighten it to her head, like she could block out everything that was going through her mind.

"Where are we going?" Toph said. Onji led them into the library. "I'm not joining some gay little book club with you." Toph turned ready to walk out. "It's not a book club, Toph. It's a support group."

Toph looked around the corner and sure enough, there was the circle of students. A grief counselor was there and she stoof when she saw Toph. "Welcome! You're just in time. We were just getting started," the counselor said. Toph saw Aang in the circle and took a seat next to him. Onji sat on her other side. Aang handed her a pamphlet that said _'How to Deal With Grief'._

"Who would like to start?" the counselor said. A tentative student raised her hand. "Go ahead."

The girl started speaking. "I didn't really know Chan," Toph cringed when she said his name. "But I went to a couple of his parties. One time, he came up and talked to me."

_Toph felt hands running up her thighs, dangerously close to her most sensitive of places. She smelled rancid alcohol and it made her stomach turn._

"We were really having a good time. I left early and he told me to come back the next time. He seemed like such a cool guy. I was only a sophmore when we met..."

_She could feel his hot breath on her collar bone. His lips were greasy and left moist spots on her skin. His hands rubbed her breasts over her bra..._

The girl continued. "When I came back the next time-"

"STOP!" Toph screamed standing up. "You don't know him! None of you did!"

"Toph," Aang whispered. "I really don't think you should-"

"You don't know what kind of a disgusting pig of a person he was! He was horrible! I'm glad he's dead! So, what, he threw a few good parties. That's not an excuse to hurt people!"

The circle was silent. Even the counselor didn't know what to say. Toph picked up her bag and ran out of the library, not stopping until she reached her car. Aang, being faster than her, reached her before she could unlock the door.

"Toph, that circle is supposed to be about closure. I didn't think-"

"Aang, stop. What closure could I have in a group full of people who loved that...that rapist? How many girls has he gotten to before me? I can't even think about what would have happened if Zuko hadn't gotten there in time. If Katara didn't see me walking up the stairs. If no one came to save me."

"But some one did!" Aang said grabbing Toph by her shoulders. "You were the lucky one, Toph. You can't keep focusing on the bad things that could have happened. Just be thankful that someone was watching over you when I wasn't."

Toph shook her head. "Don't start blaming yourself, Aang. I should have been more responsible. I mean, it's no one's fault, really. And you don't need to protect me-"

Aang cut Toph off by cupping her face and kissing her to the best of his ability. Toph let out a gasp, but embraced him, gripping the front of his shirt and bringing herself closer to him. Her heart was pounding so fast, she was sure she'd faint. Aang tangled his fingers in her hair, crushing his mouth to hers as if he could fuse them together.

He finally pulled away for air, staring deep into Toph's eyes. He kissed her again, gently on her lips, then both her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said again, turning away and walking into the building. Toph touched her lips, not believing she had kissed the boy she'd been in love with for most of high school.

XXXXXXX

Caring. It's who she was. It's what she'd been raised to do. Care for others as you want others to care for you. She cared in the past, and she'd gotten hurt by it. She cared for those who didn't care for her. She cared for those who didn't even know she cared for them. If Onji knew one thing from looking out into the parking lot and watching her boyfriend kiss his best friend, it was that it hurt to care.

_**~*~*~*~!~!~~!~~~~~**_

_**Well well. Here we are again. This chapter would have been done sooner, but I had to watch Katy Perry's video premiere. And you guys have done it to me. You got me addicted to writing. I guess I'll be chucking out a chapter a day, if not less. No promises. I don't own avatar.**_


	25. Figure It Out

_**I only have six weeks left of senior year! I'll never go back to high school again. This is really it. Its so unbelievable to me! Can't wait til graduation. I don't own Avatar. FF fixed the damn problem so the name will be changing to 'The Good Times' after the next chapter. But at this point I'm not feeling the name change. Thoughts?**_

_**~!~!~~~$~$~*~*~***_

Toph layed down on her floor, staring at her ceiling. She looked at her comforter and grimaced, turning back to the green paint. She looked at her cell phone again. It was almost four-thirty. She sat up and glared at her bed, anrgy for what could have happened. She stood, ripping the comforter from her matress and dragging it downstairs. She opened a cabinet in her kitchen and grabbed a box of trash bags, shoving the blanket inside. Poppy was sitting at the kitchen table with a confused expression on her face. "Something wrong with your sheets, Toph?"

Toph ignored her, tying the bag shut and shoving it under the counter to be taken out with the trash. "I want a new one," she said storming upstairs. She slammed her bed room door and locked it, still not looking at her bed. She contemplated burning it and starting over from scratch. Toph picked up her cell phone and called Aang's number. He picked up on the first ring. "Toph?" he said. "Is everything okay?"

Toph relaxed immediately at the sound of his voice. "Do I have to be in trouble for me to call you?" she joked. She heard Aang sigh with relief and laugh. "No, I guess not. What's up?"

"Can I come over? We really need to talk." There was a moment of silence on Aang's end before he answered. "Sure. Meet me in our secret spot at the park."

XXXXXXXX

Toph broke through the trees and hopped over the small stream that bubbled through the tiny clearing. Aang was already there, the picture of ease, sitting against a tree with his hands folded behind his back. Toph sat next to him. "So what did you need to talk about?" he asked. She smiled. She could tell when Aang was playing dumb. "You know what we need to talk about, Aang. Today? After school? Ring any bells?"

Aang pretended to ponder her question. "Nope. I got nothing." Toph playfully shoved him and sat back up against the tree. "You kissed me."

"Correction!" Aang interrupted. "_We _kissed. You could have pulled away or hit me at any time, but you didn't."

Toph shrugged. "It was kind of unexpected. Why'd you do it?" Aang stared down at her hand resting on her lap. He picked it up and laced his fingers through hers. "The moment called for it, I guess. Why, you didn't like it?"

Toph pretrended to be intrested in the grass. "So, you just spontaneously do things in the heat of the moment?"

Aang smiled. "Admit it, you liked it!"

"Aang, shutup."

"It's okay, Toph. I'm not going to tell anyone that we kissed. You can if you want, but my lips are sealed."

Toph shook her head. "You'd better watch that ego of yours. You're starting to sound like Jet." Toph stared at their combined hands. She'd waited for years to have this moment with Aang. For him to kiss her and be there for her. So why did it feel wrong some how? She loved Aang, she was sure of it. But there was something gnawing at the back of her mind. "Onji," Toph said.

"I know."

"Are you going to tell her we kissed?"

Aang sighed and rubbed circles on the back of Toph's hand with his thumb. "Eventually, I'll have to. But for now, I want to enjoy this." he said, bringing her hand to his lips. Toph felt her heart pound in her chest. She gulped. "You've got to stop doing that," she managed to say. "Doing what?" Aang asked, playing dumb again. He kissed every one of her fingers. Toph felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Heat radiated from the bottom of her stomach and spread to her finger tips, all the way down to her curled toes. Aang moved closer, tilting her face up and closing the distance between their lips. Toph relaxed into him, enjoying the softness of his mouth on hers. And all too soon, Aang pulled away.

"Stop distracting me," Toph stuttered. Her mind was foggy from that heart stopping kiss. "We need to talk about what's going on. I mean, what does this mean? Are we friends with benefits now? I may do crazy things, Aang, but the one thing I'm not down for is cheating."

Aang smiled at her. "I'd never do that to you, Toph. You are my friend. It doesn't need to mean anything. It could have just been a simple kiss. Friends kiss all the time, don't they?"

Toph raised her eyebrow at him. That kiss was anything but simple. Sinful, maybe. Definitely hot. But simple? Not so much. It was the hottest moment of her life. She didn't think such little contact could made things spark and heat up all over her body.

"I just need to ask you a favor," Aang said.

"What?"

Aang stared ahead. He took a deep breath. "Time. We'll keep being friends. But I won't keep '_distracting' _you. I'll talk to Onji. All I need is a little time to get things in order so we can figure out where it leaves her and I. Okay?"

Toph nodded. She felt a little saddened that she was making Aang choose. And a little stupid for not shutting up and enjoying what ever they were while she had the chance. On the other hand, she felt better about getting some things off her chest. Though all her feelings weren't out in the open, it eased her some. She wondered how lucky she was to have shared her first kiss with someone like Aang.

XXXXXXX

Katara banged on the bathroom door. "Sokka, come on! I have to pee!"

"Go pee in the sink, Katara. You're the one saying I should pay more attention to hygiene!" he shouted back. "Sokka, that's gross! I'm not doing that!"

"Then you're gonna have to wait, baby sister. Sorry!" he sang from inside the shower. Katara hopped from one foot to the other, trying to hold herself together. She really had to go. She groaned and ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Luckily, the dishes were in the dish washer so she pulled down her shorts and hopped up on the edge of the sink. She couldn't believe she was doing this. It was so embarassing. Katara heard the front door open. "I'm back!" Zuko called. Katara's eyes widened. She still wasn't done yet! She could hop off the counter, leaving a trail of pee behind her and hide, or she could convince Zuko to stay away from the kitchen.

"Hey, Zuko? Wait for me upstairs." Katara said, trying to hurry herself up. "Okay," he replied from the living room. She heard his footsteps begin to fade, then turn back around. "Uh, It's a suprise. Just go upstairs. Right now," Katara called, trying to get him away. "Let me put the food in the kitchen first. I went to pick up some lunch. I though you'd be..." Zuko stopped when he walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"I had to pee and Sokka won't hurry up in the shower!"

Zuko bit his lip, obviously trying to hide a smile. "So, the sink was the second best option?" He burst out laughing, holding his sides. "Oh my God! Where's my phone? I'm recording this!" he said, pulling out his cell and recording his girlfriend. "It's not funny!" Katara said, hiding her face. "Seriously, stop! I really had to go!" She finally climbed down from the counter, still shielding her face from Zuko's camera. She turned on the faucet and drizzled dish detergent in the sink. "Leave me alone!" she said, pushing the phone away. "Are you ready for your close up, babe?" he teased.

"You better delete that," Katara warned, turning off the faucet. "What was I supposed to do? Pee my pants?"

"I was about to pee _my _pants from the look on your face when I walked in! That was priceless." He hugged Katara from behind and pressed his face into her hair. "I wouldn't want to go in that bathroom anyway, since Suki's in there."

Katara turned and scrunched up her face. "I thought Suki left?" Zuko shook his head. "She's still here. Her car's still parked outside."

Katara grimaced. "Ew."

"Tell me about it," Zuko agreed. Zuko began to casually stroke Katara's arm, raising chill bumps. "Quit it," she said, playfully shoving him away. He growled and heaved her over his shoulder, then dumping her on the couch. "Make me," he challenged. Katara giggled and kissed him full on the lips. Zuko deepened it, laying completely on top of her. "Not here," Katara panted. Zuko kissed her jaw, making hims way down to her collarbone, gently biting it. "Why not? They're pre occupied. Maybe we should make ourselves busy."

XXXXXXXX

Onji paced her bedroom. She couldn't understand how something like this could have happened. After hiding when Aang entered the building, she walked the short distance back to her home. She couldn't believe Aang would do that! After things were going so well! It seemed like everything in her life was finally in order. She followed after Aang and Toph, wondering if there was any way she could help. There wasn't, obviously. She continued to pace her room, checking her phone. _There was no way Aang could have done that intentionally, _she thought. _It was definitely an accident. I mean, it's Aang and Toph! The most opposite people on the planet! It was an accident. Maybe she just needed him, for that one moment. That has to be it. They're probably avoiding each other right now. It has to be embarassing for them._

Onji checked her phone again. Aang usually called by then. "He probably can't even face me! Poor Aang. I know he didn't mean it. I won't even bring it up. He must be so filled with guilt right now."

XXXXXXX

Aang tossed the football over his head, caught it, and threw it again. It was going to be a boring weekend, he knew it. There were so many things he needed to do. Tell Toph the truth about how he really felt (without kissing her senseless), tell Toph about the party he went to without her, tell Onji about the kiss with Toph and Katara, and break up with Onji. He smiled when he thought of Toph. He tossed the football again, thinking of those wide green eyes, that beautiful skin and dark hair. He shook his head. He would have to tell her soon. _Does she even want to be with me? What if she's not over Long Shot? What if she thinks Onji is in the way?_

He wished he had confessed everything to her. But he couldn't without making sure that's what she wanted. He wanted to give everything he had to Toph. He didn't have much, but he could make her happy. That was enough for him. Aang's phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aang," Onji said.

"Oh, hey Onji. What's up?"

"You wanna come over? There's this show coming on tonight. Me and my parents watch it every week."

"I can't," Aang said sadly. He didn't want to hurt her. "I'm grounded, remember? I wasn't even supposed to stay after school today. Sorry."

"That's alright. It was pretty boring anyway. So, what are you doing?"

Aang tossed the football and caught it with one hand. "Nothing. Dying of boredom."

Onji was glad he couldn't see her faace become slightly confused. She thought Aang would be begging for her forgiveness by now. "Is Toph okay?" she said, trying to drop a hint. "Yeah, she's great. She just needs some time to herself, that's all. What she went through was pretty traumatic."

"Yeah, I know," Onji agreed. _Why isn't he saying anything? He must want to tell me when he's ready._

"Well, I hope your not still grounded when prom comes around," she teased, trying to lighten her own mood. She relaxed when she heard Aang laugh. "Nah. Gyatso's pretty easy with the whole thing. I scared him pretty bad, though. He just told me to never do it again."

"He's such a nice person. You really do take after him. Well, I guess I'll let you stay grounded. Sorry you can't come out tonight. Wait, what did he ground you for anyway? Did you get home too late?"

Aang sat up, trying to think of a quick lie. The football dropped onto his head. "Uh, yeah. I had to help clean up. I didn't get home until the middle of the night."

"Wow, bummer. Anyways, I'll talk to you later. Let me know when you're off lockdown."

Aang relaxed. "Alright, bye Onji."

XXXXXXX

"Toph?" Poppy asked. She thought her daughter was coming down with something. When Toph returned home, she had a dreamy look on her face. "Are you feeling okay sweetie? You look a little...dazed."

Lao looked up from his dinner. He hadn't noticed toe look on Toph's face while she picked at her food. "I'm fine," Toph said.

Poppy and Lao glanced at eaach other. "Do you need to go to the doctor or something?"

Toph sighed. "No, mom. I'm just not that hungry. There's a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what?" her mother pressed. Toph sighed again. "Like graduation and stuff. There's not a lot of time left in high school, you know. Plus prom is coming up. And I still need to pick a college."

"Saint Ummi's is still willing to let you in," Lao said. He wanted the best possible education for his daughter. Toph rolled her eyes. "Dad, I don't want to go to some stuck up private school. What if I want to go to Ba Sing Se University?"

Lao chuckled. "Toph, that school is so common. You don't want to be in those over crowded class rooms. Saint Ummi's is the perfect learning environment. It's small, and you'll be able to get hands on learning. They'll really challenge you at that place."

Toph rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with Ba Sing Se? Zuko goes there. And his family is just as rich as ours. Maybe even more." Poppy and Lao looked at each other again. "Toph, you know their family has...issues. I mean, do you remember what happened to that poor boy after his mother left? Absolutely tragic." Poppy shook her head.

It make the local news that Zuko was in a grease "accident". His father was investigated. He hired the best lawyers on his defense. Eventually the state had to drop the charges because the had no real evidence and Zuko was still in a coma. When he woke up, Ozai had a restraining order put over his family against the police department. The most the state could do was send Zuko to live with his uncle nearby. Azula refused to be moved.

"Every family has issues, Mom. I mean, look at us. We aren't exactly ideal."

"She has a point, Lao," Poppy agreed. Lao shook his head and turned back to his pork tenderloin. "Just give it some thought, Toph. You still have all the time in the world."

Poppy smiled at her. "Oh, and since we're all together, Toph, why did I find my Romanian crystal vase under the sink?"

Toph froze. "Uh...I found this super ball and I didn't want to break anything."

"Oh. Well, that's very responsible of you, Toph," Lao smiled at his daughter.

She was growing up so fast. It seemed like yesterday that she was just a pudgy eight month old, moving around, getting into trouble. He remembered watching her sleep, thinking nothing in the world was as perfect as that little girl. He remembered when she first learned to walk. She only had a few baby teeth and her dark hair was in short pig tails, sticking out from her head. She grinned at him, slowly moving at first, still finding her balance. She walked a couple steps, then stopped, still smiling at her father. She walked faster, stumbling into him. He picked her up and spun her around, so proud he could cry. He'd read her stories and she'd try to read along in her baby gibberish. He'd tuck her into bed each night and pretend to fight the monsters in her closet and under her bed. Eventually, his job took it's toll on him during her pre teen years. He began to work more, and they'd talk less. When they were talking, it seemed like they couldn't get through a single conversation without fighting.

It got to the point where he left for his job before Toph got up, and came back home, tired and exhausted after she was in bed. He would still sit in her room sometimes and quietly read her favorite story. She was still so perfect, even at seventeen. He wondered what he did in life to have the perfect wife and child.

_**~!~!~~~*!*!*!*~*~*~***_

_**Zuko = yum. Also, you guys have gotten me hooked on updating. So here's what's what. I NEED my weekend. Please at least let me have saturday! My back is killing me from hunching over my laptop. I'm pretty sure my carpal tunnel is coming back. My room is a mess and it's my dog's seventh birthday. He's getting so old! Yes, he was born on April fools day. He's officially a senior now, just like me! That's where the part with Lao came from. I miss having him as a puppy :( Review!**_


	26. Toned and Tanned

_**Remember that show called figure it out? It came on nickelodeon and they had to guess some kids talent and if they got it wrong or said the secret word then they would get slimed? Oh, how I miss the 90's. I'm still contemplating the name change. And my screen name. I made an account so I could review for others, but then I just started my own.**_

_**~!~!~~~*~*~***_

"Hold still, Appa!" Aang grunted, trying to keep Appa in the metal tub in his back yard. Appa whined again. He hated bath day. Appa shook again, drenching Aang's shirt. He was lucky that it was warm enough to bathe Appa after the cold weather of the weeks before. Aang sighed and removed his wet shirt. "Bad dog." Appa tried to hop out of the tub again, spilling half the water on the ground in the process. "Dammit!" Aang cursed. "Look what you did! You're not getting a treat today," he said, pulling Appa back into his sitting position. His jeans and sneakers were soaked. "I don't want to smell like wet dog all day, buddy. Let's just make this as quick as possible.

Appa's ears perked up and he turned towards the fence. "What is it, buddy?" Aang asked turning around. There was nothing there. "You're so paranoid. Now hold still so I can finish." Appa turned around again, still staring out at something that wasn't there. Then Aang heard it, a low but audible click. Aang stopped and turned letting Appa hop out of the tub and run towards the noise. Aang heard a girls scream and ran towards the front of the house. Appa was chasing somene down. Aang caught up and pulled his dog from slobbering all over the girl, who ran away the second she was free.

"Definitely no treat." Aang said, pulling Appa back towads home. He waved when he saw Toph's car pull up in front of the house. She was laughing before she got out of the car. "It looks like you pissed yourself!" she giggled. Appa wagged up to her and she rubbed him as little as possible. "Hi, buddy. Is Aang torturing you?"

"_I'm _the one being tortured! He's been misbehaving all day. Not to mention he just chased some girl down the block." Toph's face scrunched. "What girl?"

Aang shrugged. "She ran away. I didn't see her. Could you help me dry him off?"

Toph took off her hoodie and grabbed a towel. Appa nuzzled his face into her once the towel hit his head. "Why do dogs do that?" she asked. "It's so wierd."

"Maybe he got dropped on the head too many times," Aang suggested. He noticed Toph stealing glances at his shirtless physique, and repressed a smile. He was watching her too. When she bent to rub Appa's back, her shirt dipped low and Aang could almost see all the way down her shirt. Appa shook again making his stray fur fly all over the place. Aang picked a couple off his tongue and Toph sneezed. "Allergy season already?" Aang teased.

Toph whipped her towel at him. "Don't remind me."

Toph and Aang sat on the back porch, watching Appa roll around in the grass. They could enjoy the silence and each other's company. They didn't want to ruin the moment with mindless chatter or any other complications. Toph sighed dreamily as Appa played with a butterfly. She really enjoyed simplicities when she was with Aang. He never judged her. He never made her pretend to be someone she wasn't.

Toph turned to look at the boy she loved...who was staring at her in that way again. She didn't understand what expression he was giving her, but it heated her up deep inside. She liked it. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked letting her insecurities take over. "Oh, I was staring?" Aang said. Toph rolled her eyes.

"My parents want me to go to Saint Ummi's," she said changing the subject.

"Isn't that an all girls college?" Aang asked, wanting to kiss Toph's hand again along with other parts of her body. Toph nodded.

"They said it's perfect for me. But what do they know? I mean, I don't even like private schools! They suck. And everyone's either stuck up or a slut."

Aang laughed. "I'm pretty sure you'd bring the whole school down. You'd probably ruin their graduation statistics for the past hundred years." Aang stared at Toph's hand resting on the steps. He promised he wouldn't do anything else with Toph until he figured things out with Onji. He hated the fact that he had to pretend the kiss meant nothing to him, when in reality, it was all he could ask for. It was better than his kiss with Katara. It was better than anything he could have imagined. Aang stared out at his dog who leapt and jumped, trying to reach the butterfly.

"Where do you want to go, Toph?"

"I don't know," she said. "I'm still undecided. I really don't want to go to private school. But I don't want to be too far away from here either. This is my home, after all."

Aang nodded in agreement and they were quiet again. "I need to get this wet dog smell off of me," Aang said, stretching. Toph admired his biceps from the corner of her eye. "Why? It's not like you can go anywhere. You're grounded," she teased. Aang smiled. "Well then, I guess you're stuck here with me."

"No one told you to stay over with me."

Aang cracked his knuckles. "I wanted too." He picked up the metal tub still filled with water, making his muscles flex and glisten in the sunlight. Toph couldn't tear her eyes away. Not even when he tossed the remaning water on her.

"Twinkle Toes, you asshole! My mouth was open!" she yelled pulling clumps of wet fur from her hair and jeans. "This is so disgusting! Why'd you do that?"

Aang grinned. "So you'll be stuck here with me. I know you well enough that you don't want wet dog smell in your car."

Toph grumbled, still picking out globs of white fur. She glared at Aang, but she couldn't stay mad at that smiling face for long. Especially with him being so toned. She shook her head at him. "You're diabolical," she said. "Do you have a clean towel or something, because this is seriously gross."

"Nope. You're gonna have to deal with it," he said, sitting on the grass in the sun. Toph walked over and joined him. "Working on your tan?" Aang was about to answer when Appa came in between them and plopped down on the grass. "You really need a tan, Toph. You're as white as Appa," Aang teased. He scratched his ears as Appa rested his head on Toph's lap.

XXXXXXXX

Toph glanced over at Aang dozing in the back yard. She wished she could kiss him again. But she knew he wouldn't as long as he had Onji. She wasn't even sure Aang wanted to be with her. He could have just been letting out sexual frustration for all she knew. She wasn't sure she knew what Aang wanted. She glanced down at him, looking like a male model with a perfect tan. She gently shook him awake. "I gotta go, Aang. I'll call you later," she said. Aang grabbed her belt loop on her jeans and pulled her back down. He threw an arm over her to keep her from getting up. Toph struggled under his weight. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Toph smiled. "Home. To get this dog smell off of me. Then I need to go...somewhere."

"Is this somewhere a place I could go if I weren't grounded?" He squirmed her way out of his muscular arm. "No, I haven't gotten to that part yet. But I'll se you later," she said, sitting back up only to be pulled back down again. "Aang, seriously, I gotta go or I'll be late!" she said, trying to pry Aang's arm from around her waist. "You promise you'll call or stop by later?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Controlling, now let me go before I punch your lights out," Toph threatened. Aang held her down and she groaned. When she glared up at him, he had the uncomprehensible look on his face again. The one that made her heart race and her stomach tighten in a good way. He held a lock of her hair in between his fingers and paced it back in her mess of wet hair. Aang leaned in close. Toph was sure he could hear her heart banging against her rib cage. She gulped as Aang closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her neck. His warm breath tickled her and she shivered. His lips trailed up to her jaw and stopped just behind her ear. "You're beautiful," he whispered so softly, she wasn't sure he heard it. If the wind had been blowing she would have missed it all together.

"Now you can go," he said, finally releasing her. She stood, still dizzy, and walked out of the yard towards her car. She waved at him and drove off, confused as ever. "What am I going to do?"

XXXXXXXX

After finally getting Appa's smell from her hair, Toph got in her car ad followed the instructions she printed online. She turned on the radio.

"_This is WAVA radio keeping you company all afternoon. We've got the Love Doctor in the studio with us today. She's going to be answering all those questions you have about that special someone. Will things heat up like the weather? Or do we have six more weeks of loneliness? Callers the lines are now open!" _

She came to the community center and walked inside. The directions said room five. When she walked in, there were a few people already there, having coffee at the refreshment table in the back. Toph took a seat and waited for everyone to show up. She knew she needed to make peace with herself. She looked at the clock on the wall. There were more and more people coming in by the minute. It was too late to run.

"Hi! Are you new here?" a girl asked. Toph turned towards her. She was a skinny thing, but she looked oddly familiar. "Mind if I sit?"

"Uh, yeah, go ahead. I'm Toph."

"Jin," the girl said. "You go to Avatar High right? I graduated last year, thank goodness. I had just about enough of that place."

Toph recognized that name. Though she didn't recognize the face. She'd only heard rumors about this girl from Katara, and from what she remembered, they seemed to be true. The counselor appeared then. She had a pale pretty face and long dark hair. Her face seemed familiar too. "Hello everyone. I'm your new counselor. My name is Ursa. I hope we can all get along just as well as your other counselor. Why don't we start off this session with names?"

XXXXXXX

"I thought my boyfriend loved me. But if he did, he wouldn't have tried to...hurt my sister," the girl said. Everyone in the circle applauded, including Toph. She felt her stomach flutter. The only person in between her and the girl that just spoke was Jin. As Jin stood, Toph didn't think she was ready to tell her story just yet.

"For those of you who don't know, my name is Jin. I go to Saint Ummi's. Usually, I go to my grandmother's for spring break because my school is so far away, but I really wanted to be here today. When I was in eleventh grade, I was sexually assaulted by a classmate. I was at a party. Usually I skipped parties, but my friend insisted. I started talking to a boy. He seemed pretty nice, but way too persistant. He wouldn't take no for an answer. I went to the bathroom to get away from him. He shoved his foot in the door and locked it behind him. We can all pretty much guess what happened next. I screamed for help, but no one could hear me. When I called the cops, they gave me the run around. His father was some government official, or something like that. Long story short, the police didn't want to get their hands dirty.

"The trial was awful," Jin continued. "His lawyers asked me all these terrible questions that had nothing to do with the case. Had I been drinking, was my outfit too revealing, how many boys was I sexually active with. It was the worst experience of my life. Eventually, my case was dropped. They didn't have enough evidence to hold it together because my rape kit had been 'misplaced'. I was so depressed, I developed an eating disorder that caused me to miss a lot of school. I never told any of my friends what happened because, to them, Chan was the most amazing guy in the world. Everyone had a crush on him. Everyone wanted to be his friend. They got angry whenever I said something about him that they didn't agree with. So they spread the rumors. I went to stay at my grandmother's. She's helped me in ways that you can't imagine. I've beaten my eating disorder and am on my way to healing because of her. She saved my life."

Toph wiped the tears from her eyes and applauded Jin with the rest of the women. She couldn't believe she and a girl she hardly knew had so much in common. When Ursa turned to Toph,she just shook her head. "I'm sorry," Toph said. "I...I just can't."

"It's alright, Toph. We'll try again next week. It's your first day, after all. The point of these sessions is to help us cope. You don't have to say or do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Would anyone like to go next?"

The girls continued to share their stories. Some were there to talk about things that happened with friends, others were there to tell their own stories, ranging from close calls like Toph's, to full blown tragedies. Finally, the last girl stood.

"My story is about a friend, or, I thought he was my friend. Chan and I were the best. We'd plan the greatest parties together. I was over his house once, setting up for a party. He asked me to go look for a CD in his room so he could build up a playlist. I checked under his bed and found a box. I thought the CDs were inside, but instead I found...other things. Sleeping pills, needles, all types of stuff. I didn't know Chan was using. I got scared so I took the box and confronted him about it. He was angry at first, but then he said "I thought you'd be cool about this". He told me he wasn't on drugs. He said they were for someone else. For the fighters. I didn't know what he was talking about, so I just put the box back.

"The party went on as planned, but then I saw something. Chan had the sleeping pills in his pocket and he put them in some girls drink. She had no idea. They started talking and Chan led her upstairs. I ran up and banged on the door. He didn't open it for a long time. When he finally did I started yelling at him. He dragged me inside and started hitting me. He threatened he'd do the same to me if I ever told anyone. He said he'd destroy my reputation. I was already afraid of him, so I listened. He kicked me out and locked the door again. I kept my mouth shut for a long time. When I went to the police, they didn't even give me a second glance. He showed up at my house that might. My mom let him in becaause she thought we were still friends. He told me the pills were for the girls who might not like him so much. For the ones who needed something extra to relax.

"He said he knew about the police report and that I was lucky no one payed any attention to it. I begged him not to hurt me, and he didn't. We graduated, but I never saw him again. A couple days ago, I was watching the news. He died. Drowned in a puddle. I never felt so relieved."

XXXXXXX

"Uh...Miss Ursa?" Toph said tentatively. The session was over and Ursa was stacking up the chairs.

"Please, dear. Just call me Ursa," she replied. "I can't believe how much you've grown. I remember you were just starting high school. Your mother couldn't stop crying when she called me that morning. What did you want to talk about?"

Toph looked at her feet. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything today. I really wanted too, but I just couldn't. It was too hard."

Ursa placed a hand on her shoulder. "Toph, you don't have to share unless you are ready. No one is forcing you. Everything here is set at the pace of the individual. You don't need to-"

"Chan hurt me too!" Toph blurted out. Ursa's face softened as she pulled Toph into a hug. "Oh, you poor thing. How's your mother holding up? She never was the...calm one."

Toph stiffened. "She doesn't know. I couldn't do that to her. My parents didn't eben know I went out that night, let alone had a party. Chan wasn't even supposed to be there. He just...showed up. He tagged my drink. But I didn't get hurt. I got saved at the last minute."

"Who saved you, Toph?"

Toph pulled away and stared at the older woman. "Your son. Zuko saved me."

Ursa's eyes welled up with tears from pride. She couldn't believe how great her son turned out to be. "That child of mine. He truly is an amazing boy." Toph helped Ursa finish cleaning up the chairs and taking the rest of the leftover food to her car. "I'm glad you're back, Ursa," she said. Ursa smiled at her. "Me too." She waved goodbye and pulled out her cell phone, turning on the radio in her car.

"_This is WAVA radio. Who's calling?"_

"Uh... my name's... Bei. I have a question about this guy," Toph began. She couldn't believe she was going to a radio station on love advice.

"_Well, Miss Bei. Let me turn you over to the Love Doctor."_

Aang ran the clean towel through his hair after his shower. He turned on the local radio station and wiggled the mouse on his computer, bringing it back to life.

"_This is the Love Doctor, Bei. How can I help you?"_

"Well, there's this guy. We're best friends. I don't know if he's interested or not. I mean, I really like him. But how do I know if he likes me, or if he's just looking to fool around. He has a girlfriend."

_"It seems like you need to need to have a long talk with this him he's sending you mixed signals. If he's in it for the sex, then you need to drop him like a venomous snake in the Bronx zoo."_

"He says he needs time to sort things out. But I don't know where that leaves me. We kissed. I have really strong feelings for him. Should I tell him?

_"Sounds like he's got you on hold. You need to do the same. Don't wait around for this guy to make up his mind, Bei. Play the field, a little. Let him know you won't wait for him. That way he'll make up his mind fast. Hope I helped! Thank you for calling radio WAVA. Hope your love life is heating up with spring."_

Aang logged onto his computer. "Wow," he said. "That guy sounds like a real ass. I feel bad for Bei."

_**~!~!~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**The ONLY reason I posted this is because I already started it last night. There you go. Now I'm off to enjoy my weekend. See you all monday! Review! I don't own avatar. Also, who was that girl Appa chased? Will she play a part in the story? It's the return of Jin and Ursa! Okay, I'm gone.**_


	27. Games

_**I'm supposed to be cleaning my room and working on a five page paper for english. I just CAN'T STOP WRITING! Updates will be a little slow because I feel the last couple chapters were filler, like nothing really happened. Just some back story. But no matter, on with the story!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!*!******_

Toph was sweating. She didn't know how hot the tempurature had gotten in her basement, but it was almost unbearable. Her arms were burning from over use. Aang was just as spent next to her. She didn't know how much more she could take. The day started off normally, with them talking and joking. Then things got serious. Toph twisted and moved in time with Aang's body, both of them in sync with each other. She couldn't give out just yet. She was almost there. A few more seconds and it would all be worth it.

Finally, the song ended and Toph dropped her Wii remote to the floor. "Dammit!" she yelled. Aang laughed. "I win again! Face it, Toph. They don't call me Twinkle Toes for nothing!" Aang said, stepping out a quick dance with his feet. Toph rolled her eyes at his goofiness and shoved him. "Rematch, now. And pick an easier song this time. My arms are killing me," she said, rubbing her shoulders. "It's my turn," Onji said from the couch. She stood and picked up the remote. She began scrolling through the list of songs from Just Dance 2, looking for one she could dance too.

"Sheesh, Aang, did you beat _all _the high scores? Look at this, eleven thousand?"

Aang shrugged. "It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it. And a lot of these songs are catchy."

Onji continued to scroll, finally picking a bollywood song. Toph watched the two begin to dance. She thought back to the day before, about the advice she had recieved on the radio. _Play the field, make him make up his mind,_she thought to herself.

"So," she began. "You guys pick a color for prom?"

"Aang wants orange, and I found the prettiest dark orange dress. We'll be set as soon as he finds a tie to match," Onji replied while not looking up from the game. "What about you?"

Toph pretended to be uninterested in the whole topic. "I don't know," she said. "I'll probably just hook up with someone there."

Aang whipped his head towards Toph, successfully hitting Onji in the shoulder with his remote in the process. "Sorry, sorry. I wasn't paying attention," he said, rubbing the bruise that was sure to form on his girlfriend's arm. He turned to Toph again. "I thought you didn't want to go?"

Toph shrugged. "I changed my mind. Might as well see what all the crap is about, right? I mean, it's senior year. Let's go out with a bang."

Aang continued to stare in Toph's direction. "Uh, Aang? You're losing," she said, pointing at the points on the screen where Onji took the lead. Aang shook his head and turned back to the TV, gaining his points back on. He tried not to show his frustration at Toph's sudden careless attitude. Aang and Onji finished their dance. Toph looked away when the finale formed into a heart. She thought her aloofness worked before, but now she wasn't sure. Maybe she just needed practice in a place where Aang would see. "You guys wanna go somewhere fun?" she asked.

XXXXXXX

"Why is there a line? It's not even the weekend anymore," Toph grumbled. She held her mini golf club in her hand as if it were a weapon. "It's your fault for picking Family Day," Aang said.

She resisted the urge to clobber him. "Who would bring their baby to mini golf? If he can't stand up, what the hell would make them think he can golf? Hello, you didn't give birth to Tiger Woods."

"Toph, be nice. They're just here to have fun just like everyone else."

Toph turned to look at Aang. He'd been a tad bitter since they left her house. She sighed and waited in line, hoping his bad mood would fade. "They better not throw up on the good parts," she grumbled.

After finally getting to the front of the line, the trio paid and left, walking into the mini golf area. Toph was up first, missing entirely and cursing. A family with small children nearby glared in her direction. "Sorry!" she waved. They ushered their kids away.

"You really need to work on your temper," Aang said, taking her place and putting the golf ball. "_You really need to work on your temper!" _Toph imitated. Onji giggled. She had gotten over her shock of Aang and Toph kissing, but she still wondered why niether of them had mentioned it. Aang sunk his ball, causing the mini fountain to spurt water out and lights to go off. Onji walked up next, brushing Aang on his shoulder as he passed. Toph grimaced and looked away. Aang stood next to her, eyeing her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Do you really care, or are you just playing games?"

Aang wrinkled his brow. "What games?" he asked. "Of course I care; you're my friend, Toph. If something's wrong you need to tell me."

"Fine. I'm on my period."

"Oh, God. That's gross, Toph. Seriously, what's wrong?"

Toph sighed. "Now's not a good time."

"When is?" Aang asked. Toph stared up into his stormy eyes. She couldn't keep the truth from him forever. "Soon, Aang. When are you going to tell Onji?"

Aang looked at his girlfriend who's ball went in. She jumped up and down sqealing "I did it! I did it!" she ran over and hugged Aang who whispered "Soon."

After going five rounds of golf, Toph decided it was time they went back into the arcade to eat. Partly because she was loosing and didn't want her score to get lower. More families showed up, making the process of ordering food much harder. "I'm never having kids," Toph swore under her breath when a three year old ran by screaming. There was a birthday party going on in one of the private areas. "You'd think we were in disney world. Why are all these kids here?"

"They cut back prices on family night. If we pretend we're from a party we could get stuff for free," Onji suggested. She hooked her arm through Aang's. "I can put up with a couple screaming kids for free food," he said. Toph looked for a place to sit and slid in before someone else could. She waved Aang and Onji over. "So, who's pretending to be six?" she asked, picking up a menu. When no one said anything, she looked up. Aang and Onji were staring at her. "I'm not doing it!" she protested.

"Well, I'm too tall, and Onji doesn't even look like a kid," Aang said.

"Neither do I! Why can't she do it? It was her idea!" Toph yelled, pointing at Onji. "Well," she started. "You're are the shortest one. And if we put your hair in pig tails, you'd look about five years younger. You still have sort of a baby face...kinda," Onji said, trying to ease the blow. She didn't want to make Toph angry, even if she was taller than her.

"This is so unfair. Forget it, I'm not stealing from children," Toph said.

Just then, a waiter stumbled, trying not to steep on a child who ran by. A pitcher of water tipped from his tray, splashing three tables. "Perfect," Toph said, stripping off her hoodie. "This was the only one that didn't make me look like a slut." Aang rubbed the cold water from his face and tried not to stare when Toph pulled an ice cube from her bra. Her black tank top was cut very low. He fought his eyes from drifting into her shirt. "Do you...uh..want to leave?" he stammered.

"What for?" Toph said. "We barely just got in. I'm just sick of the kids running around like they own the place nd the parents pretending they don't notice."

"Aren't we all?" a voice said, coming up behind them. "Well, well, look at the high schoolers playing with all the kiddies," Jet said. He folded his arms and smirked down at them. "Toph," he said not meeting her gaze.

"Jet."

"Still attacking people for no reason?" he asked.

"Still commiting petty theft then bragging about it?" she shot back. Aang snickered behind his hand. "What, they finally kicked you out of college?"

"No. Just thought I'd hang with the gang for a while. College keeps me pretty busy these days."

Toph saw his usual team on the other side of the arcade. They weren't even paying attention. "Looks like they moved on without their leader," she teased. "You might want to start looking for a new crew. You know, stop hanging around with us 'kiddies'".

"Whatever," Jet said, walking away. "Nice seeing you again, Onji. We should hook up again." he called over his shoulder.

"Jet's an ass," Aang said. "Just ignore him. He'll go nurse his ego and try to mess with us again."

XXXXXXX

Toph leaned on the egde of a game, looking for something else to play. Most of the kids had gone home, and an older crowd moved in, looking for cheap kids prices. She left Aang and Onji, complaining about their choice of a kids game. Toph walked off, looking for something to shoot.

"Friends ditch you?" Jet asked, coming up beside her.

"Nope. I ditched them. They couldn't handle my coolness."

She was suprised when Jet laughed. "You're funny, Toph."

She was starting to get creeped out. She looked for Aang or anyone else who could bail her out if things got out of hand. "You know," he said, moving so he was standing in front of her, blocking her view. "We both know what was going on back there."

"Which was?" Toph asked, trying to see over his shoulder.

"We were flirting. Don't deny it. I mean, we've both matured. You especially," he said looking down at her chest. Toph folded her arms over her chest. "Don't kid yourself, Jet," she said. _I'm not going to wait for someone to save me this time, _she thought. _I'll be in control. I'll save myself. I won't be a victim. I'll keep myself safe. Aang probably isn't watching._

"I'm not. We're both older. And I know how it is being in high school. Every now and then certain things...arise." He started stroking her arm with the back of his hand. Toph decided if she was going to svae herself, she might have a little fun in the process. "Really?"she asked, trying to sound suddenly interested. "I thought I was the only one. You're right. It is hard. Especially when practically _everyone _is so...active."

Jet was stunned for a moment at her sudden change in attitude. He quickly compsed himself and said "I can change that. We were heading over to The Duke's house afterwards. Maybe we could meet up there. Check out his bedroom, you know. Figure stuff out."

Aang looked up, looking for Toph. He started to panic when she wasn't behind him. "Where's Toph?" he asked Onji. "She left a while ago. She said she didn't like these baby games." Aang really started to lose it. "She can't just walk off by herself! I'm supposed to watch her!"

"Aang, calm down. I doubt anyone will mess with her in a public arcade in kids night. She's fine."

"You forgot who's here," Aang said, motioning to the group of seniors missing one college leader.

"Jet," they said together. "Lets go find Toph."

XXXXXXXX

Toph was starting to get bored with the innuendos. She wondered how long she could keep the game going when Aang showed up. He stood in a corner, looking for something.

"I _really_ want to see that bedroom," Toph whispered in Jet's ear, hoping Aang would see. Jet stammered. "Well then let's go. No use waiting around," he said, a little too eager for Toph's taste. He put his hand on her hip. "Or we could do it here. What ever you're into is fine with me."

Toph pretended to fix her hair, but from the corner of her eye she could see Aang fuming. "Sounds like fun," she purred. "Do you know where we won't be bothered?"

"There's nobody out back. Just as long as we don't make _too _much noise," Jet smiled. He moved closer to her until they were toe to toe.

"Can't" Aang said, cutting in and grabbing Toph's wrist. "She's on her period." He dragged her away from Jet and out of the arcade and into the parking lot. Onji trailed behind, trying to keep up. "I can't believe you. I _really _can't believe you sometimes. It's Jet, for crying out loud! Did you just drop your standards to below sea level?" Aang yelled.

"Why do you even care, Aang? It's none of your business!" Toph yelled back, snatching her wrist from Aang's grip.

"It is my business when I'm trying to keep one of my friends from being hurt!"

"I was just having fun! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Is now the time to be doing this?" Onji asked when several people stopped and stared.

"Give me the keys so we can get out of here," Aang said. Onji dug them from her purse where Toph stashed them and gave them to Aang. "Jet of all people? Really? He's the worst person to ever walk the earth and you think it's no big deal?"

"I don't need your approval on every guy I talk to, Aang. You're not my father!"

Jet and his gang came out then, laughing and joking into the lot. Toph walked after them. "Where the hell are you going?" Aang yelled. "We're leaving!"

"We leave when I say we leave! It's my car!" she yelled back, walking faster towards Jet. "Oh, Jet?" she called in a seductive voice. She sauntered, putting on a show for those who might be watching. If Aang hadn't been so angry, he would have appreciated the view. Jet turned and smirked, walking towards her. "What's up, baby?" he asked. Toph smiled and rested her hand on his cheek.

"Let's get a couple things clear," Toph began. "One, I'm _so _not your baby. Two, I'd let my eyes get eaten out by rats before I'd ever even consider hooking up with you. And three?" She pulled her fist back and punched him in the crotch with all her strength. "That was for Onji. Get a life, douche bag."

She stormed back over to her car where Aang was still angry and Onji was smiling. "Okay," she said, sliding into the backseat. "_Now _we can leave."

It was quiet for most of the ride until Onji spoke up. "Okay, this is just wierd. You guys are never this angry at each other. Just stop it!"

"I will when Aang lets me drive my car," Toph said. "Seriously, I could die back here."

"Well, maybe you wouldn't be as worried if you hadn't ripped out the seat belts. Careless behavior gets people hurt, you know."

"Yeah, and being an uptight asshole gets people...oh wait! It doesn't get you anything!"

"I am NOT being an asshole!" Aang protested.

"Yes you are! I was never really going to hook up with Jet! You should have known that, _Aang_, instead of going crazy and causing a scene!" Toph shouted back.

"Oh boy," Onji said, rubbing her temples and waiting for the two to stop fighting. "How was I supposed to know what you were doing? I acted on what I saw! You're the one complaining about how I'm never there for you, and when I am, you get angry!"

"Maybe if you had been civil and simply _asked me _then none of this would have happened!"

"Oh, you're right. Toph, I know you're in the middle of being felt up by this low life, but would you mind if I asked why? Really? Don't pin this on me, Toph!"

Onji sighed again. It was going to be a long night.

_**~*~*~!~!~~~**_

_**Woo! Aang is jealous! You guys are probably going to hate me for the next chapter...But it will still be good. I don't usually plan ahead. I just sort of wing it. But I felt like the last couple chapters were just back story. No real action. But the next chap...woo! Wait and see! Review. I don't own avatar. Oh, but if i did...**_


	28. Swing

_**Thanks to those who reviewed. For those who don't have an account...MAKE ONE SO I CAN RESPOND! I'm not getting angry, I just want to know that I can respond to you guys if something happens. Like if FF screws up again. Or if my house catches on fire. Also, you guys are REALLY gonna hate me for this chapter. Sorry!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

"Just talk to him. He's really upset," Onji begged while trying not to spill her lunch tray.

"Why?" Toph challenged. "I didn't do anything wrong. He's the one that overreacted."

Onji groaned. "You guys hardly ever fight. I don't know what to do! How am I supposed to choose between you guys? He's my boyfriend, Toph!"

"Then it should be pretty easy for you," Toph said, taking a seat on a bench alone and plugging her ear buds in. She pulled her hair over her shoulders so no teachers would see the wires. Onji sat next to her and yanked them out. "One of you needs to say something. It's worse than when my parents fight."

"First of all, ow." Toph replied, rubbing her ears. "Secondly, there's nothing to say to him. He was a jerk and I was having fun. But his pride won't let him admit that he was wrong. He can stay angry for all I care."

Onji rolled her eyes. "You guys have been best friends forever. How in the world could you let Jet come in between that?"

"Jet didn't come between us. Aang was wrong. The sooner he admits it, the sooner we can get on with our lives."

Aang slammed his locker. "She said I overreacted? _Me? _She is unbelievable!" He started walking to his free period. "I was only looking out for her and she flipped out. What the hell was I supposed to do? How was I gonna know she only wanted to kick Jet's ass?"

"Maybe if you just talked to her then she'd come around," Onji suggested. Aang shook his head and entered the library. "Oh, no. She'll only get angrier and tell me to leave her alone. I can't win with her."

"Please, Aang. Just try for me," Onji said. She hated to see them so angry at each other. It was as if they weren't family if they were fighting. "Don't you feel bad for what happened?"

"Of course I do! But she won't listen when she's angry. She has to be the one to decide when we're done fighting. I'm so sick of it all." Aang pulled out his books to begin studying. "Let me know when she decides to calm down. Other than that, I can't talk to her."

Onji stood from the desk and walked out of the library. There had to be something she could do to get them back together.

XXXXXXXX

Aang couldn't concentrate. He tapped his pencil on the desk, trying to get into his college algebra homework. He couldn't stop thinking about Toph. He tried listening to music, but that hardly helped. He finally decided to call it a day, packed up his books and left the building. The parking lot was pretty much empty by time he left out. He unlocked the lock from the rarely used bike rack and started pedling home. It wasn't until he realized he didn't have a ride to school that he found out just how much his day was impacted by Toph. Or used to be. He didn't know how much the fight affected their friendship.

Aang felt his cell phone ring in his pocket. He fished it out, trying to keep from crashing. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Onji said.

"Hi, Onji. Now's not really a good time."

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over. You know, see my house. My Dad has some game on. I really don't understand what's so important about it."

Aang laughed. "It's opening day for a lot of baseball teams. Yeah, I'll come over. See you soon." He said, pedling around and heading towards Onji's house. He was lucky he had deodorant in his backpack. He was going to need it.

Toph punched the torn punching bag over and over.

"Toph, your phone is ringing!" Poppy called from the toph of the stairs.

"Let it!" Toph yelled. She kicked the bag, pretending Aang was on it.

"Well that's just rude!" Poppy scolded. "At least let them know you're not there!"

Toph stopped for a moment and wiped her face on a towel. "Not answering _is _letting them know I'm not there!"

Toph cursed when she heard her mother answer the phone anyway. "It's Onji. She wants to know if you'll come over. I told her you'll be there in an hour," Poppy said, sitting the phone on a table. "You should spend more time with girlfriends, Toph. You'll thank me one day!" she sang, walking back up the stairs before Toph could lose her temper.

Toph kicked the bag extra hard, making the chain rattle loudly. "Fuck my life," she said to herself.

XXXXXXX

Toph parked in front of Onji's house and walked to the back yard where Onji told her to meet her. She didn't know what to expect. She opened the gate and crossed the back yard to a swing where Onji was waiting. "Glad you could make it," Onji said.

"What's this about?" Toph asked, sitting on the swing next to her.

"It's an intervention."

"Okay, I do _not _play video games that much!" Toph protested. "I didn't even touch a remote control today!"

"It's not all about you, Toph," Aang said, emerging from the house. "Looks like we've been tricked."

Toph stood to leave, not even looking at Aang when Onji called her back. "You can't leave!"

"Watch me!" Toph challenged. She reached in her pocket for her car keys, but they were gone. "Crap."

"You'll get them back when you two make up. Aang, sit right here," Onji said, standing. "I'll come back to check on you when you two have settled your differences. Or if you start killing each other. I hate being in the middle. It's too weird." She walked into the house and sat by the door, watching them in case they tried to leave. Aang didn't move to sit down. Toph glared at the ground.

"So?" he asked.

"So what?"

"You're not going to apologize?"

Toph's eyebrow twithced. "You truly are a piece of work. How many times to I have to say I _did nothing wrong?" _

"You freaked out for no reason!"

"You embarassed _me _for no reason! I was just joking! You should know me better than that!"

"I acted on what I saw! Which, made me sick by the way. You and Jet? Ugh!"

Toph crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not looking for your approval, Aang."

Aang sighed and sat down. "I know. I'm sorry. I guess I was just..." he stopped. He didn't know how much to tell her just yet. "What?" Toph asked when Aang stopped. She let her guard down when he apologized. She didn't want to be the first one to admit defeat.

"I was jealous." Aang started pushing his feet back and forth, making him swing gently. "Because I always sort of thought you'd be...just untouchable, in a way."

Toph wrinkled her brow. "You lost me. And how were you jealous of Jet?"

Aang sighed. _Now or never,_ he thought.

"I know you feel guilty about the whole Chan thing, but it's over. He can't hurt anyone anymore. Everyone at school pretty much forgot him the second the counselors left. It's not your responsibility to babysit me, Aang. Though a little help might have been nice, I don't blame you for anything."

Aang felt something move inside him, something that he was so sure of before. "Oh crap," he said, letting his face fall in his hands. "What is it? Toph asked. Aang just shook his head. He couldn't believe he almost messed things up. He could have destroyed the remainder of his senior year going off of instinct and not thinking with his head.

"I...messed up, Toph. I am so sorry," Aang finally said.

"I'm sorry too. And I forgive you. You don't need to keep apologizing, I got it-"

"No, Toph, that's not what I meant. I mean...I'm sorry about the past couple days. When we kissed and all that other stuff. I could have messed things up so bad!"

Toph stared at him. "Uh...what?" _Where is he getting this from_? "I don't know what you mean at all."

"When I kissed you, when I slept over your house, and last night with Jet. That was all my fault. I'm so sorry, Toph. I just felt so guilty and I thought...I had some feelings. I got it all wrong."

Toph's heart began to pound. _How is this happening? It can't be! Why did I have to open my big mouth?_

"I still don't get you," she said, hoping he wouldn't say the words she was thinking in her mind.

"When you were..in trouble, I thought it was all my fault. Then all these feelings came up. I got guilt confused with something else. For a while I thought that I was...well...I thought I loved you," Aang smiled. Toph forced a smile onto her face despite her broken heart. "Really?" she said.

Aang nodded. He felt all the weight go flying off his body. "I had it all wrong! I got guilt confused with love, can you believe it? Could you believe I was going to break upp with Onji for you?" he laughed. Toph forced a hard laugh. "Wow, that's...something."

Aang shook his head. "I mean, we're exact opposites! How in the world could we ever be a couple? It'd just be weird. Wow, I'm so glad you forgave me, Toph. I could have made a huge mistake." Aang stood and stretched. "Well, I guess Onji doesn't need to hold us hostage anymore." He started walking towards the house but stopped when Toph didn't follow him. "You coming?" he asked.

"I'll be there in a bit," Toph called. She was still dazed. The kiss. The touching. The heated looks. All of that had been out of guilt, not because he felt something for her. Toph pretended to check her phone in case someone was watching. She wiped her face as discreetly as possible before joining Aang in the house. He and Onji were laughing about some inside joke they shared. Toph couldn't stand to watch them. "My mom called. She needs me to pick out a dress so the tailor can make touch ups and stuff in time for prom," Toph lied.

"Right. Well, I'm glad you two aren't fighting anymore," Onji said, tossing the keys to Toph who forced another crooked smile. "Yeah, me too. See you guys tomorrow," she said, leaving. She unlocked her car and got in, thankful for the tinted windows. She tried to clear the tears from her eyes long enough to see where she was going, then stepped on the gas, sobbing the whole time. "I knew it was too good to be true," she yelled, punching the steering wheel. "I just knew it! Why would Aang be in love with someone like me? Why would anyone be?"

Toph couldn't go home and hide in her basement. She definitely couldn't go to Aang's house. She didn't know where to turn. The tears were stinging her eyes, making it difficult to see. Her car clipped a mail box, making a loud screech and causing heads to turn. She drove to the park and ran to the secret spot.

"How could Aang love me when he has Onji?" she asked no one. "I am so stupid! This whole crush has done nothing but hurt me! Why can't Iet him go?" Toph kicked and punched the air, screaming out her frustration. "I'll never be as smart or as beautiful as any other girl Aang would want. I'm such an idiot!"

Toph fell to the ground and sobbed until the sun went down, not believing how stupid she had been.

_**~*~*~*~*~!~!~!**_

_**I told you you'll hate me. Also, another character will be introduced! But I'm not updating tomorrow. Or the day after. My brother is graduating from the Navy boot camp and we have to fly to get there. I'll get some typing done on the plane if no one is peeking over my shoulder. Did I mention that i'm terrified of planes? I'll be back sunday! Review! I don't own avatar!**_


	29. Mental Health Day

_**This will be my last update until I come back from the grad ceremony. Do you guys still hate me? Also,the reviews were TOO FUNNY! I laughed so loud! Wow, you guys were pissed lol. Angel-of-Energy, make an account girl! or guy! It takes 2 mins! Thanks to ayimsilentbunny for reminding me about the girl Appa chased down! Totally slipped my mind!**_

_**~*~*~*~*!~!~!~!~!~!**_

Toph lay curled up in her bed. She turned off her TV and closed the blinds, making the room as dark as possible. Her body ached from crying all night. There was a knock on the door.

"Toph? You're going to be late for school," Poppy called from outside. She cracked the door open and peeked inside. "We own hangers, Toph. Maybe you should use them," she said, stepping over discarded clothes and walking to Toph's bed. "Get up, sweetie, It's time to start the day."

Toph hid under the covers. "Can I stay home today? I don't feel good."

Poppy raised an eyebrow. "You never ask me to stay home. You usually just say 'Mom, I'm staying home.' Are you feeling alright, Toph?" Poppy asked, trying to move the covers from Toph's head. Toph held them down.

"I feel horrible," she said in a muted voice. Poppy stared down at her daughter hiding. "You haven't been yourself since we got back in town, Toph. Anything you want to talk about?" Toph shook her head, though she doubted her mother could see. Poppy pulled the covers from Toph's head and gasped. Toph's eyes were red and swollen and there were blothes all over her skin. Her hair was fuzzy and tangled. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Toph said, picking a lint ball from her blanket. Poppy clicked her tongue. "You don't feel warm," she said, pressing her hand to Toph's forehead. "I'm calling your father."

"No! Dad can't know about this!" Toph yelled. She hid back under the covers. "Just please let me stay home today, Mom? Please? I'll clean my room and everything."

Poppy was stunned. "Oh, yeah. You're sick. Take the day off. But I'm calling a doctor whether you like it or not." She stood and walked from Toph's room, trying not to fall over the clothes strewn about the floor. Toph relaxed and went back under her covers. She couldn't stop seeing Aang's face whenever she closed her eyes. She was heartbroken, she knew it. It was too late for Toph to try to move on and forget about him. She sent him a quick text so he wouldn't stand outside waiting for her.

_sick, _she wrote. _not comin. _She felt terrible for not just telling Aang her feelings while he was infatuated with her. At the same time, she was greatful she hadn't. It wasn't real love. He would have been stuck in a relationship he never wanted in the first place if she came clean. Aang responded shortly after.

_oh no! hope u feel better._

Toph chuckled at that. "You're the only one that can make me feel better, Aang."

XXXXXXX

"Where's Toph?" Onji asked when she met Aang in homeroom.

"She got sick," he said, taking his seat next to his girlfriend. "I don't know where she went last night, but I haven't heard from her since yesterday afternoon."

Onji shrugged. "That's wierd. You two are usually joined at the hip. I hope she's feeling better."

"Good morning, class," the teacher started. "We have a new student joining us for the remainder of the year. I want you all to help him get caught up so he can graduate on time. Make him feel welcome and-"

"Alright, lady. I don't need an introduction. Just tell me where I sit." The student announced. He was well built, a little on the short side, but still tough looking. Ms Yangchen sighed. "Everyone, this is Hide. Hide, you'll be sitting next Song, behing Aang."

Hide walked with absolute confidence down the aisle and the teacher began her lesson again.

"Crap," Onji whispered. She looked down at her notebook and pretended to be interested in scribbling. "What's wrong?" Aang asked.

Onji started whispering in a low voice. "He went to my old school before I transferred here. Lets just say we had some messed up feelings for each other. We butted heads a lot but..."

"But?" Aang finished. How many ex's could this girl have? "But we hung out a couple times. We never actaully dated because he was so cocky. But somehow we just kept seeing each other."

Hide took his seat behind them and opened his notebook. By his physique, he was definitely athletic. Probably a football player or a wrestler. He certainly seemed like the cocky type. Aang wondered what Onji saw in him, besides the body, of course.

"Onji. Long time, no see," he said, smirking without looking up.

"Not long enough," Onji said quietly. She looked up Aang who was clearly taking a hit from the news.

XXXXXXX

Aang tossed the ball and it missed. The teacher either didn't care what they did, or he had nothing planned. So he pulled out the basketballs and told the high schoolers to go at it. Aang dribbled again, but stopped when someone threw there ball into his basket. Hide was standing on the other side of the basket, picking stray balls from the floor and throwing them carelessly. Aang tried to copy, ball bounced off the backboard and went flying across the gym. Hide laughed. "You gotta put your legs into it. Look," he said, showing Aang the correct way to shoot. It went in beautifully.

"Wow. Cool trick. I'm Aang," he said.

"So, you and Onji hooking up?" Hide asked, ignoring Aangs openess and picking up another ball. Aang wrinkled his brow. "Uh, that's not really any of your business," he said, defensively. Hide laughed again. "Sheesh, nobody can take a joke around here. Kidding, man."

"Oh." Aang didn't know what to say. He continued to try the new method of shooting, but gave up and went back to the old way. "What school did you come from?" Aang asked.

"Dai Li Academy. Probably the worst school someone could go to. I'm so glad to be out of there."

"Wow. Isn't that a...uh...alternative-"

"You mean reform school?" Hide interrupted. "Yeah, it is. Got busted with grand theft. My dad bailed me out. He's a lawyer. What about you?"

"I'm pretty much as white bread as they come," Aang joked. "But I snuck into a movie and ditched school once."

Hide stared at him. "Oh, yeah. You sure are a bad ass, whit bread. What's there to do around here?"

Aang shrugged. "There's a lot of fun stuff the school has for seniors. The beach is only about an hour away. Then there's stuff like laser tag and mini golf. There's a lot to do around here."

Hide sighed. "Boring. No offense, but all that seems like fun for middle schoolers. I meant like parties. Kegs, girls, joints. You know, fun stuff." Aang tried to compse himself at Hide's blunt behavior. "Fun, right," Aang said sarcastically. He picked up a ball, threw it, and missed. "Must not be on your game today, white bread," Hide teased. "You remind me of my friend Toph." Hide stopped when he was about to shoot another basket.

"Toph a dude?"

Aang shook his head. "She's in our grade. She's sick today."

"She hot?"

"Uh," Aang started rubbing the back of his head. "I haven't really looked."

"Oh, come on, Aang. You're a guy. We've all looked at chick friends once or twice."

Aang sighed. He had looked at Toph when he thought no one else was watching. He couldn't help himself. Toph had grown beautiful over the years, and he _was _a functioning teenage boy. "Yeah," Aang said finally. "She's pretty. I mean, her face. But I guess she's hot, too."

"You guys hook up?"

"What? No! We're not like that! We respect each other too much to do something like that."

"Nice," Hide smiled. "Listen, I really don't care who Onji dates. No matter what she told you, we were just having fun. You know how chicks exaggerate sometimes. They all want to be able to say 'He's mine.'" Hide rolled his eyes. "Girls, am I right?" Aang nodded shyly. He picked up another ball and threw it, finally making a basket. "Girls," he repeated again. He had a feeling if Toph were there, she'd like Hide a lot. Suddenly, a heated feeling came into Aang when he thought about it. He was glad Toph wasn't there to meet Hide, he just didn't know why.

Aang saw Koko from across the court to where the lower classmen were having their gym period. She winked at him again as he repressed a shudder.

"She into you or something?"

"I wish she wasn't." Aang said.

XXXXXXXX

Toph managed to make her floor somewhat visible. She collapsed back into bed, hoping for sleep to over take her again. Staying home had barely helped. Aang was still on her mind no matter what she did. After looked through her phone, staring at the goofy pictures she and Aang had taken. She wanted to delete them so badly, but decided against it. "You're not getting rid of the guy all together," she told herself. "Just trying to get over him. And failing miserably."

Toph snuggled deeper into her soft sheets. She felt the memories of the party begin to creep back into her brain. She covered her eyes with her hands, trying to squeeze the thoughts from her head. Chan had been right there. In her room. On top of her. If Toph learned anything from the experience, it was that she couldn't trust anyone to always look out for her. Aang wouldn't have let her drink. Aang would have called an ambulance when she started to feel dizzy and couldn't stand. Aang wouldn't have let her be blindly led into a room with a stranger. But Aang wasn't there. He was with Onji doing who-knows-what. He was always with Onji. It was as if he only needed Toph long enough to grow on his own. And when he didn't need her to have fun anymore, he dropped her. Toph closed her eyes shut. She couldn't stand being cooped up in that room any longer. She hopped off the bed, but slipped when her foot hit something.

Toph picked up the brown leather wallet and opened it. There was only forty dollars inside. Her hands shook and it slipped from her fingers when she saw who it belonged too. It was Chan's. Her heart pounded as she stared at the wallet on the floor. He must've dropped it when Zuko barged in. Toph couldn't believe what was happening. Just when she thought she was getting rid of every bit of the memories and burying them in the back of her mind, they all came rushing back with full force. There was Chan, on her floor, smiling up at her from his liscense picture. It was if he were saying '_I'm still here. You can't get rid of me.' _

Toph picked up the wallet, handling it as little as possible, and put it in her drawer. She slammed it shut, not wanting to go near it ever again. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before. Toph didn't know whether to burn it, or throw it in the trash. The last bit of Chan was in that drawer. Toph suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. She curled up in her covers hoping the emotional pain would pass.

XXXXXXXXX

Aang had invited Hide to eat lunch with him. He mostly talked about his old school and what it was like there. "We had to wake up everyday at tthe crack of freakin' dawn, do drills, take a ten minute shower, and then go to school. I swear, the teachers were worse than the drill seargants."

"Are you thinking about joining the military?" Aang asked. Hide shrugged. "Probably. It's gonna be pretty easy since everyday of my life has been boot camp. College isn't really my thing."

Aang sighed. Talking to Hide made him miss Toph more. He wondered if he should text her, but decided she might get angry for waking her up.

"What made you come here?" Aang asked. Hide looked down.

"Just felt like it. Hey, does this school have track and field?"

Aa ng wondered what he said that could have caused Hide's sudden mood switch. He decided not to press further on the issues, but to sit back and miss his friend. Onji came up then with a flustered look on her face. "Aang," she said, sitting down at the table. "I know you really want to have fun this year, but exploiting yourself is not the way to prom king."

Aang raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Onji pulled a flier out of her backpack. "Someone spread these all over the school. How could you not notice?"

On the flier was a picture of Aang, shirtless, soaking wet in his jeans from the day he bathed Appa. Aang felt himself turn red. That explained the look Koko gave him. "These are all over the school?" he stammered.

"You didn't put them up?" Onji asked, ignoring Hide completely. Aang shook his head. "The girl must have done it."

"What girl?" Hide asked.

"I was giving Appa a bath, and I heard this wierd clicking noise. Then he chased down some girl. I can't believe this!"

The vice principal walked up to their table then. He held up the flier. "This you?" he asked Aang.

"Uh, yes. But I didn't-"

"Save it," the VP interrupted. "Come with me, we're calling your parents."

Aang sighed. He knew it was going to be a long day. He didn't know how he was going to explain it to Gyatso, and he didn't need another week on his punishment. Several people snickered when Aang walked past. He wished Toph was there. She would have made the situation funnier tahn it was. For some reason, he really missed her.

_**~*~*~*~~~~!~!~**_

_**Okay, yes, that was a crappy ending. But I really have to start packing. A couple things. First, you guys are crazy! But that's why I love ya! Second, Hide is pronounced like Hee-day, not like hide and go seek. Third, Hide was Onji's boyfriend in the episode the Headband. fourth, trust me! I know what i'm doing with Aang and Toph! Review. Tomorrow is my flight! I don't own avatar.**_


	30. Traffic

_**I know your royally pissed. And I'm very very sorry. My laziness is not an excuse to be two weeks late. The graduation was super cool, btw. They all marched in and it looked a lot like the scene from Antz when they were marching out to battle singing "the ants are marching one by one, hoorah, hoorah, we slaughter termites just for fun hoorah, hoorah". Love that movie. Haven't seen it? Netflix it, its hilarious.**_

_**~*~*~~!~!*~*~*~*!~~~**_

Aang knew there was something different about Toph when she came back to school. She was still the same obnoxious girl as before, but she was quieter. She walked with her head down and sometimes, when Aang knew she wasn't paying attention, she'd look like she was ready to cry. Aang wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he knew she wouldn't talk about it until she was ready. He just hated to see his best friend so upset. It was like they shared the same emotions. Aang wanted to do something to make her feel better.

"Toph," he said, stopping her before they walked into the cafeteria. "You disappear for days, and then you come back all depressed. Is everything okay?"

Toph had a confused look on her face. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you're so...different now. It makes me upset when you're upset. Is there anything I can do?"

Toph sighed and shook her head. "No."

"Then tell me what's wrong," Aang pressed. Toph pulled her hoodie over her head as if she could block everything out. She stared at the ground. "I'm fine, Aang. Really. I just got sick for a while." She sighed again and stared up at him while forcing a smile. "There's nothing to be worried about."

Aang saw the pained look on her face. She could tell she was forcing herself to look happy. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, which were still very sad. Aang shook his head. He felt like his friendship with Toph was slowly beginning to slip away. He didn't want make her angry so he let it drop and walked to their table instead. Toph stopped and raised an eyebrow when she saw the new addition to their group.

"Uh, this isn't the new kid welcoming center. Ger lost," she said. Since he was occupying her usual seat across from Aang, she sat next to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Hide asked, sizing her up.

"Excuse me? Who are _you?_"

"Toph," Aang began. "This is Hide. He just transfered from military school."

"Why'd you leave? Did you miss your mommy?" Toph teased. Aang smiled. At least she still had her sense of humor. Hide rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong, stop eating your veggies, shrimp?"

Toph suprisingly laughed. Aang was worried she'd be ready to kill Hide since she was so sensitive about her height. But Toph was just about bursting with laughter.

"I like this guy," she said motioning towards him. Hide smirked. "So, why'd you really leave military school?"

Hide shifted uncomfortably in his seat, kicking Onji in the process. "Ow!" she said, rubbing her shin. "The hell was that for?"

"For being so smart."

Toph laughed again. She was really going to get along with Hide.

XXXXXXXX

Toph sat in the hard metal chair of the science room. The tempurature was rising outside. She could see lush green trees from the window. She wished her teacher would stop yammering about underground tubers so she could enjoy the weather while it lasted. She tapped her pencil against the table in a gentle rythym.

_taptap taptap taptap_

The wooden table in front of her was more splinters than paint. The schools budget couldn't afford new science lab equipment, much less new furniture, so the students were stuck with cracked microscopes and creaky desks. Toph's phone buzzed in her pocket. She used the battered table as a cover so she wouldn't get caught.

_wana get sumthin 2 eat aftr skool?_

Toph smiled.

_cant. _she typed. _previous engagement._

Toph put her phone away. There was always a rush that went through her when she thought of Aang, a rush that she tried to ignore. Aang didn't love her. He never would. She tried to keep her emotions in check when she was near him. It wasn't fair to herself if she tried to go after him. Part of her wanted to, and the other part wanted to forget all about him. She tried and failed to focus on the horticulture lesson. Instead she thought about her meeting after school.

Aang frowned when Toph's reply came back to his phone. She almost never cancelled their plans. He wondered what she could be doing that made her change her mind. He wondered if Hide had anything to do with it. Not that he didn't like Hide, he just didn't like him talking to Toph. Or sitting next to her. Or making her laugh. Aang knew he had no control over Toph. He just wished Hide wasn't so suddenly interested. Aang checked his phone again. He had a new text from Toph.

_question, _she wrote.

_wuts up?_

_why r there pics of u washing appa shirtless in every single trashcan?_

Aang laughed loudly. He blushed when several heads turned in his directions. "I, uh, love this class?" he said as an excuse. The teacher rolled his eyes and continued the lesson.

_long story. whens ur engagement over?_

_around 6. why_

_i can meet u sumwhere_

_hmmm, _Toph responded. _i'm thinkin arbys._

XXXXXXXX

Ursa sat cross legged in a wide circle with the other support group members. She held a red ball in her hands and bounced it on the floor. "Today we'll be doing an exercise called The Word Game. I'll say a word, then roll the ball, and whoever I pass it to will say the first thing that word reminds them of. Then you pass it to the next person and they do the same with the word you just said."

Ursa put the ball on the ground and centered it between her bent knees. "Ready?" she asked the class. She rolled the ball. "Spring," she said, passing it to the woman directly across from her. "Green," the woman said, passing the ball again.

"Poison."

"Addiction."

"Lies."

"Mistakes."

"Forgiveness."

The ball bounced against Toph's shoe. "Uh, love?" she said randomly. She wasn't really into the game. Several of the women "Aw!"ed at Toph's word. She rolled her eyes and passed the ball.

"Men."

"Passion."

"Sex," Jin said smiling. Several women purred and laughed.

"Pregnancy," an older woman said, causing the group to laugh again.

"Stretch marks."

"Post partem depression."

"Arguments."

"Cheating."

"Divorce."

The ball had finally reached Ursa again. "Lets play one more time. This time we'll focus on words that remind us of things that we like. I'll start. Beaches."

"Tans."

"Sun."

"Sand."

"The ocean."

"Bikini season!"

"Hot dogs," Toph said. Her group members stared at her. "My mom makes me lay off the hot dogs during the summer. I think its because she can't have any."

"Hot guys."

"Parties."

The game went on for a while. After the ball reached Ursa again she stood and said, "I hope we all learned that word recognition does have a major part in the road to recovery. Some words make us happy. Others make us upset. For years, I suffered emotional abuse from my husband. I couldn't stand to hear the word worthless. I finally left him. He had the best lawyers, of course. And that prevented me from taking my children with me. Now my son is scarred and my daughter needs me now more than ever. I'll never get back the years I was away from them, but I do plan to make up for it. I moved back in town planning on helping others as much as my family. I hope we won't let words and objects trigger painful memories. We have to move on."

XXXXXXXX

_That bitch. Who does she think she is? We were fine without her. We don't need her. Who the hell does she think she is? She's a liar. She left us. She left me. I was always the good one, the perfect one. But she hated me. She thinks she can come back in my life and lie to me? To all of us? She doesn't love me, she never always loved Zuko more than me. I always made Dad proud. He loved me enough. I don't need her. I don't need a mother._

Azula drove angrily through the streets. Too upset from the argument she had with her mother. Ursa asked if she wanted to come to her support group meeting with her. Azula declined, proclamimg she had better things to do than listen to women cry about their own stupid mistakes. Ursa gently told her they weren't sharing stories. She told Azula it would be good if they could spend more time together. Azula didn't take that suggestion too lightly.

_She thinks she can leave us and come back whenever she wants? If she really loved me, she wouldn't have left. I needed her- No! I don't need her. I was weak when she was around. I'm stronger now. Stronger than I've ever been._

She ran a stop sign, getting several honks from cars she cut off. Her rage was blinding her. She watched the speedometer slowly creep over one hundred.

_She's a horrible person. I don't have a mother._

XXXXXXXX

Toph waved goodbye to the other ladies as they got into their cars. She walked over to Ursa's car.

"My mom keeps asking about you. I told her I'd give you her number," Toph said, taking out the slip of paper from her shorts pocket. She handed it to Ursa who smiled and thanked her.

"You should ask her to sit in one of our meetings," Ursa suggested.

Toph shuffled uncomfortably on her feet.

"She still doesn't know, does she?" Ursa guessed. Toph shook her head.

"I'll tell her one day," Toph promised. "After graduation. Once I get everything settled, then I'll tell her. She's just so sad right now. I am her only child. She doesn't want me to grow up so fast."

Ursa nodded her head in understanding. "It's hard to watch your babies leave the nest, and even harder to see them get hurt. But you owe it to your parents to tell them the truth. I know it's hard. But they love you, Toph."

Toph sighed. Ursa was right. She didn't need to have any more secrets from her family. Toph thanked her and walked across the parking lot towards the busy intersection. Arby's was across the street. The sun was barely setting and the lights around her seemed to glow brighter. She saw Aang directly across the street from her. She waved him over. He smiled and jogged towards her.

"Did you walk here?" he asked.

"No, I had that thing, remember? It's nearby."

Aang nodded. "And you still won't tell me what this thing is, will you?"

"Nope, my lips are sealed."

"Well, I can always force you," he said. Toph elbowed him gently.

"You don't have the cajones, Twinkle toes."

They walked side by side in the orange sunset in silence. Aang looked down at Toph who was staring dreamily ahead into the twilight. Her hair shone like dark colored glass. She truly was amazing.

They stopped to cross the street. Toph pressed the button for the green light to change. She glanced up at Aang to find him staring at her in that way again. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, looking away. The rush hour traffic passed them and the light turned red, leaving a couple cars waiting at the crosswalk. They began walking when there was a loud screech, followed by several honks. Aang saw a streak of black coming very fast- right towards them.

"Toph, move!" he yelled, pushing her the rest of they way across the street. Toph stumbled and fell, rolling away from the street and onto the curb. The screech got louder and cut off. The only sound was a thud and car doors opening. Toph rolled over and looked into the street. The light changed green, but there were several people on cell phones, running towards the intersection. Toph sat up and let her eyes settle on the accident- just feet away from her. Aang lay stretched in the middle of the street, fresh blood running down his temple and onto the white paint of the crosswalk. A shiny black car had crashed into the light post. There was a steady flow of smoke coming from the hood. The door was forcecd open by a ghoslty white and sluggish hand. Azula dragged herself from the car and fell to the ground, unconcious.

"Aang!" Toph yelled, pushing onlookers out of the way and kneeling next to him. "Don't just stand there, call nine-one-one!" she yelled.

"They're on the way," some one said. Toph could barely hear them. It was like everything began to slow down. She heard someone yelling, then running over to where Azula's car was twisted around the pole. Toph could care less about Azula. She looked down at Aang who was still bleeding. She didn't know what to do. She wished she had payed more attention in health when they were talking about drunk driving accidents.

"Please, Aang," Toph begged. She didn't realize she had been crying. "Please be okay."

Ursa was sitting in her car when she saw the boy push someone out of the way. There wasn't enough time to save himself. The black car tried to swerve, but the right side hit the poor boy, making his head slam down on the hood. He rolled off the car as it continued swerving, and finally hitting the street light, only a few feet from the girl lying on the curb. Ursa was out of her car the next secind,running towards the sickening accident. She went to the girl who was pushed first, but she was already up and moving towards the boy that had been struck. Ursa looked over towards the totalled car, where the driver had climbed out, and was laying on the ground.

"Azula!" Ursa screamed, recognizind her daughter in the street. She rushed over to her and tried to wake her up. "Azula, sweetie, open your eyes." Ursa gently patted her daughter's face. Azula's topaz eyes began to flutter. She groaned in pain.

"Oh, thank God," Ursa said, kissing her daughter's face. "Azula, are you okay?" she asked urgently.

"Mom?" Azula said, turning her head to see some girl crying over a boy on the ground.

"Don't try to get up, Azula, you're hurt. An ambulance is coming. Oh, honey, what were you thinking?"

Azula layed flat on the ground. Her mother's hand was stroking her face.

"Mommy," Azula said in a small voice. "I didn't want to hit him," she said. She could feel herself getting ready to cry. Crying was for the weak, and Azula hadn't felt weaker. "I tried to move, I didn't- You left me! You left me and Zuko and I...I can't-"

"Azula, it's okay," Ursa said. She kissed her daughters forhead. "I'm here now, Azula. It's okay."

Toph was crying profusely by the time the paramedics arrived. She was gripping Aang's hand so tightly, they had to pry her fingers off. One EMT led her to an ambulance. She sobbed as they checked her reflexes and bandaged the shallow scrapes on her palms and knees. She saw them load Aang into the back of a stretcher. She jumped off the ambulance when an EMT was checking her eyes.

"I need to go with him," she said.

"Family only, kid. Sorry."

"Do you see his family here? He's my best friend. I need to be with him."

The field expert sighed and motioned her into the back of the ambulance. She climbed into the seat and sat down, staring at Aang. They began to cut his shirt open and feel around for broken ribs.

"No trouble breathing, possible concussion. Patient has slight pupil dilation and low blood pressure. No broken ribs..."

Toph tuned out the medical jargon. She watched as the EMT's worked over him, sticking IV's into his arms and shining flashlights into his eyes. She lifted his hand from where it was hanging off the stretcher. She squeezed it again, hoping he'd feel it. He'd wake up soon. Toph felt another wave of emotion overcome her. There was no way she could make herself gedt over Aang, not now, not ever. She loved him with every inch of herself.

The ambulance slid to a stop outside the hospital. They slid Aang from the back and rushed him inside. Toph slowly climbed from the truck and watched Aang disappear through the doors. She could have sworn she felt him squeeze back.

XXXXXXXX

Toph bounced her knee up and down in the emergency room. A nurse looked her over once again, making sure she had no serious injuries. After convincing the woman she was fine, Toph sat down, still jittery from the adrenaline working overtime in her veins. She sat back in her chair, and tried to close her eyes. It was impossible for her to relax. Thats when she heard the unmistakable booming voice of her father.

"Toph!" he yelled, crossing the ER in long strides and wrapping her in a bear hug. "Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt? Have you seen a doctor?" Her father asked in a rush. He looked to the receptionist for a second opinion. "I'd like to talk to the doctor," Lao asked.

Poppy hugged Toph then. "Oh, my poor baby. Are you alright?"

Toph shook her head and collapsed into her mother then. "He pushed me out of the way, Mom," she sobbed. "He saved my life. Now he's hurt because of me!"

Poppy walked them over to a chair and sat her down. She pulled tissues from her purse and handed them to her crying daughter. "It's all my fault, Mom!"

Poppy held her daughter as she cried. She looked over to her husband who was in deep conversation with a man in blue scrubs. She rubbed Toph's back and tried to calm her down.

"Mom, I gotta tell you something," Toph said. She blew her nose on a tissue. "You remember when you and Dad left town? And you found your vase under the sink? That night, I had a few people over..."

Lao came over then. "How many is a few, Toph?"

Toph sighed and motioned for her Dad to sit on her other side. "Like, most of the school. I...I had a party. But I had no idea it woulkd get so out of control!"

Toph waited for her parents to explode. She was suprised when they didn't say anything.

"We were waiting for you to be honest with us, Toph. We knew about the party. Luckily, nothing was broken and no one was hurt," Poppy said, smoothing Toph's hair.

"Wait, how'd you know? Did someone tell you?"

Lao sighed. "It was the piles of red plastic cups sitting on the curb, Toph. We're not as old as you think we are. We always knew you'd do something wild like that."

Toph shook her head and stood up. "Mom, Dad, there's something else. Do you remember that boy who they found in a ditch a few weeks ago? Chan? He was there too. He was at the party and...well...something sort of happened..."

_**~!~*~*~*~*~*~*!~!~!~~**_

_**Longest chapter ever! I don't know if you guys heard about Phylicia Barnes, but it was just so sad. Whoever did that to her is gonna pay. They don't let stuff like that fly in Baltimore. Any who, i've been sick for a long LONG time. Like, the entire time i've been away. So I didn't even get to enjoy my mini vaca. Is Aang okay? What's gonna happen to Azula? Review!**_


	31. Drifting

_**Okay, so NONE of you pointed out my HUGE mistake in chapter one. Hmmm, now I can get away with it, mwahaha. I ran out of stuff to write about (clearly) so I used an idea that I had in my head for about three years. I know right? Review. I don't own avatar. If you guys could listen to "I need a doctor" by eminem, dr. dre and skylar grey while reading this, that'd be sweet. Just hit replay when the song goes off. I'm trying to set the mood.**_

_**~!~!~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

The pain only raked through Aang's body for a second. Just enough time for him to see Toph safely out of the way. Just enough time for him to black out. When he saw that car coming towards them, he acted on instinct. He knew there was only enough time to save her, though if his injuries had been minor, she would have yelled at him. Called him an idiot for trying to be a hero. Punched him in the arm and ignored him. Then probably whispered a small thank you when the reality of the situation set in. But his injuries weren't minor. His head hit the car- _hard. _Aang didn't want her to get hurt. Because he knew her father would destroy him if he walked away from it all. Because he knew he couldn't bear life without her.

Aang felt pricks along his hands. Cool metal objects pressed onto his chest. When had his shirt been removed? He could hear muted voices. He couldn't make his mind focus enough on what they were saying. His eyes were opened and a light shined into them.

"Slight pupil dilation..." a voice said. He couldn't shrink away from the light or the pain throbbing through out his body. His chest ached. His head was splitting. He didn't know where he was. But those thoughts subsided when he thought about the only thing that seemed to matter in that moment. Toph. She'd been pushed out of the way, but the car was still moving after Aang had been hit. Where was she? Did she move in time? Aang wanted to groan at the feeling of hands gently probing along his ribs.

"_...fractured ribs..." _

His ribs were broken? Why weren't they talking about Toph? Where was she? More needles were pushed into his skin, this time on the inner parts of his elbow. Aang wanted to get away from the pain, but he couldn't make his body work. The rubber gloves pinched along his skin. He needed to find Toph. He needed to make sure she wasn't as bad- or even worse- than he was. But how could he move? How could he even speak? A heavy blackness weigh down on top of him. It hurt to breath. He focused on his best friend instead of the pain. Her face, her hair, anything. He pictured her okay and angry. Pissed beyond belief for risking his life for her. He kept a visual on her face at all times. So much that he could feel her fingers squeeze around his hand.

The wind was nearly knocked out of him when he realized it was real. She was okay! She'd made it. He could relax now. Aang would put every ounce of his energy into holding onto her hand. Making sure she wouldn't let go. When the ambulance jostled to a stop, he knew they would be seperated. He knew he'd go under, and he didn't know when, or if, he'd come back up. He concentrated. He used the rest of his energy to move his fingers. He gently squeezed back. He only hoped she'd felt it. Aang felt air rush past him as he was pushed through the hospital doors. Doctors continued poking and prodding at him. Toph's face never once left his mind.

"Inducing a coma..."

Aang felt cool liquid begin to drip into his hand. He started drifting. He felt himself become dizzy, and finally fade. The pain started to ease away, until he couldn't feel anything anymore. He was in a never ending sea of darkness. Not feeling, not thinking, not moving. His heart began to pound. Would he be stuck there forever? There was a glowing presence in the distance. Aang started to swim towards it. It looked like a star, right on his eye level. How did a star get here? It either got bigger, or he was moving closer. The star got brighter as it grew. There was a silouhette of a woman in the light of the star. Her face got clearer as the light grew. She was smiling at him. But there was a slight sadness in her deep grey eyes.

"Mom?"

She nodded. Her face twisted in a way that Aang thought she'd start crying. She held out her arms to him just as he rushed forward. Aang was engulfed with memories as he took in his dead mother's scent. His father stood behind them, smiling.

"But...you...Am I...?" Aang trailed off. If it was true, he didn't need to say it.

"Not yet, Bunny," she said, using his long forgotten nickname. "Not quite. I love you. We'll be waiting."

The light began to fade from the edges, until Aang couldn't see them anymore. He felt emotion swell up inside his chest until he broke into frantic sobs. He missed his parents. e loved them. He needed them. He begged them not to go out that night, even feigning sickness and monsters under the bed to keep them from leaving. But being twenty-two and beautiful meant the right to go out.

"You won't miss us, Bunny," she said, picking up the stuffed toy and tucking it under Aang's rocket ship sheets. "You'll be asleep by time we get back. When you wake up in the morning, we'll be home." His father mussed his hair, his mother kissed his cheek, and they were gone. Aang rose early the next morning, looking forward to his parents return. They weren't still sleeping, which was usual. Gyatso was the one to help him with his morning routine. Aang thumped downstairs as five year olds do. Holding his white stuffed rabbit, Floppsy, he jumped the last two steps and landed loudly on the hardwood floors in a way that would get him scolded for being up so early in the morning. There was a police car parked outside. Aang stared at it for a moment, admiring how close and real it was, compared to the toys he had scattered upstairs. Finally he looked in the doorway, seeing his grandfather slumped against the frame, as if the complicated words that the officer was telling him would put him on the floor. Aang tried to listen, but not much could be understood.

"...found on the exit ramp...around a tree trunk...thrown through the windshield. I'm very sorry for your loss."

His mind couldn't comprehend what exactly was lost. Floppsy fell to the floor with a muted thud. Aang slowly approached Gyatso, wondering why his grandfather had been crying.

"Big boys don't cry," his father told him when he skinned his knee. "It's alright, buddy. Big boys don't cry."

Aang reached his grandfather and tugged at his hand. Gyatso looked down at him, then scooped him up and held him tightly. It was hours later when the policemen left and the shiny squad car pulled from in front of their house when Gyatso explained to Aang why his parents weren't coming home.

Aang snapped out of his flashback when he finally felt. He felt! He'd been numbly drifting for what seemed like minutes, but could have just as well been hours. He was thankful it wasn't pain. It was a slight discomfort. The inner part of his arms were aching, as was the back of his right hand. IV's, he'd guessed. He was finally coming to. Aang heard a sniffle and a near silent plea. There was Toph's hand again. He was thankful for her being there, because in that moment, he didn't want anyone else. He wished he could move, but he was still under the heavy effects of the drugs. He realized he needed her, more than she knew. More than she probably needed him. He wanted to open his eyes and see her face. He wanted to make sure she was really okay. If there was even a scratch on her, he'd never forgive himself. He'd saved her this time. When she _really _needed him.

He wasn't distracted by sex (though he was admiring her skin in the darkening light) or friends or any type of unrequited love. He wasn't thinking about school or Onji. In the time during the accident, he was thinking about her. Even before the accident. Even during the day when they weren't together, Toph was always on his mind. Aang suddenly felt very, very stupid. He was wrong before, so wrong. When Toph had been in trouble, he felt love because he hadn't been there. He felt it out of guilt. But there was no guilt now. There was no mistake. It wasn't out of the need for another person by his side. It wasn't because of guilt, or the rush of being a hero. It was because he genuinely loved his best friend. Because he needed and wanted to be with her, at all hours of the day. He couldn't stop thinking about her no matter where he was or what he was doing. Somewhere along the lines of finding Onji, and denying his feelings out of guilt for already having a relationship, he fell deeply in love with Toph.

He was jealous when other guys talked to her. He was sad when they weren't near each other. He was more frustrated than angry when they fought because he knew that if they weren't really friends, if he didn't truly love her, he wouldn't have bothered. He would have left her alone with Jet that night. He would have gotten a ride with Katara, and tried to subtly flirt instead of staying the night with Toph. He would have never stopped Onji when she wanted to take them to the next level. He might have even said a pre-mature 'I love you,' so he wouldn't feel bad. He wouldn't look forward to going to school everyday just because it meant Toph was giving him a ride. He loved his best friend. The desire to open his eyes and look at her face was overwhelming. He wanted to hold her. He could rest easy knowing she was safe.

XXXXXXX

Toph stopped in the doorway of the hospital. Her parents looked back at her and waited.

"I can't leave," she said. She shook her head whe Lao began to protest. "I just can't, Dad. I can't leave without seeing him."

Her father sighed and glanced at his wife. He could see she was torn in between holding her daughter and never letting go, and letting her stay with the boy she so clearly loved. Lao looked at Toph again. She stopped crying, but her face alone could make himself swell up with tears.

"Toph, I'm not even sure that he's allowed to have visitors. Lets come back tomorrow morning. He might even be awake by then."

Tohp crossed her arms over her chest. "He saved my life. I at least owe him a thank you. Please, Dad. I need to talk to him," she begged.

Poppy walked up to her daughter and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Toph, we all need rest. Aang will still be there in the morning. We need to pick up your car and get you to bed. The doctor said you should take a few sleeping pills for PTSD."

Toph followed her parent's to her father's car. He opened the door for her and she slid into the back. A gentle rain had already started. Toph stared at the drops racing down the window and let them lull her to sleep. She woke up when the car door slammed. They were in the parking lot of the community center. Poppy was walking to Toph's car. She started it and followed them home. Toph thought about Aang. It was scary to see him with all that blood around his head. She felt a pain deep in her core when she thought about how awful it would be if he died in a similar way as his parents. She shook the thought from her mind and fell asleep again. Hearing the tires of the car hiss through the rain was like a lullaby. Toph woke up when she felt a kiss on her forehead. She was in her bed. She didn't realize her father had carried her up all those stairs, then went through the trouble of removing her shoes so he could tuck her in. She felt greatful that he seemed to care. Toph layed in her bed for a while. She mad sure she didn't hear a thing from the other side of the hall. She got up and peeked down the vast hallway.

She didn't see a light under her parents door so she pulled on her shoes again- no socks- grabbed her cell phone and used the light to find her bookbag. After scribbling a note, she made her bed for what seemed like the second time in her life, and left the note on her pillow. Toph creeped down the stairs to find her keys in the dish by the front door. She knew her parents would hear the alarm go off if she tried the main entrance, so she silently went back upstairs and into her room, softly shutting the door behind her. Toph opened the doors to her balcony and stepped outside. She pulled her hood over her head and climbed over the side of the railing. She gripped the bars tightly so she wouldn't fall over the slick edging. She let her feet dangle for a moment, then let go of the rail, bumping her chin on the rough concrete on the ten foot drop. She felt her legs give out beneath her, and she fell flat on her back.

Brushing off her pointless embarassment, she wiped the mulch and bracken from the small space of landscape she just destroyed in her escape. Toph jogged to her car and silenced the alarm before it could go off. She opened the door, grabbed the shift, and put it in drive. The car slowly backed out of the drive way and began drifting on its own down the street. Toph had to run to keep up. After going halfway down the street, she jumped in her car and slammed the door against the steady rain. She started the car, turned it around and drive as carefully as she could to the hospital. She passed the pole where Azula's car, just hours ago, was banged up against. She tried not to look at the spot where Aang had been laying. After finally making it to the hospital, she was relieved to find the ER mostly empty. There was an old man sleeping, and a couple holding a small child in the adjoining pediatric waiting section. Toph sat near them. There was a theory already forming in her mind. Aang was only seventeen. He'd still be in the kids section. Toph would have laughed had the situation not been so depressing. There were twinkly lights on the cieling of the pediatric waiting section. The TV was turned to a kids movie.

A tired looking nurse called the couples name. Toph waited until the door was almost shut, then sprinted for it, catching it with her fingers. She stepped inside the dimly lit, but colorful hallway. It was well past midnight. The main lights had been turned off to help the children sleep. Toph crouched down and crawled past the nurses station. She knew they'd kick her out if she asked where Aang was being kept. She glanced at the wall where the directory was hung. An arrow pointed west to the recovery unit. If Aang wasn't there, she'd find a way to sneak into the ICU. Toph walked down the hall, looking into the charts of all the doors that were closed. She finally found Aang's name and slipped inside just as a nurse came around the corner. Toph gently shut the door behind her and looked into the dark room. The only light came from the small lamp above Aang's bed, and the X-rays on the wall across from him.

Toph looked at those first. There were tiny lines along one of his ribs. The one of his head looked okay. Toph turned around to look at Aang. He had circles under his eyes and a large square bandage on one side of his head. A tube rested under his nose and they criss crossed over his arms and into his right hand. Toph stared at his face again. They'd cut his hair. It was short, very short. He might have just as well been bald. Toph ignored the buzz cut and pulled up a chair next to Aang. She lifted his left hand and kissed his fingers, just like he did to her once. She couldn't help the tears that began to escape from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Aang. I love you," she whispered to him. She sniffled again and squeezed his hand, hoping he'd squeeze back like before. "Please, wake up."

Toph laid her head down on his arm. It was the only part of him that wasn't bandaged. She sat up and stared at his face again. Even after an accident, he was still handsome. "Please, Aang. Wake up for me."

As if he were alive, and doing some random thing she'd just commanded him to do for her, Aang slowly opened his eyes. Toph gasped and touched his face.

"Toph?"

_**~*~*~*~*!~!~!~!~!**_

_**That was pretty easy to write. I'm an hour late with this update. I put two in one day because tomorrow, I'm leaving town again. I actually got back two weeks ago, but when we came home like three days after I said we were leaving, the damn internet wasn't working. So we were calling the company like "You got your damn money, now give us the damn internet." It JUST got working again today. Review, my darlings. Hope you liked it! I'm visiting a college three states away. Be back sunday! I don't own Avatar.**_


	32. Dial Tone

_**I'm sitting on my bed trying not to tear up at your awesome reviews. Thanks guys! We just got back from NC and the campus was awesome! The outside of the auditorium looked like a plantation though... You guys know I love it when you review, right?**__**But I need to ask you to to PLEASE stop predicting! Because you're always right! I'm like 'are they reading into my future thoughts?' scary...**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~!~!~!~!~**_

Toph snapped her head up and dove to the other side of the hospital bed when she heard the door open. _Another doctor making his rounds, _she thought. She remained as still as possible as she listened to papers shuffle and tubes being checked. When the door finally opened and closed again, she stood and walked over to where she'd been sitting. She checked the clock on the wall. It was four in the morning. She must've fallen asleep waiting for Aang to speak again. He opened his eyes once and said her name.

"Toph..."

Then he drifted under again. It was all Toph needed to hear. She knew he knew she was there. She'd wanted to say more to him, but he was out before she could even blink. She'd heard about people with head trauma going in and out of conciousness while they healed. Toph rested her head on his arm and watched his chest rise and fall. The machines beeped steadily in the background as she slowly fell back into a deep sleep.

Toph grumbled and pushed away the hand that was shaking her shoulder.

"Toph, wake up," Katara said. "You need to go home."

"Hmmm...five more minutes."

"Toph, you're at the hospital. How long have you been here?"

Toph sat up and rubbed her eyes. Sunlight was pouring through the windows. She could see flowers swaying in the breeze and lush green trees growing in time with the late spring. Toph felt like she was going to be sick.

"I spent the night here, I guess," she said answering Katara's question. She eyed the brown paper cup in the older girl's hand.

"Please tell me that's coffee?"

Katara nodded. Toph stretched out her hands towards the cup like a toddler. "Pretty please?"

Katara sighed and handed the coffee to Toph. She crossed the room and pulled up an extra chair. "How's he been?"

Toph shrugged. "He was awake for about five seconds. I haven't asked the doctors. I'm not exactly allowed to be here."

"He woke up last night? That's strange," Katara said. She stood and walked to the end of the bed and picked up the medical file. She wrinkled her face in confusion. "Wow, this is unbelievable. He flat lined during surgery."

"_Flat lined? _You mean he, like... he _died?_" Toph shrieked. Katara shushed her and continued reading the file.

"Only for a few seconds. Hardly enough time for any damage to be done. But you said he woke up?" Katara asked again, this time raising an eyebrow.

Toph groane din between sips of coffee. "Yes, how hard is that to believe?"

"Very, considering he has a massive concussion to the left temperal lobe. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Katara said, putting the folder down and taking her seat again.

"Look, I snuck out just to be here, okay? It's way to early for me to think up some bad ass lie anyways. He was awake, but not for long, just like I said."

"Was Onji here?"

"Nope, why?" Toph asked. She watched as Katara seemed to wrack her brain for some sort of explanation.

"Aang is hurt, Toph. Bad. Him waking up so soon is nothing short of a miracle. It's pretty common for patients with brain damage to-"

"Holy shit, I gave him brain damage?" Toph yelled.

"Keep your voice down! Visiting hours just started, I don't want to be kicked out just yet," Katara hissed. "But this type of thing doesn't usually happen. Like that woman who lifted a car off her kid. If the kid hadn't been trapped, do you think she would have been able to lift it? Or even tried?"

"Pfft, no. She's not super man," Toph said, taking another loud sip.

"Aang felt your presence, Toph. He knew someone who cared about him was near. So he tried to find his way back. It's like you're his anchor. If you hadn't been there, he probably wouldn't have woken up. But since you were there he came to."

"Huh," Toph said, finishing her coffee and chucking it in the garbage across the room. "So, I almost got him killed, but I also sort of saved him. Wow, I'm the worst friend ever."

Katara smiled. "You're not a bad friend, Toph. But something still bothers me. It's just so unusual..."

"What is?" Toph asked, just as the nurse came in. She greeted them and changed the drip on Aang's IV. She threw the old one in the trash. Before she left she turned to Toph and asked, "Where's your visitor's pass?"

Toph tried to compse her tired face. "It fell in the toilet when I had to pee. I don't think you guys would want it back," she lied. The nurse shook her head and walked out of the room.

"What is?" Toph asked again. Katara took a deep breath and looked back at Aang.

"You must be really special to him."

"Well, duh. We're best friends."

"That's not what I mean, Toph," Katara sighed. "It's just... These type of cases usually happen with married couples. Like, husband and wife..."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "So we're unusual. What else is new?"

"I mean people who really care for each other. Like _really _care for each other..." Katara trailed off, trying to let Toph figure it out. Obviously mornings weren't her shining moment.

"I mean people who love each other. Married couples. They try to find each other's voices. It's like a lighthouse for a lost boat. You guided him back, Toph."

Toph stared at Aang's face for a moment. Did he love her? She didn't know. His mixed temperments confused her to no end. One minute she was his buddy, the next he was satring at her in a way that made her knees go weak. If Aang truly loved her, she wouldn't know. Maybe it was on a friendly level, like a sister. He had Onji. Why would he want her?

"Oh my gosh..."

Toph looked up at Katara.

"No," she said guessing the older girls thoughts.

"You guys are in love!"

"No we aren't! Shut up before you wake up the whole hospital!" Toph said. She buried her face in her hands.

"Thats so cute! I can't believe it! I have to tell Suki-"

Toph reached across the bed and grabbed Katara's cell. "Tell anyone and you die."

"So it's true?"

Toph groaned. "Only half true. He's crazy about Onji. He told me himself. Why would he even want someone like me? I'm not his type. I'm not even that pretty. Why would he even consider someone like me? Why are we even friends?"

"You're friends because you're both extraordinary people who found each other. Opposites attract, Toph."

Katara looked down at Aang again. "You know, he looks kinda good with short hair."

"Go read your charts."

Katara laughed. "It's just an observation, Toph. No need to get jealous. I'm not stepping in between you and your man."

"He's not my-"

Onji rushed in, dropping a colorful gift bag. "Oh my gosh, is he okay?"

Toph sat back in her chair. "Ask Kat the Doctor," she teased.

"He's stable," Katara replied. "No improvement, yet. But it's only the first day. Give him some time."

Onji walked over and stared down at him. "His hair..."

_It's pretty damn sexy if you ask me, _Toph thought. She stood and stretched. "Well, I need to go shower. I spent the night, you know. See you guys later." Toph walked out of the room, not suprised that Onji immediately took her place by Aang. She shook her head and left the recovery ward. "Toph? Wait up!" Katara called, jogging to catch up with her. "Look, I'm sorry I teased you earlier. I guess I forgot about Onji."

"It's fine, Katara. I'm used to dealing with the two of them."

"No," Katara disagreed. "It's not fine. Toph, I hate to be a downer, but that sucks. Aang loves you-"

"Yeah, right. And my Dad wants to become a monk and let me join the circus."

"Well, if he loves you, then he'll do what's right for the both of you. I'm sure of it. Aang's a pretty smart guy. He'll figure out how you feel eventually. How long have you been into him?"

"Two years," Toph sighed.

"Good Lord!"

Toph couldn't help but laugh. "So much for him being smart, huh?"

"He loves you, Toph. Believe me. He just doesn't know it yet." Katara walked back down the hall towards Aang's room,leaving Toph standing there confused. She hoped everything would be explained when he woke up.

XXXXXXXX

Toph dreaded school the next day. Everyone wanted to know what happened and the thought of repeating the accident over and over made Toph want to throw up. By time lunch rolled around, she could already feel a headache coming on.

"'Sup shrimp?" Hide joked, plopping down next to her.

"The ceiling, steriods," she joked back, rubbing her temples.

"Where's your boy?"

Toph felt a flutter go through her when she heard the words '_your boy'. _She could only wish Aang was hers.

"Do you live under a rock? He got hit by a car two nights ago. It's all anyone can talk about."

Hide shrugged. "Guess I missed it dealing with my crazy parents. How's he doing?"

"He's in a coma."

"So, bad?"

Toph stared at him for a moment. "Yes, Hide. That's bad. Who knows when he'll wake up."

"Hmmm," he said, pondering for a moment. "Well, my timing sucks."

"Timing for what?" Toph asked.

"Hi, Toph," Onji said, sitting down. "Hide," she nodded in his direction.

"Drama queen," he replied.

"Are you going to the hospital after school today?" she asked Toph, ignoring Hide completely.

"Yeah. I know he won't wake up for a while, but I just can't leave him alone."

"I know how you feel," Onji said. They picked at their food, not really eating, not really tasting, just waiting for lunch to be over.

"How's his grandfather doing?" Onji finally asked.

Toph wondered how he was doing too. She hadn't seen him once at the hospital. She thought he would have never left his remaining family's side.

"I'll drop by after school and meet you at the hospital later," she said. "Poor guy must be so upset."

"Just hope he doesn't freak out and hit you or something," Hide said, greedily biting into a sandwich.

"Thanks, Hide."

XXXXXXX

Toph couldn't wait outside any longer. She took a deep breath and dug out her cell phone from her bag. If she called first, it might ease the blow. She was sure Gyatso knew all the details of the accident, by now. She hoped he wouldn't freak out either.

"What am I doing? This is Gyatso we're talking about!" she said to herself. "The nicest guy on the planet. He'd offer a burglar a cookie and talk about his day."

She put the phone on the passenger seat, but stayed in the car. Gyatso was a level headed person. Toph had never seen him angry in the years that she'd known Aang's family. She called anyway, just to be safe. She dialed Aang's house number and waited. There was a busy signal.

"Dammit," Toph muttered. "You can do this. He doesn't hate you. He might even forgive you. Yeah, that seems like Gyatso. After all, he did raise Twinkle Toes. I have _got _to stop talking to myself."

Toph opened her car door and slowly approached the house. She counted back all the memories of her and Aang hanging in the front yard. Gyatso planting flowers by the steps, making the old, tiny house have a warm, welcoming feeling. She climbed the creaky steps slowly. _If he gets angry, just start crying and run before he flips out, _Toph thought to herself. She knocked tentatively on the door.

"Gyatso? It's Toph!" she called. But she was greeted with Appa barking instead. She waitied for a little longer before knocking again. Appa barked louder. _That's strange_, Toph thought. _His car is still here. _Toph full out banged on the door. She could hear Appa begin to whimper and scratch on the other side. Out of the corner of her eye, the blinds moved. _I get it, he doesn't want to talk to me. He blames me for Aang's condition. He hates me. _

Toph turned to leave down the walkway when she saw Momo walk into the curtains. He stood and started scratching the screen when he saw her. Toph turned around and marched back up the steps. She lifted the weathered welcome mat and grabbed the spare key. "I'm coming in anyway. We need to talk!" she yelled. She opened the house door, but left it open in case she needed a quick get away. "Gyatso?" she called. "I'm sorry about Aang! If I could go back and change anything, believe me, I would! If we had both gotten hit, maybe the injuries wouldn't be so bad."

Toph tried to fight off Appa who was barking loiuder than ever. He jumped, causing his weight to crush her down to the floor. Appa stood over her, barking just as loud. Momo sat on the edge of the couch, moaning sickly in his cat's voice. "What the hell is going on?" Toph said, pushing Appa away and standing up. "You guys miss Aang that much?" She continued to walk into the house until she reached the kitchen. Gyatso was on the floor, house phone in one hand, off the hook -Toph could hear the dail tone still beeping- and car keys in the other hand. She couldn't move. She was frozen in her spot of the kitchen doorway, screaming until her lungs ached.

When she felt like she couldn't breath anymore, she edged along the peeling, cracked counter tops and reached down pulled the phone from Gyatso's hand. She put it back on the jack, picked it back up and dialed nine-one0one, shaking the whole time.

"_Nine one one, what is your emergency?"_

"I'm in my friends house and his grandfather is on the ground. I don't know how long he's been here, and I don't know what to do. Please, send somebody quick."

_"Did you check to see if he's breathing?"_

"I can't!" Toph sobbed. She wiped the burning tears from her face. "I just can't! Please, just send someone! He's really hurt!"

_"The police are on their way. I'm going to need you to calm down, miss. Now, I'll stay on the line with you until they get there."_

"Thank you so much," Toph cried. She backed away from Gyatso and sat curled up by the doorway. Appa laid down next to her, still whimpering. The operator asked her a series of questions, none of which Toph could remember once she said them. She jumped nd screamed when she felt the police officer touch her shoulder. After slowing down her heart rate, she let him usher her out of the house and onto the front steps. He asked her name, and more questions that didn't register in Toph's mind. The officer called over an EMT who shined a tiny flash light in Toph's eyes.

"She's in shock. Give her a few minutes, she'll be okay," he told the officer.

"You'll be alright, kid. Your parents are on the way."

Toph nodded. She was completely numb. She didn't understand what anything was being said around her. She stared at the grass that was growing higher in the yard, making it look shabby. She stared at the paint that made it look creepy. She glanced at Gyatso's old car, that made it look haunted. Why did the good people who worked so hard have to get hurt? Why didn't the rich people who couldn't give less of a crap about the world and who didn't help others get hurt? Why the nice ones? Why Aang's family? Aang had no one now. He was all alone in that hospital bed, trying to wake up. He had no faliny. Toph didn't want to think about how he'd pay for a house, car, funeral, and hospital bills once he woke up. She felt extremely guilty. She jumped and shrieked when a hand touched her head. Her mother stood in front of her, gently tugging on Toph to come with her. She wrapped her arms around her mom and walked down the steps, to the car that was waiting.

Toph saw the stretcher move from the house. She didn't want to look at the body beneath the sheet.

"Wait," another oficer called. "I'm sure you all are very upset, but there are still somethings that need to be cleared up. First is the pets. Is there anyone they can stay with until-"

"We'll take them. We'll take care of everything," Lao Bei Fong said, stepping out of the front seat. Toph looked at her father in suprise. She knew he didn't like Aang, but this was a side of him she'd never seen before.

The officer looked at the shiny Chevy Volt. He shrugged, not believing someone would want an animal as big as Appa to ride in that car. The police led Appa out of the house on a leash. He handed the braided leather to Lao. "Good luck," the officer said, taking another longing look at the car before shaking his head and walking away. Appa stared up at Mr. Bei Fong and wagged his tail.

"Toph," Lao said, "I'm doing this out of respect for that family. Aang is a good boy, I'm sure, but this needs to be your responsibility if he-"

"_When, _Dad," Toph corrected. "When Aang wakes up he'll take them back. We forgot Momo."

Toph turned back to the house. She heard her father ask "What the hell is a Momo?" She saw him still perched on the edge of the couch. She scratched the top of his head and picked him up. "I guess you're staying with us for a while."

_**So, I hope you guys aren't too angry for this chapter. Aang is the only airbender, you know. I hate it in fics where they kill of characters. But...gyatso was already dead. I'm sorry if I made any of you upset. I mean, REALLY sorry. Also, I noticed that I did reverse with Aang's hair. In the show he started off bald, got hurt by Azula, then grew hair. In here he started of hairy, got hurt by Azula, then went bald. Well, shaved, but whatever. Anyways, review! I'll try to crank out the next chapter a little quicker since I cured my own writers block with depressing chapters.**_


	33. Wallet

_**Once again, I'm SO SORRY for killing Gyatso! I hate it when people kill characters in stories and then go "somebody in my family died blah blah blah feel my pain." That's just selfish to me. I didn't plan on killing Gyatso. I actually contemplated it up until the part right before Toph found him. Once again, deeply sorry to those who are upset. But this will contribute to the story massively.**_

Toph stared at Aang's sleeping form on the stark white hospital bed. She was holding his hand again. Visiting hours were long over, but she snuck back in again. It was becoming a second nature to her. After letting Appa run around her house that first day, and digging Momo from her closet, Toph finally calmed the pets down and snuck out of her bedroom. Appa dominated most of her bed and Momo napped on a pillow. She ducked out of her balcony, making sure not to fall on her ass again, and drove to the hospital. It was slowly becoming a nightly routine. She took her usual space by Aang's side and sat. She couldn't imagine the pain of him losing his only family. Though she was a brat, and even ungrateful at times, Toph knew she'd lose it if anything happened to one of her parents.

She rubbed her thumb around Aang's hand. It had been five days since the accident. So far, Aang showed no noticable improvement. He hadn't even woken up again to Toph's knowledge. t had been three days since Gyatso passed. The doctors said he suffured a minor stroke, and had been alive up until the morning Toph found him. If she had stopped by before school, she would have been able to help. The doctors told her that was highly unlikely, but if that were the case, he would have massive damage to his body. He'd be supported around the clock for the rest of his life. She was shocked at her father's behavior. He didn't say anything when she came home after dark from visiting Aang. Toph wasn't sure if her parent's knew she was sneaking out, but they hugged her a lot more. They told her they loved her every night before bed. It was as if Aang's problems suddenly cured their home of its coldness. They were upset when she told them the truth about Chan, the party, and the group meetings, but they couldn't stay angry for long. Especially since they felt bad for hating Aang for no apparent reason.

Toph rested her head on Aang's arm, half listening for nurses and half sleeping. She couldn't help but feel guilty for everything. She was shocked when her father, the one person she knew hated Aang more than everyone else on the planet, Toph's _own _father, Lao Bei Fong, began to organize the funeral himself. With the help of Poppy for flower arrangements.

"They won't be able to keep him in the morgue for long, Toph. It's the least we could do for him," he explained. "They've been like a second family to you for years. I regret not meeting the poor man before he passed. My ignorance to that family cannot be forgiven."

Toph sat up and stared at Aang's face again. The bags under his eyes weren't as deep as they'd been when he'd first gotten hit. His hair was starting to grow thicker. He really looked a lot like his father, Toph noticed. The same nose, the same jaw...But his eyes. Those storm colored eyes that made her weak, those were his mother's. Toph couldn't imagine life without both her parents. She couldn't imagine life without a decent gaming system. But Aang had gone without. While she bitched and complained about her parent's not caring, he didn't have any. While she threw fits over some kid on Xbox live getting her banned, Aang had gone without. She realized he lived a life without luxury, and she'd been throwing it back into his face. If she'd felt guilty before, it was nothing like what she felt now.

She wished Aang would wake up. She wished he would open his eyes. She wished the car had hit her instead of him. That way, Gyatso would be alive. There would be no funerals to plan or pets to take care of. There would be nothing but flowers and balloons from her father's many clients trying to kiss ass. Toph looked around Aang's room. There were a few things. Two vases of flowers from Onji and Katara. Three cards. One from Sokka and Suki, one from Zuko, and one from her parents. She'd been so selfish in wanting him to wake up so she wouldn't feel guilty anymore, that she didn't even buy her best friend a gift. He was in a coma for crying out loud!She didn't know when he'd wake up, or if he'd be awake in time for his grandfather's funeral. Toph stood and stretched. She needed to head home if she wanted at least three hours of sleep. She did something she had never done before- she bent and kissed Aang's cheek. She smiled when she felt the gentle stubble on her lips. They really weren't children anymore.

XXXXXXXX

_Toph remembered the first day she met Aang. It was the first day of school. Her family had just moved, and there were no private schools in the area that didn't require a two hour drive. So Toph got to go to her first public school. She convinced her mother to let her pick out her own clothes for the occasion, since her wardrobe consisted of expensive frilly dresses for company parties, and school uniforms with the most hideous, 'keep your children virgins forever' patterns. Toph felt incredible walking up to the front door, which had peeling paint on it, and waving goodbye to her parents. Her father stared at the school with disgust. Her mother smiled through the tears and waved back vigorously. Toph disappeared through the doors, immediately being knocked down by a boy in an orange sweatshirt._

_"Walk much, dumbass? Watch where you're going!" she yelled, lucky her parents were already driving away. She stood and helped up the skinny boy, who was already apologizing as if he were about to get beat up._

_"I'm really sorry," he said in a high voice. Poor kid. Voice didn't break yet._

_"Yeah, well, watch it next time. We could have gotten trampled."_

_"Sorry, I was heading towards the office. They sent me the wrong schedule in the mail," he explained. He was grinning at her profusely. "I'm Aang!" he said, shoving out his hand._

_"Toph," she grunted back. She walked around him and headed for her first class._

_"Are you new?" he asked, keeping up with her. "I don't remember seeing you last year. This school isn't all that big once you've been here for a couple weeks. I remember when I was in sixth grade and-"_

_"Why are you talking to me?" Toph asked. She saw Aang's young face look pained for a moment._

_"I thought...you might need a friend. I mean, all my friends graduated last year so...I guess I'm by myself." _

_Toph sighed. She didn't mean to hurt the kid. He was just being friendly, after all. And it wasn't like Toph had an option. She didn't know a soul in the whole building. She looked over him again. He had on glasses and his sweatshirt was tucked into his jeans...which were really, really blue. They were the same height, for which Toph was greatful, and he hadn't succumbed to the acne that had graced most of the growing pre teens._

_"Okay, look. I really don't know anyone either, but if we're going to be friends, there's something you gotta do. Rule number one, untuck your shirt. This is public school. You don't need to impress anyone."_

_She was suprised when he started frantically pulling his shirt from his jeans. Was he really desperate for a friend._

_"Rule number two: I'm willing to bet you don't need those glasses."_

_"Well, only to see distance. Like the signs in the hallway if I'm too far back-"_

_"Great. Get rid of them," Toph said. Aang shoved them in his bag. She almost felt guilty for bossing him around when she only just met him. Almost._

_"How do I look?" Aang asked. Toph took a step back to see. If his jeans weren't actually blue jeans from the 90's, he wasn't that bad. Decent face, just short, she noticed. At least she wouldn't be the shrimp. "Not bad. Now, please warn me about the teachers. Any uptight assholes I should know about?"_

_Aang laughed, which made Toph relax. On the inside, her nerves were eating her up. She'd never been to a public school before, and she was lucky to have someone to talk to on her first minutes inside._

Toph felt something poke the side of her head. She heard a chuckle and a camera click. Toph peeled her head up from where she'd been sleeping on the desk. She could feel the ridges of her pencil leave marks on her cheek.

"Miss Bei Fong," her calculus teacher asked. "You were snoring. Dreaming about analitical limits, I hope?"

"Mmmhm," Toph said stretching. She wiped the drool from the side of her face while the class continued laughing. "No, this stuff is so awesome it just puts me right out."

"I've heard that excuse twice this week from you. This is the problem with the kids of today," the teacher said, walking back to the front of the room. "You're more than happy to spend all hours of the night on the internet and your precious video games. and when you come to school, you complain about not getting enough sleep. It's not the teacher's faults! We're not your baby sitters and- Miss Bei Fong, wake up!"

XXXXXXX

Toph was suprised to see Onji of all people leaning against her mustang after school. After digging her keys from her bag, she walked up to the driver side door, planning on not stopping to talk for long.

"Hey, Onji, what's up?"

"You wanna hang out today?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh, this is unexpected," Toph said, playing with her keys. "I was actually on my way to the hospital, if you want a ride."

"No, not the hospital. I'm really worried about Aang, don't get me wrong. But I just can't stand to see him just...laying there. It's hard," Onji replied. She had a sad loook on her face. Toph wondered what was so hard about watching Aang sleep? Onji didn't get him hit in the first place. Onji didn't give his grandfather a stroke. Onji didn't have a big ass dog and a nosy cat that didn't know what 'Stay off the damn counter tops before you knock the knives over again' meant. She didn't have a care in the world. It should have been easy peasy to look at Aang, knowing he felt so much more than friendship for her. Onji was lucky.

"What do you want to do, then?" Toph asked. She wasn't up for chilling with Onji _all _afternoon. They had one on one time only twice since they'd met. They hadn't exactly been besties during that time.

"Can we go to your place? All my parents care about is the accident. They want to know every single deatail over and over."

"Sure," Toph said, cursing internally. She _really _didn't want to hang with Onji. "Hop in."

They drove in silence at first. Onji started rambling on about some thing or another. Toph only made sure to listen enough so that she could "Uh huh," and "Hmmm, how 'bout that," at the appropriate times. When she started asking about Toph's family, that's when things got annoying.

"How old are your parents?"

"Uh, I dunno. They were born in the sixties, so I think mid forties?"

"What does your mom do? Does she stay at home?"

"No, she owns a boutique."

"Isn't your dad that rich guy who was on the news that one time?"

"Which time?" Toph slowly pushed the gas pedal harder, wanting to end this conversation.

"How long have you and Aang been friends?"

"I lost track."

"What ever happened to you and Long Shot? You still into him?"

"..."

By the time they had reached Toph's house, walked up to her room, (under Onji's insistance they don't become trolls in Toph's basement) Toph was ready to rip her hair out. She pushed Appa off her bed and plopped down on her back. "I bet you got everything you ever wanted when you were a kid, huh?"

"Pretty much. Not all the time."

She listened to Onji entertain herself with the things in Toph's room. Momo crawled up to her and purred, laying down next to her head.

"Did you ever get a pony growing up?" Onji asked distractedly.

"Uh, he's not really mine. Well, he's really old and nobody wanted to ride him. So I'm kinda the owner. His names Cascade. Like the dishwasher soap."

"That's so cute!" Onji said. She walked over to Toph's bedside table. When Toph heard the door open, she dove to that side of the bed.

"NO!" she shrieked, causing Momo to screech and run away. Toph pulled herself from the floor and shut the drawer back. "Don't go in there. Don't _ever _go in there."

"Sorry, sheesh," Onji said. She backed away from the drawer. "You're not hiding drugs in there, are you?"

Toph ignored her and turned back to the drawer. She pulled it open and stared at the contents inside. A pack of batteries, pens, a coiple peices of jewelry she never wore, and a wallet. The wallet of some one she barely knew, but hated.

"I remember once when me and my mom were shopping..." Toph let Onji prattle about some unimportant subject. What could she do about Chan's wallet? It couldn't stay in her drawer forever. She knew the only way to finally get past it was to confront the problem.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great," Toph said, cutting Onji off. "Look, you wanna go somewhere? It won't take long."

XXXXXXX

Toph made Onji start on some other topic. She searched for the address on the driver's liscence. Driving through a neighborhood she'd never been in, Onji suddenly became quiet.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I told you. On a field trip," Toph said, still searching. They were on the right street, but they hadn't reached the house yet. Toph stared at Onji for a moment when they pulled up in front of the house. Her plan was to drop the wallet in the mailbox and forget about the whole thing, but something was wrong. "Have you been here before?" Toph asked.

She got impatient and stepped out of the green car when Onji didn't answer. She started walking up to the front door where the mailbox was located. Around the back, Toph could hear someone mowing the lawn. As the mower got closer, Toph turned around, preparing to forget the mission and run back to her car. But she hadn't realized Onji had gotten out and followed her. They collided and fell on the grass, just as the mower came around the corner. Toph scrambled to stand back up and reached out for the wallet, but a tan hand picked it up before she could.

"What are you doing here?" Hide asked. He pulled the head phones from his ears and silenced the screaming music that came from them.

"Uh..." Toph said. She pushed Onji off of her and stood up, brushing the grass clippings from her shirt. "Onji wanted to visit."

Hide smirked.

"What? No! Toph, this was your idea!" Onji protested. She hopped up from the concrete walkway and glared at Hide. His shirt had the sleeves cut off and sweat covered the front of it, making a dark V. He folded his arms across his chest, making his biceps ripple beneath his olive toned skin. Onji tore her eyes away.

"Anyways, we got the wrong house so If you could just-" Toph reached out to take the wallet, but Hide held it from her grasp and opened it. His face became dark.

"Where did you get this?" he said angrily.

"I found it. Give it back. I need to..." Toph trailed off. She suddenly felt dizzy as the realization hit her. She staggered back and sat down on the steps. She didn't know why she hadn't noticed before. The eyes, the skin, similar build.

"You're his brother," Toph said.

"Who's brother? Who's wallet is that?" Onji asked. She snatched it from Hide and looked inside. She gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand. "Oh. Oh, no."

"Where did you get it?" Hide asked again, slightly calmer this time.

"My bedroom. It was in my room from the...the party. Weeks ago. He dropped it when he ran out," Toph said quietly. She watched Hide's face slowly realize what she meant. He walked over to the steps and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry," Toph said. "If I had known you were related I wouldn't-"

"Don't," Hide said. "We all knew what he was like. New girlfriend every week. My parents didn't say anything until that girl pressed charges. He was almost out of high school, so there was really no point. But they got so scared I'd end up the same way. So off to Dai Li's military school I went. My mom made me come home, even though I was angry. I mean, Chan gets charges of rape against him, but _I _get sent away? He was always so damn spoiled. Always got exactly what he wanted. I hated him. My parents are a mess. It's like they're zombies or something. They hardly talk. As you can see, I got the short end of the stick. They make me come home just so the damn house won't fall apart."

Toph stared ahead. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm really sorry if Chan...if he-"

"He didn't," Toph said. "He was about to, but he didn't. My friend came in and got rid of him. Chased him out, I mean." She didn't want it to sound like Zuko murdered someone. Hide didn't notice. He just nodded absently. Toph couldn't imagine being related to someone with that type of reputation.

"I'm really sorry," Toph said.

Hide raised an eyebrow. "What for? I'm the one that should be sorry."

"How come you never mentioned him?" Onji spoke up. She was clutching the wallet roughly and there were tears in her eyes. "I mean, all that time we were dating I thought you were an only child."

"It's not exactly a pick up line. Oh, hey, I go to the military school across the street. My older brother's a convicted rapist. Lucky him the charges got dropped!"

"You two dated?" Toph asked.

"We used to. On and off. Mostly off," Hide said. "Oh, but when it was on..." he trailed off with a smile.

"Shut up, Hide!" Onji said. She threw the wallet at him, aiming for his head, but he caught it with quick reflexes. Toph stood up and followed her.

"Hey, Toph?" he called.

"What?" she called over Onji slamming the car door.

"I'm sorry about Aang. And his grand dad. He seemed like a really nice guy. I hope he heals soon," Hide said standing up and walking back over to the mower. "Other wise I might have to steal his girl." Hide smirked again and started the mower, not giving Toph a chance to react. She shook her head and got into her car, hoping he was talking about Onji.

XXXXXXXX

Toph picked out a teddy bear, not sure exactly what Aang would want. She got a get well soon card and a balloon to go with it. The hospital gift shop was very limited. Toph crossed the ugly green worn carpet and dropped her things on the counter. The cashier jumped from where he was dozing on a stool. He rung up her purchases at a glacial pace. Toph fidgeted and tapped her fingers on the counter, trying to be as patient as Aang would want her to be.

"Would you like a bag?" the cashier asked.

"Nope. I'm kinda in a hurry," Toph said. The sun had already gone down. After dropping Onji off, she only had a half hour of visiting time.

"Alright, let me get your change. Who're you visiting?" he said, slowly counting out the bills. Toph wished she hadn't been lazy and used a twenty instead of pulling out the correct money.

"My friend."

"How long has he been here?"

"Almost six days." _About the same time it's taking you to give me my damn change! _she thought.

"Well, I hope he gets well soon," the cashier said. He smiled at her and handed her the money. Toph muttered a quick thanks and grabbed her things, rushing to the pediatric ward. She stepped into the elevator, trying to push the button and pin her visitors pass on her shirt at the same time. She cursed when she dropped her things.

"Shit," she said. She heard a small giggle. Toph turned and saw a little girl standing in the corner of the elevator with a hospital gown on. She had two small buns on the side of her head and the rest was down her back. "You said a curse," she said.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Sorry about that," Toph said. She eyed the small child from the corner of her eye, watching her play with a rag doll.

"Do you like her?" the girl asked. "Her name is Misses Pretty. Mommy made her before she got sick."

"She's beautiful. Are you visiting your mommy?"

"No, she died. The doctor said she had a disease in her heart. It's 'sposed to be herdingtarry, so the doctors are making sure. That's why I'm here." the girl explained.

"You mean hereditary?" Toph corrected. She felt bad for this little girl. It seemed like the people who were young were never given a chance.

"Yup," she nodded. She seemed to be completely at ease with her own demise. She let out a small cry when the arm of the doll fell off. It was old and faded. Toph swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "You know, I think Misses Pretty needs a friend," Toph said. She handed the girl Aang's bear as the elevator doors opened. The girl's face lit up.

"He's a doctor," Toph said. She picked up the dolls arm and stepped out of the elevator. "He'll help fix her arm."

"Thank you!" the child said, throwing her skinny arms around Toph's neck. Toph hugged her back.

"Ming! There you are! How many times have we told you not to leave your room alone? Your father would be very upset with you," a nurse said. She took the girls hand and lead her away. She waved to Toph before walking down the hall. "Misses pretty has a new friend. His name is Doctor Beary."

Toph smiled and walked to Aang's room. She stopped at the nurses station to sign the card she had gotten, but stopped. She had no clue what to write.

_Get well soon, from Toph? No!_

_I'm wretchedly in love with you. Dump your chick and get with me._

_Please love me, I'm desperate._

_I have your cat. If you ever want to see him again, kiss me like you did that one time._

Toph would figure it out when she got to his room. She looked at the balloon that had the customary yellow smiley face on one side, and a get well soon on the other. She folded the card and walked down the hall. "I can't tell him I love him in a card. What if someone reads it? What if Onji reads it?" she said to herself. She thought about what would happen if Onji knew the truth. When she opened the door, she stopped. She heard the balloon hit the ceiling and the card flutter to the ground. There was a scratching sound as the balloon scooted across the room with the air currents. Aang was sitting in his bed, which had been propped up. He relaxed against the pillows. He was staring outside into the steady rain with an empty look on his face. The TV was off, so were the lights. The only light came from the dim clouds outside. Aang turned towards the door when he heard Toph enter.

"You're awake."

_**~*~*~~~~*~*~*~~!~!~**_

_**A couple things: first, sorry for killing Gyatso. Again. Second, the little girl in the elevator waas the girl in the episode of Jet. When he blew up the town, she ran down to the river bank and grabbed her doll. Third, I know Chan and Hide weren't related, and I hate it when people do that in fics, but I felt they needed to have some connection to Toph to make Hide deeper. Lets face it, their both pompous assholes. (Hide and Chan, not Toph.) fourth, I went back to my childhood today. I listened to the theme songs to Cousin Skeeter, All That, Sailor Moon, Kenan and Kel, Rocket Powe, Doug (nickelodeons doug, not disney's. they killed it. Like miley cyrus killed Smells Like Teen Spirit) pretty much every 90's show. Review! I don't own avatar!**_


	34. Numb

_**Sigh...since you all have been such good reviewers, and since it's pretty much killing some of you, I'll let you predict again. I wasn't mad with you predicting, I was just like "How the hell did they figure it out?" I'm just as anxious to see what happens next as you guys are. I don't plan chapters at all. I just write write write, which is why I get blocked so easily. But thanks for the reviews, they're awesome! oh, DO NOT read my Some Party story. PLEASE! I'm begging you! I'm going to delete it soon because I'm just so embarassed by it. Or I might just change the chaps. **_

_**~*~*~~!~!~!~!~(~(~(**_

There was a moment of discomfort as Aang woke up. He felt the memories of the day before flood his mind, but his eyes didn't want to open. They were weighed down with the pain killers and whatever else they flooded into his veins. Aang tried to open his eyes, only succeeding slightly. He knew that if he even blinked, he'd be out again. He looked around the room. It was dark outside, but the sun was rising slowly. Where was Toph? Hadn't she been there a minute ago? Aang closed his eyes again, hoping he'd wake up soon.

When he woke up, he was just as tired. It was lighter in the room. He fought back the haze that threatened to overcome him, and stared at the clock on the wall. It was nine in the morning. He still wished for Toph. He hoped he could see her before he went back to sleep. She'd be at school, unless it was the weekend. What day was it? How long had he been out? What day was the accident? Aang nodded off again, trying to will himself to wake up when he knew Toph would be there.

Aang woke up again, not as drowsy as before. He could open his eyes all the way, and even stretch. He flinched back onto the bed after a sharp pain ripped through his side from stretching. Maybe he wasn't as well as he thought. He was still a little tired, but he was wide awake. He groped along his bed for the call button to get a nurse. After pushing the little red button, an older woman walked in.

"Good, you're up," she said, bustling into the room as if she'd done this a thousand times. "Do you know where you are?"

Aang nodded. "A hospital," he rasped in a scratchy vioce. His throat ached from thirst. He rubbed it.

"I'll be right back. Turn on the TV if you want," she said. She came back a little while later with a bucket of ice and a cup. "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to do your best to answer," she told Aang while filling up his cup with water. "If you get confused or nervous or feel any pain at all, I want you to tell me so we can stop, alright?"

Aang nodded again, gulping down the water.

"Do you know why you're in the hospital?"

"I got it by a car," Aang said. His throat wasn't as sore as before, but his voice still rasped from disuse.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Uhh," Aang stopped. He thought back to the day of the accident. "Monday...no wait. Tuesday?" he guessed.

"It's friday. The accident was on Monday. Are you in any pain at all?" The nurse said. She picked up his charts and began reading. "You're ribs are healing up quite nicely. You had a minor concussion on the left side of your head. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," he whispered. He was tired of asking questions. He wanted to see Toph. He knew she was okay, but part of him wished she'd been rebellious and skipped school to see him.

"Are you dizzy or nauseous at all? Even a little?" the nurse asked.

Aang did a mental check. He wasn't as dizzy as he'd been before, but he did feel sick on his stomach. "A little."

The nurse turned back to the table and opened a pack of crackers. "Some men are here to ask you some questions, along with a lawyer. Do you want to see them?"

"A lawyer? Why do I need a lawyer? I didn't do anything wrong!" Aang rasped. He wished his voice was stronger.

"They need to clear up some paper work. If you don't want to talk or they make you uncomfortable, just press the call button and we'll send someone to escort them out. Alright?" She smiled at him and left the room. A police officer and a man in a suit came in shortly after. They introduced themselves and settled into the chairs.

"We just want to ask you a few things. We understand you've just woken up..."

Why did everyone think something was wrong with him? Why was he being spoken to like a toddler? He checked the wall again. School would be letting out soon. He wished he could see Toph.

"First, we need to know exactly what happened in thea accident. You were walking across the street, correct?"

"Yeah," Aang began. "Me and Toph. We were half way across when the car came up. I pushed her, then I got hit."

"What is your relationship with Azula Agni?"

"Uh, we never really spoke. She went to my school. I didn't know her."

The officer scratched notes on his pad. The lawyer just stared out the window.

"I'm sorry but, why is he here?" Aang asked. "I didn't do anything. Azula ran a red light and could have killed us both."

"Aang," the lawyer spoke for the first time. "We're not here for the accident. There's something else. The doctors were worried we'd put you under additional stress, so we'll need to take this lightly. There are some matters we need to discuss."

"Take what lightly?" For the first time, Aang noticed the absence of his grandfather. He knew that Gyatso wouldn't have left his side for a minute.

"Where's..." he trailed off. Additional stress. It all became clear. "Where is he? Where's my grandfather?" Aang demanded. He heard the moniter begin to beep faster in time with his heart rate, but ignored it. "Where is he?" Aang yelled. He was beginning to panic. His chest and ribs ached.

"Aang, you need to relax. I'll get a nurse," the officer said leaving. Aang continued to pant. It couldn't be true. This couldn't be happening. Gyatso was all he had.

"Where is he? What happened?"

The lawyer sighed and looked at the ground. "There was an incident. Your grandfather, he had a stroke. We're not exactly sure how long he was down before your friend found him."

"So he's okay then? He's here in the hospital, right?" Aang asked, hopeful. He'd take anything at this point, if it meant Gyatso was alive.

"He was already gone by time the paramedics came. Even if they'd been there in time, the damage had already been done-"

"Dont you _dare _talk about him like it would have been a burden! He's gone! My only family!" Aang dug his palms into is eyes. He pushed them back until he saw spots forming. He was trying to hold back the tears. He felt as though, if the tears came, then it was real. He was really alone.

"I'm very sorry for your loss. I still have some legal matters that need to be-"

"Does it look like I care about legal shit right now?" Aang yelled. His voice was coming back with full force. Aang sobbed into his palms. There was no one there for him now. No one to explain why Mommy and Daddy and Gyatso weren't coming home. No one to dress him up in itchy black clothes and make him stand in front of a church while everybody cried. There was no one to explain that his parents weren't sleeping. And why they had to put them in the ground. Who could he turn to? Where was he going to stay? How was he going to survive without someone keeping everything in order for him. He didn't know the first thing about taking care of a house, car, pets, bills and insurance all by himself. He barely heard the lawyer say a near silent "I'll come back later," when Aang sat up.

"Wait," Aang called. "I need help. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, your pets and the funeral seem to have already been taken care of. There is, of course, the will, and-"

"Funeral? My ...where's Appa and Momo?"

"They have been graciously taken in by the Bei Fong family. Lao Bei Fong himself is even paying for all the funeral expenses. There's really nothing left for you to do."

Aang let the lawyer trail off. He didn't want to pay attention anymore. He was empty. Numb. He didn't even realize when an hour had past. The lawyer must've left some time ago. There were papers sitting on the table across the room. Aang turned back to the window. It was starting to drizzle. Couldn't the weather even hold up? It felt like everything was leaving him. He never knew how hollow and crippling the loneliness would leave him. Gyatso was old, and Aang knew he wouldn't last forever, but he wished he'd been there. He wished he could have at least tried to help. There was no warning. Gyatso looked fine the last time Aang saw him.

_"Hey," Aang said, poking his head in the living room from the hallway. "I'm going to meet Toph. I'll be back in a couple hours."_

_"Alright. Tell her I said hi. Aang, could you pick up some dog food? Appa's running low." Gyatso said. He was working on a model airplane, not even bothering to watch the program on the hazy TV._

_"Sure," Aang said. "See you later!" Aang walked down the steps and into the street. The Arby's was only a few blocks away, about a fifteen minute walk. He moved a little quicker than usual, anxious to see Toph. There was something different about the rare alone time they spent together recently. It was always something different. Aang was excited to see what would happen that night. He reached the intersection and saw Toph across the street. Aang raced across to meet her, but was struck by her skin in the setting sun. She was different...he couldn't put his finger on it. He cherished these alone moments with her. Thinking about things that she'd punch him for. _

_He didn't realize how much he'd missed their one on one time until Onji came. And then Hide. There was always something in the way. He found himself thinking about her constantly during the day. Looking for any excuse to get her all to himself. Maybe it was his repressed selfishness finally coming to light as their high school years closed. He didn't know why it made his skin crawl when another boy stared. Why he had to look away when she was given a little too much attention. Aang stared at her, not recognizing the feelings that overcame him that made his heart swell. _

_"What?" she asked._

_"Nothing."_

_He walked across the street, wishing he could hold her hand, or put an arm around her, for only a moment. Just to see what it was like to have her as his own. Just to pretend that they were more than friends._

And then the car came. Followed by unbelievable agony and loneliness. Followed by grief and storm clouds. Aang glared at the clouds, wishing them away. But he'd feel lonely even if they left, so he willed them to stay. He wanted Toph. _His _Toph. No one elses. He wanted to see her face. He felt more tears sting his eyes. He missed her terribly. He realized he'd gone fiv edays without seeing her. It seemed like the world went into fast forward in the time he was sleeping. What else happened while he was asleep? Did the world end? Did Katara and Zuko break up? (Aang almost laughed at how much he'd pined after Katara. He hardly cared for at all anymore) Did Sokka find and keep a job? Little can change in a week, but for Aang it felt like his entire world was upside down. And he let it all happen. He stared at the rain outside and watched the clouds continue to darken. He wanted to get up and move, but he knew he couldn't. Toph's father was taking care of the funeral, a gesture that he didn't expect, but Aang would be left alone to handle everything else. He didn't expect he'd be forced to grow up so fast. There was a scratching sound coming from the door. A get well soon balloon was floating across the ceiling, and beneath that stood Toph.

"You're awake," she said. She was relieved. She rushed over to his bed, forgetting the card and balloon. She looked like she wanted to hug him, but stopped. "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

Aang could only stare at her. He brought his hands up to hold her face in between. He couldn't stop the tears that flowed from his eyes. Several emotions played out inside of him. Relief: that he could finally see and feel for himself that she was okay. Happiness: she'd come back, even though she wasn't supposed to. Grief: he knew that she would be one of his few visitors. The one he really wanted to see was in a morgue.

"He's gone, Toph," Aang whispered. "He's really gone." It was like her presence confirmed it. She gently moved his hands from the sides of her face. She climbed into the bed next to him and held him while he cried. "I'm so sorry, Aang." she said over and over. It was heartbreaking to her too. Gyatso was like a family member to her. Welcoming her into their home at random times, acting as their chauffeur before she got her car, making them dinner when she'd stay late. Toph felt Aang's tears soak her shirt as she stroked his cropped hair. She'd never forget seeing Aang on the ground, bleeding. Seeing Azula, paler than she'd ever been and unconsious. Seeing Gyatso, dead. Those memories were etched into her brain forever. Toph heard the nurse come over the loud speaker, announcing the end of visiting hours. She didn't move. Aang circled his arms around her torso, holding on tight. He didn't want her to let go.

They stayed like that well into the night. Toph moved them so they laid side by side, staring into each other's faces. He touched hers, as if he could use his fingers to memorize it. They didn't need to say anything. Even after he stopped crying, she stayed. He held onto her again. Sometimes a sadness would overwhelm him and he needed to hang on.

"Toph?" he said finally.

"Hmm?"

"I'm in love with you."

She tilted her face towards him. "What?"

"I love you," she said. He stared down into her eyes. "So much."

Toph shook her head. "No, Aang. It's just like with Chan. You feel guilty for the accident."

"Toph, I'm serious. I have never felt like this for anyone in my entire life."

"But...that morning. You said you were in love..."

"I meant with you. I was wrong before. I didn't know what I was talking about. I only conviced myself it was out of guilt because I didn't want to hurt Onji."

Toph couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was what she'd been hoping to hear ever since she realized she loved him.

"And now?"

Aang grabbed her fingers and brought them up to his lips. "I just don't give a damn anymore."

Aang brought her face closer to his. She closed her eyes and leaned into his soft, warm lips. She felt her stomach begin to flutter when his hand cupped the back of her hair. "I love you," he murmered into her mouth. She parted her lips and gripped the front of his hospital gown. The only thing wrong with the moment was the annoying beeping sound that seemed to go faster and faster.

"Aang," she said into his lips. "The heart monitor."

"Let it go," he said, crushing his mouth back to hers.

"What if a nurse comes in?" Aang chuckled against her face. "I'm supposed to be the worrying one."

She broke away and stared into his face. "Maybe you're starting to rub off on me."

Aang touched their foreheads together. "I love you so much, Toph. It was driving me crazy not being able to even see if you were okay."

"Really?" she asked, reaching up to brush the stray tears from his eyes. Aang nodded.

"I love you, too."

_**~*~*~~~~!~!~!**_

_**WOOOO! I DID IT! High fives all around! Yes, miley cyrus killed a classic song. And my happiness. Also, Cascade the Horse is the name of my friends horse. I got this idea that if you include a fact (wierd or random, something no one would really know. Not a deep dark secret) in a review, I'll include it in the story. Review, I don't own Avatar.**_


	35. Awake

_**Wake up in the morning feeling like P diddy...lol jk. I did just wake up, though, to many many reviews. Thanks guys! Special thanks to Galacticlove for giving me a fact. I'll be sure to use it! Tell me an interesting fact about you (you can speak backwards, you enjoy anchovies) and I'll put it in the story! Just to add a little spice to it.**_

_**~*~*~!~!~!~!~*~**_

"Mmmm mmmm..."

"I have to go."

"No you don't..."

"I spent the night, Aang. Again. My parents are gonna be pissed."

"Just a little bit longer. I need you here." Hearing Aang say that made her heart sink. She didn't want to leave him alone either. She couldn't stand to be away from him after confessing her feelings to him. She wanted to be with him at all hours of the day, as if leaving would cause her physical pain. "I need a shower," she said, trying to convince herself.

"I haven't showered in a week. Seriously, Toph. You have to lie better than that."

"They'll give me a ticket if I don't move my car," she bargained.

Aang shook his head. "Only if you're parked on the street. Still not good enough."

"My parents will be _really _pissed?"

"You used that one already." He held her face and kissed her again. The same toe curling kiss he'd given her in the parking lot all those weeks ago. That did it. She was staying.

"I'm sorry," Aang said, breaking away. "I just can't be alone right now."

"I know."

"It's just me, Toph. Only me..."

"And Appa, and Momo. And me."

"Where are they anyways?" Aang asked. He ran his fingers through her fuzzy tangled hair.

"In my room. My parents are taking care of them until you get things settled."

They were both silenced at her words. Things settled meant burying Gyatso. It meant going home to an empty house. "I miss them," Aang said. He knotted his fingers in her hair and brought her face close to his so their lips brushed when he spoke. "I miss you."

"I'm right here."

"I mean I miss you alone. With me. The way it was when we were in middle school, remember? Before things got complicated and everyone grew up. Back when it was just me and you and prepubescent eigth graders. I miss that, Toph. I wish we could go back."

"I know." She let him play with her face and hair before kissing her again. She wanted to stay curled up in that bed forever. She couldn't imagine herself anywhere else.

"I really should go..."

"You should," and whispered against her mouth. "But you won't." They laid circled in each other's arms for a while. Sometimes staring, sometimes kissing, but mostly just holding each other. Toph sighed and sat up, reaching under the bed for her shoes.

"You still have those?" Aang asked.

"Still have what?"

Aang nodded towards her feet. There were green socks with her initials poorly stitched into them. It was a birthday present from him years ago.

"They're my lucky socks. I've been wearing them hoping you'd wake up. And it worked."

"The same socks for an entire week?" Aang said making a face.

"Says the boy who hasn't showered or brushed his teeth for that week. We're both dirty."

Aang gave her a look, which Toph decided meant he was trying to smile. It was still hard for him, she could tell. The news of his grandfather's death didn't blow over in one night. She could still tell he was hurting immensely. There was no way to make him feel any better.

"I'll be back soon," she said, tying her shoe laces and kissing him one last time. "Go back to sleep. You won't even notice I'm gone."

Aang grabbed her before she could pull away. He crushed his mouth onto hers, trying to get her to stay. When he broke away again, she stumbled backwards, but caugh herself. She waved to him as she turned to the door, opened it, and smacked right into Onji.

"Oh, sorry Toph. How do you get here so early?" she asked.

_Oh, you poor damn fool, _Toph thought. "I snuck in. But I've really got to go. See you later," she said, rushing out of the room. She didn't want to stick around and listen when Aang broke the news to her. There was no point in fighting and getting them both kicked out. She wondered if Aang had told her about the kiss before. He'd have to tell her soon. Toph didn't want to push him, he was already dealing with enough.

XXXXXXXX

Onji sat in the chair next to Aang's bed.

"How are you feeling?" she smiled at him.

"I'm okay. I need to talk to you. It's important," Aang said. "I kissed Toph."

He was shocked when Onji didn't get angry. "Oh, I already know that. It's okay, Aang."

"Wait," Aang said. He started to shake his head, but stopped when the motion nauseated him. "You knew? How?"

"I saw you in the parking lot," she explained. "And I completely understand. She needed you and she's your friend. You don't need to be embarassed, Aang. I forgive you."

Aang sighed and rubbed his temples. How could he break it to her?

"I don't think you understand. I kissed her on purpose. I'm in love with her."

Aang stared at Onji's frozen face for a full minute. He was just reaching for the call button to get a nurse, afraid he'd sent her into shock, when she burst into a fit of giggles. She seemed to sober up for a minute, looked at his face, and broke out laughing again. Aang didn't see what was so damn funny about the situation.

"Uh, are you alright?"

"Oh, Aang," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Poor, poor Aang. That's funny. Did Toph put you up to this?"

"I'm serious, Onji. I love her-"

"Aang," Onji said. She pulled her chair closer to the bed. "I know Toph loves you, but you don't need to do this to make her feel better. She's strong. She'll get over it."

"What do you mean you knew?" Aang said. He sat up straighter in his bed. "How long have you known?"

Onji laughed again. "Everyone knew. It's the first thing you notice when you guys are together. Wait, you didn't know?"

Aang shook his head. "Obviously not."

"I thought that was the only reason you two weren't together...because you didn't return her feelings."

Aang sat back on the bed and stared at the opposite wall. He couldn't believe he was so stupid. "So, this entire time...everyone thought...but no one said a thing?"

"I'm sorry, Aang. She probably thought she needed to tell you because..."

"Because she thought I wouldn't make it," Aang finished. He didn't know what to think anymore. After everything he and Toph had been through, it was almost silly that they hadn't even given a romantic relationship a try. He was sure he loved Toph. And she said he loved him. But could she have said that as a response? Aang would have, if Onji had said she loved him. Just to make her feel better or to fill the silence. Even if he didn't mean it, he'd have said he did so she wouldn't get upset. Was it possible that Toph thought the same? They didn't exactly have a chance to go deeper into their feelings. Is that why she was in such a hurry to get away? He started to feel sick in the bottom of his gut.

"We knew you'd make it. It's just, you lost so much blood. It was scary, Aang. Seeing you here with those wires and tubes. Plus with all your hair cut off. I could hardly look at you."

"My hair?" he said. He reached up to feel it, and sure enough, there were short stands brushing through his fingers. "But Toph was here the whole time?"

"She snuck in most of the time," Onji explained. The tone of her voice made it seem like a bad thing. "She could have gotten in trouble. I don't know how she did it."

"She did it...because she loves me."

"Aang-"

"I'm really tired, Onji." Aang said. He stared at her intently, waiting for her to take the hint and leave.

"Does the medicine make you sick? I'll get a nurse," she said standing.

"No, I'm fine," Aang lied. His stomach was churning, and it seemed like Toph was the only one who would calm him down. "I think I just need to sleep."

"You've been out for almost a week, Aang," Onji smiled. "How tired can you be?"

"I think it's the pain killers. I got hit pretty bad," Aang said. He didn't want to be mean to her, but he really wished she hadn't shown up then. How could she try to put doubt in the only thing that was keeping him happy? Toph was the only thing he had to hold onto. Who was Onji to try to say it wasn't real?

"Well, I'll let you rest. I'm glad you're awake, Aang."

"Me too," he said. Onji smiled again and leaned in, headed for his lips. Aang ducked her, ignoring her confused expression, leaned over the side of the bed, and vomited into the bed pan.

_**~*~*~~~$~$~%~%~%~!~~1**_

_**Phew! That was a toughie! I just had no idea what to do with Onji. I know how I want to end it, but I just don't know how to get there. My friend said "she needs to go away" and I actually thought about killing her. But, I won't. Aang has enough on his plate already, right? RIGHT? Leave me your little fun facts, and I'll put them in the story! Review! I don't own avatar.**_


	36. Bribes, Pens and MJ

_**My dearest readers, I am terribly sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. I didn't mean it at all. I just...ran out of steam. But hopefully this chapter it won't happen again. Also, NONE of you listened when I told you not to read my other story. So I guess that last chapter was punishment. But no matter, I forgive you. Also, what do you think I should do with Onji?**_

Aang moved slowly, trying not to upset his stomach, and trying not to hurt his ribs. He gave up, and sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't want to have to call in a nurse to escort him to the bathroom that was only five feet away. Aang took a careful breath, and stood for the first time in days. He wobbled at first, but hung onto the bed until he was sure of himself. He crossed the cool, tile floor to the private bathroom, thankful they installed metal bars to help patients in and out of the shower. The nurse told him he was welcome to shower, but to ask for assistance and use a walker. It would take weeks for his ribs to heal and weeks after that for the soreness to subside. Not to mention the tons upon tons of tests and medication they were giving him for his head. Aang grabbed the clean clothes from the sink top and stepped into the shower. He'd once read that the majority of people don't spend their time in the shower...showering. They think and reflect, plan, sing, everything except what they got in there to do. Maybe because the water was so soothing. Maybe because it was a private place. Like an oasis from the outside world.

Aang stepped slowly into his own little oasis and turned on the hot water. He let the events of the past week flow into his mind. After embarassingly puking in front of Onji, he finally got her to leave. She knew the truth, but she wouldn't accept it. He was confused as to why in the world she'd try to kiss him when he said he was in love with someone else. She thought Toph would get over it. Aang wondered how long Toph has harbored those feelings, and felt even more guilty. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve having her feelings thrown back into her face because of Onji. Why had Onji been so upset? He told her the full truth from what seemed like months of lying to her. So why did she say it wasn't true? Were they really so mismatched that the mere thought of something more than friendship was laughable? If Aang hadn't been in so much pain, he would have been offended.

His girlfriend of all people, didn't believe him. He shook his head in disbelief. Why was it impossible? He could love her, and he'd prove it! He'd love Toph like there was no tomorrow. He'd show all the doubters how much two people who were exact opposites could be together. Aang got out of the shower and started the agonizing process of getting dressed. He didn't realize how much his body had gone through in the past week. He hated Azula for putting his family through this...or what was left of it. Toph had been taking care of Appa and Momo, but Gyatso was long gone. He didn't even get a chance to try to save him. He didn't get a chance to talk to him one last time. Aang fought back the angry tears that were always threatening to spill from his eyes. He hated Azula. Even though he had a handful of encounters from her, he hated her. He wished she'd rot in prison for the rest of her life.

Aang finally managed to dress and shuffle out of the bathroom. Just as he settled himself into bed, he heard a nurse arguing in the hallway.

"Sir," she said in a frustrated tone. "You cannot go in there without a visitors pass. The patient is-"

Whoever she was talking to ignored her and walked into Aang's room anyway. His skin was a perfect alabaster, and though flawless, still showed age. His hair was very dark, very shiny, and he had on an expensive suit. But if it weren't for the eyes, Aang would not have known who this man was. For the first time ever, Aang met Zuko's father.

"Uh...hi," he said, not sure what he should say to the intimidating man.

"Hello, boy. I'm sure you already know who I am," Ozai said smugly. He eyed the balloons and cards, then grimaced. Aang guessed Zuko's signature is what made him cringe.

"Do you need anything?" Aang asked, ignoring the arrogant statement.

"I need you to listen, child, because this offer will only come once," Ozai said. He reached into the pocket on his blazer and pulled out a check book. "How much?" he asked gruffly.

"Excuse me?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Aang noticed how he looked exactly like Zuko when he did that. The likeness made him shrink back in his bed.

"How much to make this all go away?" Ozai said impatiently.

"Make what go away?" Aang asked. He had hoped he could go the rest of his life without running into this man, but instead, he came right to him. Aang could tell Ozai was loosing his patience, but the drugs already had his mind in a fog.

"The damn district attourney are talking about involuntary manslaughter because of your uncle, or grandfather, or whoever the hell he was to you. The damn seizure was brought on by stress from my daughter. I'm prepared to give you any amount of money if you can convince them to drop the charges."

Aang couldn't believe the audacity of this man. "First, he was my grandfather and he had a stroke. Second, your daughter ran a red light, gave me a concussion, almost killed my best friend, caused my only family to die from stress, and you want it to _'go away?"_

"I don't know how many times I need to explain this too you. Does your medication make you incompetent? Any amount of money, and it's yours."

"No," Aang said, crossing his arms firmly and holding back a wince from the pain. "I won't take you money."

He was shocked when Ozai laughed. It was a dry, hollow sound, something that can only be created from a twisted sense of humor.

"You have no idea, do you? I know everyone in this pathetic little town, and let me tell you something, child, I've-"

"My name is Aang."

Ozai smiled. He looked like Azula when he did that. "Aang, then. You think you've got it all figured out? You've forgotten how expensive living on your own can be. Insurance, funeral arrangements, food, pets, bills, not to mention that fancy college you've been accepted to."

"How did you know about-"

"It's not important now, _child." _Ozai sneered. "What's important is that these charges never make it to a court room. You have the power to stop this. College is expensive. Twenty, maybe thirty thousand a year? How do you expect to pay for that with nothing?"

"I have a scholarship. I can-"

"I don't think you realize how much a scholarship covers when you travel out of state. Your little friends don't even know you're leaving, do they? Were you just going to pack up and run away? Leaving all your responsibilities behind, just like your pa-"

"Do _not _talk about my parents! If you had any sense of self respect, you'd leave. And never come back. I won't take your money and I won't drop the charges. Azula deserves exactly what's coming to her. I hope she never gets out of where ever the hell she is. She's sick and twisted and disturbed. I can see where she gets it from."

They stared at each other for a long time. Aang actually became nervous the man would hit him or unleash some time of other worldly rage upon him and his weakened state.

"I hope that dog of yours doesn't get hit by a car," Ozai said, straightening his suit and turning to leave. That seems to be so _common _in your family. You'll see how tough the real world is. You'll be a bus boy at a restaraunt in no time." Ozai slammed the door. Aang finally let out the breath he'd been holding. How on earth did Zuko grow up with this guy? And how dare he disrespect his parents, or even his dog! He needed to find Toph. He didn't know to what lengths Ozai would go through to get his way.

XXXXXXXX

_"This is WAVA heating it up with spring. We got the Love doctor in the studio with us again today. And let me tell you, she's got the good stuff with her now. We're talking kissing expertise, subtle ways to look sexy, and of course, how to get down south of the border, if you know what I mean. Looks like we've got our first caller. This is WAVA, and you're on live with the Love Doctor._

"Yeah, I don't know if you remember me or not, but my name's Bei."

_"Of course we do, honey! Did your man make up his mind? Or is he still hopping around like photos of Osama Bin Laden? Don't click on those, by the way. Unless you want a nasty virus, and I'm not talking to stomach flu, honey."_

"Well, he told me that he loves me, but he just had a death in the family, and I don't know if that influenced it or not. I really care about him."

_"Sounds like my ex boyfriend. I'm sorry about the death, honey, but you need to lay down the law with him. Give him some time to grieve, but when he's good again, you need to set him straight. Let him know all your feelings. Don't hold back. Once he know's your serious, he'll act right. I know exactly what your going through. My guy couldn't make uo his mind for almost a year."_

_"Why'd you keep hooking up with him?" The announcer asked._

_"He was double jointed. He could do this thing with his finger where he-"_

_"ALRIGHT! That was the Love Doctor, about to get us kicked off air. This is WAVA, hoping your love life is heating up with spring."_

XXXXXXXX

Toph hung onto Appa a she tugged her down the block. "Slow down, you stupid dog!" she yelled at him. But he kept pulling forward, not listening to her at all. "Aang better get you soon, before I sell you to a circus!" she threatened. She yaked on his leash, finally getting him to slow down. "That's better," she said, walking in time with the massive, white dog. He wagged his tail in a friendly way and stared up at her.

"Wow, you really are Aang's dog," Toph said. They stayed on the long street that housed the mansions. Just as she turned the corner, a dark car slowed down and coasted towards her. She stared at the car for a moment, making a point to look at the liscence plate just in case they tried something shady. It slowed down, stopped, then sped up the street and screeched away.

"What the hell was that all about?" she asked. Appa whimpered next to her. She didn't notice how he'd been growling the entire time. She had a feeling that if a big dog wasn't next to her, she'd would have been shoved into the car. "I think that's enough walking for one day, Appa. We should head home." She said. Appa walked next to her, all traces of happiness gone. At every car that passed him, he stopped and growled, making the fur on his back rise. She patted the top of his head and picked up her pace, hurrying home faster. "Something tells me who ever that was wasn't looking for directions."

Appa acted as their guardian until they walked through her front door. She took of Appa's leash and harness and watched him wag his tail as he waddled up the wide staircase. Her father walked down the stairs, ignoring Appa, and failing as the dog nipped at Lao's hands. He muttered something that sounded like "Can't wait until the damn ribs heal."

"Toph," Lao said, wiping the drool from his hands. "Your mother is cleaning out your closet. She's helping organize a charity event and she wants to give away some old video games. I barely salvaged my pen collection."

Toph thundered up the stairs and Appa, as always, was right at her heels. She opened her door to see shoes and clothes being tossed from her closet.

"Mom?" she said, stepping into her closet. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Toph!" Poppy said, clutching a picture frame to her chest. "Look what I found!" She turned the frame so Toph could see a picture of her with soap suds in her hair. She was only a baby, but she was grinning at the camera with two teeth in her mouth.

"Yeah, I hid it for a reason," she said, kicking over a pile of clothes. "Dad said your giving away my stuff."

"Not all of it. Just the things we don't use anymore. Our family doesn't need to wallow in useless treasures. That's how hoarding starts. Look at this, Street Fighter, Mortal Combat, Sonic the Hedgehog? You don't even play with a Sega anymore."

"Mom, these are classics!" Toph said, clutching the cartridges. "These could be worth a lot of money some day."

"Sweetie, that is the last thing we need to worry about."

_Next to cars stalking me, _Toph thought. She helped her mother go through the things she'd discarded over the years. She found her kindergarten picture and diploma, her retainer from her braces scare, and Aang's jeans that he'd given her to borrow. She still had his shirt in there somewhere, and she didn't want to give them back yet. She thought smugly about how many things Onji had of Aang's. She found a guitar pick, from her week long hippie phase. She tried to master every song on the radio, but gave up because Aang was so much better at it than her. She didn't want to admit it, but she enjoyed watching him play her favorite songs.

"Oh! I wanna play this one!" Toph said, picking up a game she hadn't played in years.

"You can play all you want after we box this stuff up," Poppy said. "How's Aang?" she asked, changing the subject.

Toph shrugged. "He's okay. He's awake, but in a lot of pain. He's just trying to deal with everything."

"My poor Toph," Poppy said. Toph ducked out of a bone crushing hug her mother seemed so skilled at giving. "I'm so sorry. You've been through so much. Sometimes I forget you're growing up. First that boy Chan, now this. I know you're strong, Toph, but you don't need to face these things alone."

"I know, Mom."

"I love you, Tophy-bear. You don't understand how much."

"I lmmyutmmmmm..." Toph mumbled. She squealed and laughed when Poppy threw her arms around her, causing both of them to fall on the ground.

"What was that?" Poppy said, tickling her daughters ribs.

"I said I love too!" Toph laughed, trying to scramble away from her mother. They kept laughing as they finished picking out the old games and clothes, and brought them downstairs.

"When can we go through your stuff?" Toph said.

"Never. Because unlike the two of you, I actually use everything I own," Poppy said, turning up her nose and stacking the boxes by the door.

"She's lying, Toph," Lao said. "She has Micheal Jackson CD's that she hasn't touched in years."

"You stopped collecting old pens when Toph was born!" Poppy shot back. "He claims one was salvaged from a sunken ship."

"I don't need to explain the value of that collection _again, _" Lao said, walking back up the stairs, followed by Appa.

"If I got rid of my Sega, you're getting rid of MJ," Toph said.

"Absolutely not!"

"Mom, they make more and more every year! No one even uses CD's anymore. Just pirate the music like the rest of the world."

She tried not to grimace as her mother moon walked into the family room, probably to hide her CD's. Toph rolled her eyes. She didn't know how she got stuck with the worlds strangest parents. She walked into her basement and pulled out a dated game system, put in the disc she'd hidden from her mother, and let herself be taken to another world.

"Hello, Link, old friend. Let's go kick Ganon's ass."

_**~*~*~!~!~~*~*~*~***_

_**Boy, you guys had some crazy facts. I'm sorry I didn't use them all, but I will in the next chap because SOMETHING BIG IS GOING TO HAPPEN! Here's a fact about me: I hate attention whores. Yeah, hate 'em. I want to hit them with a car. Like Azula. ITS THE RETURN OF OZAI! Be honest, how many of you screamed? Review! I don't own Avatar!**_


	37. Psycho

_**I need you guys to give me tomorrow's winning lotto numbers because YOU'RE SO GOOD AT PREDICTING! Also, the gaang will be back, so look out for some craziness! Btw, one of you said you were followed by a white van? goodness, thats scary! I would have peed my pants! Thats why i'm not allowed to walk the dog by myself. My parents are negative nelly's who think i'll be kidnapped like on Law and order SVU. (another show i am shamelessly and hopelessly addicted to.)**_

_**~*~*~*!*!*!*~*~*~#~#~#**_

Toph tried to ignore Hide who was more increasingly annoying by the day. He wouldn't stop laughing about her and Onji's embarassing fall from a couple days before.

"I didn''t know you guys were into girl on girl," he laughed. "Next time i'll get a camera."

"Shut up, Hide," Onji said for the tenth time. She glared at her untouched tray of food.

"I still can't believe you guys dated," Toph added.

"She couldn't resist my winning personality," Hide smiled. "So, how's your boy?"

"He's not my boy," Toph said. She rubbed her temples. With the direction the conversation was heading, she couldn't get out of lunch quick enough. "But he's awake now. You should stop by."

"Nah," Hide shrugged. "I have a feeling White Bread doesn't want me around."

"Why would you think that?" Onji asked.

"Because I keep hitting on his girl."

Toph pretended she didn't hear him and hoped that he was, once again, talking about Onji. She noticed that none of them were eating. It was like Aang was the only one that kept balance in their little group. Toph sighed and pushed her tray away.

"So, what's going on in prom world?" Hide asked. Toph could tell he really didn't care, but Onji perked up at the word.

"I'm so excited! I found this really pretty orange dress to match Aang. I hope he feels well enough to go. It's in a couple of weeks," Onji said. "Who are you going with, Toph?"

Toph wasn't sure, but there was some venom in Onji's tone...and she didn't like it one bit. "I don't have a date. I probably won't even go."

"Well, you really don't need a date. I mean, I'm sure a couple people there won't have dates. There's nothing wrong with being single."

Toph glared up at Onji. Before she could ask what her problem was, Hide spoke up.

"I don't have a date. I never really did like being tied down. You wanna go with me, Toph?"

"To where?"

"Prom, duh. Since neither of us have dates, we should go together. Thanks for mentioning that, Onji," Hide smirked. Onji stood, with her tray, and stormed out of the lunch room.

"What the hell is her problem?" Toph asked.

"Who cares. She's probably PMSing."

Toph laughed and shook her head. She was really starting to warm up to Hide after their revelation with the wallet.

"So, do you want to be my date?"

Toph choked on her juice. "You were serious?" she gasped through coughs.

"Oh, come on, Toph. It's kind of pathetic not to have a date. I personally could choose whoever I want, but-"

"So go ask someone else, then," Toph said. She twisted the cap on her juice back and forth out of nervousness.

"But I want to go with you," he finished. Toph stared up at him. His face was sincere.

"Uh...I have to think about it," she said. All she could think about was Aang. He was still with Onji, clearly, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She'd have to wait until Aang got a little better before she could give an answer.

"Don't keep me waiting too long, baby cakes. Guy like me can't stay single for long." Hide stood up and walked away, leaving Toph at the table with her eyes practically popping from her head.

"What the fuck just happened?"

XXXXXXXX

"Stop cheating, Suki!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka, you're a bad dancer, get over it," Katara said from the couch. She leaned up against Zuko, who had his arm around her. "All you have to do is follow the movement with your hand, you don't even have to dance."

"Hey, thiss game is hard!" he complained. "Besides, I'm not Aang for crying out loud."

The four were quieted at Aang's name.

"Has anyone had a chance to see him since classes let out?" Suki asked. She set the remote down on the table. None of them felt like playing anymore.

"We should visit him later on," Katara suggested. There was a banging on the door. Zuko stood to answer it, and was pushed out of the way by Toph.

"Hello to you, too," he mumbled and followed her into the living room.

"What's wrong, Toph?" Sokka asked. Toph ingored them and peeked out of the window.

"Did any of you see it?" she said, closing the curtains shut. She started to pace the room.

"See what," Katara said, grabbing her shoulder and getting her to stop pacing. "What's wrong?"

"There was a white van following my car," Toph explained. "I've been driving in random directions for two hours and it still followed me! Finally I lost him on the freeway. I didn't want to go home, so I came here."

The teens rushed up to the window and peeked out. The street was empty, except some people walking dogs or washing cars.

"Maybe they were lost and were just following you for help," Suki suggested. The group stared at her for a moment. "It's better than some psycho stalking her!"

"Did you get a liscense number?" Zuko asked. Toph shook her head.

"It was a temporary tag. It was probably fake."

"Well, let's hope Suki's right about being lost," Sokka said, picking up the controller again. "Being followed by vans is more scary than being attacked by monkeys."

"Has he been watching animal planet again?" Toph asked, moving away from the window. Katara nodded.

"We tried to block the channel, but he hacked it. He wakes up screaming sometimes."

"Hey, I haven't had a nightmare in two weeks! Unlike you, where you keep dreaming that your dancing with Zuko shirtless in the rain-"

"Okay, let's not bring that up again!" Zuko said. "It was probably nothing, Toph. Maybe they were just lost."

"I don't think so. A couple days ago this black car pulled up next to me and drove off. What if someone's after me?" she said. She started bouncing her knee up and down. Toph wondered if her father had any enemies, and what they would do if she was caught.

"What did it look like?" Sokka asked.

"It was shiny, new, and it looked fast. It was an Audi." She stared at each of her friends as they tried to put together the pieces. She stopped at Zuko, who seemed stiffer than usual.

"Did it have smaller lights around the headlights?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" she watched Zuko fish out his phone from his pocket and frantically scroll through the pictures. He found what he was looking for and held the phone up to Toph.

"Did it look like this?" he said, holding up a picture of a black Audi r8.

"Yes!" Toph said. "That's the car!"

"It's my dad's."

XXXXXXXX

"Don't worry, Toph. I'm sure Ozai wants nothing to do with you. He probably got you confused with someone else," Sokka said. He walked Toph out to her car. Katara thought it would be safe if Toph was never alone for any lengthy period of time.

"He knows who I am," Toph said. "My dad used to be friends with him. Or, well, business associates. But a couple years ago, Ozai started getting into some shady things, and then Zuko got his scar. Everyone cut all ties off with him. What if he's getting revenge?"

"He would have gotten it by now," Sokka said. "The one thing Zuko got from his dad is impatience. If Ozai wanted to get back at your dad, he would have done it by now."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Toph kicked a pebble out of her way and got into her car. "Hey, remember that time you tried to learn to play all the top songs on the piano?"

"And Zuko threw the radio out the window?" Sokka finished. "Good times, good times."

"Why does he have a picture of Katara peeing on his phone?"

"WHAT?" Sokka yelled. Toph shrink back in her seat.

"I saw it when you guys were freaking out. I thought it was a joke or something, but she was sitting in the sink trying to cover her face."

Sokka shook his head and grumbled something that sounded like "kill" and "Zuko".

"See you around, Sokka," Toph said. She started to go home, but turned around to the hospital instead. She was worried for Aang's safety. If Ozai was getting revenge, he'd stop at nothing until everyone around him was miserable. Toph drove down the street, still looking out her rear view mirror, looking for anyone who might be following her. She got to the hospital without someone stalking her. She snuck into the recovery ward, unnotived. It was becoming too easy for her. Aang was still awake. He was flipping through the channels on the TV, with the volume turned all the way down.

"Can't sleep?"Toph asked. Aang smiled when he saw her. She walked over to his bed, kicked off her shoes, and climbed in next to him.

"I'd rather watch you, anyway," he said. "What did you do today?"

"Walked your dog, cleaned up your cats vomit, pulled my shoe from your dog's mouth, almost died trying to get your cat off my roof."

Aang laughed, then cringed at the pain in his chest. "Momo loves being up on the roof. I should have warned you. Sorry."

"Actually it was my Mom who got him. She opened up my bedroom window, and he climbed out. She didn't want to call the fire department for a cat on the roof. This isn't the nineteen sixties." Toph rested her head on Aang's shoulder. Aang made a face when he heard sniffing noises. "Did you shower today?"

"I've been showering for two days. I'm suprised you didn't notice," Aang said.

"It's not your natural musk I'm attracted to," Toph joked in a seductive voice. Aang smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips. She clung to the front of his hospital gown and deepened their kiss. The monitor was running wild.

"That's starting to get annoying," he whispered against her mouth.

"Then maybe you should unplug it," Toph suggested. She dug her fingers into his short hair and traced her tongue on his lower lip. His monitor spiked. Toph laughed and pulled away. "I didn't know you were so into me, Twinkle Toes."

"I've always been into you. It just took me a little while to realize it," he said.

"A little while? I've been waiting forever for you to make up your mind. I almost gave up a couple times."

Aang smiled and kissed her again. "I'm sorry," he said. He trailed his lips down to her neck, up to her ear and gently whispered "Can you ever forgive me?"

Toph was at a loss for words. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't think of a simgle comment to Aang's question.

"Keep doing that, and I'll have to put you to work."

Aang laughed and rested his head on hers. "Oh, I almost forgot. Don't let Appa run outside by himself."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know, he likes squirrels. If I turn my back for a minute, we'll never see him again."

"That's not what I meant, Toph. Ozai came in the other day. He tried to-"

"Wait, back up." Toph sat up and looked into Aang's face. "Ozai? What the hell was he doing here? Did he hurt you? What did he say?"

Aang placed a finger over Toph's lips. "I was getting to that. He said '_it would be a shame if that dog of yours got hit by a car. That seems to be so common in your family."_

"Is that all?"

Aang shook his head. "He wanted me to drop the charges against Azula. He offered to pay for college."

"But he didn't say anything else? No other threats? Nothing about me?"

Aang was confused. "Has he spoken to you?"

Toph rested back on Aang's shoulder. "He followed me. Twice. I'm not sure about the second time, but the first time was definately him. If Appa wasn't there, I would have been toast. Warm, buttery toast."

Aang took her face in his hands. "You have to tell someone; your parents, the police! He can't get away with harassing people! Toph, he's dangerous. Did you hear about the stuff he got into a few years back?"

Toph sighed and buried her face in Aang's chest. "I don't know what he wants from me, but he's freaking me out. I'll talk to my dad tomorrow."

Aang relaxed as the heart monitor slowly returned to normal. He stroked her hair. "I wish I was out of this bed. I wish I could leave here and do something. I hate being helpless."

"It's not forever," Toph said. "You're improving. Pretty soon you'll be back on your feet and annoying the hell out of us in no time." She stared at him while he gazed across the room. She hadn't noticed just how much he'd matured since they started senior year. She reached up and touched the stuble on his chin. He smiled down at her.

"Guess it's time for my monthly shaving," he joked.

"No, keep it. I like it. It's...sexy."

Aang blushed and laughed, flinching at the way his ribs screamed in protest. "I love you, Toph."

"I loved you first," she said. "Even though I don't think I should be involved with a bad boy."

"I'm not bad! What have I ever done that's bad?" Aang asked.

"Well," Toph started. "As of right now, you're cheating on your girlfriend. At first I wasn't into being the other woman. But now, it's kind of fun. I like sneaking around."

Aang groaned, for once not in pain. "She refuses to talk about it. She came by today and talked about everything but you. She keeps freaking out about prom. I'm starting to get worried about her."

Toph laughed. "Why does every girl in your fan club turn out to be a psycho?"

"You're not psycho...right?"

"I don't know," Toph said. "This one time, I stole a strand of hair while you slept and sacrificed it to a dead squirrel."

Aang chuckled, and cringed again. "Don't make me laugh, it hurts like hell."

"Then let's stop talking," Toph said, kissing him again. It felt like she'd never get enough of Aang.

_**~*~*~*~*!~!~!~~******_

_**I love the fun facts, keep em coming! Remember Lizzy from kids next door? Number one's girlfriend? Remember mandy from grim adventures of billy and mandy? remember vicky from fairly odd parents? remember Daphne from scooby doo and the monster of where ever they end up? All played by Grey DeLisle, the voice of Azula! Also, I don't mind long reviews at all! I'm trying to tie up any loose ends because this story has a mind of its own and is taking over! I see a whole new plot in the future...but you already knew that, didn't you? lol, review, my preciouses. I don't own avatar.**_


	38. Inner Peace

_**Friday was the last day for seniors. Next week we only show up for finals and thats it! WOOO! I'm finally done with that damn school! I'll miss it, a little, but i'm so glad it's finally over!**_

_**~*~*~*#*#*#*#*#*~#~#~**_

Aang felt Gyatso gently shake him awake. He could see his grandfather had either been crying again, or just hadn't slept. Gyatso helped him brush his teeth, comb his hair, and dress in that stiff suit Aang had been fitted for. He didn't know why they had to be dressed up, but he could tell where ever they were going wouldn't be fun. After pulling the comb through his hair again, and finally getting it to go in the right direction, Gyatso left Aang on his own. Aang thumped downstairs to play with his rockets scattered across the living room. There were several knocks on the door, and Gyatso slipped downstairs to let people in. Aang still didn't understand why those people were there, and why everyone looked so sad. Some hugged him, some cried. They were mostly young people, not much older than his parents. Gyatso said his mother and father weren't coming home, but that didn't stop Aang from sneaking downstairs and looking for their car every night.

He knew they sometimes came home late, giddy, and trying to be quiet. He wondered why they never took him with them. They said where they were going was for grown ups, but Aang knew they just didn't want him around all the time. So he say on the floor, flying his rockets, making Floppsy try to attack them like he saw in that movie once. He felt himself being picked up and carried out to the car. Floppsy sat in Aang's lap as they drove and drove. The radio was on and turned to a fuzzy station. Aang played with Floppsy while they pulled up to the church. Gyatso carried him inside and they sat in the front. Aang was excited, they never sat in the front for anything! When he saw the large boxes in front, he wondered what they were for. He saw more people in suits open the boxes, and put flowers near them.

"Why are Mommy and Daddy in the boxes? Why don't they come home?" Aang asked.

Gyatso gently explained to them that they couldn't come home. That this was Aang's chance to say goodbye. He told him that it was just be the two of them from then on. A man came up to the front of the church. There he talked about Aang's parents as if he knew them, though Aang was sure he'd never seen the man in his life. Then again, he never really _knew _any of his parents' friends. They got back in the car again, and drove to the cemetary. Another man spoke more words, then the coffins were slowly lowered into the ground. Aang became worried and started crying. They couldn't bury his parents! Their eyes were closed, they were just sleeping. Just like every saturday morning, after a night of partying, Aang would come into his parents room and practically beg them to wake up. But nursing hangovers meant no saturday for Aang, despite the promises they made him through out the week.

Gyatso picked Aang up and wiped his tears. It wasn't the sight of seeing his parents go into the earth. It wasn't watching everyone cry. It was knowing that when he went home, they wouldn't be following.

Aang looked in the mirror again. That was the only funeral he'd ever been to. He straightened his tie again and smoothed the lapel of his jacket. Toph's family had been pretty generous about the funeral arrangements. When Toph asked him what time he'd wanted the limo to arrive, he almost collapsed. He didn't expect a suit to go along with it. He was lucky he talked Toph's mother out of an entire tomb. A gravestone would have been enough. Gyatso was a simple type of person. He would have been embarassed by such a thing. Aang sighed and looked at his reflection. At least he didn't have to worry about a hair cut, he thought as he brushed a hand through his short, thick hair. It was dark, and bone straight. He looked a lot like his father. Aang shook his head and stepped away from the mirror, the likeness was starting to scare him.

There was a knock on the door and Appa barked. Aang walked carefully down the stairs, torso still sore, and opened the door. Toph was standing there, with the limo waiting outside. She smiled sadly at him and walked inside. When the door closed, she hugged him.

"Ugh...ribs," he said, flinching back.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "You look so nice. You actually out dressed me."

Aang smiled. "Waste not, want not. You look beautiful," he said, admiring her knee length skirt and blazor. He pulled her into his arms again. "I can't believe this. It feels like...like I'm a kid again. And I can't control anything."

"I'm so sorry, Aang. If I had come by in the morning, I could have-"

"Don't," he said. He tilted her face up to him. "I don't blame you for anything. These things happen." He kissedd her, then, and Appa whined at their feet.

"He's just jealous," Aang joked. He grabbed the house keys and followed Toph outside. He didn't know what to expect when he got into the limo. But he wasn't looking forward to the awkward car ride with Lao Bei Fong. He opened the door and let Toph slide in before him. When he climbed in and sat down, he was immediately crushed into a hug from Katara.

"Oh my gosh, Aang! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Alright, Sugar Queen, he's still in pain. Now shut up before you break him again," Toph said. She wasn't too keen on the sight of Aang's cheeks flushing when the older girl hugged him. "He just got out of the hospital. Don't send him back in again."

Aang smiled at all his friends, who had the same pained look on their face. They were happy to see him out of the hospital, but upset at the circumstances.

"So, Sokka, how far are you getting on the case of the white van?" Aang asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ugh, don't encourage him, Aang. He thinks he's a detective," Katara said.

"Hey, I did solve the mystery of the missing car keys. AND the mystery of the missing remote."

Suki rolled her eyes. "The remote was under your bed and the car keys were still in the door where you left them that night you got drunk."

Sokka sat back in his seat and grumbled. "Well, I have three suspects as to who was in the van. One-"

"Sokka," Toph interrupted. "We all know Ozai was behind this. We just need to figure out exactly what he wants from me."

"How the hell am I supposed to figure that out? I've never met the guy!" Sokka said, throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Well, I could try to talk to him. To see what he knows," Zuko suggested.

"No," Katara said, shaking her head. "It's too dangerous. We should just call the police and let them handle it."

"There's really no evidence to fall back on," Toph said. "A car pulled up and drove away, a van followed me. With no liscense plate or driver description, the cops won't give it a second thought. Plus, Aang was on meds when Ozai threatened him. They could say he was hallucinating. Ozai could have an alibi in two seconds."

"Toph's right," Zuko agreed. "If we're going to figure this out, we need to do it our selves."

Suki scratched her arm. "So, we sneak into his office and go through his stuff?"

"More or less," Zuko said. "Either we figure out what he's up to, or Toph is in serious trouble."

"Can I sneak in? Please?" Sokka begged. "I'm excellent at being in places I don't belong."

"Sokka, you can't even sneak into the kitchen without Gran Gran noticing," Katara said. "I'm better at stealth than you."

"Says the girl that fell down a flight of stairs because a stink bug flew on her shoulder-"

"Okay, guys, knock it off," Aang said.

He was greatful for the distraction, but they were nearing the church. It was almost exactly like he remembered it. Only, this time he fully understood everything that was going on. He recognized all of the guests. Neighbors, old friends, classmatess, everyone came to support Aang in his time of need. Gyatso had touched a lot of lives. It made Aang proud to see how many people truly missed his grandfather. He sat in the front again. This time accompanied by his friends. When the minister started preaching, it took Aang back. He didn't realize he'd been crying until Katara reached around Zuko to hand him a tissue. It was a beautiful service. There were older people talking about how Gyatso touched their lives. There was a slide show of pictures of old friends. Aang was suprised to see their principal, Roku, on one of the slides.

Some where in between a hymn and another tear jerking story about Gyatso, Toph held Aang's hand. He smoothed his fingers over hers. He didn't know how he would have survived without her there. Her jokes, her laughter, her blunt and offensive sense of humor. Aang wouldn't have survived the harsh changes of eigth grade without her. They went through everything together. Even when she embarassed him by fighting his battles, he still couldn't go a day without being at her side.

_"Watch it, loser," a taller, and definitely bigger boy said, pushing Aang out of his path. Aang stumbled, and fell, scattering his books across the hall. Several students laughed and kicked his notebooks out of his reach, causing him to scramble around the hall on his hands and knees, trying not to get stepped on. Toph approached him, sighed, and began picking his things off the ground. _

_"You gotta learn to stand up for yourself," she said, helping him put his notebooks in his bag and zippen it shut. "Otherwise, these kids will walk all over you. They smell fear. Just look at that kid." Toph pointed to another girl with her head down, walking quickly through the halls. "She's from a private school, just like me. They eat rich kids alive in here. I set the record straight on day one. See anyone starting shit with me?" she asked._

_"It's not that easy, Toph. I could get in trouble," Aang said, pulling his back pack onto his shoulders. _

_"Well, what about the assholes picking on you? They're getting away with it. And they'll keep getting away with it as long as you let them. You gotta face things head on."_

_"I'm not as brave as you," Aang said. "I'm not very brave at all. I'm short, always picked last for gym, I'm-"_

_"Scrawny, uncoordinated," Toph finished. "You're pretty fast, so that's something. But you suck at pretty much everything else. As for the height..." she looked at the hieght difference between them...there was none. "Well, we'll be midgets together. It's not so bad. Being tall is over rated anyways- oh good grief, Aang, what did I say about the damn glasses?"_

_"I need them to see the chalk board!"_

_"You sit in the front, you air head! Take them off before I catch the nerd simplex virus!"_

_Aang rolled his eyes and put the glasses in a side pouch. He didn't really need them, but he liked wearing them. He thought they gave him definition._

_"I'll tell him your kicking his ass after school," Toph said. She took off down the hall towards the taller boy and tapped him on the shoulder. He scowled down at her. When she began talking, he got angrier and angrier. He glared at Aang down the hall and drew his finger across his neck._

_Aang stood there stunned._

_"There," Toph said, skipping back towards him. "All set. Don't worry, he probably won't even show up."_

_"Toph, he just got off suspension for beating someone up last week! I'm dead!"Aang said. He sunk down to the floor and buried his head in his hands. _

_"Well, you can either run away and have everyone laugh at you, or you can challenge this guy and he'll never bother you again," Toph suggested. "I can't keep fighting your battles for you. One of these days, I just might meet my match."_

_Aang's head snapped up. "I never thought I'd hear you say that." He stood up and brushed off his jeans. "But I can't fight him, Toph! He'll murder me."_

_Toph sighed and out her arm around Aang's shoulders. "Everyone has natural survival instincts. Just go with your gut. You'll be fine."_

_Aang was looking over his shoulder for the rest of the day. He lingered in the halls after school, trying to look for the quickest route to his bus so he'd dodge fighting. He'd never been in a fight a day in his life! Of course, Toph found him and dragged him outside. _

_"Face your fears, Aang," she told him._

_"Why should I? You're the one who got me into this mess in the first place!" Aang said. He saw the crowd that had formed. Several students had their camera phones out, ready for the action. _

_"I'm going to die."_

_Toph took his bag off his shoulder and shoved him into the circle. "Give him hell, Twinkle toes."_

Aang felt Toph tug on his hand. The service had ended and everyone was filing out of the church. His friends got back into the limo. They didn't feel like talking anymore. The drive to the cemetary was silent. Aang stared out the window. Nobody noticed he still held Toph's hand. They got out of the car and walked down to the grave site. Gyatso's casket was closed, and flowers were placed on top. Aang walked up and took a red carnation from the bouquet. The minister began talking again.

"Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust..."

_Aang stumbled into the middle of the circle where his doom awaited. Some say cracking knuckles doesn't intimidate anyone, but Aang was scared out of his mind. He straightened himself up and stood tall. The boy snickered and crossed his arms._

_"I'll give you one chance to just walk away. Admit to everyone what a scared little pussy you are, and I'll leave you alone."_

_Aang gulped. _

_"He's just scared, Aang!" Toph yelled. "He's scared you challenged him! Kick his ass!"_

_The bully lunged forward, fist held up, preparing to strike. Aang spun and ducked out of the way. He smiled at his advantage- he was fast. Aang continued to duck and spin, sometimes barely clearing a fist. He could see the boy was getting tired. _

_"Why're you running? Stop being scared!" he mocked._

_Aang ducked out of the way again, but lost his balance. Just as he righted himself, hands still outstretched, the bully thundered towards him, and directly into Aangs fists. One hit him square in the stomach, the other one went to his throat. He went down and the crowd went wild._

_Aang stood there for a moment, not really sure what happened. Toph ran up to him, hugged him, and collected her bets. _

_"Told ya you'd be fine!" she said, shoving the money in her pocket. "Now let's get the hell out of here."_

Aang squeezed Toph's hand as the coffin was lowered into the ground. It was a perfect place to be buried. Right by his parents, in the middle of a tiny section next to a thicket of trees. This part was usually overlooked because of the small woods, but it was perfect to Aang. They formed a ring around the scattered graves with small head stones. The sky above them was perfectly clear. Gyatso would have wanted to look up at that sky, laying next to his daughter and son in law.

"I'll see you soon, Gyatso," Aang said, as the casket dipped out of sight. "See you soon."

Aang numbly said his thank you's to the people that passed him, all the while never letting go of Toph's hand. He didn't mind the pain of the already forgotten names and faces from the people who hugged him. He didn't take his pain killers. He wanted to experience everything. Onji came up and hugged him. Either she didn't notice Toph's hand, or she was too sad to care. She hugged Toph as well and whispered something in her ear. Toph's face was confused, but she brushed it off. Hide came next. He patted Aang on the shoulder and gave a nod to Toph. Aang decided he didn't like that one bit. There were more people Aang recognized as Gyatso's old friends. He was as kind as he could be to them, but at that point, he just wanted to go home.

Lao Bei Fong approached them. Toph squeezed Aang's hand and walked towards the limo.

"I know I've been unfair to you, uh, Aang," he started. Aang could sense the discomfort of his name being said. Lao nervously straightened his tie. "So I offer you my deepest condolences on your loss."

"Thank you, Mr. Bei Fong. I really do appreciate everything you've done to help me out."

Lao looked at his daughter's retreating form. "You know, she never had a friend before she met you. We thought that putting her with her own kind would help her develop more easily but...I never thought I'd see the day when I saw my daughter being harassed and teased by eight year old girls. She begged me not to intervene. When we moved, I didn't want to think of how cruel public school children could be. We thought something was wrong with her. And then she met you. She's always been happy around you, Aang."

Aang smiled tentatively. He wondered why Toph never talked about her private school days. "Thank you, Mr. Bei Fong."

"No, I'm the one who should be thanking you. Thank you for being my daughters friend when no one else would." Lao clapped on his shoulder and walked up the hill to where the cars were driving away. Aang took one last look at the open hole that housed his grandfather, and then trudged up the hill. For the first time in days, he felt inner peace. He got into the limo and closed the door. Everyone was too busy comforting Aang to notice the white van pulling away from the curb.

_**~*~*~!~!#*#*#*#**_

_**Ugh! I hate writers block! A couple things. One: lol rebecca black disabled the comments on her video! HA! Two: You guys are SO wrong about Onji! Hehe! I think one of you is on the right track, but I'm glad I've got you all stumped! Three: I think you guys were confused by the fun facts. They're supposed to be interesting facts about YOU so you feel more connected to the story. Oh, well. I enjoyed them anyways! Until next time, review! I don't own avatar.**_


	39. Closet

_**Thanks to the reviewers! And keep posting fun facts! Side note: Aang's hair is the same length as the episodes of season three before he shaved it off. Did anyone else get uber pissed? I was like "Dude, keep it! No one cares!" He also got a boner in that episode. I kid you not, he got one. At the part where he kissed Katara, look at his pants. Boner alert! **_

_**~*~*~!*!*!*!*!~!~!~**_

Aang's eyes fluttered open. It was dark in his room. After the funeral, he took some pain killers and crashed, only after hanging up his suit. Appa was snoring on his legs and Momo took the coveted place next to his head. He pulled his legs from beneath Appa's thick neck and slowly sat up. He groaned at the pain in his torso. Aang reached for the pills on his nightstand, ready to go back to sleep, when he realized the reason he woke up in the first place.

Someone was tapping on his window.

He stood and shuffled across the wodden floor and opened the blinds. He wasn't suprised to see Toph there. She hopped inside after he opened the window.

"Hi," she said.

"Toph, it's one thirty in the morning. Not that I don't mind, but what are you doing here?"

"I tried calling you, but you turned your phone off. Everyone's outside. We want to start the plan."

Aang rubbed his eyes, flinching when lightning flashed through his chest from raising his arms. "What plan?"

"We're going to break into Ozai's place and see what he's up to. Come on, get dressed." Toph started moving blindly around his room. She opened a drawer and dug through it until she found a black t shirt. She tossed it at Aang. "Put this on. We need to move. Zuko said he's out clubbing with some girls half his age."

Aang was still fighting the effects of sleep and codine. "What?" he asked again.

Toph groaned in frustration and walked over to him and pulled the shirt over his head. "Pull your arms through," she said. He slowly pushed both arms through the cotton sleeves.

"I don't think we should do this. I mean, if we get caught, we could get in serious trouble."

Toph laughed bitterly. "And me being stalked isn't serious? Today I actually invested in a can of mace! That's pretty serious, Aang, considering I haven't met a person who's ass I couldn't kick."

Aang pulled on his sneakers. He was too tired to put up much of an argument with Toph. He yawned as he tied the laces. When he glanced up at her, she was staring at him.

"What?" he said.

She smiled. "You're so cute when you're tired."

Aang chuckled and stood up. "I'm even cuter wide awake. Why couldn't this wait until the daytime?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "He checked Azula out of the nut house. Again. She'll be home all day but she's at her mom's house right now, though."

"Why'd you sneak through the window? You could have came through the front door."

"Would you stop with the twenty questions? We gotta go."

Aang was really puzzled. "Momo, man the fort until we get back."

Momo simply sat up from Aang's pillow, blinked once, and laid back down. Toph walked out to the hallway and down the stairs. Aang slowly followed behind her.

"Toph, wait. We can't just break into someones home. What if he has us arrested?"

"Aang," Toph said. She put both hands on Aang's shoulders. "I'm going to tell you some advice that I want you to remember for the rest of your life. It's only illegal if you get caught." She smiled at him and turned to leave, but he caught her hands and spun her back to face him. He pressed his lips onto hers and tangled his fingers into her sloppy ponytail. She gasped, then embraced him, gently wrapping her arms around him. She could get used to these sneak attacks. He felt his tongue begin to trail her bottom lip. She slowly opened her mouth to him when a honk sounded from out side.

"That would be Sokka," she panted, standing on her toes to press her forehead against his. "He's really anxious."

Aang chuckled. "I'll bet he is. I hope he doesn't mess this up. You know how he gets when he's excited."

Toph reluctantly pulled away from Aang's face. She opened the door and walked outside to where her and Sokka's cars were waiting. He saw all his friends, dressed in black waiting for him. He wanted to hold Toph's hand again, but he didn't know if she wanted everyone in their gang to know just yet. Sokka was in the front seat, and Zuko was on the passenger side. Katara and Suki sat in the back.

"We're leaving my car here just in case I was followed again," Toph said. She opened the car door.

"You're gonna have to sit on Aang's lap, Toph, since we're not taking your car," Katara said, scooting over closer to Suki to give them room.

Toph shrugged. "That's fine," she said. She didn't understand the choked expression on Aang's face. He got in, and she climbed on top of him. "Let me know if I'm hurting you," she said.

Aang laughed. "Oh, please. What are you, ninety seven pounds?"

"One oh four, asshole," Toph muttered. Aang laughed again. She pretended she wasn't hyper aware of their current position, even though she was. She couldn't give away too much to their friends. Aang was still with Onji, officially. But Toph didn't know how long she'd wait for him. Instead she focused on not moving around to much. One reason for not injuring him more than he already was, and the other for not spiking the sensations that were deep in her core. No point in embarassing everyone in the back seat.

"Which way to the Jerk Lord's house? Sokka asked, turning into the expensive neighborhood.

"Jerk Lord?" Katara asked. "What the frig is Jerk Lord?"

"What the flip is a frig?" Sokka shot back.

"What the-"

Zuko interrupted. "You just drove right past, Sokka. Stop bickering. Katara, stop speaking martian, no one can understand you."

The two siblings grumbled under their breath as the coasted down the street and stopped two houses away.

Sokka opened a backpack. He pulled out latex gloves and passed them to everyone.

"Alright," Sokka said rubbing his hands together. "How are we sneaking in? Scaling the house? Explosives? Picking the lock?"

"Um, I have a key," Zuko said. "I used to live here, you know."

Sokka crossed his arms and sat back on the seat. "Well, fine. Just take all the fun right out of it."

Zuko rolled his eyes and got out of the car. Everyone followed him to the front yard.

"Stay on the edge so the flood lights don't come on," he whispered. "When we get inside, Katara, you take the office. It's on the second floor. Sokka, Suki, check the basement safe. I'll give you the combination. Aang, Toph, check his bedroom. Bed side tables, reciepts, anything you can find that could link a van to Toph."

They nodded and crept up to the front door. "I'll have to silence the alarm. Once you're inside, just go. I'm not sure if he changed it, so we're on a time schedule in case the cops come."

Aang was sweating despite the cool air. "Oh man, oh man, we're gonna get caught."

"Stop being so negative, Twinkle Toes. You're sucking all the joy from this," Toph said. Zuko unlocked the door, and went straught to the panel to enter the password. The light switched from red to green and he gave them a nod. They were off.

"Which way to his bedroom?" Aang whispered.

"The one with the bed, genius!" Sokka whispered back.

Aang stopped at the end of the hall. "There are more rooms than Toph's house. This place is a freaking fortress!"

"Come on!" Toph said, pulling Aang down the dark hallway. She used her cell phone as a flashlight to guide them. "Just find a room with a bed."

Toph couldn't admit that her heart was pounding faster than it ever had. She gripped Aang's hand as they opened door after door, searching for the master bedroom. They climbed another staircase into the third floor. There were large double doors at the end of the hall carved from shiny wood. Toph walked towards them and slowly opened it. Sure enough, it was the master bedroom. There was a massive bed that dominated the left side of the room. Two closets were on the right side, and a wide screen TV was mounted on the wall between them.

Aang walked in first, beelining for the bed side tables. He opened them, and carefully began looking through them. Toph went to the table on the opposite side. She was between laughing and vomiting at the sight of a box of condoms when she first opened the drawer.

"Find anything?" Aang whispered.

"Yeah, but not what we're looking for," she giggled, holding up the box for Aang to see.

"Gross, Toph! Put those down!" Aang said. Toph playfully tossed the box towards him, and Aang dodged it like they were on fire.

Toph laughed, walked around the bed and picked up the box again. She chased Aang with the box around the large room. He was faster than her, but when she got tired, she'd throw the box at him, and he'd shriek out like a scared child. Toph thought it was _hilarious. _She tossed the box again, hitting Aang square in the back. Only this time, everything spilled out.

"Crap, help me pick them up before someone comes in!" Toph said, kneeling to the floor.

"I am _not _touching those," Aang said, grimacing at the rubber circles scattered at his feet.

"You're not gonna catch anything. That's what they're for, duh!" Toph began scooping them up with the extreme edge of her fingers when Zuko walked in.

"Did you guys find -OH DEAR LORD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Toph was about to tell him to pipe it, when she looked at the situation. Zuko came in, saw a box of condoms next to her, as she was kneeling down in front of Aang who had a frustrated look on his face. She could feel her cheeks burning.

"Aang tried to steal your dad's condoms!" she blurted.

"What? Do I didn't! She wouldn't stop throwing them at me!" Aang said. Toph knew his face was just as red, but she was thankful about the lack of lighting in the room.

"Toph, why do I not believe you?" Zuko started. "It just looked like...nevermind."

He knelt to the ground and helped Toph pick up the rest, then put them carefully in the bed side drawer. "Focus," Zuko ordered as he left the room.

"Well," Toph said loudly. "That was embarassing."

Aang shook his head, but Toph could hear him chuckling in the dark room. He continued searching the table for anything that might link the vaans to Toph. He tried not to shuffle the papers around too much in case Ozai knew someone had been there.

Katara unlocked the drawer on the smooth, dark wood desk in Ozai's office. Zuko left shortly after giving her the key. She dug around in the drawer until she felt her hand hit something hard. Katara gently pulled out a metal box that was hidden under a folder of tax returns. It was locked. She tried the key to the drawer, but it didn't fit. Zuko came back to check on her progress.

"We need to wrap it up soon," he said, joining her behind the desk.

"I don't suppose you have a key?" Katara asked. Zuko shook his head.

"Only the ones I just gave you. Those came from downstairs."

Katara sighed and stared at the box. "I wonder what's in it? Do you think we should take it?"

Zuko shook his head. "He'll know. He's very secretive about his stuff. Let's just put it back. We'll try again some other time."

Katara slid the box back into the drawer and put the papers on top the way she found it. Zuko closed the door an locked it.

"Let's go check on Sokka and Suki," he said grabbing her hand. They walked down two flights of stairs to find the basement where Sokka and Suki were arguing. The safe was wide open, showing stacks of hundred dollar bills inside.

"Just two hundred bucks won't hurt anybody!" Sokka said.

"He'll know someone was here!" Suki yelled. "Think about it, he doesn't pay taxes for all this! And what kind of thief steals two hundred among thousands of dollars?"

"Maybe he won't notice. Maybe he'll come home drunk and think he miscounted!"

"Sokka, I can't believe you'd steal from Zuko!"

"It's not even his money! It's Ozai's money! And there's plenty more where that came from! there has to be at least ten grand in here."

"It's one hundred thousand," Zuko said, closing the safe. "And he will know. He counts it every week. Last thing we need is for him to come after me, too."

Zuko shut the safe, after only seeing the money inside. "Well, that was a big pile of nothing. Let's go get Aang and Toph and head out."

They were heading for the stairs when headlights flashed through the basement window. They all dropped to the floor.

"I thought you said he'd be gone til the sun came up!" Katara hissed.

"He usually is unless he's bringing someone home!" Zuko whispered back. They heard the front door open and a woman's drunken giggle.

"Wow, your house is _so big!_" the woman said, not aware of her volume due to the affects of the alcohol.

"It gets bigger," Ozai said. There was a yelp and another giggle as their voices faded from the main floor.

"Just kill me now," Sokka said. Suki elbowed him.

"We need to find Aang and Toph _now!" _Katara whispered.

"They're still in his bedroom," Zuko said. Everyone was quiet, probably waiting for the screaming and the yelling that signaled their plan had fallen apart.

Sokka stood to his feet and pulled Suki along with him. "We need to go outside and wait for them in the car."

Katara shook her head. "We just can't leave them in that psycho's bedroom!"

"Katara, what else can we do besides keeping the motor running in case we need to make a quick get away?" Sokka asked. Katara wasn't all for the plan, but she didn't have a better choice.

"The window," Zuko whispered. They slid open the basement window and hoisted the girls out first. Sokka climbed out, then helped pull Zuko through. They ran across the lawn towards the car. Sokka pulled the keys from his pocket and tried to open the door.

"Hurry up!" Katara hissed.

"I'm trying, dammit! I can't stop shaking! Don't yell at me if we just barely escaped death!" He said. He finally got the door open and unlocked everyone elses. They all scrambled in the car, shut and locked the doors, then waited. It was silent in the car besides panicked breathing.

"Where are they?" Katara whispered. "Shouldn't they be out by now? What if they're hurt? What if they got caught?"

"They'll be fine," Sokka said. "Aang's a smart kid. He'll think of something."

Toph put all the papers back the way she found them the best she could. Aang had given up, and was waiting by the bedroom door for her. There was nothing about white vans anywhere in Ozai's bedroom.

"Let's go tell Zuko the plan was a bust," she said, straightening the comforter on the bed from where she sat on it. She joked in her mind about Ozai hiring a team of detectives to find a tracable ass print from his bed. She was knocked out of her daydream when the hall light snapped on. Aang ran over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the wide closet.

"He's gonna catch us! He's gonna hang up his stuff and see us in here!"

Aang pulled the closet door shut just as they heard voices outside. The only light came from under and between the closet doors. There was a lot of room in the closet, but Aang stayed pressed up against Toph's back. She felt his breath on her shoulder. Aang had never been so scared in his entire life. The person who most likely wanted him dead was sitting right outside that closet, making very loud and disturbing noises with some woman. Toph reached up to cover her ears. Aang did the same.

XXXXXXXX

It had been almost a hour. Toph and Aang sat cross legged opposite each other on the floor of the closet. She had turned her phone to silent and sat it in between their knees. It lit up occaisonally, usually a worried message from Katara with escape plans that would fall through the second they opened that closet door.

_we're stuk, _Toph typed. _we mite as well wait til they fall asleep._

Once she finished typing, she covered her ears again.

"I'm gonna need counseling," she whispered to Aang. He chuckled at her. They'd hardly spoken since they became locked in. She'd be incredibly angry at Aangs poor choice of a hiding spot if he hadn't entertained her with his embarassed facial expressions. She rolled her eyes and looked around the dark closet. It was mostly filled with expensive suits and shoes that shined when the light of her cell phone passed them. Something towards the back caught her eye. Another dresser was pushed up against the wall behind more suits. She stood up and carefully walked over to it, though she doubted her footsteps could be heard behind the noise of repetative banging noises from the bedroom. Aang followed her, dropping his hands from his ears; there was really no point, the damage had been done. She slowly opened the drawer, and frowned when cuff links glinted from the light from her phone. She was about to close the drawer when Aang grabbed her hand. He pointed to a piece of paper sticking out from between two of the cases. He lifted them carefully and grinned so wide, he was sure his cheeks would split. There, under the jewelry, were papers of phone numbers, disposable cell phones, liscense plates registered to a nineteen-ninety Ford aerostar- the white van.

Toph began snapping pictures of the papers while Aang continued searching. He opened another drawer and found more jewelry, and under that, a folder. He opened it and saw pictures of Toph. Some coming out of her house, some of her in her car. There was one of her holding a ladder while her mother climbed on the roof, reaching for Momo. There was one of her leaving school, some of her walking in and out of the hospital, and one of her bedroom, taken from a window. Aang felt his hands begin to shake from the anger. Someone was peeking into her bedroom?

"That's everything," Toph said, putting her phone away and shutting the drawer. "Wait, is that me?"

She glared down at the folder in Aang's hand as he went from photo to photo. She got angrier at every one. There was one of her, walking into her bedroom from the shower, with a towel wrapped around her.

"I'll kill him," she growled, and started towards the closet doors.

"Toph, wait!" Aang whispered. "He'll destroy everything before we can get the police! Then he'll have us arrested! We can't win!"

Toph snatched her arm away from Aang. "That piece of shit is getting off on naked pictures of me!"

A loud cry reverberated from the bedroom. Toph pretended she didn't hear it.

"We'll get him, Toph. We just have to be patient," Aang said. The bedroom was finally quiet. Toph looked out through the crack to see Ozai moving from on top of the woman, and to the side of the bed. He was sleeping within aa minute.

"Let's get the hell out of here before I kill him in his sleep," Toph muttered. They slowly opened the closet door and they tip toed out of the bedroom, only after Aang dragged Toph away from Ozai's sleeping form. She'd lunged for him, claws out, aiming for his neck. Aang texted Sokka to start the car as they made their way downstairs.

"Wait," Toph said as they reached the front door. "What about the alarm?"

Aang looked around for the keypad. He didn't know the password, so they'd have to break out.

"We need to make a run for it. Sokka's got the motor running so we'll need to move fast," he whispered. Toph nodded and waited for the door to open. Aang silently counted to three, threw open the door and ran across the lawn, ignoring the flood light that illuminated them in the dark street.

"Go!" Aang yelled to Sokka. The back doors of the car were opened, and it began coasting down the street. Toph was right behind him. Aang dove in the car, seconds before Toph, who jumped in right behind him. The back seat was a connfusion of limbs trying to right themselves as Sokka sped down the streets of mansions, the doors still open and flying with every curve. They finally exited the rich community, screeching to a stop in the middle of the park. It was quiet for a second before they all burst into uncontrolable laughter.

Zuko was the first to contain himself. "We can _never _do that again!" The laughter slowly died down and Sokka started the car again.

"But we didn't even get any evidence!" Sokka complained.

"Yes, we did. While you guys were off looking in the most obvious places, Aang and I found everything we needed. Check it out," Toph said, showing them the pictures she took on her phone. "These will definitely stand up in court. I can't wait til the trial."

"Let's just save what we have until we see a lawyer," Aang said. Sokka stopped in front of his house, and he and Toph climbed out. "See you guys around." He closed the door and watched them drive away.

"Let's go print these pictures out. We'll need all the help we can get."

XXXXXXXX

Toph sat at the desk that housed Aang's old computer. He was impatiently pacing behind her.

"I mean, who the hell does that guy think he is? Using you to get to me? Just so I can say what, 'Oh, I'm sorry I got in the path of your speeding, psychotic daughter. I'll be sure not to cross at a red light ever again.' Yeah right! You're under age, Toph. That's sick!"

Toph finished printing and put the copies in a folder. "Could you keep these safe for me? Until the trial?"

"Of course," Aang said, ending his rant. "I think we should bring these to the police and let them handle it from here. Who knows, maybe they'll throw Azula's case away and just send her back to the nut house."

"Maybe," Toph agreed, standing up. She sighed and stretched, putting her phone back in her pocket and moving towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Aang."

"Wait," he said, moving towards her. "You're not going to do anything irrational, right? Anything to tip him off that we were in his house?"

Toph snorted. "Oh please! I wasn't the one who just went ape shit for no reason. I'm smarter than that, Aang." She reached up on her toes to kiss him. He held her face to kis, deepening their embrace.

"If anything ever happened to you, I'd go insane," Aang whispered against her mouth.

"Ditto," Toph said. She wrapped her arms around Aang's neck as his hands slipped down to her slender waist. She sighed into his mouth and his tongue gently trailed the inside of her lower lip. The way he gripped her hips made her knees go weak. He held her closer to him as they melted together. It took everything in him to break away from her, not wanting to push her farther than she wanted. But, oh, did he want to push her. If it were up to him, they'd be ferverishly ripping those clothes off. Aang gave her one final kiss and broke away.

"Okay, sooo, I'll see you later?" she said, stumbling away from him.

Aang laughed and walked her out to her car. She stared into his face again, admiring him in the moonlight. "I love you, Aang."

"I love you too, Toph." Aang closed the door for her and waved as she drove away.

_**~*~*~!~!~!~**_

_**Phew! These babies are getting tough to type out. A couple things. One: there is an energy drink called Slap. I'm afraid to buy one. Two: did you notice that there are NO Toph/Hide fanfics? Go ahead, check! Zero. Three: Is it obvious that I can't write a decent kiss scene? For this chapter, I'm gonna need you guys to put some make out tricks in your reviews since...well...I don't really have much experience to falll back on ANYWAYS, WHAT IS UP WITH THE WORLD ENDING? IT DIDN'T HAPPEN. THE BIBLE SAYS (im gonna go ahead and get out of caps lock) even Jesus doesn't know when it'll end, so why would some 90 year old guy know? Review, I don't own avatar.**_


	40. Nice Day for a Stalk

_**I'm so excited for Lady Gaga's new album I can hardly stand it! Thanks to Zahchi for the tips! I was stumped and I hated using the same things over and over. A friend of the family asked me to his junior prom. Can you say awkward? The place was really nice but...ugh. I can't even discuss it.**_

_**~*~*#~#~#~#**_

Toph began to nod off in class. The teacher was droning on and on about upcoming finals for seniors and prom tickets. She'd already heard it a thousand times. It was the last day for seniors. Toph knew that in some, weird, pathetic way, she'd almost miss that school. She just didn't want to admit it. Aang was lucky the doctors note excused him for the last week. When the bell rang, she hopped out of her seat and started towards her locker. Hide was waiting for her next to it. She began to walk right past him when he stepped in front of her.

"You've been avoiding me all day," he said.

"Yeah, and I did a pretty good job until now. Move."

He crossed his arms, not budging. "Not until you say yes to prom."

Toph sighed and turned to her locker. "I can't, Hide. I just can't."

"Why not?"

"Because! You wouldn't understand." She pulled out her bag, slammed her locker shut and started out of the building. Hide kept up with her.

"Is it because of Aang?" he blurted.

"What? No! Aang has nothing to do with my decision."

Hide shook his head. "You know, for a girl who doesn't take bull shit, you sure are a horrible liar." Toph stopped in the parking lot and glared up at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, playing dumb. Hide smirked down at her.

"You and your boy. I know how it is. You want him to look up and pay attention, but that annoying little fly keeps distracting him. I think we both know who I mean."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Toph said. She pulled her sunglasses out of her bag and put them on, bee lining for her car.

"I'm talking about Onji. And how she's always around Aang. Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I mean."

Toph sighed. "Look, what Aang and I have is...special. Yes, Onji is in the way, but I don't see what that has to do with prom." She hit the clicker on her keychain to unlock the doors.

"Well, how else to get back at her than to show up with me?"

"How will that help?"

"We show up together. Make Onji and White bread jealous. You know, dance a little. Get them to really pay attention. Then we strike while the iron's hot."

Toph tossed her bag in the back seat. "You want to use me to get Onji back? I thought you were over her."

Hide looked around nervously. "Look, she's the first girl I ever...I mean, I'm still kinda into her. She broke it off when she moved. I didn't want to tell her how pissed I was. Then I came back home. Relieved as hell to see her here, but she's with some other guy. How am I supposed to react to that? There she is, sitting like a freakin' greek goddess on that damn science stool, and then I see she's taken. What ever happened to waiting for someone?"

Toph glanced around to the people staring. "Uh...Hide?"

"I mean, so what if I'm still in love with her? It wasn't even the physical shit! We didn't even have sex. I mean, we got pretty far. _Really far,_" he laughed. "And I told her over and over that I loved her. And what does she say?"

"Shut the hell up, people are staring?" Toph guessed.

"She says '_that's so sweet!' _Not an I love you too, not a kiss, nothing! Just something she can brag back to her friends about. What the hell am I supposed to do? I broke the number one rule for guys, don't tell the girl you love her first. But you just don't get it Toph. I know she's still into me. I can feel it. You've got to help me. Onji hates competition, so if we show up together maybe she'll come around."

Toph leaned up against her car. "So this entire time, you've been trying to get Onji back? By using me? And you want me to go to prom with you, the most important night of any teenage girls life, just so you can make your ex jealous?"

"Well, half the time I really was flirting. You're hot, Toph. What can a guy do?"

Toph pretended she didn't hear the last part. She thought about finally getting Onji away from Aang.

"Fine, I'll do it. But no slow dances. Or pictures. And if I even think I feel a hand on my ass, I'll kill you. Got it?"

Hide nodded. "Thanks, shrimp."

Toph rolled her eyes and got in her car.

"Wait, what color are you wearing?"

"Green," she said, starting the engine.

"What kind of green?"

"The greenish kind. Look, I'm kinda in a hurry, so if you'll just move so I won't hit you."

"Text me the color."

Toph peeked at him from behind her shades. "Nice try. I'll facebook you the picture tonight."

XXXXXXXX

Aang heard an impatient knock at the door. He moves as fast as his ribs would let him, hoping no one was chasing Toph again. But he was greeted by Onji bustling through the door.

"Uh, hi?" Aang said, shutting the front door.

"Okay, look. We need to talk. I know this might be weird, but let me start off by saying i'm extremely sorry."

"For what?" Aang asked.

"Just sit. It's a long story," Onji said. Aang walked back over to the couch. Onji shut off the TV and paced in front of him. She sighed and turned towards him.

"Did Toph tell you what I told her at the funeral?"

Aang shook his head. "No, I forgot all about that."

"Well, I told her it's not what it seems."

"What's not what it seems?"

"Us. Prom, everything. I mean, at first it was. And I really do care for you, Aang. It's just that...when _he _came back to town, everything changed. I mean, he was right there all the time! I can't stop thinking about him. I swear we haven't been seeing each other secretly or anything like that. It's just when he looks at me sometimes...I don't know. I get these feelings that I know I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry that I've been kind of clingy lately."

"Wait," Aang said putting his hands up. "You're talking about Hide?"

Onji nodded. "We used to date. He told me some...pretty heavy stuff. Like, the kind of stuff that takes you the next step further in a relationship. Stuff I wasn't ready to say back to him. I didn't know what to do. And then we moved and I broke up with him. I know, it was wrong running away. But when someone tells you they love you, what the hell can you do? He was my first ever boyfriend. I just...I was scared."

Aang sighed and put a hand on Onji's shoulder. "It'll be alright, Onji. Believe me, I've been there."

"That's why I've been so crazy about prom. I know you and Toph are sort of together, in a complicated sort of way, but really, I _need _you to go with me. If he see's that I'm not with anyone, how can I face him? "

"You love him too, don't you?" Aang asked.

Onji buried her face in a pillow. "That's why I clung to Jet all those years ago. I missed Hide so much, I could barely think. I felt horrible. I thought Jet was for real, so I believed him. I promised myself I wouldn't run away ever again."

"Well, it's not your fault. You need to tell Hide how you-"

"NO!" Onji yelled. "I can't! He'll never let me live it down! Please, Aang. Just go to prom with me? I can't go by myself! It's not some stupid ego thing. I just...UGH! I hate him for making me feel this way!"

"It sucks, doesn't it?"

Onji nodded.

"It feels like you're going to go insane when you're not near them, and when you are, you're making an idiot of yourself. And then they smile at you and it feels like the world just stops."

Onji stared at him like he grew a tail and blue skin. "Aw, crap, Aang. I'm sorry! I didn't know you guys were like _that. _Toph must really hate me."

Aang laughed and flinched. "No, she doesn't hate you. She really doesn't hate anyone, just the things they do."

Onji sighed and stood up. "Well, thanks for listening. I'll see you saturday. At seven."

She turned to leave and Aang walked her to the door. She opened it as Toph's car pulled up. Toph opened her door and waved to them, trying and failing to hide the annoyed look on her face.

"Hey, Toph," Onji said, skipping down the steps towards her car.

"Hi...Onji," Toph said, wondering about the girls mental health. "What's with her?" she whispered to Aang as Onji got in her car.

"It's a long, sad story. Any stalkers today?" Aang asked.

"Not that I noticed. But I was thinking of a plan on the way over. Get Appa's leash. He's coming too."

Aang walked inside, whistled to his enormous white dog, and gathered the leash from the front hall closet. Appa bounded down the stairs, tail wagging, tongue out, and ran straight into Toph. She staggered, but managed to keep herself from toppling to the floor.

"Why do we need Appa?" Aang asked, hooking the leather leash around his dog's neck.

"He's got better senses. Plus, he kept me safe the first time." Toph reached for the leash but Aang held it out of her reach.

"You're not going by yourself," he said. There wasn't any argument in his voice. His response was final.

"Uh, yes I am if this is going to work."

"Toph, do you realize how dangerous this is? We have the evidence! Why do we need to put ourselves in danger anymore?"

Toph tried to snatch the leash away, but Aang was quicker. "My mom's cop shows have been rubbing off on me. We broke into the guy's house, Aang. Which is illegal. Any illegally obtained evidence is inadmissable."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Toph groaned from frustration. "It means that even if we take it to the police, they have to throw it away. Even if a lawyer knows about it, they can't use it in court. It's illegal, Aang. We fudged up. All that crap was for nothing."

Aang's jaw dropped. Toph had never seen him look so upset in his life. They had the guy, but they couldn't do anything about it.

"Wait," Aang said. "What if we go to the cops and say we think Ozai's been up to something? That'll be probable cause, right? They'll get a search warrant and find everything."

"_That's _what I've been trying to tell you, Twinkle Toes. If we can get evidence to support our claim, then they won't have a choice but to search that sicko's house. Wshich is why I need Appa's leash."

"Back up, you lost me. What does Appa have to do with this?"

"If I take Appa for a walk again, that van will follow me. And you'll be following the van, taking pictures. Once we've got enough story, we can go to the cops and make them search his house."

Aang had to admit, it was a pretty good plan. "Toph, there's still risk. What if they try to kidnap you? Or what if they shoot Appa then snatch you? Or what if they try to run you over and-"

Toph reached up and placed a hand over Aang's mouth. "Relax, Aang. I'll be fine. Now give me the damn dog before I grow gray hairs."

Aang reluctantly handed over Appa's leash, and Toph handed Aang her phone. She walked down the stairs and began around the corner. Aang watched until she disappeared from sight then walked into his house and waited. A minute hadn't gone by until he saw the white van follow her around the corner. Aang grabbed his keys and ran outside, ignoring the screaming pain in his ribs. He opened Gyatso's -well, his- car, and counted to ten. He started the engine, backed down the small drive, and drove around the corner. Toph was walking towards the park. She was already a long ways down the street. The van was driving slowly, stalking her like the predator that was inside. Aang held up a shaky hand and fiddled with the camera function on Toph's iPhone. He finally found it, and began taking picture after picture. He knew it was unnecessary, but he wanted to play his small part and be thorough.

Aang saw Appa stop and growl at the van approaching them. Aang felt his heart beat speed up and bang unmercifully against his aching chest. Toph glanced at the van, as someone who wouldn't give it a second thought. Like an innocent pedestrian trying to control their unruly dog. She tugged Appa along and entered the park. _She's good, _Aang thought. The van drove around the edge of the park, liiking for the car's entrance. Aang continued coasting down the street, stalking the stalker. He drove down the long street, turning into the park and snapping a few more pictures of the van as he came up behind it. Aang drove passed the white fan, pretending to be on a scenic drive through the park on a hot spring day. He was good, too. He parked the car and got out, feighning stretching but actually taking a picture of the front of the van. He locked the doors and walked towards Toph who was sitting in the middle of a field, playing tug of war with Appa with a stick he found. Toph was confused to see him.

"What are you doing? Stick to the plan," she whispered, barely moving her lips. A fake smile was on her face.

"I'm improvising. I couldn't just sit back and take pictures. He'd know something was up." Aang sat next to Appa on the ground. "I think I got a good one of his face. And a bunch of the lisence plates and model of the car. We can print them out when we get home."

Toph smiled a real smile and shook her head. "You're an over achiever."

They stayed in the park a little while longer, playing fetch with Appa, before walking to Aang's car and heading home.

"Aang," Toph started. "I need to tell you something. It's...really weird, but you deserve to know."

Aang parked the car and got out. "Uh oh. What did you do now?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "It's not what I did. More about what I agreed to. For a good cause. Actually it's pretty messed up but...what ever." She walked inside and plopped on the couch. Aang followed her.

"What's wrong?" he said, reading her distressed face.

"I only did it to help someone out. I mean, it there were any other way, I'd do that instead. Just don't be mad, okay?"

Aang smiled down at her. "Mad? Why would I be mad?"

He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Toph felt her heart rate spike to an unhealthy level. She knew she'd never get used to kissing Aang. She pulled herself colser to him and gripped his shirt, smiling against his mouth. Aang reached down to pull her waist closer to him, opening him mouth to her. Toph felt his tongue slowly part her lips as he pulled her flat up against him. His hands roamed over her back and settled on her waist. He gripped her shorts and pulled her over to straddle his waist. Toph's eyes flew open in shock. Aang had _never _done anything like that before. She didn't know what to do, if she should move or stop him. He felt his kisses become more urgent as his fingers played with the hem of her shirt. She felt the pads of his fingertips dance across the skin of her lower back. Toph's eyes were ready to pop from her head at that point. She didn't know what to do. Let him advance or tell him to back off. But her mind was a fog of hormones as her brain and her body fought for dominance. Aang noticed her lack of response and opened his eyes. He saw the conflicted look on her face and pulled away.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Toph. I didn't even realize.. I'm so sorry."

It's fine," she gasped, pulling herself away from Aang's warm body and straightening her shirt. Her heart was still racing as she slowly got her thoughts together. She wondered where Aang learned to kiss so sinful. "I..uh... gotta get home. My mom's freaking out about a prom dress."

"I thought you weren't going?" Aang said.

"That's what I needed to talk about." Toph turned herself towards him on the couch. "I'm going with Hide."

She watched confusion break on Aang's face for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"You?" he laughed. "And Hide? You don't even like him!"

"He's...not so bad. I mean, it's just a favor to him. It's kind of wrong that he's using me but-"

"Hang on, using you? What do you mean using you?" Aang said, all humor completely gone. "Please explain before I completely lose it."

Toph noticed Aang was a lot more serious since Gyatso's death. He was still goofy as ever, but more things seemed to bother him that he would have brushed off before. She was worried about him and hoped it wouldn't be a permanent thing. She understood he was still grieving more than he let on, and she wished there were some way to help him.

"He wants to take me so we can make Onji jealous," she confessed. "He said- and this doesn't leave this room, got it?" she ordered, poking Aang in the chest. He nodded eagerly. "Hide said he was still in love with her and asked me to go with him just to get a reaction out of her."

Aang sat back on the couch. "Well, that's wierd, because Onji just pretty much said the exact same thing."

"Really?"

Aang nodded. "She told me she still loves him, but can't show up on her own. It sucks that they're so into each other, but neither of them even realizes it..." Aang trailed off and blushed when he realized how his 'girlfriends' situation was similar to his and Toph's. Tohp smirked and punched him in the arm.

"Well, that sucks. We're both stuck with love sick idiots. Maybe we should share a limo and just force them together," Toph said, absently licking a piece of lint from her shorts.

"That's it, Toph!" Aang exclaimed. "We'll spend the whole night forcing them together so they'll see what their missing!"

Toph groaned. Forcing to people together was not the way she was expecting to spend her prom night. But if it meant she would finally have Aang all to herself, then it was worth it.

_**~*~*~*~#~#~#**_

_**Whooo! I am determined to get to the juicy stuff! Here are some fun facts about me: I have Lady gaga's new cd...and am hopelessly addicted to it. Bloody mary, government hooker, judas, sheibe, and hair are my favorites. and heavy metal lover, just in case you wanted to look them up on youtube. I also have a snuggie. Tease me all you want, that thing is amazing. But i refuse to wear it in public. And I just might write a Hide/Toph fic one day. If you guys promise you'll read it. Review, i don't own avatar...just this amazing gaga cd!**_


	41. Awkward Limo's

_**lol I'm watching the goonies. Oh, good old fashion stereotypes. Thanks to Taangforever.x for pointing out those damn typos. It says 'liikong' when it should say 'looking'. Remember to put in those fun facts! Toph's hair and dress are on my profile.**_

_**~*~*~#~#~#~#**_

Toph felt the cosmetologist smooth lip gloss over her mouth. Poppy was standing by her bedroom door, hands clasped together in an attempt to stop herself from crying. She was sitting at her desk chair, trying not to scream out in frustration. Toph eyed the sea foam dress hanging on her closet door. It hugged tightly around the bodice and flared out in layers at the waist. Lace peeked from the top to match her purse and shoes. Toph groaned again and tried to concentrate on Aang's idiotic plan.

"We'll change up seats in the limo after prom so they'll have to sit next to each other. Then we can just sit back and watch. It'll be great, Toph."

He was _so _optimistic. It was as if the struggles of life didn't touch him somehow. Toph was somewhat excited for her senior prom. The only thing that stood in her way was Onji. She fully disliked her now. But, she was willing to help Aang if it meant there would be no more obstacles in their way. The cosmetologist stepped back and smiled.

"All done," she said. "And please, be sure to tell your friends about the Fancy Lady Day Spa." She handed her mother a business card and left.

"Toph, you look so pretty! You should wear make up more often," Poppy said, taking the dress down from the hanger and spreading it over Toph's bed. "You'll be the prettiest girl there. Maybe you'll win prom queen!"

Toph sighed and slipped her shirt from over her head. She turned her back to put on a strapless bra.

"Mom," she started. "For the thousandth time, you have to be part of a sports team and have a GPA of 3.5 or higher to even qualify to be prom king. Even then, all the same people vote for themselves. No one really knows or cares who the prom queen is."

Poppy clicked her tongue. "Nonsense, Toph. Your prom will be fantastic. I wish you would have let me get you a tiara. You would have looked spectacular."

Toph rolled her eyes and held up her arms to let her mother pull her dress over her head. She adjusted the hair pins that kept her dark locks in an intricate twist at the nape of her neck. Her mother tied the corset in the back while Toph put on her shoes.

"My baby is going to her senior prom!" Poppy gushed. She sniffed and reached for the tissues on the night stand that were more for her than Toph. "How did you grow up so fast?"

"You blinked," toph joked, spritzing on perfume and looking at herself in the mirror. She did look pretty. She hoped Aang wouldn't be too wrapped up in their plan to notice her.

"Alright, I'm ready."

XXXXXXXX

Aang was glad he and Onji's father were such good friends, otherwise, it would have been an awkward ride back to Onji's house. They laughed, joked about baseball, and kept the conversation light. It wasn't until they pulled into the driveway of Onji's house that her father became serious. He lectured Aang on how he expected the best, how he wanted her home at a decent hour, how much he cared for his daughter, and if she returned home in the less than perfect condition she left in, there would be potential hell to pay. Aang nodded in agreement and stepped out of the car. Onji came outside, in the orange dress to match Aang's tie and corsage. She pinned the boutenier while her family took pictures. The limo arrived shortly after with Toph and Hide inside. Aang had to ready himself before they stepped out. Hide came out first, and offered his hand to Toph in a show-off, joking manner. Aang felt his stomach drop when he saw her small hand clasp his, the dark green corsage a blaring reminder that she wasn't his- yet.

"Wow, Toph looks amazing," Onji whispered. "Remember, we're making Hide jealous."

Aang forced himseld to nod, but he couldn't take his eyes off Toph. Her dress was jaw droppingly beautiful, and the colors were perfect against her creamy skin. He cleared his throat and turned his eyes away, in case Onji's family wondered why the hell he was staring at someone elses date that way.

The four did the customary stand, smile, pose, repeat as they took their pictures and said their goodbyes. They entered the limo and all sighed in relief.

"Sorry that took so long, guys," Onji apologized. "My mom loves taking pictures. She gets pretty emotional."

"That's nothing compared to my mom," Toph said. "We went through half a box of tissues before we left the house."

Hide laughed and joked about how Toph's mother might have bi-polar disorder. Onji joined in the banter, leaving Aang to drool. Toph was _way _more mature than when he saw her at the dance two years ago. It seemed like such a short time to him. Like they were sitting in eigth grade one day, and buying prom tickets the next. He tried to bring himself into the conversation, but his mind kept drifting to Toph. Her hair was twisted into a bun at her neck, with a few tendrils hanging down on the side of her face and collar bone. Her dress fit perfectly on her athletic body, and lifted her clevage just so, giving room for imagination. Aang felt his mouth go dry.

"We're here!" Onji squealed. Hide came out first, helping Toph, who rolled her eyes and grimaced at the girly gesture. Aang helped Onji out next. She waved to her friends who were showing up in limo's and party buses my the minute. Aang let Onji lead him away from Toph and Hide, who were advancing towards the entrance to the ballroom. Aang saw Hide put an arm around Toph's waist, before they disappeared into the crowd.

"You ready to go in?" he said impatiently.

"Oh, wait. We need to take pictures," she said, pulling a digital camera from her purse. She and her friends began to click away, leaving Aang fuming in the parking lot. He was beginning to wish he'd stayed home.

XXXXXXX

Aang peeked over the crowd for the fifth time in a single minute.

"I don't see them," he yelled in Onji's ear over the music coming from the large speakers.

"Where could they have gone?" Onji yelled back. Aang shrugged. He wished he'd never have let Toph out of his sight. He knew Hide was nothing like his brother, but that didn't make him trust him any more.

"Maybe they went to get food," Aang suggested.

"I just checked; they're not there!" Onji shouted. "Just forget them for a while, I want to dance."

So they danced. And danced, and looked between every gyrating teenager for the ones they were trying to impress. Aang was beginning to think their plan wasn't worth all they were going through. He wanted Toph, he needed her. He could care less about making someone else jealous. What went on between Onji and Hide didn't concern him. He was beginning to think he'd been wasting his time.

"Okay, slowing it down," the DJ said into the microphone. "Grab your date and hit the dance floor."

Onji shrugged and put her arms around Aang's neck. "Are you having a good time anyway?"

_No. "_Yeah, this is pretty cool."

"I'm sorry this isn't working out like we'd hoped, Aang."

_Save it, I don't want to hear it. _"It's alright, Onji. I don't mind."

She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder as they slowly rocked to The Only Exception. The floor cleared out for people who took the slow jam as a time for a break, to catch their breath. They turned in a slow circle, and Aang caught a glimpse of Hide and Toph, dancing the same way as the other students. He watched them, loathing Hide for being so close to Toph. She was grinning at him as he said something, probably sarcastic and spun her in a circle before dipping her like in an old movie. She laughed when she came back up, clinging to his jacket, trying to catch her balance in the three inch heels she wore. Aang was livid.

"There they are," Onji said, lifting her head up. "Just act natural. Maybe we should move closer. Do I need to touch up my make up..."

Aang tuned her out as he slowly circled them closer to Toph and Hide. They were still a good distance away, not too close, but not too far to be unnoticed. Onji pretended to be thoroughly interested in the dance as Aang continued to stare at the girl he was so desperately in love with.

He saw Hide pull Toph closer, and she stumbled on her feet. He caught her, helping her regain balance, but didn't seperate their chest to chest distance. Aang felt his hands ball into fists.

"Let's go take pictures," he said, not even bothering to wait for an answer, before grabbing Onji's hand and walking towards the dwindling photographer's line. He waited for Onji to pull a mirror and lip gloss from her purse, swipe some across her lips, and fluff out her curled hair.

"Okay, ready." They waited only a short amount of time before their turn came. The bored photographer arrainged them in a series of poses, and flashed the camera. Aang took a deep breath, and tried to put on his best smile. They paid the money and stepped out of line.

"I think everyone's leaving for the after party. Are you going?" Onji asked. Aang shrugged. He really didn't care. He scanned the crowd again for Toph, and found her dancing again with Hide.

XXXXXXXX

"Well, I believe we just got ditched." Toph said, watching Aang follow Onji to take pictures outside the ballroom. "Should we just go inside?"

Hide sighed. "Yeah, probably. Let's take pictures first so we won't have to wait in line."

Toph lead the way into the building, ignoring Hide's hand at her waist. She didn't think the plan was such a good idea, afterall. She could sense their evening would be filled with stress. They took their pictures, and headed for the dance floor.

"I can barely walk in these things," Toph confessed. "So be prepared to move in a tiny square for the whole night."

Hide smirked and caame closer to her. "That wouldn't make your boy very jealous, now would it?"

"We're not here to make _Aang _jealous. You asaked me to do this so you can win back your girl."

"So, what you're saying is I _can't _enjoy the jealous stares of every male and female in this whole room?"

"What stares?" Toph asked.

"Please, a hot guy like me always knows when someone is staring. You should get used to it since you're pretty much drop dead gorgeous."

Toph blushed and looked at the ground. "Just, stick to the damn plan, would you? And keep stuff like that for Onji."

Hide chuckled. "What ever you say, shrimp."

They continued on their evening, eventually forgetting their plan to the music and friends. Toph was having a good time, finally letting loose and even complementing a girl on her dress. The chocolate fountian came a-calling, and Hide and Toph left the dance floor to eat and relax.

"This is actually pretty fun," Toph admitted. "I'm glad I came."

"Me too," Hide said. He pulled a flask from his jacket pocket and poured some of the clear liquid into his cup. He offered the flask to her, and she shook her head.

"I quit a while back."

"Suit yourself," He said, downing the cup in one swig. "Alright, let's go dance." He offered his hand to Toph again, and she took it. Hide could be charming when he wanted to. Not that she'd ever say that to anyone, but she did enjoy the fact that her date was handsome. They walked back to the floor just as the DJ began a slow song.

"I completely forgot why we came here," Hide laughed.

"You can't be drunk already."

"Oh, but I am, darling. You see," he said in a fake british accent. "You must enjoy the effects of breath mints, chewing gum, and learning to inhale while you talk."

"You were drunk before you got here, weren't you?"

"Still am!" Hide exclaimed. "Just enough to knock the edge off. I had to remind my parents I was leaving. My mom started screaming when she saw me. She thought I was Chan for a moment. Me and my dad tried to calm her down, but he was so wasted out of his mind, he ended up passing out on the floor."

"I'm sorry," Toph said. "That's not fair to you."

Hide shrugged as if his life had been that way forever. "You get used to it. White bread's glaring at us."

Toph kept her gaze locked on Hide. She couldn't help but grin. "Where is he?"

"Nine o'clock. Don't stare too much, he'll know we see him."

Toph giggled. She didn't know why she'd become so giddy, but that was just the affect Aang's presence had on her.

"Hey, spin around for me," Hide said. Toph let him turn her around, before dipping her low. She was laughing uncontrollably now, actually struggling to stand up.

"What's so funny?" Hide asked.

"I just...I don't know. Aang makes me so silly sometimes." she said, composing herself. She didn't seperate herself from Hide after he caught them both from nearly falling to the floor.

"I know what you mean," Hide said. "I used to just smile for no reason when I thought about Onji. I thought I'd lose my mind when she moved."

"How'd you deal with it?" Toph asked.

"Besides stalking her facebook everyday? I'm not sure. I think I repressed it. But I do remember being really depressed. No one knew what was wrong with me."

Toph touched her hand to Hide's cheek. "It sucks doesn't it?"

"Tell me about it."

Paramore ended and the fast tracks began playing again.

"White bread's coming back," Hide said. Toph felt her insides flutter at the mention of Aang's nickname. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. She looked out of the corner of her eye for Aang, but couldn't spot him in the crowd. Hide moved closer to her as the song screamed through the speakers. She didn't notice his hand on her lower back, or when he began to lean in. Hid lips were inches from hers when she asked him what he was doing.

"I think there are other ways of getting Onji's attention," she said, her voive wavering.

"Just relax," he said.

She froze on the dance floor, eyes wide open, unsure of what she should do. Hide's lips grazed her's for a second before they were ripped away by Aang.

"What the hell, man?"

"We're leaving. _Now."_ Aang growled in a low voice.

Toph followed Aang and Onji as they stormed out of the hall. There wasn't much time left in prom, but Toph didn't feel like dancing anymore. Aang walked at a pace that had everyone else running to keep up. He didn't stop until he reached the limo. He snatched the door open and stood back, letting Onji slide in first, then gestured for Toph to go in. Once Hide was in, he slammed the door shut and sat across from Toph.

"What. The hell. Was that?"

Toph squirmed in her seat. "Uh...-"

"Nothing until you showed up," Hide finished for her. Aang snapped his head in his direction.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"But I'm talking to you. What's your problem, man? We were having a good time until-"

"Until _you _decided to cross a line!" Aang yelled. "What were you thinking? She clearly wasn't interested in you, so why would you even try to do something like that?"

"How would you know what she's interested in?" Hide slurred. "You didn't even know she liked you until you woke up from a fucking coma!"

"Don't try to put this on me! Maybe you should learn to respect someone's boundaries so shit like this doesn't happen!"

"Stop!" Toph yelled. "I knew this would be a bad idea! This is all so damn _stupid! _We've just wasted possibly one of the most unforgettable nights of our entire lives trying to make each other jealous! If we like each other so fucking much, why don't we just put everything out into the open!"

The silence in the cab was deafening. It was dark inside, and Toph pressed the button on the ceiling to turn on the light.

"What, no volunteers? Fine, I'll go first." She turned to Hide. "Onji wants you back. And Onji, Hide's still in love with you. But your damn ego's are too big to let each other know what's really going on! I wanted Aang to ask me to the prom, but he couldn't because he was going with Onji, who was so desperate for you to notice her, freely admitted to Aang that she was only doing this for you and that she doesn't even have feelings for him anymore."

Hide stared at Onji. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Don't act innocent, Hide. This is your fault too. Hide asked me partially because he thinks I'm 'hot' and because he couldn't swallow his pride and just tell Onji the truth."

"Excuse me," the limo driver asked, lowering the divider. No one had noticed the limo hadn't moved an inch. "Where exactly am I taking you all from here? Are you going home?"

"Hotel, a couple blocks from here," Toph answered, raising the divider again, though she knew that wouldn't do much to block out her screams.

"Anyway, Hide is too much of an asshole to tell you that he loves you. He _still _loves you after all this time. He never stopped loving you. And you're an idiot for thinking otherwise. When someone with an attitude like Hide's tells you something like that, you never second guess. You don't even know about half the bull shit going on in his life because you're too worried about what he'll think of _you _everytime you see him!"

It was quiet again as the limo drove down the street. "Just forget about your fears and face it head on," Toph said. She turned towards Aang. "You'll save yourself a lot of heart ache."

Aang wanted to reach out and grab her hand, but he was still angry. The night had been a total disaster. He was relieved when he saw the sign to the Marriot, and threw open the door to the limo before it even stopped. No one helped each other out this time. He saw Onji fighting back tears and Hide staring at the ground. Toph didn't expect a crying 'I love you' reunion, but she also wasn't expecting them to ignore each other.

"Those two need to just fuck and get over it," she said, walking into the lobby.

XXXXXXXX

Aang stood at the open balcony, gazing at the city lights beneath him. There were two other couples out on the vast concrete opening, enjoying the breeze that caressed their hot skin. Aang looked away when they were more occupied with each other than the blaring music that came from the after party. He wasn't the one for loud parties or crowds, but he wanted to see his plan through. If only Toph had kept with the plan instead of making her own.

_Toph... _Her name rang through Aang's mind like an angel's song, sweet, and ended too soon. He wondered where she was and thought about looking for her. Thought about it, for he was still mad at her. He turned to the wide doors, music still blaring, teens still dancing way too close. He hadn't noticed the girl sitting at the table, glaring out at the city. He walked over and sat down next to Toph.

"I'm still mad at you," she said.

"I'm the one who should be mad at you. But it's impossible. Don't you realize how deep my feelings for you are? Why wouldn't you just tell me what was going on?"

"Because you think too much!" Toph yelled. She could barely be heard over Judas pumping through the walls.

_**Judas Juda- ah ah Judas Gaga**_

"You could have given me some warning? Can you imagine how I felt watching him touch you like that?"

"The same way I felt watching you drool over Katara, then make out with Onji for the past two months." Toph stood and began walking back to the crowded room. Aang stood and grabbed her before she was lost to the crowd.

"Why do we do this to each other? Why do we play these games?" he asked, wrapping her into his arms.

"No one's playing any games. You overreacted."

Aang chuckled against her wavy hair. She looked even more stunning with it down. "I know you were only trying to help, but a heads up would have been much appreciated."

Toph laughed too. "See what happens when I try to be a good person?" She tilted her head up to Aang's. His love for her was written all over his eyes. She stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her mouth against his. Her heart beat thundered in her chest. All she could think about was Aang. He looked amazing when he dressed up. Toph guessed it was because she was used to seeing business clothing her whole life. Her body shook when she saw Aang in that tux. She wouldn't mind if he wore it everyday for the rest of his life.

Aang sighed into her mouth as he backed them up against the railing, wrapping one arm around Toph's waist, then lifting her with ease onto the railing. She smiled into their kiss, loving how straight forward he'd become. He rested his hands at her waste, his fingers bunching up the soft, silky material. Her hands went from his chest to his neck, slowly drawing her fingers up and down the smooth skin. She felt Aang shiver and bring his hands from her waist to her calves, sliding them completely together. He kissed her roughly, more urgently, running his hands across her back where her dress dipped. She could feel him getting carried away, and she didn't try to stop him. She loved Aang with all her heart. She started to toy with the buttons on his shirt when he stopped. She heard him groan and pull away suddenly. His voice was deep with want when he spoke.

"We have to stop," Aang panted.

"No, we don't."

"Toph-"

"It _is _prom night, after all. What do you think the other half of the school is doing?"

Aang sighed and pressed his forhead against hers, staring deep into her eyes. "Making a huge mistake that they'll never fully pay for."

"So, it would be a mistake then?"

"No, of course not!" Aang said. "It...I wouldn't be ready. And neither would you. It's the heat of the moment, Toph. We'd both regret it."

"I wouldn't," Toph said, hooking her ankles together behind his back so Aang couldn't move.

"Yes, Toph. You would. I know you better than you know yourself." He kissed her again, the pulled away when she became greedy. "I love you, that's why tonight I'm saying no."

Toph rolled her eyes and unhooked her legs, but Aang didn't move from his spot, completely pressed up against her. She eyed him for a moment, then smiled. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Aang laughed and helped her from the ledge. "I'm really tired. You ready to go?"

"Where's Onji and Hide?"

"Who cares? Let them solve their own problems." Aang put his arm around Toph, and lead them through the crowd. They stepped into the hallway and got onto the elevator, where Toph attacked him again, bringing his lips down to hers.

"I told my parents I was sleeping over Katara's house," she murmed against his mouth.

"So?"

"So I'm not _going _to Katara's house."

Aang pulled away again and gazed at her face. "No, Toph."

"Oh come on! When else would the girl be practically begging the guy for this?"

Aang laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I can't right now. Let's not forget my ribs are still cracked. I'm not even supposed to be out of bed. I'd be in agony the entire time."

"So will I! We'll suffer together."

Aang shook his head.

"You _do _love me, don't you? If you really loved me, you'd say yes."

Aang laughed loudly as the elevator doors opened. "Classic teenager," he said, walking out of the lobby. They saw Onji and Hide get into a truck with a couple of their classmates. Aang waved to them as they pulled off. Hide stuck his head out of the window as they drove by.

"SENIORS! WOOOOO!" he yelled into the night.

"YEAH!" Toph yelled back. "At least we'll have the limo to ourselves."

XXXXXXXXX

The limo stopped outside of Toph's house and Aang walked her to the door. She stopped outside of the garage. "Let me get my car," she said, digging through her purse for her keys.

"Toph, I'm really tired. You know I don't like to stay up that late."

Toph paid the limo driver and watched him drive off. She opened the door to the garage and let her car coast down the driveway. "We're not going back out, Twinkle Toes. We're crashing at your place."

XXXXXXX

Appa greeted them at the door with a wagging tail and tennis ball in his mouth. Aang smiled at him and scratched the top of his furry head.

"Why are you sleeping over again?"

Toph rolled her eyes and took off her heels. "You slept over my house. It's only fair that I sleep over yours." She started up the stairs with Appa at her heels. She opened Aang's bedroom door and sat down on the egde of the bed. He stood in the doorway, unsure of what to say. They glanced at each other at the same time, and laughed.

"You said no," she reminded him with a smile. "I'll respect your boundaries and go nurse my little ego in a corner."

Aang laughed and walked inside his room, turning on a lamp and shutting the door. He took off the tux jacket and hung it up.

"Okay, I know you were not this awkward when you slept over," Toph said.

"There was nothing to be nervous about. You were kind of unconcious."

Toph stood and reached behind her to unzippen her dress. "Could you give me a hand?" she asked, turning towards Aang.

He tried to steady his shaky hands as he unzippened the back of her dress. Neither of them moved for a while. Aang's heart hammered in his ear drums. He stared at Toph's back, slowly bringing his fingertips to trace the contours of her spine. He heard her gasp and flinch gently. He trailed his fingers up her back, over her bra strap and to her naked shoulder. He moved her loose hair from her neck and planted a kiss where it had been. Toph turned around and stepped out of her dress, draping it over his desk chair. She began to undo his tie while he unbuttoned his shirt. She wished her heart stopped beating so fast and her hands would stop shaking. She wished she wasn't so nervous. All they were going to do was sleep! Aang took his shirt off, and his undershirt that he wore underneath. He stared down at Toph's body and gulped. He ran a finger over a birth mark on her stomach. She reached around him and turned off the lamp. The room was engulfed in darkness. Toph could hear the clink of Aang's belt as he took his pants off. He held her hand and gently tugged her towards his bed.

Toph helped him pull the covers back and climbed inside. They layed there for a moment, not touching or moving, but hyper aware there was someone laying next to them in their underwear. Toph felt Aang turn towards her and she leaned into his embrace. They both let out a sigh of relied when she relaxed onto his shoulder.

"Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember how I was freaking out about how Onji and Hide didn't tell each other how much they cared?"

She felt Aang's laughter shake the bed. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I was also talking about us. I never told you how much I loved you when I first admitted it to myself."

"I'm so sorry I kept you waiting, Toph." Aang whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Aang. More than anything else in this world. I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. I can't believe you feel the same way about me."

Aang hugged her tighter and buried his face in her hair. "I love you too, Toph." he said.

They held each other for a while, waiting for the other to fall asleep.

"Hey Toph?" Aang said.

"Hmm?"

"I..." he sighed and stopped. "Nevermind. Goodnight."

"Night, Twinkle Toes."

Aang held his best friend to his chest, listening to her even breathing. He didn't know how they ended up together, but he was so glad they did. He just wished he could tell her how badly he wanted to say yes. And after undressing her, holding her, and hearing those sweet words from her mouth, he wanted to tell her he changed his mind. But she was already asleep.

_**!*!*!&!&!&#!#**_

_**So, if I disappear for a while, you guys know why, as was stated in my authors note. Graduation was fun. I didn't cry, btw. But my parents started fighting about a car accident...(ready?) THAT WE DROVE BY. It wasn't even our car! So I'm sitting in the back seat with my sister like wtf? Imagine 20 minutes of awkward silence. Anyways, I'm used to it. Some one's always fighting if its an event that has to do with me. Review! I don't own avatar! And I will include the fun facts in the next chap.**_


	42. Car Chase

_**Did you see the Breaking Dawn trailer! I'm thinking about writing a new story. But more on that later. And leave those fun facts! About yourselves! Weird stuff! I got a nikon for graduation! I took a picture of my dog taking a shit. It's actually more hilarious than gross. Also, read chapter 41! It's no longer an authors note. I think some of you may have skipped it.**_

_**!*!*!&!&!^!^!#!#*#*#**_

Toph woke up more refreshed than she'd ever felt. She wanted to stretch, but she was locked in Aang's warm arms. She smiled up at his sleeping face and closed her eyes. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone. Now that prom was over, there wasn't anymore crap coming in between her and Aang. They had the pictures of the van, Hide and Onji were back together as far as she knew. Everything was starting to come together. She felt Aang begin to stir as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning Twinkle toes."

"Five more minutes," he grumbled. Toph laughed quietly. He was so cute when he was sleepy. He yawned and pulled her closer. "Do you have anything to do today?"

"No, why?"

"Because I wouldn't mind spending a saturday like this," he said, snuggling closer to her.

"Well, I have to pee. So it'll have to wait about five minutes." Toph said, reluctantly moving from the warmth of Aang's arms. She walked down the hall to the bathroom, unscrewing the cap from the mouthwash and gargling while she freshened up. She washed her face and ran her fingers through her fuzzy hair. When she finished, she resisted the urge to slap herself for being such a girl. She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the bathroom. Gyatso's door was closed. She'd peeked inside once, but never went in. She'd always respected Gyatso, from the first moment she saw him. She figured it must be to painful for Aang to see his grandfather's things. She couldn't imagine life without one of her parents.

Toph made her way back to Aang's room, where he lay waiting for her. She climbed back into his bed, and laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, not moving, just being with each other finally. Toph turned her face up towards him.

"Do you ever get lonely here?"

"All the time," Aang replied.

Toph felt her heart sink. She would never fully understand how much Aang missed his family. She sighed and cuddled closer to him. She wouldn't mind spending a day like this either.

"What did you want to tell me last night?" Toph asked.

"What? Oh, that. It was nothing." Toph noticed how Aang was suddenly interested in having a staring contest with the wall.

"Alright, spill it, Twinkle Toes. What's wrong?"

Aang shook his head. "Nothing. Really, you're making a big deal about this."

"About what? If it's nothing, then there isn't anything for me to make a big deal out of."

Aang sighed. "I'll tell you some other time. I'm just not sure when."

"Okay," Toph shrugged. She sat up and stretched. "We'll need to turn the pictures we took into the police so they can search Ozai's stuff.

"I hope he didn't destroy anything by now," Aang said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"How could he? He had no idea we were even there." Toph hopped off the bed and stretched her back. She remembered she was only in a strapless bra and panties, and immediately shrunk back on the bed. She loved Aang, but wasn't completely comfortable with him seeing her half naked. She glanced back at him in his boxers state of dress and smiled.

"Nice undies," she joked. Aang blushed and pulled the covers over his head.

"What's there to eat? I'm starving," she asked.

"You sound like Sokka," Aang said, his voice muffled from beneath the blanket. "Uh, I think there's some cereal downstairs."

"It's not any of that bran stuff, is it? My mom has a box of it. No ones touched it in years. I draw a tally mark on it every January."

Aang laughed from his hiding place as Toph climbed out of the bed. She walked down the stairs, the carpet beneath her feet had long been worn down. She could feel the hard wood floors trying to break free. She walked into the kitchen, a little embarassed at being undergarment clad, but no one was there to embarass her, she thought sadly. She missed Gyatso deeply. But she had a feeling he wouldn't be too fond of her walking around his house in her bra and panties.

Toph opened the frigde, and felt her heart sink. There were very little contents inside. A half empty carton of eggs, milk, a few bottles of water, and left overs to be thrown out. She blamed Aang's weight loss on the stress of Gyatso's death and the inability to work out because of his injuries. He was more lean, not as broad as before. He'd lost some muscle tone, and only when he flexed (which was by accident and resulted in him clutching his rib cage) could his physique be fully seen. But Toph never knew someone could be poor enough not to buy food. She gently closed the fridge and opened the cabinets, only to find them the same. Nearly empty. Toph sat on the withered, cracked counter top and buried her hands in her eyes. Aang needed his grandfather. There was no way he could keep living like that. She had to do something.

Toph took off up the stairs and burst into Aang's room. He was sliding on a pair of jeans when she came in. He glanced at her frazzled appearance and asked-

"What's wrong?"

Toph ignored him and yanked open her book bag. She began to frantically pull out her clothes that were meant for Katara's house. Toph pulled her shorts over her underwear, while trying to untangle her shirt from her sneakers.

Aang laughed at her episode. "Seriously, Toph. What's wrong?"

"We need to go shopping."

Aang walked over to her and felt her forehead. "Hmm, you don't feel feverish. Maybe you caught something at prom."

Toph swatted his hand away but smiled. "I'm not sick, Twinkle Toes. I just need to go shopping."

"Toph, you hate shopping," Aang said, taking her shirt from her and pulling her shoes away. He handed the shirt back to her while she buttoned her shorts.

"I know, but it's not for me," she said, pulling her tee over her head. She sat back on Aang's bed and started tying her shoe laces.

Aang opened his drawer and pulled on a shirt. "So, who's it for?"

Toph thought about an answer for a second. Aang was Aang, but he was still a guy. She didn't know how far he'd go in terms of 'Male Pride', or if he was willing to accept charity. She rubbed her temples and thought out a lie.

"My mom wants me to learn to go grocery shopping. I don't know the first thing about it so, I guess you'll have to help me."

Aang smirked as he grabbed his keys from the desk. "She wants you to waste money on food to teach you a lesson? Sometimes I truly wonder about her."

"You and me both, Twinkle Toes. Ready?"

"I need to let Appa out and then I'll be ready to go. Meet you in the car."

Toph heard Appa respomd to a click of Aang's tongue, then follow him down the stairs, tail wagging in excitement. Toph gathered her clothes from last night and walked them down to her car. She shoved the dress in the trunk, not really caring if it got damaged. It served it's purpose. She started the car and rolled down the windows just as a breeze blew by. It was warm out, but not humid. She could see Aang's neighbors enjoying the beautiful day. Aang came outside then, and climbed in the passenger seat. Toph noticed that he brushed his teeth and wet his hair in an attempt to fix the short, unruly mess. They drove to the market while Aang toyed with the radio.

_"This is WAVA radio and it is HOT outside! We've got the Love Doctor back in the studio for her final visit. Don't worry, dolls. She'll be back next spring to heat things up-"_

Toph turned the radio dial violently and glared at the road.

"You don't like that station?" Aang asked.

"I hate it when they talk and play the song in the background. I don't want to hear that crap. Just play the damn song."

Aang laughed and she smiled. His happiness was contagious. "I think every station does that, Toph. And since when do you like country music?"

"I don't," she replied, turning off the radio altogether. They were nearing the Wal-Mart in Aang's neighborhood.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to be getting?" Aang asked.

"You know, normal stuff. You have to help me pick stuff out because I hardly ever do this. I wouldn't know where to begin," Toph said, pulling into a parking space in the middle of the lot. "Damn it! Why are all these people here? It's not like they're giving away free food!"

"It _is _Saturday morning, Toph. Everyone's out shopping," Aang pointed out. He laughed when she grumbled something that sounded like 'know it all'. They climbed out of the car and Aang walked around to her side. He reached out for her hand.

"No appearances to keep up. No stupid plans. It can finallly be just me and you, Toph."

Toph grinned and grabbed his hand. She could sense his excitement as they walked together down the parking lot and into the air conditioned market. She and Aang could finally just _be. _

"First," Aang said, letting go of her hand. "We need a cart. C-A-R-T. It's what poor people use to carry their food until they buy it."

Toph smiled and elbowed him. She could tell he'd be poking fun at her all day, but she didn't mind. "I know what a cart is, you air head."

They laughed around the store as they shopped. She loved the fact that she enjoyed spending time with Aang like this. She loved waking up with him, going shopping, just being with him in general.

"You ready to check out?" Aang asked, dropping a box of Pop Tarts into the half filled cart. "You have well over a hundred bucks worth of food. Won't your parents be mad if you spend all this money?"

Toph gave him her 'Did-you-think-about-what-you-just-said?' look. Aang just laughed and shook his head.

"Must be nice being rich," he said. Toph smiled and looked up at him only to find his face had gone serious. She wondered just how much he was struggling.

"So, where to next," she asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, anywhere. Won't your parents be mad when they find out you didn't stay over Katara's?"

"I sent her a text last night to lie if they called. She'll cover for me."

They paid for their groceries and left the market. Toph joked with Aang on the way out, trying to get his mood back up. But he just kept staring ahead. Toph sighed and clicked the alarm button on her far keys. The trunk opened automatically and they began loading the food inside. Toph handed Aang the keys and she pushed the cart back to the loading dock. When she returned, Aang was leaning up against the trunk. She stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Why didn't you start the car?"

He ignored her and played with the keys. "Toph, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah. What's wrong, Aang?"

He sighed and stared up at her. "I appreciate everything, Toph. But you didn't have to do this."

"Do wha-"

"Don't play dumb," Aang said, cutting her off. "You bought all this for me. I was eondering how long you'd keep the act up."

"Well, I just thought...I mean, you don't have a job since Meng kept harassing you at the movie theatre. And with everything that's been happening-"

"Toph," Aang said to her. His voice was pleading. "I know you just want to help, but I've gotten by before with much less. I can handle it. I don't need you to..." Aang trailed off and glanced to their right.

"I'm sorry," Toph said, taking that opportunity to apologize. "But, I don't know how money works just yet. I know you have bills and then the medical stuff. I wanted to help you out a little. I didn't know you'd-"

Toph didn't have time to finish. Aang stepped out to where she was standing, wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her off the ground, spinning her so her legs hit the back of her car. They lost balance and fell in between her car and another that was parked next to her. Toph struggled under Aang's weight.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Aang! I said I was sorry!"

Toph was too busy yelling to notice the white van had sped by. A wave of relization hit her. If Aang hadn't moved them, they both would have been crushed.

"I'm sorry too," he said, planting a rushed kiss on her suprised lips. "But we need to move. Now." He heloed her up and grabbed the keys, scrambling to the other side of the car. The white van had stopped, and was turning around.

"Hurry up!" Toph shrieked as the van backed towards them. Aang got the door open and climbed inside, starting the car in one fluid motion. He unlocked Toph's door as she jumped in. She didn't have time to close the door before Aang backed her green mustang into the line of traffic, and sped out of the parking lot.

"What the hell is going on?" Toph yelled as they drove down the street.

Aang weaved in and out of traffic, ignoring the cars that honked. "I don't know!"

"Why didn't you tell me you saw the white van?"

"I wasn't sure at first! You _know _I can't see that well in the distance!"

Toph clung to the dash board. "Then put on your fucking glasses!"

"You said they made me look dorky! Years ago! I wouldn't even know where to look for them!"

"Who gives a shit what I said? I was a dumb ass eigth grader who didn't know the first thing about public school!"

"You were my only friend! I was desperate! Plus, I always thought you were kinda cute and I wanted to impress you!"

"WHAT?"

Aang made a sharp turn, and they both screamed as the two side wheels lifted off the ground, them slammed back down. He accelerated as the white van came into view behind them.

"Now is definitely _not _the right time to discuss this! We're escaping certain death!"

Aang drove Toph's car through the main street, then made a U turn just as they passed a sign. Toph screamed again.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to kill us both before the van gets a chance!"

"I have an idea!" he said, turning onto an exit that lead to the highway.

They sped down the highway, ignoring the blaring honks from angered drivers. Aang felt his palms begin to sweat from the adrenaline. His heart pounded painfully in his chest. Next to him, Toph had gone completely white. She was clinging to the dash board with one hand, and the other was clutching her seat. Her fingernails bit into the leather. He noticed her hair was sticking to her face and neck. A ring of sweat was around her collar. Aang had never rolled down the windows or turned on the air. The inside of the car was sweltering. Aang reached out a shaking hand to push the button that rolled down the windows. Air whipped into the car and cooled them instantly. He could see Toph beginning to relax, that was until, the white van appeared again behind them. It was catching up fast.

"Hang on!" Aang shouted. He turned a hard left and crossed four lanes, narrowly avoiding being hit by a pick up. Several cars swerved and stopped, horns blaring. Aang drove down the shoulder of the lane and turned the second there was an opening. He drove in and joined the traffic going in the opposite direction. They slowed down, not seeing the white van behind them. Aang glanced at the wreckage on the other side of the highway. Traffic was at a complete stop and several people were out of their cars, talking on cell phones and waving their hands. Aang spotted the white van caught up in the traffic jam.

"I hope no one's hurt," Aang said.

"I hope that guy is dead," Toph replied, looking out the window. The man in the white van was staring into the worst of the chaos, looking for them. They drove right past. Toph let out a whoop of victory as they got on the exit ramp back into town. He drove at a normal speed, not wanting to attract anymore attention. He parked outside of his house. They both began to slowly relax. Aang loosened his death grip on the wheel and Toph sat fully in the seat. She'd been sitting on her knees the entire time, not having enough time to right herself in the parking lot. Aang took one look at Toph, hair frazzled, chest heaving, and pounced. He crushed his lips to hers as she let out a startled gasp. She knit her fingers into his short hair and deepened their embrace.

"Toph, I love you _so much," _he moaned, turning his attention from her lips to her neck. "I changed my mind. I need you. _Now._"

"Aang," she gasped. She was starting to lose herself in his hot kisses. She felt his fingers work their way under her shirt and to the edge of her bra.

"_Please, _Toph." His voice was rough and full of need. She felt him wrap an arm under her waist and pull her hips towards his, which were already moving in anticipation. She ran her hands down his chest to the button of his pants, fingers shaking as she undid the button and began working on his zipper. There was a thud on the side of the car. Aang and Toph sat up in shock, searching for the van or it's driver, but instead finding kids, running after a ball that had hit the driver's door.

"Sorry!" The kid yelled, running back to his friends where they picked up their game of kickball.

Toph sat up, trying to catch her breath as Aang refastened the button of his jeans.

"It's ninety-seven degrees out," he stated.

Toph nodded her head. "Right."

"Plus there are kids. If the ball rolled back over again, they'd see everything."

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. They blushed and looked at everything except each other.

"Let's go inside," Aang suggested. "No more waiting. We need to go to the police. Today. The sooner the better."

Toph straightened her shirt and opened the passenger door. She helped Aang unload the food from the trunk, and walked inside his house.

"Where's the folder with all the pictures of the van inside?"

"It's next to my computer," Aang said. "I'll go get them."

He disappeared up the stairs as Appa waddled up to her and licked her hand. Toph scratched his fuzzy white head as he sat on the floor. Aang came back down the stairs, waving the folder in front of him.

"Alright, so what's the story?"

"Ozai threatened you in the hospital. Later, while walking your dog, I noticed a van following me and I got worried. So, I asked you to take pictures of it while I went somewhere by myself. It followed us again today and we barely avoided deathescaping it."

"I think we should leave out the part where we tried to escape. We caused a lot of damage. We don't need to be arrested on top of this."

Toph shrugged and walked outside with Aang following. "When we tell the cops about all this, that'll be enough to search Ozai's place. They'll find everything about the van and the pictures of me. That guy deserves to be in prison."

Toph held her hand out for her keys, and Aang handed them to her.

"You've done enough reckless driving for one day," she joked, starting the car. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Aang asked, looking around for trouble again.

"When you accelerate for too long, it burns out all the gas. We need to go to the gas station before we break down somewhere."

XXXXXXXX

Aang heard Toph sigh and take out her phone again. They'd been waiting in the police station for nearly three hours, but so far the officer at the desk told them to fill out some forms with their complaint and to sit in the lobby. Aang rubbed the back of his neck. The chairs were very uncomfortable and he was getting impatient. Toph lost all patience in the first half hour they'd been waiting. It was starting to get dark outside, and her mother had called twice. She explained that she was on the way home, and that she ran out of gas and had to walk to the gas station.

Toph hung up with her mother and crossed her arms. "What the hell is taking so long?" she whispered to Aang.

"Maybe they're all in the back piled up with paper work," he suggested.

"This isn't Law an Order. We've been waiting forever. So far, all I see is that asshole checking his emails."

Aang rubbed his neck again and stood up. He stretched before walking up to the desk.

"Excuse me," he asked.

"Just be patient, kid. Some one will be with you shortly," the officer said, bored.

"We've already been waiting a long time. Can't you help us instead?"

The officer glanced up at him with an annoyed expression. "Some one's gotta man the desk. Like I said, kid, someone will be with you shortly."

"What's the hold up?" Toph said, coming up behind him. "And you told us that three hours ago. We've been waiting forever."

The officer shrugged and turned back to the computer. "Some idiots were racing on the high way. Caused a lot of damage. Most of our units are out there. I don't know how long it's going to take or when they'll be back."

Toph glanced at Aang worriedly. "The highway, huh? Do they, uh, know who caused it?"

"Nah. Most of the witnesses are too pissed to remember. Some say it was a blue car, some say it was green, some say they saw a van. I don't know, but it might be a while."

"I think we should come back tomorrow," Aang said, pulling Toph with him. "Thanks for all your help!"

Aang walked out of the police station with Toph in tow.

"If we get caught because some idiot almost killed us, I'm going to lose my mind."

Aang wrapped Toph into a hug. "I should have just taken the money and let it drop. None of this would have happened."

Toph stared at Aang. "No. If you did that, he would have owned you. He would have gotten you to do everything he wanted because he knew how to break you. You're not like everyone else, Aang. You're not afraid of him."

Aang held onto her, watching the sun dip behind the horizon. He hoped he was making the right choice.

_**!*!*!#!#!#####**_

_**Today is the two year anniversary of Taangy! Wooo! Well, actually it's The Good Times. I'd like to thank each and every one of you for all your reviews, fun facts, and tips. I wouldn't have gotten here without you! Anyways, this story will be ending soon, as promised. Don't be upset! I graduated and I think they should be done around the same time. I'll be asking you guys questions about my new story in the next couple chapters. Anyways, thanks again, love you guys!**_


	43. Appa's Lost Day

_**Omg I AM SO SORRY! My absence is completely inexcusable! But don't worry, it will be heating up and I'll try not to keep you waiting any longer. My laptop has been crashing every five minutes and it absolutely sucks to have to try to remember what you wrote while waiting for the computer to restart. So, please bare with me. I'll try to finish this story up as soon as I can. **_

_**~*~*~&~&~~#~$**_

Toph sat in the circle of women with Ursa leading. It was their last day in the group meetings. There were snacks and refreshments on the table, as well as tears. Before she entered, a woman asked Toph to sign a card for Ursa as a token of appreciation.

"We've all come so very far. I think we can go out and face the world. Or, if you'd like, you can stop by and help the new class that will be coming in. I hope you all have grown from this experience as much as I have."

Almost every one cried, save for Toph, of course. Ursa walked over when she saw Toph check her watch again.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?"

Toph looked up at her and set her fruit punch on the table.

"Yeah," she started. "I have to get going. It's my graduation, too."

Ursa smiled and wrapped her in a hug. "Have fun, and congratulations! Time is going to go by very fast from now on."

Toph thanked her, called out a goodbye to the group, and left the room. She ducked into the bathroom to change into her dress and cap and gown. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Not bad," she said, turning to get another angle. The girls were told to wear white. Toph's dress was one shoulder and stopped at her knees. It was form fitting and had white flowers on the shoulder. She ran a brush through her hair, grabbed her bag and walked out of the building. Just as she started her car, her cell phone rang. She smiled when the name showed up.

"Hey, Aang. What's up?"

"Toph? Are you okay? Where are you?" Aang said, worridly. Toph could hear the wind blowing in the background and Aang's voice was out of breath.

"I'm in my car on the way to the school. What's going on?" she asked, checking her rearview mirror for the white van. It came up empty.

"I can't find Appa. I was only gone for an hour, and when I came back, his food was scattered all over the kitchen floor. But the door was locked and the gate to the backyard was closed. Someone took him, Toph!"

Toph banged her head up against the steering wheel. She put Aang on speaker and set her phone on the passenger seat.

"It's okay, Aang. everything will be okay. Just relax, I'm on my way. Now, where exactly did you go?"

"To the mall. I wasn't gone long, Toph. There's no way he could have left the house _and _locked the door back." Toph could hear him yelling for Appa down the street.

"I'm almost at your place. Just, stay inside before we get a repeat of our car chase," she said, pulling up to Aang's street.

"You know they're still investigating. It's been a week and they aren't letting up."

Toph stopped outside of Aang's house just as he reappeared around the corner. He ran up to her and enveloped her into a deep hug before setting her back on the ground.

"This is gone way too far, Toph. If we call the cops, they'll have to take a statement. We can't wait anymore. Ozai needs to be stopped."

Toph locked her car and started up to Aang's front door. She looked at the lock, searching for any signs of forced entry. When she found none, she walked inside the house, headed for the kitchen. Inside, dog food was spread around the floor as if someone poured the entire contents of the bag. She noticed a line of it pointing to the pantry. The cans of dog food inside had the dog scratched out with permanent marker.

"How the hell did they get in here? It's broad daylight!" she said, holding up the can for Aang to see.

"Toph, if they hurt him...I just couldn't handle it if something happened to him."

Toph glanced up at Aang's pained face. She could see the hurt in his eyes. He had Appa for years. At first she didn't like him, but she grew to love the fluffy white dog. She couldn't handle it if something happened to Appa either.

"We can't call the cops," Aang said.

"What? They broke into your house, Aang! I don't know what this-" she waved the can of food in his face, "means to you, but to me it means they aren't fooling around. We need to call the cops!"

"They're all helping out with the graduation traffic. They'll be busy all day and night making sure everything runs smoothly. Whoever took Appa _knew _the police wouldn't be able to help."

Toph felt dizzy and sat down in the chair. "This is getting way too complicated for me to handle. What should we do?"

Aang sat across her and rubbed her hand. He was sweating profusely from running around in the outside heat. His shirt was drenched and his hair stuck up in little spikes. If Toph wasn't so worried, she'd say he looked adorable.

"Well," Aang began, "if they're watching, we do nothing. We go to graduation like nothing's gone wrong. And then we call the cops once everything's settled down. Once they see we aren't that worried, maybe they'll try something else."

"Like taking one of us? Or jumping you when you're alone? Or how about permanently making sure you can't show up to the trial?" Toph said. "We can't just sit back and waste our time while Appa's gone. He could be hurt-"

"Don't say that!" Aang cried out. Toph could hear in his voice how truly hurt he was by Appa's absence. "Don't ever say that, Toph. He's fine. They're probably just holding him in a room somewhere. He's okay, Toph. We need to believe he's okay."

Toph stood and crossed the table to stand in front of Aang. She kissed him on his sweaty forehead. "Aang, I love you. But we should prepare ourselves for anything."

Aang nodded. "I need to go get ready." He stood from the table and walked out of the kitchen, not suprised when Toph followed him upstairs. She sat on him bed as he kicked off his sneakers and left the room for the shower. Toph bounced on his bed a couple times, swinging her feet like an impatient child. She looked around Aang's room, noticing how it was still exactly the same as it had been since they were kids. She stood up and walked over to his closet. She immediately felt saddened by the sight. Aang had all his clothes, hanging up by color in the small closet. She barely got away with the groceries, and she wondered how she'd get away with new clothes. Nine shirts, seven short, two long. Six pairs of jeans, three pairs of shoes. She never paid much attention to what Aang wore. It was always something bright and cheerful, but she never realized it was the same thing over and over. They were beginning to fade.

There was a box in the back of his closet. She pulled it out, not caring that she was being nosy. Inside were old picture frames that were beginning to fall apart. In them, were photos of his parents, smiling with their friends, posing on cars, or in dark rooms Toph guessed to be night clubs. There were only a few of Aang with his parents. She guessed they preferred to be among friends than to spend quality time with their own son. There was a picture of Gyatso, much younger, with a woman by his side, and Aang's mother as a little girl in between them. She was froening. Toph guessed they didn't really get along, and Gyatso's spoiling her was a result of his wife's death. Toph continued searchign through the box, finding old forms of vet visits for Appa and Momo, a white rabbit that she tossed on Aang's bed, planning to tease him about it to lighten his mood, and of course, they're middle school year book. She smiled and opened it, staring at Aang with his dorky glasses on.

_Toph smacked herself in the forehead. _

_"Nice job, Twinkle Toes. Now everyone will remember you as that nerdy kid who didn't need glasses."_

_Aang took his yearbook from her. "I told you, I need them to see-"_

_"Yeah, yeah, to see in the distance. And I told you that was stupid since you sit in the front." Toph scribbled a 'See you next year' in the yearbook anyway. Even though she was sure she'd be spending the majority of the summer with Aang anyway. _

_"You wanna go to dinner with me and Gyatso?" Aang asked, his voice sqeaking again. Toph teased him how boys voices usually drop lower, but Aang's seemed to be getting higher everytime he spoke._

_"Sure, I've got nothing better to do," Toph looked at everyone taking pictures and saying their final goodbyes. Eigth grade graduation was eventful. A kid did a back flip onstage, a girl screamed and waved her hands in the air, and someone even tripped and fell flat on their face. She wouldn't miss middle school, but she sure would miss the one on one time with Aang. All he could talk about was how great his high school friends were. She'd met the rest of the gaang a handfull of times, and each time, she didn't particularly enjoy it. But Aang was her only friend, and she had to stick by him no matter what._

Toph heard the water in the shower turn off. She stood up, kicking the box back in the closet and shutting the door. Aang came in, a towel wrapped around his waist and another running through his hair.

"Look what I found," Toph said, flipping to the page where Aang's picture was.

"Hey, I remember that. You're mom made you wear that poofy dress on picture day. Remember everyone called you Princess Peach for a month?"

"Ha-ha, Twinkle Toes. At least I didn't cry when we got pranked in sixth grade."

"Water balloons hurt, okay?" he laughed. Toph was happy to see him less stressed.

"Oh, I got you something. Just a little graduation present," she said, pulling a box from her back pack. She handed it to Aang with a smile. He took it from her and just stared.

"Don't just stand there. Open it."

"I will...once I put pants on."

"Oh, please, Twinkle Toes. We were about to go all the way in my car."

Aang turned towards his bedroom door and opened it. "Out, Toph."

She rolled her eyes and walked out. Aang shut the door behind her and put a shirt over the knob in case she looked through the key hole.

"No peeking."

A muffled curse came from Toph's side of the door. Aang chuckled and started to get dressed. Toph leaned up against Aang's door and began to pick her nails.

"So, you changed your mind, huh?"

"What?"

"In the car. You said you changed your mind. When exactly did that happen?"

Aang stopped in the middle of rubbing his hair dry. He chuckled to himself as he dug through his drawer looking for boxers. "Uh, just after you went to sleep that night you slept over."

He heard something hard be slammed up against the door, and guessed it was her forehead. "So, why aren't we..."

"Toph, I want it to be special. I mean, something that we'll both mutually enjoy. Not just because we're bored or stereotypically supposed to do."

It was quiet for a moment before Toph said "You know what I just heard? Stereotype mumbo jombo, something about special."

Aang sighed and pulled on a dress shirt. "I'm serious, Toph. I want it to mean something. And what if...I mean, my mom had me when she was seventeen."

"Well, you're almost eighteen so technically-"

"You know what I mean. I don't want to make the same mistakes she did."

"We won't! We'll be extremely careful. I mean, beyond the healthy definition of careful. We won't even move; we'll just lay in bed naked."

Aang laughed as he rolled on some deodorant. He buttoned his shirt then pulled on his pants, searching through the drawer again for some socks. "Seriously, Toph. Where would I even get...you know..._stuff_."

"Hmmm," Toph started. She certainly wasn't about to ask her mother about birth control. Poppy would have a heart attack. She dreaded having to explain to her father why Poppy died clutching her chest. Lao wouldn't be much happier. He'd probaly castrate Aang in am attempt to keep his daughter pure. "Well, maybe I could swipe something from Sokka and Suki. You know they go at it like guinea pigs. They won't even notice. I'm suprised they haven't had a kid yet."

"That's actually not a bad idea. They've been together since they were freshmen. If she hasn't even had a pregnancy scare by now, they're doing something right."

"That, or Sokka's shooting blanks," Toph said. The door opened up again, leaving Toph upset that she didn't get to see. She plopped down on his bed instead, staring at the cracked paint on the ceiling.

"I think we need to take some time to...figure things out," Aang said, putting his shoes on. He never did like wearing dress shoes, so his converse would have to do.

"I'm in love with you," Toph replied from the bed. Her gown had spread around her on the bed, making her appear to be an angel with wings. "What more figuring does there need to be?"

"Well, my dog has been kidnapped, my girlfriend is-"

"Wait, girlfriend?" Toph sat up fast, making her head spin. "Is this for real, or just putting me on a roller coaster again?"

"I'll never forgive myself for what I put you through, Toph. I care for you more than-"

"Alright, alright. No need to get all mushy. You said girlfriend, that's good enough for me."

"Anyways, you're being stalked, and we still have a ton of evidence that needs to be given to the cops."

"Which we'll give tonight once graduation is over. I swear, who ever is behind all this really thinks things through. I'm actually impressed with Ozai," Toph said, using her pinky to clean out her ear. "You wanna hang out with me and my parents tonight? I mean, we're going to some sushi place to celebrate. Just like we did in eigth grade, remember?"

"We went out for pizza, Toph. I've never even had sushi before," Aang said, tying his tie and crossing the room to sit next to Toph. He grabbed her hand and held it in between his.

"I just need time to figure everything out. I mean, on top of graduation, plus Gyatso...I just can't right now. But I promise one day we will. Just not anytime soon, okay?"

Toph rested her head on his shoulder. "I understand."

"Good. Ready to go?" he said, grabbing his cap.

"Why do you get to wear sneakers, but I have to die in heels?"

Aang laughed as they walked down the stairs and out the front door. He double checked the lock, not wanting anymore of his possessions to be stolen. "Because my mother doesn't design clothes."

Aang waved to the neighbors before he climbed into Toph's car. They drove in silence for a while, enjoying the company of another person. Aang reached over the upholstery to hold her hand while she drove. They pulled into the school, barely finding a parking spot, and walked hand in hand towards the auditorium. Several students gasped when they saw the two -who spent the majority of their high school and middle school lives convincing everyone that they were _not _dating- holding hands. Toph left to stand with the B's while Aang stood with his letter. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants and took a deep breath. He felt his heart begin to pound when the seniors began moving into the auditorium. He hoped he wouldn't fall walking across the stage. He was lucky he didn't have to give a speech. The time in the hospital set his grades back, so he was out of the running for valedictorian. Aang wanted Toph. He needed to see her. Just a glance at her cherubic face would calm him down immensly. He wondered if she was as nervous as he was. When Aang walked into that room, he heard his name being called. He looked into the balcony and waved to Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Zuko.

"I'm about to either shit myself, puke my guts out, or piss my pants. Maybe all three," Toph mumbled to herself. Her hands were shaking so bad, she hoped she wouldn't drop her diploma. When the line started moving, she let out a squeal of nerves, then looked around to make sure no one heard it. "Definitely all three."

The walked inside to Pomp and Circumstance and sat down in assigned seats, waiting for the principal to start. Principal Roku addressed the audience, thanking the parents and teachers for helping the students succeed. Toph groaned and rolled her eyes. If anything, the teachers were the main reason some of the students dropped out. She sat patiently, just wanting to get her diploma and leave. But no, the class president had to give a speech, then some girl who won a contest, talking about how their beards were fully grown and they were ready to take on the world, then the head of the board of education gave a speech, then the valedictorian. By time she finished, the students were fidgeting and angry at the slow pace. Some even yelled out their frustration to the speakers on stage to "Hurry the hell up!" It was mostly Toph, of course.

Finally, names were being called. Aang watched as Toph walked across the stage, a devilish smirk on her mouth when she shook hands with the people on stage. She probably squeezed their hands. Toph heard Sokka screaming louder than everyone in the vast room. Toph rolled her eyes and walked off stage. The rest of the names were a blur, until Aang's row was called. He felt his heart beat spike again as he walked up towards the stage. He was one of the last names in the row, letting him calm his nerves before he was called. When he walked up the steps to the stage, everything went silent. He could hear his heart beat in his ears. The announcer called his name, and he held his head high, put on his best smile, and walked across the stage. He shook hands with the Principal, then accepted his diploma. Aang shook the rest of the hands, then walked off stage, feeling like he just accomplished the hardest thing in his life.

He sat back down, hearing the principal congradulate the class of 2011, before throwing his cap in the air, then ducking for cover at the sharp edges that came raining down. He'd done it. He felt emotion well up in his chest as he thought of his grandfather, the one person who'd told him he could do anything he wanted with his life.

"I'm proud of you, Aang."

"Thank you," Aand whispered to himself, then gathering his cap and diploma and exiting the auditorium.

XXXXXXXX

Toph felt an arm wrap itself around her waist and pull her into a chest. She giggled as she spun.

"Aang, you're such a- Hide?" she said, pushing herself away from him. "I think it's time you and I had a talk about personal space. Where's your girl?"

Hide smirked down at her. "She's around here somewhere. Where's your boy? Or are you two still playing hard to get?"

"Actually, we're together. Congrats, by the way. I thought you were gonna fail," Toph joked.

"Oh, ha ha. You're not as funny as you think you are. Well, tell White Bread he better not screw it up or I might have to take his place."

Toph rolled her eyes at his bluntness. "I'll be sure to pass on the message."

"What message?" Aang asked, walking up and putting an arm around Toph's shoulder. "Did you hear Sokka? He was out of control."

"I think people in Australia heard him," Toph joked. There was a moment of silence between Hide and Aang as they stared each other down. Toph sighed. "Should I leave you two alone?"

"Congrats, Aang. You did good," Hide said, glancing at Toph in his last sentence.

"Thanks," Aang replied. Toph stumbled when he pulled her closer, as if he suddenly owned her because another guy stared. She would never understand boys. "Same to you. If you see Onji, tell her the same."

"Will do," Hide said, walking away. Toph turned to Aang and elbowed him, immediately regretting it when he flinched.

"Ribs!" he croacked out, clutching his torso.

"Sorry," Toph apologized. "How long does it take for those things to heal, anyway? You've been in pain for weeks!"

"I'm supposed to be on bed rest, you know. That's probably why it's taking so long for me to heal. I'm usually not that injured because I have such light bones. The doctor said I'm lucky."

The rest of the gang found them amidst the hugs, camera flashes, and pats on the back. Sokka nearly crushed Toph when he saw her. She struggled under his strength and pushed him away.

"Why do I keep getting suprise hugs? Do I have a target on my forehead?"

Aang smiled at her and laughed. "That's why I-" he stopped himself just in time.

"I...need to go. Home, I mean. Remember that...thing I need to take care of?" He loved his friends, but he didn't want to tell them just yet about he and Toph's relationship.

"Aang, it's okay. We can tell them. But, I need to find my parents and I'll meet you at your place later."

"Tell us what?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing. We'll all hang out later on, but right now, I need to go. Aang, do you need a ride?"

"Yeah. Thanks for showing up, guys," he said, hugging Sokka one last time before following Toph into the crowd.

"Why don't you want them to know we're together?" Toph asked, searching for her parents in the thick crowd.

"I do! Just, not right now. It's way too much drama and time wasting wuestions if we just blurt out 'we're in love, by the way'. We'll tell them later, but right now, we should find your parents and leave."

Toph saw her mother searching for her in the crowd, and walked up to them. Her mother pulled her into yet another bone crushing hug while Lao snapped pictures with an expensive looking camera.

"Toph, I'm so proud of you! You looked so beautiful up there! Oh, it reminds me of when I graduated all those years ago," Poppy cried.

"It wasn't that long, Poppy," Lao said. He glanced at Aang, trying his best not to grimace. "Aang," he nodded.

"Hi Mr. Bei Fong."

"Congratulations, Aang. I'm sure your grandfather would have been very proud."

Aang felt a lump grow back in his throat. He swallowed back the tears and smiled. "Thank you, I think so too."

"Picture time!" Poppy sang. "You two stand over there and try not to look so relieved! Your high school days are over! One day you'll be wishing for these times."

Toph and Aang posed for a couple shots, before Toph declared enough was enough and begged for the camera to be put away. "I'm driving Aang home before we go out. So, I'll meet you guys at the resteraunt."

Lao and Poppy shared a look. "Actually, your father and I are pretty tired. You know how us old people get. Anyways, we wanted to give you a present." Poppy nudged her husband as he fished out a light green box from his pocket. The box read Tiffany's on the cover. He clasped a charm bracelet around Toph's wrist.

"Wow, thanks Dad! I love it!" she said half heartedly. She didn't really like jewelry, but she could appreciate it when her parents bought her something expensive. She was a rich girl, after all. Aang went stiff. He wished he had given her his present first. It was nothing compared to a Tiffany's bracelet, and he didn't know if Toph would like it or not.

"Don't stay out too late, Toph," Lao warned. "Aang, you're responsible. Can you make sure she's home by twelve?"

"I'll do my best, Mr. Bei Fong," Aang smiled. Was he having an actual conversation with Toph's father? Toph seemed just as suprised as he was. Her parents hugged her one last time then walked off to their car.

"That was wierd," Toph said. Aang turned her towards him and kissed her. She felt her arms go limp, but somehow wrap themselves around his shoulders. It was soft and easy, just what she needed.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," Aang said when he broke away. "Now lets go while the cops are still out. We need all the help we can get."

XXXXXXX

Aang unlocked his house door, calling out to Appa in vain. There was no response. Aang sighed and climbed up the stairs to get the folder full of pictures. Toph sat on his bed and took off her shoes.

"I'm never wearing anything over a half inch ever again," she swore, unzipping her gown. "My feet are pretty much dead."

"Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you take the folder?" Aang asked, shuffling the papers on his desk. "The one with all the pictures of the van in it?"

"Uh..no. I thought you had it." She stood up and helped him look on his desk, beneath his computer and around his bed.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Maybe you left it downstairs from last week," Toph suggested. She started down the stairs, desperate to find the only evidence they had against Ozai.

"I'm pretty sure I left it by my computer. I know I did."

"Well, what about the pictures we had from Ozai's house?"

Aang looked over the coffe table and every single cabinet. "Gone. All gone. That's impossible. I left them on my desk in plain sight...oh no. They must have found them when they took Appa!"

Toph slammed a fist dowk on the table. "Dammit! That's it! These guys wanna play dirty, fine! I'm hiring a hit man!"

"Toph, not that I doubt your abilities to find a hit man, but you're overreacting. We still have the pictures saved on your phone. We'll reprint them."

Both teens head snapped up at the sound of scratching above them. Toph's eyes widened at the realization that they weren't alone. Whoever took Appa was still in the house. Aang took off his shows as quietly as possible, then tip toed towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Toph hissed. "What if he has a gun or something?"

Aang grabbed a golf club from the closet and continued up the stairs, clutching the nine iron like his life depended on it. He hoped it didn't.

"Aang, please. Let's just call the cops. They'll handle everything!"

"He could be gone by then! Everything will be fine, Toph. Just stay behind me," Aang whispered. They reached the top of the stairs, and listened again for the noise. A whining sound was coming from Gyatso's bedroom.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "That sounds just like-"

Aang dropped the club and ran down the hall, throwing open Gyatso's bedroom door as if he were a kid on Christmas. "Appa!"

Appa barked and whined as Aang wrapped him into a hug.

"Appa, I'm so sorry I let them take you! I'll never let you out of my sight again!" Aang said, letting his dog lick the side of his face.

"What's that?" Toph asked, nodding towards Appa's side. A black 'X' was spray painted on both sides of Appa's snow white coat.

"Why an X?" Aang asked.

"Or maybe, who is X? You think the guy who was driving the van could..."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Aang said. "He's listening, not just watching. He took the evidence and gave Appa back so we'd have no reason to go to the police."

Toph sat on the floor next to Appa and Aang. "So, what can we do now?"

Aang sighed ang rubbed Appa's ears. "We take what we know to the police and see what They'll do about it."

"Then what?" Toph asked.

"We wait for Ozai's or X's next move."

_**~*~*~!~!~~~**_

_**I love the song Mr. Saxobeat! Also, the long ass speeches/hat throwing/screaming/ backflip really happened at my graduation. I know right? Could you guys do me a favor and tell me which one you'd rather see: Aang bald, Aang with short hair like the Headband to the Day of Black Sun part 1 (where he has a boner when he kissed Katara. Go ahead and check if you don't believe me) or Aang with long hair like in the episode of Nighmares and Daydreams?**_


	44. Rooftop

_**Demon-Hell-Fire requested that I make Aang go ballistic angry. Hmmm, I might just take you up on that. But not in this chapter, I'm afraid. Laziness and writers block are the reason for the wait, please forgive me. And you guys say you like Aang with short hair (most of you did, anyways.) If you have not told me which one you prefer, please include it with a review. I need ALL of you to let me know because you're probably the only ones who'll read my next story.**_

_**~&~*~*~~~!~!**_

"Are you sure they're all gone? I mean, you didn't drop them behind your desk or anything?" Katara asked. They were sitting in a booth at Omashu Sushi. It was an on going contest to see who could say it five times fast. The winner would get free sushi for a week.

"We checked everywhere," Toph replied. She was leaning on Aang, not caring who noticed how unusually close they were. She'd lost her appetite when she and Aang retold the account of how Appa went missing, then suddenly reappeared in Gyatso's bedroom. "Trust me, they weren't there. This 'X' guy must have taken them when he brought Appa back."

"And you think X is working for my father?" Zuko asked.

"I'm sure of it. What are the odds that someone will just start stalking Toph?" Aang said. "But what I don't understand who would want to get their hands dirty with this?"

"Maybe someone with a grudge?" Katara asked. "Someone who's getting benefits from stalking Toph, and working for Ozai."

Toph sat back on the booth. "The only benefit he's getting are half naked pictures of me."

It was quiet between their group for a moment. Aang felt the urge to put his arm around Toph, but he wasn't ready for the barage of questions that would come from his friends. But one day, he was certain he'd have Toph to himself.

Zuko spoke up then. "I know my dad has done some messed up stuff, but believe me when I say he's not a pedophile. It must be the X guy just messing with you. I doubt he'll act on anything. He just wants to scare Aang into dropping the charges."

"Do you think I should?" Aang asked him. "I mean, is all this worth it? They stole Appa, they're stalking toph, and it seems like whenever we have an edge on them, they're two steps ahead of us. Is it worth all the trouble-"

"Aang," Zuko started. "Azula has gotten away with everything for as long as I can remember. She needs help. And if going to court is the only way for her to get help, so be it."

"But you'll have to testify against me. What if I don't have enough evidence, and the judge drops the charges?"

"The judge is on our side. She hates my father as much as the rest of this town. Besides, she would have dropped the charges in arraignment while you were in a coma. The trial is weeks away, Aang. I've got plenty of time to think about what 'm going to say."

Katara reached across the table to grab Aang's hand. "We'll beat them, Aang. Trust me, when this is all over, it'll be worth it." She smiled at him from across the dim booth. Aang raised an eyebrow when her eyes cut to Toph for a split second, then went back to him. Katara was in on something, he just didn't know what.

XXXXXXX

Aang was driving Toph's car to his place. He had taken to driving her green mustang ever since the car chase, and she didn't mind. It was her way of letting him get whatever he wanted.

"Did you tell Katara we're together?" Aang spoke up suddenly. It had been a comfortable silence in the car.

"What do you mean?"

Aang shrugged and turned onto his street. "I mean she gave me this look. Like she knows what's going on between us or something."

"Or something," Toph agreed.

"We'll tell them soon, Toph." Aang said. "I'm not trying to hide it, I just want things to be normal. What if X is listening when we finally break the news? If he's already taking pictures of you while you're undressed, what if he..what if he tries-"

"Aang," Toph stopped him. She didn't want him to finish what he was saying. "I know you're worried, but you need to relax. I can handle myself. Remember my mom made me take self defense classes with her when Jet and his friends started stealing cars? I still haven't forgotten it. I'll be okay."

Aang stopped in front of his house and cut the engine. "It's just...everything is moving so fast now. We're out of high school, and everyone's moving away... Our lives are starting, Toph. What if we drift apart? What if we don't spend enough time together and we seperate?"

Toph reached over to Aang and touched his face. "I promise we won't seperate. Ever. You're the first boy I ever felt this way about. It's gonna take more than long distance to get rid of me, Twinkle Toes." She leaned over to kiss him on the lips. "Now get out. Summer's started and my parents are worried that I'll be getting pregnant because there's nothing for me to do."

Aang laughed and handed her the keys. He pulled her in for another mind fogging kiss again. She stumbled when she got out of the car, and she heard Aang laughing. She sat in the driver's seat and watched Aang enter his house, then drove away.

Aang rubbed Appa's ears when the fluffy white dog bounded up to greet him. Aang kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen, playing back the messages on the answering machine while he raided the refridgerator. He pulled out a carton of orange juice as the first message played.

_"Hello, Aang. I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm Gyatso lawyer. We met in the hospital a few weeks ago? Anyway, there are a few things you need to know about the trial. The date's been moved. We still have a lot to go over before then. Maybe we can meet up for lunch tomorrow? Give me a call back, thanks."_

Toph shook her head, smiling. She accelerated, looking out for the white van or anything suspicious behind her. When the coast was clear, she stepped on the gas and sped home, loving the feeling of the adrenaline spiking in her veins. After dangerously screeching to a hault in the driveway, Toph got out of her car and went inside. Her mother greeted her at the door, crushing her into a hug.

"Toph!" Poppy cried. "The district attourney just called. He said the trial starts on Thrusday!"

Toph struggled from her mother's grasp. "_This _Thursday? I thought it wasn't for another month!"

"They found out Ozai tried to check his daughter from the mental ward at the hospital this morning. They also found plane tickets on his credit card records and several withdrawals of five hundred dollars over the past month. They think he was trying to leave. But he said he was making 'payments'. "

Toph sighed. "Payments for what..." _Payments for X_, she thought. _He was going to keep paying him to harass me while he skipped the country. What an asshole. _

"Um, Mom? I'm really tired. I'll just head upstairs. We still have time to figure everything out." Toph ran upstairs to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. Then she turned on the shower so her mother wouldn't hear her. Then searching through her drawers for her cotton shorts and t shirt: somethig she could sneak in and out easily with. Toph got dressed in her bathroom, locking the door in case X was watching. She needed to get to Aang, they couldn't wait for the police any longer. they had to take actions into their own hands.

XXXXXXX

_2 HOURS EARLIER_

Ozai paced his downtown office. His desk was even more extravagant than the one he had at home. He was outraged when he found out those children knew about the pictures. What he didn't know was how. It seemed no matter what his ignorant lackeys tried, the children were always onto him. His office overlooked the entire town. He stared out at the people in the milky twilight, not knowing they were under his control. His secretary buzzed his speaker, and he felt an involuntary twitch in his stomach.

That stupid slut.

She had been so easy to talk into his office. The entire floor consisted of two offices, the other one being on the other side of the vast hall. The oak floors were constantly shined by the janitor, also female, who came in just as six o'clock rolled around. Ozai never kept a secretary for too long. Just as they'd gotten used to his constant need, they'd get clingy. Always asking him for money, always pestering them with their trivial dramas of their silly friends and social lives. He'd threaten them with law suit, not to mention their reputations. He could play the part of emotionally drained divorced man, who's son had been moved and who's daughter suffered from a mental illness. A beautiful secretary who promised him happiness, and only wanted his wallet. She'd be upset, but she'd get over it in the long run.

And then he'd put out an ad, dozens of pretty young women would line up anxiously for him. Unbuttoning one extra button, another spritz of perfume, shorter skirts and extra high heels. Ozai would never tire of the process of choosing a replacement.

"Send them in, and then go home. For good."

"B-but what about-"

"For _good, _Chin Lee. You can go back to your job at the retail store. Clean out your desk, and be on your way. Don't take too long, security will be here shortly."

"You bastard!"

Ozai chuckled. He'd heard the insult a dozen times, and it still amused him. What didn't amuse him was the quality of his henchmen's work.

His two 'associates' waited patiently in front of his desk. Occaisonaly they'd steal a glance at each other, then snap back to Ozai. Neither would admit they were afraid of him, especially X. He'd simply say he always did what Ozai ordered so there would be no trouble when it was time to get paid. They'd split the 1,000 dollars twice a week. X would spend it on alcohol, or women. Y would spend it on his business that he hoped would pick up again soon. His rich clientele had abandoned him because of his reputation, and he wanted revenge.

"Someone at the hospital tipped off the authorities. Apperently, another case was dropped, so there's an opening for my daughter's Thursday morning. I need the two of you to act fast."

"You haven't paid us this week," X said. "If we don't get the money, _you _don't get our services."

Ozai laughed that hollow laugh again. His white teeth glistened in the late afternoon light. "And what will happen if the two of you decide to quit? Who else would be willing to spend a thousand dollars a week to get pictures of some kid undressing? I asked you to watch the boy, but you disobeyed. I allow you to take my money. I allow you to drive around like wild animals all over town, stirring up trouble." Ozai stepped around the desk and crossed his arms. He stared X down with his piercing ocher eyes.

"And I allow you to live in my town. I own these pathetic people. Nothing happens here without my knowing. I've ruined people before, and I have no problem doing it now. Remember what I told you to do in case we had an emergency?"

"Of course," Y said timidly. He was much smaller than X, but knew how to take care of himself, and was not afraid to admit his fear of Ozai.

"Good. Tonight's the night. Take care of it."

The two men nodded and left the office.

"You could have gotten us fired," Y hissed in the elevator.

"Thanks for standing up for me back there."

"I thought you didn't need anyone to fight your battles," Y teased. "Is the big bad Xin Fu getting soft?"

"Is that your desperate attempt at joking, Yu? The Bei Fong's fucked you up pretty good, didn't they?"

Yu's face became dark. "They caused the downfall of my practice. I made thousands plotting petty crimes, making those stupid rich women scared so they'd flock to my dojo. That damn child ruined everything. She tried to upstage me, and I lost all my clients." The elevator doors opened, and they walked through the lobby and into the parking lot, towards the van provided by Ozai.

Xin Fu rolled his eyes. "Let it go, Yu. And stop calling yourself master. You haven't taught a class in years."

"All because of that Toph Bei Fong. Not to mention she's the reason your fighting ring was raided."

"Don't remind me. And we can't let Ozai know we're after the girl instead of the boy. Look, we both want the kid. Well, I do more than you."

"Xin, she's only seventeen."

"Legal age of consent, my friend," he replied, getting into the van and unlocking the door.

"And what makes you think she'll consent to anything with you?"

Xin Fu smiled. "I've been watching the girl while you were off playing business man with your dead dreams."

"I _will _get my studio back, and I _will-"_

"Yeah, yeah, seek revenge. I've heard it all before. Anyway, I've been watching her instead. She's really partial to the kid we're supposed to be watching. And he's been neglecting her. You know how teenage girls get. We'll play a little kidnapper- victim game and she'll be eating out of the palm of my hand in no time."

"You're forty five years old."

"And you're living in the back of a van when you're not trying to get loans to start up some karate scam. We both need help."

"Lets just focus on what we're supposed to be doing," Master Yu said. "Where's the location again?"

"There's a map in the glove box. Everything's already set up. Now we just have to make our move."

XXXXXXX

_EARLY THAT MORNING_

Katara put on her scrubs in the nurses locker room. She loved her job as an intern, but hated how early she had to get up on her summer vacation. She slipped on her crocs, pulled her wavy dark hair into a ponytail, and walked out of lockers. She checked into the nurses station, saying a quick good morning to her co workers. Tachnically she didn't work there yet, but she still loved to pretend she did. She slipped into the elevator before she made her rounds into the pediatric ward. There was a little girl upstairs who Katara drew pictures with every morning before someone knew she was missing.

Katara walked into the psychiatric ward and started towards the children's center. When she turned the corner, she turned right back around and pressed herself up against the wall. she could feel her hands trembling, and she was lucky no one noticed her hasty escape.

Right around the corner, Ozai stood, quietly arguing with a nurse in charge of the psych ward. She was shaking her head. Katara craned her heck closer to the edge of the wall to listen.

"I'm sorry, but the DA has strict orders, sir. We cannot move a patient if the state is involved. It says here Azula Agni was involved in a car accident that's linked to an involuntary man slaughter case. We can't let her leave until a trial has been held or unless we have permission from a judge-"

"I couldn't care less about what the judge says. I make more in a week what you couldn't make in a year. Name your price, then give my daughter. I have more important places to be than in this hell hole filled with crazy people."

"Sir," the nurse warned. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If you don't leave the premises in the next ten minutes, I'll have to call security."

"You don't know how big of a mistake you just made. Who do you think funds this place? I'll have this entire ward shut down by fall. And then where will all your precious patients go?"

Katara heard shoes click down the hallway towards her. She spun quickly, running into the elevator and pressing the door close button repeatedly. She hit the floor she was supposed to be on and fumbled for her phone in her pocket. She managed to press 411 as the elevator started moving. She ignored the drop in her stomach and shook her leg anxiously as she waited for someone to answer.

"Information," an bored operator said through the line.

"I need the number to the district attourney," Katara whispered. "Please hurry."

XXXXXXX

Toph pulled her shirt over her head, tied the strings on her running shoes, put her cell phone in her pocket, and stepped out of the bathroom into her dark bedroom. Her mother must've turned off the light. Toph stopped for a moment, her fighter instincts kicking in. Her door had been locked. there was no way her mother could come in and turn off the light unless-

Toph charged for the door, viontly twisting the door knob, but with no avail. A large hand clamped down over hers and squeezed, keeping her from opening the door, and causing her to cry out in pain. Another hand, from the same body, came down hard over her mouth, and started moving them towards the window. Toph calmed herself and remembered the self defense class. If someone has you pinned, don't waste your energy. She put her arm out straight in front of her, then bent her elbow back hard, straight into the man's stomach. She heard a groan, and the hand over her mouth let up for a second.

Just long enough for Toph to scream.

A smaller, frailer hand came down over her mouth. "I invented that trick. You'll have to do better than that." a familiar voice said.

Toph struggled again, and the grip around her torso weakened. She kicked her legs out, making contact with something soft. The only light came from under her door, which a loud pound came from the other side.

"Toph? Toph, are you okay? Open this door!" Lao yelled.

"Dad help!" Toph yelled, before a fist hit her directly in the ribs, knocking the wind out of her lungs. She wheezed in an attempt to scream for help, but the pain multiplied through her abdominals as a muscular arm, thick with muscles wrapped around her legs and guide them through her bedroom window. She heard wood splinter with a loud crack and light pour into her bedroom.

"Toph!" Lao yelled. Toph struggled in while her kidnappers carried her across the roof. She felt her legs go free and she tried to kick up to the man holding her arms.

"Let go of my daughter!" Lao yelled, cursing as he slipped on the slanted edge. "Put her down now!"

"Drop her!" A voice boomed from below.

"Dad!" Toph cried as she was pushed over the edge. She felt wind rush into her ears, and bone connect with bone as the first man tried to catch her flailing limbs. He caught her around the rib cage, her face inches from hitting the concrete driveway.

She was dragged down the driveway, by her legs towards the white van.

"No! Dad, call the cops!"

"Shut up!" the man rasped, yanking her up, and shoving her in the back of the van.

"Let me out of here!" she screamed. She saw her father running towards the van through the small window in the back.

She yanked at the locks on the back, trying to free herself and get back to her father. She lost balance and was pressed up against the doors when the van began moving down the street at an illegal speed. She banged on the window, tears blurring the vision of her father chasing the van down the street. She turned around wildly, ready to gouge the eyes out of the men who took her. She was met with an aged, thin face that pushed her against the doors.

"You!" she yelled.

"Actually, it's Yu. And I think it's time you went to sleep."

Toph felt a prick dig its way into her arm. She lunged for her old karate instructor, but swayed when when darkness swallowed her sight.

"I-I...no!" she yelled, struggling against the drugs. "Let...me out...of here." She collapsed against the cold metal floor. Just before she went under, she felt her hands being held together and tied behind her back.


	45. Way Over Your Head

_**Hmm hmm hmm! What's going on! lol jk, read on, my darlings. Read on. Oh, and for those worried about Toph, I will spoil the suprise and say SHE WILL NOT GET RAPED. Xin Fu just has a little crush, that's all.**_

_***!*!&!&!^!^**_

Aang wasn't listening to the legal jargon his lawyer was spewing. He was playing with the handle on the cup of his caramel machiatto. He'd never tasted one before, but he couldn't focus on the upscale coffee house, or the chance that he could loose the trial the next day. Toph hadn't called him back from the night before, and it was really bothering him.

"Now, I understand Ms. Bei Fong was with you at the time? And she also found your grandfather, correct?"

"Uh, yeah. That was her."

"I'll go to her house later and go over her testimony for court. I just wish we had more time. This is really killing me," Mr. Cheung said. He didn't want to know the success rates of the lawyer Ozai had hired.

Aang opened his back pack. "I think I have something you should see."

"Will it help in court?"

Aang nodded and passed his lawyer the folder. "What is all this?" he asked as he shuffled the photos. "Your portfolio for art school? Look, Aang, I know kids these days are trying to be deep and dramatic and different, but now is not the-"

"Look at who's in the pictures," Aang interrupted, loosing his patience.

"Some girl walking a dog, a van, another van, some guy driving a van..." his face became serious and he peered closer to the photos.

"Do you have any idea who this is?"

Aang shrugged. "That's what we've been trying to figure out. He's been following my girlfriend for weeks. He's been stalking her and giving the pictures to Ozai."

"Aang!" Cheung exclaimed. "You've just won my case! This is Xin Fu, notorious ring leader of a fight club that's been underground for years! He was caught four years ago and arrested. He got out a couple months ago on parole. I can't believe this, we're going to win tomorrow!" His lawyer sobered up for a moment.

"Wait, what does Ozai have to do with this?"

"He hired Xin Fu to follow me and Toph after I wouldn't drop the charges against Azula. He threatened me while I was in the hospital."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Cheung asked.

"Everytime I tried, something would happen. Nearly every cop was gone every time we wnt to the police. We had other pictures of all the reciepts of the van, and everything. But someone stole them. Ozai would have destroyed them by now."

"Damn," Cheung cursed. "Alright, well, we've already got Xin Fu. He's been lurking around town for a while. A lot of calls have come in from him loitering, instigating fights, trying to get the local kids in trouble. I'll get a warrant for him. In the mean time, go see Toph and get her testimony. Tell her to be ready to unleash hell tomorrow morning."

Cheung gathered up his things and left the coffee house, with Aang following. He sat on the bus stop downtown, waiting for the number nine to bring him back to the residential part of town. Gyatso's car had been knocking, and Aang didn't want to push it. As much as it pained him, he knew he'd have to start giving away some of Gyatso's things, including the car. Aang had no use for them.

He pulled his cell fro, his pocket and dialed Toph's number. It rang and went to voicemail again.

"_It's Toph. Leave a message, or not. I really don't care."_

Aang sighed into the phone. "Toph, it's me. I just spoke with the lawyer. Do you think you could come by today and go over what we'll say tomorrow? Please call me back, at least to yell at me for calling you so many times."

Aang hung up the phone, thinking about what shop he could donate Gyatso's clothes or other things to, when he caught the sight of Lao and Poppy Bei Fong leaving the police station. Lao seemed to be the only thing holding Poppy upright. She was crying so hard, she shook them both. Aang felt his stomach sink. Something was very very wrong. He was off the bench and running towards the police station before he could think.

"Mister Bei Fong!" Aang called out. He waved to them when they looked up. "What happened?" Aang said, jogging to a stop in front of them. "What's going on?"

"Aang," Lao said, his eyes rimmed red. "Please tell me Toph is with you. She's been with you all day?"

"N-no, I just called her and she didn't respond. What's wrong?"

"Some one took her!" Poppy yelled. "Somebody took my baby last night! They dragged her out of the window and drove away!" She collapsed against Lao's chest, sobbing loudly.

"Please tell me you know where she is," Lao begged. "I tried to grab her...they pushed her off the roof. Aang, you know how she is. She would have escaped. She would have come to you."

Aang could only shake his head. He felt like someone punched him in the stomach and stole away his every thought.

"Please tell me you know who took her!"

Aang struggled to catch his breath. His blood was pounding in his ears and he felt his hands begin to shake.

"Yeah, I think I do."

XXXXXXX

Toph squinted and groaned when the sunlight hit her eyes. She instinctively went to rub them, but they were caught behind her back. She was sitting upright in a metal folding chair, her hands and bound behind her.

"What the fuck is going on?" she said to herself.

"She's awake," Xin Fu said, standing from the rugged couch and walking up to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in an easy voice. Toph immediately let her guard up. No kidnapper should be friendly.

"Go to hell!" she spat. She kept her face as still as stone, not betraying any emotion other than rage.

"Leave her alone, Xin. Toph simply wants to know why she's here," Yu said standing. "She needs to know exactly what she did."

"I didn't do shit! Now let me go, you assholes!"

"Oh, but you did, Toph," Xin Fu spoke up. "You upstaged him in his own class, and revealed he'd been stealing his moves from a karate movie. Not to mention the kids he paid to cause trouble ratted him out to the cops when they got caught."

"And Xin Fu here isn't too happy that you tried to sneak out to one of his fights, but got caught your parents coming home from some fancy rich people show. They called the cops, and Xin here got four years with parole. It seems you've had a part in ruining both our businesses."

Toph sat back and thought about the circumstances. Then she burst out laughing. When she finally calmed herself enough to look them in their serious faces, only to break into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

"Hang on, hang on, you guys have been stalking me because I messed up your pathetic lives? Oh man, I can't wait to get out of here. If you though what I did before was bad, wait until I actually put some effort into it." Toph relaxed in her chair, waiting for her captors to respond. They shared confused glances at each other, then turned back to her.

Xin Fu smirked. "We're the ones that should be laughing, kid. You're not going anywhere until we get the okay from the boss."

"And that would be..."

"None of your business," Yu spoke up. Toph looked between them. She could tell there was existing tension between them.

Good.

That meant it was easy to turn them against each other long enough for her to find a way to escape. She looked into her surroundings for the first time since she woke up. The chair she sat in was pressed up against the wall in the back of the room, next to a peeling desk that had a large crack in it's leg. The north side of the wall housed a large, flat screen TV, with a red wire running out of the window on the west side of the building. The front of the room was in shadow, and the sun tilted through the dirty windows. There was a run down couch, and with a cot in the corner of the north side. The room felt humid, and the heavy air held the strong scent of motor oil. She guessed she was in the shut down auto shop just before the highway. It would be a long walk to any residential area, but she could hide in some of the other buildings that were closed down, and probably even find a pay phone.

Toph turned her attention back to Xin Fu and Yu. They were talking quietly in front of the couch, and turned the TV up when they say her staring. Yu was shaking his head.

"Uh, hey, so what happens now?" Toph yelled over the infommercial that was playing.

"Now you need to keep your mouth shut until we get the call," Yu said.

Toph rolled her eyes. "You mean from Ozai?"

"Shit."

"Shut up, Xin!"

"She knows! How the hell did you figure it out?" Xin Fu yelled, leaping over the couch and storming towards Toph.

"I'm not an idiot. You two aren't stupid enough to think up this plan on your own. Someone had to get you to do it. Someone had to get you angry enough to do exactly what they said."

Toph smirked at him, challenging him.

"She's good."

"That I am," she agreed, crossing her legs. "You should know that the cops are on their way, my parents will probably get here first, and you'll be facing kidnapping on top of that parole, buddy."

"And how are you so confident?" Yu asked, walking up behind them.

"Because my boyfriend's a genius. By now he knows I'm missing, and he'll be leading the investigation. If he figured out Ozai was behind this, then he'll figure out where you two dunderheads are hiding. Lame choice, by the way. This is the first place the cops will look."

Xin Fu laughed. "No, sweetheart, they won't. You see, I've been tired of the way Ozai's been treating us. So I left a couple clues to the cops searching your room. Everything will lead right back to him, we skip town with your ransom, and everyone goes home happy."

Toph frowned. "My parents won't-"

"They will, especially your mother. We all know what a special case she is," Xin Fu sneered. "We've been setting Ozai up from the beginning. He won't even know what hit him."

"And what about me?" Toph asked, keeping her voice even.

Xin Fu seemed to ponder that question. "Well, we know you'll snitch if we let you go, so I guess you'll get an entire section of the park dedicated to you. The Toph Bei Fong memorial, how does that sound? They'll be a TV special and everything about how they never found your body, how the case went cold, how devastated the town was. Who knows what will happen to Aang-"

"Leave him out of this!" Toph said, then regretted it. Now they knew her soft spot.

"He'll probably slip into some horrible depression. First his grandfather, then his girlfriend. Everyone around him just keeps on dying, don't they?"

"Stop it!" Toph yelled.

"He'll lose the will to live. He'll lose the house, of course, then his pets. He'll drop out fo school, become homeless and poor. Well, more than he is now."

"Shut up! Leave Aang alone! He's done nothing to-"

"He'll probably become a drug addict," Xin Fu continued. "He'll do anything just to stop feeling that pain. You'll destroy him, Toph. Or he just might kill himself once the cops call it quits. I'm thinking we could spill some blood, maybe a finger, a couple locks of hair. Sound good to you?"

Toph looked right into his face. "You don't have the balls."

Xin Fu laughed again. "Whatever you say."

Toph struggled in her restraints. There was no use, she was bound tight. She could feel her fingers tingling with lack of blood flow. Toph thought back to the article she read on him. Most of these fights ended with missing teeth and the loser in the ICU for weeks. More than one occasion, they ended in death. If this guy watched street fights for profit, he'd have no problem with spilling blood. Toph knew that smart mouthing wouldn't work on these guys. She was in way over her head.

XXXXXXX

Aang stared at the paper cup in his hands. By now he was used to answering questions on auto pilot, not thinking them through or holding anything back. He'd had enough wwiht picking and choosing what he wanted to say to the cops.

"So after you broke into Ozai's house, you just went home?" Detective Wang asked. "You didn't stop anywhere to sell the stuff you stole?"

"I didn't steal anything from that monster," Aang replied. His voice was monotonous and low. He had completely given up.

Wang held his hands up in defense. "Just trying to get all the details. So, this if X person stole your dog, why didn't you report it?"

Aang sighed for probably the thousandth time. "Because every cop in town was helping out with the graduation mayhem."

"Still, if it was my dog I at least would have tried."

"Well he's not your dog, now is he?" Aang yelled.

"Keep your voice down, kid. We got every cop looking for your friend."

"And stop calling me kid! I'm almost eighteen for crap's sake!" Aang gripped his thick hair with both hands. He couldn't help the rage that bubbled up inside him, threatening to come to the surface. "Why does every cop pretend like they don't give a damn! My girlfriend is missing, and all you care about is stupid details!"

"Hey," the detective said, standing up. "Get yourself together."

"I'll get myself together when you stop with the contest to see who cares the least and GO FIND MY GIRLFRIEND!" Aang was leaning over the table, cup spilled, the small amount of water inside gathered into a puddle on the table. Detective Wang sat cool as a cucumber on the other side, as if the outburst didn't just happen.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"Are you?" Aang shot back, trying to catch his breath. Detective Wang laughed and pulled an index card from his pocket.

"We;ll be in touch," he said, escorting Aang out of the interrogation room. He walked towards the main exit, and came face to face with Ozai, in handcuffs, being led down the hall he just came from by two policemen. There were reporters with cameras outside. Aang glared as Ozai passed, and the older man smirked.

"Teenagers," he muttered as he passed by. "So full of angst."

XXXXXXX

Toph quit working at her bindings when Xin Fu returned with food. Yu was very adamant about not letting him be alone with Toph. When the smell of pizza drifted over to her, her stomach growled loudly. Xin Fu looked up and smirked.

"Hungry?"

The fliud in her midsection churned to an almost painful level, but she had to keep herself strong.

"At least let me get something to drink, I'm dying back here."

Xin Fu walked into an adjoining room that Toph hadn't seen before. Yu walked around the couch and held out a small strip of pizza for her.

"Hurry up. I didn't know how serious he was about this before. But now, I'd be scared if I were you."

Toph didn't buy it for one second. She knew Yu was trying to scare her, though she was already afraid. She devoured her slice just as Xin Fu returned with a dixie cup of water. He sat it down on the desk next to her and retured to the TV.

Toph groaned. "Uh, did you suffer brian damage from the carbon monoxide coming from that ancient truck?"

Xin Fu turned back around, cheeks full of food. "What?"

"How the hell am I supposed to reach it, brainiac? Or did you think I'd untie myself? I swear, you two must be the dumbest kidnappers in history. I could plan it better, and _still _suprise myself. I don't know why Ozai would hire someone as stupid as you two to do his bidding. He's basically paying for a couple of has beens to fart around and watch TV while-"

Xin Fu had slammed the remote down on the table while Toph was ranting. He stood from the couch, walked to the back of the room where she was seated, and threw the contents of the cup onto her face.

"Satisfied?"

Toph blinked the warm water from her eyes. "The second I get out of here, I'll kick your ass myself."

"I'd love to see you try, little girl."

XXXXXXXX

"Call her again!" Sokka yelled.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "What will happen if someone answers, Sokka? Toph can't come to the phone right now, she's kindapped?"

They were all situated in the living room of Aang's house, watching the local news.

_"Seventeen year old Toph Bei Fong, recent high school graduate, was kidnapped late last night by two men who hid in her bedroom. Her father chased the men across the roof of his house, where they threw Toph from the roof, then savagely dragged her into a van, and drove away. Police are looking for a white 1990 Ford Aerostar. _

_"In other news, Ozai Agni was arrested this morning as a person of interest in the Bei Fong case. He denies any and all involment with the kidnapping, though some evidence may say otherwise. Police discovered several withdrawals of one thousand dollars from Agni's bank account, some even as often as twice a week. I have just recieved news that Ozai Agni has been released from police custody."_

"What?" Aang yelled. "How the hell could they let him go? He has Toph! He knows where she is and they're letting him just walk outside!"

"Aang," Katara said. "I'm sure Toph is fine. She strong and brave. She can take care of herself."

"The guy that took her _watched her get dressed!_ How can she possibly be okay? I can't just sit here while Toph is missing. I love her!"

It was as if someone hit the mute button and everything went silent. Even Momo paused from licking his paw to stare up at Aang.

"Wait, that came out wrong. I meant...I mean she-uh..I-I..."

Everyone in the room was staring at Aang. Zuko was the first to speak up.

"We were wondering when you'd say something. It's been, what, five, maybe six years since you guys have met?"

"Wait, you guys knew?" Aang asked.

"I knew first," Katara said. "I just sort of...guessed. I told Suki, and of course she had to tell Sokka. Then Sokka blabbed to Zuko."

Zuko shrugged. "I could already tell by then that something had have been going on. I mean, look at us. We're all couples. You two were pushed together by default."

_"We go to our reporter, live on the scene with the latest."_

_"This is Joo Dee reporting live here on the scene. Ozai! Mr. Angi, could you answer some questions for channel five news?"_

Ozai appeared on the screen, face as calm as if he were truly innocent.

"_I am a past associate of Lao Bei Fong. He and his family are in my thoughts during this difficult time. I only wish there were more I could do for them."_

_"What about the withdrawals from your account? There have been claims that you were paying the kidnappers?"_

_"That is terrorism, and I refuse to give in to it. I'm sure everyone is aware of my daughter's condition. If showering her with gifts everyday is a crime, then arrestme right now."_

Sokka turned off the TV. "I can't believe they're falling for his bullshit."

Zuko sighed. "Everyone is too afraid of him to say otherwise. He's got this town by the balls. That only means one thing."

"We tie him up and torture him with sharp objects until he confesses?" Sokka guessed.

"No," Zuko said. "It means it's up to us to stop him."

"So what's the plan?" Suki asked.

"First, I talk to my dad."

"Zuko, no," Katara protested. "You don't know what he'll do. If he knows we're on to him, he could hurt her."

"He just wants the case to be dropped. And Aang's not giving in. Sokka, your still friends with that tech guy, right? What was his name again?"

"Teo?" Sokka asked. "Sure, I've got his number."

"Good, we'll need him. Katara, I need you to go talk to Toph's parents. Try to calm them down, then slowly get them in to believing my dad has something to do with this. Suki, round up your girls, we'll need numbers. Have everyone meet here in an hour."

_**!*!*!&!&!$!$$!$**_

_**How am I doing so far? Since I got past my writers block, they should be coming out pretty fast. I'm a little sad that the end is drawing near, but don't fret! I'm working on my other story as we speak. It'll be shorter, maybe ten chapters, and rated M. Did you know the dalia lamma...dolly llama..daily? Anyway, his name is Tenzin Gyatso? I shit you not, that's his real name. Tenzin, the last airbender who teaches Korra, and Gyatso...that one explains itself. **_


	46. Auto Shop

_**I am so sorry. My laptop just died. Not broke, DIED. It restarts whenever I turn it on. Not to mention I'm in college now. I'll finish this ASAP! Plus another, more dramatic story will be coming soon!**_

Aang was so anxious he couldn't hold still. Toph would probably yell at him for acting like a five year old, but he couldn't contain himself. Ozai and Azula sat to the left of him, waiting for the trial to begin. He tried not to look at them, but his eyes would occasionally wander towards the father and daughter. Her face was drawn tight. Ozai was whispering something fiercely in her ear, and Aang made out the words "better not…embarassing". How could someone treat their daughter that way? Even though she was insane?

"All rise, the honorable Judge Kyoshi is presiding."

"Thank you," Kyoshi said, entering the courtroom with all the regality that took years to master. "You may be seated."

Aang was seated next to his Mr. Cheung, fiddling with his tie. "Don't worry, Aang. Yesterday was just a hiccup. I have things Ozai's lawyers haven't seen yet," he whispered.

"Mister Cheung, your opening statement," Kyoshi began.

Aang's lawyer stood, cleared his throat, and began talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," he started, "the young man that sits before you is nothing short of a victim. A victim of greed, and selfishness that has destroyed this once peaceful town. A victim of loss and tragedy. He was simply crossing the street with his girlfriend when he was struck down and nearly killed by an erratic driver who, I daresay, deserves to be locked away for the rest of her life. What Azula Agni did was simply wrong, and she fails to comprehend the severity of her crime. Let us do what is right today. Let us begin to mend this boy's shattered life so he can begin healing, and move on. Let us give him a chance to start over."

Cheung sat down and opened his briefcase. "I think we got a couple on our side," he whispered.

"Unless Ozai paid them off," Aang muttered. He tried to be optimistic, but it was getting more and more difficult.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the bailiff asked.

"I do," Aang said.

"Please be seated."

Aang walked behind the desk and sat down. He couldn't slow down the frantic beating of his heart, or the sweat accumulating on his palms.

"Please describe the events of that evening to the court," Ozai's lawyer asked.

"Well, I saw Toph across the street, so I walked over to her. Then we-"

"I'm sorry, please repeat that last part?"

"Uh.." Aang stammered. "I walked over to her?"

The man nodded and turned towards the jury. "This is the prime example of careless youth. He crossed a street, barely noticing traffic, just to get to Miss Bei Fong. How do we know he wasn't just pulling some stunt to impress his girlfriend?"

"I'm not careless! And I wasn't trying to impress her!"

The lawyer turned back towards him. "Didn't you reveal to police yesterday that you were, in fact, dating Miss Bei Fong?"

"Yes, but-"

"And didn't you also reveal to police that you broke into his house? Do you do things like this all the time with Miss Bei Fong? Who's being influenced, you or her?"

"We never do things like that!" Aang protested. " It was only once, and-"

"Did you steal from Mister Agni in order to pay for your own house?"

"No! We didn't take anything! Nothing was even broken!"

"Objection, your honor," Cheung said.

"Sustained," Kyoshi replied. Ozai's lawyer continued questioning.

"It seems that you've been pretty reckless. Is it true that Miss Bei Fong spent the night, _alone, _at your house the night of senior prom?"

Aang's mouth hung open in a silent scream. He could feel the blood rising to his face, but he couldn't make himself breathe. The courtroom was silent enough to hear a mouse scurry under the door.

"Objection, what is the point in all this?" Cheung yelled. Kyoshi waved him away. "Your answer?" she asked.

"We…Yes, but I swear we didn't do anything," Aang mumbled, more to Mister Bei Fong who sat in the audience than to the jury.

Ozai's lawyer smirked in satisfaction. "No further questions, your honor." Humiliated and defeated, Aang stepped down from the stands and trudged back to his seat. "Call Ozai to the stand," he said. He began scribbling notes down on a piece of paper. "Ask him everything, and I mean _everything. _Leave nothing untouched."

"Are you sure?" Cheung asked. "Because if they want to play dirty, I can play dirty." He rose and spoke.

"Your honor, I call Ozai Agni to the stands." There was a whisper throughout the room as Ozai was sworn in, then sat down.

"Mister Agni, your daughter was involved in an accident that day, correct?" Cheung asked.

"Yes, she was."

"And was she injured at all?"

Ozai sighed, bored. "She had a small laceration on her forehead, but she was fine. What I don't understand is how _she's_ not being asked these questions."

"Your lawyer stated earlier that Aang and Miss Bei Fong broke into your house. How did you come across this information?"

"The police notified me when I was arrested for no reason yesterday," Ozai said, in his chilling, deep voice.

"What else did they tell you?"

Ozai sighed again. "Not much else. I was released shortly after."

"Are you absolutely certain there was nothing else they told you? Nothing peculiar about Miss Bei Fong?" Cheung asked.

"I already said no."

Cheung couldn't suppress his smile. "Then please explain to the court how, exactly, you came across the information that she spent the night at my client's house?"

Ozai opened his mouth to speak, and then shut it. For once, the man looked nervous.

"We're waiting, Mister Agni," Kyoshi said.

"This is ridiculous," he rasped. "I'm not on trial."

"Could you at least tell the jury how your lawyer knew that my client was dating Miss Bei Fong? Because, to my knowledge, not even their friends knew until yesterday."

"I don't know, he guessed! They're always together. He must have assumed-"

"And how would _you _know the two were inseparable? When you barely even spend time with your own son-"

"Objection!" His lawyer called.

"-Who doesn't even live with you, how would you know what two random teenagers, who you've never even met before the accident were dating? Unless of course, you had them followed to scare them from testifying because you _knew _your daughter didn't have a chance in court."

"I refuse to answer these questions!" Ozai yelled. "Everyone is aware of my daughter's fragile condition. But it wouldn't hinder her chances in court. She's here, isn't she?"

"Isn't it true that you hired this man to stalk Miss Bei Fong, in an attempt to keep my client from testifying?" Cheung asked, on a roll. There was nothing stopping him now. He held the picture of Xin Fu in his hands, holding it up for the jury to see. Once people began to recognize him, a hushed murmur went throughout the courtroom. Kyoshi banged her gavel. "Order!" she barked.

Ozai's lawyer spoke up. "Your honor, this is absurd. My client is not on trial."

"Answer the question, Mister Agni," Kyoshi declared.

"I've never seen that man in my life," Ozai said.

Cheung nodded. "You know, something told me you'd say that. Which is why I'd like to remind you that you are under oath. Since you've never seen this man before, I guess the twenty-seven eye witness testimonies are all false?"

"What testimonies?" Ozai asked.

"Over two dozen people have seen this man," Cheung said, noting towards the picture again, "Lurking in their neighborhood. He was seen in a white Ford Aerostar, the same car that Mister Bei Fong said took his daughter nearly two nights ago. Now why would a fight club leader suddenly turn to kidnapping?"

"Maybe he has a thing for young girls," Ozai shrugged, trying to gain his aloof demeanor.

"Or maybe, he was paid off." Cheung continued. "Maybe he was broke, and trying to regain his street credit. Maybe with the right amount of incentive and tools, he took a seventeen year old girl from her home to keep a young man quiet when threatening didn't work."

Ozai wrinkled his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Hospital call buttons are tricky little things. Just the slightest pressure on an old remote can send a nurse running to a patient who doesn't even need help. Of course, this nurse, plus a patient walking to a restroom, and a doctor who heard commotion, were all outside of my clients room during the time of your threat where you said, and I quote '_I hope that dog of yours doesn't get hit by a car. That seems to be so common in your family.' _Did you or did you not say this to my client?"

"Your honor, Ozai Agni is not on trial," his lawyer protested. " A formal report to the police was never made against my client. He is a well-respected member of the community-"

"Who'll be arrested for perjury if he denies the accusations regardless of the witnesses," Cheung interrupted.

"Well, Mister Agni?" Kyoshi pressed. Ozai looked from his lawyer, to Aang, and back to Cheung.

"You little bastard!" he shouted. "You couldn't have just taken the damn money! You had to let your stupid morals get in the way! You would have been set for life!" Ozai stood and began crossing the room towards Aang.

"Counselor, control your client!" Kyoshi shouted. Two bailiffs struggled to escort Ozai from the room.

"This isn't the last of it! You'll be paying for this for the rest of your life, you hear me? You're nothing!" He screamed before being shoved through the doors. Aang sat stunned, unlike the rest of the room which was upright in panic.

"Order!" Kyoshi yelled. "Are you ready to proceed?"

XXXXXXXX

"Sokka," Katara sighed. "Please take off the ski mask, it's three in the afternoon."

"I'm trying to be stealthy!" he whined. "You guys won't let me do anything."

"That's because we've got it covered," Suki chimed in. "You'll get yourself hit by a car running around in broad daylight with that thing on."

Sokka took the mask on and sling-shot it at Katara's head. Zuko hung up his cell phone then joined them at the sibling's dining room table.

"That was Aang," he said. "He's on his way. He said my dad freaked out on him so they're picking up where they left off tomorrow morning."

"How's the trial going so far?" Katara asked.

"My dad's lawyer doesn't want Azula to testify because she'll cost them the case, but she made an appearance so the jury must think if she's sane enough to come to court, then she must not be that bad."

"Damn," Sokka said. "Anything else?"

Zuko sighed. "He said he's going to the police with the evidence against Ozai, so they'll have a separate trial. There's nothing stopping him now. And…he had another idea."

"What is it?" Suki asked.

"Well, once Aang gets all the evidence against my dad, he thinks Ozai will try to…retaliate." Zuko looked around the room expectantly, but no one caught on to his meaning.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked. There was a bad feeling rising through her, but she was hoping Zuko wouldn't go there.

"Aang thinks he'll be kidnapped by the same people who took Toph once Ozai makes bail." Zuko held up his hand when everyone began talking at once. " Then he'll be able to find a way to get Toph and himself to the police before things get bad."

"That's very ballsy of Aang. I didn't think the kid had it in him," Sokka said.

"So, it's simple." Katara started. "We get a tracker from Teo, and when Ozai's minions come for Aang, we call the police and let them handle it. Maybe then we can enjoy the rest of our summer."

"You guys aren't getting the whole picture," Zuko spoke. "My dad knows where Toph is. She's the collateral. If Aang pisses him off enough, he could…. I can't even think about what he's capable of, and I don't want to know. But as long as Toph's missing, we're stuck."

"Not exactly…" Suki said. "If Aang goes forward, we put Toph in danger, right? If Aang does nothing, he'll lose the trial and Ozai gets away with it all. But what if Aang went along with it? What if we got him to cooperate with Ozai while he was wearing a wire or something?"

Sokka hugged his girlfriend and gave her a slobbery kiss on the forehead. "This is why I love you!" Suki giggled as she struggled out of her boyfriend's grasp. "Wait," she started again. "What did you need my girls for?"

"Distraction," Zuko said. "We could sneak back into my dad's house and put a tracer on his phone calls so we figure out where Toph is."

"But how would they be a distraction?" Katara asked. Zuko shrugged. The four took a moment to think everything through before Sokka snapped his fingers.

"Bikini car wash!" he exclaimed.

"Ew!" Katara squealed.

"No. Hell no. I refuse to wear a bikini for that….ugh. No offense, Zuko," Suki chided.

Zuko began to rub his temples. "I think… I'll have to agree with Sokka on this one. We need to have it in a place where there's a lot of traffic. Somewhere my dad will stop long enough for Teo to tap his phones."

His cell phone rang again and he pressed the little green button that started the call.

"Aang?...Wait, who's yelling in the background?...Well, tell him to calm down. Screaming isn't going to find Toph….Why is he even angry at you?..." Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't blame him, I'd be pissed too. What is it?" Zuko turned to Katara and whispered for her to turn on the news. She stood and walked over to the television that sat on top of the refridgerator.

Poppy Bei Fong was standing in the midst of cameras and microphones with a police officer by her side. It was clear she'd been crying for some time, and could start again at any moment. Katara turned up the volume.

"If the people who took my baby are listening, I want you to know that we love her very much. Please don't hurt her. She's just a little girl. We want her to come home safely."

Xin Fu smirked when he turned off the TV. "Looks like your mother will crack at any moment." Xin Fu settled himself on the couch and opened the carton of chinese take-out. "I'll order the ransom later on when I'm picking up this week's pay.

Toph rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat. What she wanted more than anything was for this guy to stop playing mind games and make a move. She knew better than to listen to anything he said, but when he talked about Aang, it made her uneasy. She wouldn't let him know he had an edge on her. Instead she kept the same impassive look of boredom on her face.

"Can you untie me? I have to go to the bathroom."

"Nice try," Xin Fu said.

"Seriously, I've been holding it long enough."

"So hold it longer."

Toph struggled against her restraints. "You know, it's an actual fact that a person's scent doesn't affect them as much as it would someone else. So, if I let two days' worth of pee get all over this nifty little folding chair, you guys would have to deal with the smell."

Xin and Yu exchanged glances before Yu crossed the room to untie her feet. He led her to the bathroom on the other side of the building, pushed her inside, and unbound her hands before she had a chance to balance herself. He slammed the door and locked it. "Make it quick!" he ordered.

Toph looked around the best she could in the dark room. The only light came from under the door where Yu stood guard outside. She could make out a toilet, a sink with years worth of rust around the edges, but not much else. She found a small square above the toilet seat that once may have been a window, though it was blocked by something. She stood on top of the toilet and looked closer.

Duct tape.

She smiled in premature victory at the simplicity of her captors.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" Xin Fu said, pounding on the door.

"Are you listening to me pee?" she yelled back.

"You seem awfully quiet for someone with two days of back up in them."

Toph sighed and stepped off the seat, preparing a quick lie. "Well, if you must know, I got my period."

"Oh.." Yu stammered.

"She's lying."

"Well, come in and check if you don't believe me!" Toph challenged, knowing they wouldn't dare see for themselves.

"Just hurry up in there!" Xin Fu yelled from outside.

Toph huffed in annoyance. She had to think of something quick. "Hey, dumbass, there's no toilet paper! Am I supposed to magically make it go away?"

"What are we supposed to do about it?"

"Go buy me some tampons with all that money you've been making," she said. If she could get the stronger of the two out of the building, she might be able to convince Yu to let her go. Maybe he was scared of prison. Toph remembered all the things she heard about prison, but all she needed was a name.

"What are you waiting for?" Xin Fu said. "Go get them."

"Why do I have to go? Besides, I'm not leaving you alone with her."

"Just go, Yu!"

"You know more about women. You go."

Toph banged on the door. "Would you two old ladies quit your bickering for a second? It's getting everywhere!"

Xin Fu banged back. "Then make it stop!"

"That's what the tampons are for!" she yelled, covering her mouth to surpress a giggle. "It looks like I got stabbed in the freakin' vag. Someone please just go. And don't get the cheap cardboard kind. I want to see some U by Kotex when you get back!"

"I'm not sticking around for this," Xin Fu said. Toph smiled at her success and waited for his footsteps to fade. She heard Yu drag something across the floor- probably a chair- and settle it in front of the bathroom door. Toph had another idea spring in her head. Toph climbed the toilet again and felt along the darkened window looking for the edge of duct tape.

"Ooohh," she moaned.

"Are you alright in there?" Yu asked. Toph noticed he asked about her well being instead of what all the noise was about. That meant he wasn't for hurting her.

"Ugh..cramps," she lied. She let out another moan, letting the noise mask the sound of duct tape being slowly pulled from the window. "Uh, it feels like I'm gonna be sick."

"Do you need a doctor?" he asked, alarmed now.

"No, this is pretty normal for that time of the month." She was shocked that he sounded concerned.

"Do you...need something? Tea? Water?"

She worked at the single strip, blinking at the light that poured in. "No, I'll manage." She had to keep him talking long enough to escape. She wondered if he was listening up to the door. "Just distract me with something."

Yu looked around the room but found nothing to aid her. "Like what?"

"I dunno... drag the TV over here and turn it up to distract me from the pain," Toph said. She waited for him to come on to her plan, but she soon heard shuffling and the sounds of the small television outside the door. _I cannot believe this is working, _she thought._ There is no way in hell this guy can be this stupid._ She continued prying the duct tape off little by little, asking him to turn to the monster truck channel. She thought about asking the cops to take it easy on Yu when he finally got caught, since he practically allowed her to escape.

"Who's winning?" she said after a while, not to get him suspicious.

"Something called Bug Squisher. I don't see the entertainment in this at all," he called over the revving engines.

"Loud noises help for some reason," she lied, working on the second strip. "They neutralize the contracting of muscles and make your body relax." She knew this wasn't an actual fact, but something told her Yu was discussed in feminine matters, and didn't look into them much.

"Oh, well that's good," he said, voice muffled by the announcer on the TV. Toph peeked out of the window, rubbing the grime from the glass with her finger tips. She could see the high way from where she stood, and in the opposite direction, she could see the tall buildings that were downtown. They were still miles away, but if Xin Fu was gone, and Yu thought she was just sitting there, it wouldn't take long for her to reach a pay phone and call for help. She thought about Aang as she worked. She wondered just when they'd finally get a moment of peace.


	47. News Papers

Toph saw Xin Fu pull up in the white van. She quickly put the duct tape back on the windows, thanking her lucky stars that it didn't stick as much as before. She turned to hop off the seat when her foot got wedge between the lid and the tiny space between the rim of the toilet and the wall. She toppled forward, scraping an elbow on the peeled topping of the sink's counter tops. She hit the ground with a thud.

"You okay?" Yu said. She acted quickly, wincing at the pain of her fingers sliding against her shallow cut and rubbing the blood on the toilet seat. _Evidence, _she thought.

"Yeah, just fine."

Xin Fu made his grand entrance, kicking open the door in an attmept to scare her. "She still in there?" he boomed.

Not bothering to knock, Xin Fu unlocked the door to see Toph standing by the sink. He threw the package at her, then slammed the door shut, shuddering at the blood on the toilet seat.

"Clean up after yourself in there!" he said. "No one wants your diseases."

"I don't have any!" Toph shot back. She inspected the duct tape one last time, making sure it looked the same as it did when she first came in. She made a show of rustling the plastic in case they were still listening, then flushed the toilet.

"Alright, I'm done," she called. Xin Opened the door, grabbing her roughly by the arm and dragging her back to her place in the corner. He held her down, ignoring her glares and declarations of vengance while Yu tied her down.

XXXXXXX

Poppy Bei Fong paced the living room of the extravagant mansion they lived in. The police were crawling through her home, searching for any clues that could lead them to Toph. She had the telephone clutched in her hand, waiting on some word of her daughter's safety. It rang only a few hours ago, a chilling masked voice demanding ransom in exchange for Toph. Though, the voice said, he couldn't promise she'd be in the exact condition she'd been taken in. And with a sadistic laugh, he hung up. Poppy was in shambles. She collapsed to the floor with a cry, begging the police to hurry their search before time ran out. Lao quickly calmed his wife like he'd been doing for nearly three days, knowing full well that girls Toph's age didn't last long past a week. Once Poppy had collected herself, she hung tight to the phone, hoping for a chance to speak to the kidnapper again.

"In coming call!" A detective called. There were several managing heavy equipment used to trace in coming phone calls down to the room of the house they came from. Poppy braced herself.

"Hello?"

"Nice to hear from you again," the voice said. "Have you thought about our deal?"

Poppy took a deep breath to clear her shaking voice. "Yes, name your price. I'll do anything to get my daughter back."

"Hmmm… fifty K."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, for shit's sake woman, what decade are you living in? Fifty thousand dollars!"

"Done."

"…You're serious." It wasn't a question.

"Fifty thousand dollars. Cash or check?" Poppy said, snapping her fingers to get the attention of a policeman who handed her purse."When do you want it?"

"Wow, lady. You really want your kid back, huh?"

Poppy felt her temper boil. "Listen to me, you degenerate, sorry son of a bitch. You _will _give my daughter back to me- unharmed. So help me, prison will seem like paradise compared to what's coming to you if so much as a single hair on my daughter's head is out of place, got it?"

There was silence on the line for a few seconds before the voice erupted in laughter. "I can see where your kid gets that mouth of hers! If it weren't for the fact that I've already been to prison I might actually take it seriously." He caught his breath, letting a few more chuckles escape. "Alright, alright. Fifty thousand tonight at six. Under the overpass on the north side of town."

"Fine." Poppy snapped.

"Fine."

"May I ask who I'm speaking to?"

"Call me… X."

"Well X," Poppy started. "If Toph isn't there, you'll find out first hand what people do to kidnappers in prison."

"Well, Mrs. Bei Fong, if my money isn't there, you'll find out first hand what planning a teenager's funeral is like. Oh, and if the cops think it's alright to follow you, tell them it would suck for their children to open up a box on Christmas Day only to find a sneaker, or a lock of hair. I'll see you tonight."

XXXXXXXX

Aang sat on the withered sofa of his home. Only, it didn't feel like so much of a home anymore. Appa sat at his feet and rested his white muzzle on Aang's thigh. He hadn't bothered changing out of the suit he wore to trail. It felt like everything he did was exhausting and ended up either humiliating, or slapping him in the face at the end of the day. He scratched the top of Appa's head, trying not to spiral into panic at the thought of his girlfriend being in the hands of her stalker. Aang sighed and rested his head on the back of the sofa. Momo leapt onto the couch and curled up next to him. It seemed like he'd never get a moments peace, as if there were an outer force driving he and Toph apart. Aang's cell phone rang again, and he considered ignoring it. He didn't feel like being cursed out by her father again. But Aang hated seeing a call go unanswered, so he pressed the call button on his phone and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Aang. I have a deal for you."

Aang sat up quickly, causing Momo to hiss and flee from the couch. "Who is this?"

"Oh," the voice laughed. "I think you know me quite well by now."

Aang felt his heart speed up. He could hear his pulse thundering in his ears as his palms began to sweat. "What do you want?"

"Hmmm," the voice pondered for a moment. "I want you to meet me behind the abandoned playground at sunset. Come alone."

There was a click as the other line hung up. Aang could feel the blood drain from his face as his cell phone slipped from numb fingers. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the spinning room. Appa perked up at his sudden moode change andf nudged the back of Aang's leg with his snout. Aang waved him off and walked up the stairs, unsure of what to do. Should he call the cops and tell them about the phone call? Should he meet X and try to get Toph back on his own? Should he call the rest of the gang? There were too many thoughts running through his head. Aang quickly changed his clothes and rushed out of the house, almost hesitating to call out to Gyatso that he'd be back soon. He shook the grief that fluttered through him with the realization that no one would answer.

Aang took off on foot, running towards the bus stop, still not entirely comfortable with using the ancient car his grandfather had left behind. It appeared ten minutes later with Aang shaking in aggrivation from climbing the three short stairs. He was burning daylight. The bus took off down the street, stopping every minute or so at different stops to pick up weary adults from a hard day's work. Aang bounced his knee up and down everytime they slowed, and threw his hands in the air furiously whenever another stop was made. Soon they reached downtown, which was crowded with rush hour. Aang got off the second the large buildings camae into view, pushing his way past people in business suits.

"Excuse me," he said, when he accidently shoved a woman too hard, caausing her to collide with a man passing by. "Sorry!" Aang barely gave the angry adults a second glance as he beelined for the police station. He checked his watch.

3:03 pm.

The sun would be setting soon. Aang burst through the doors, allowing the air conditioner to cool him for a minute. When he was sure he wouldn't look like a potential threat, he walked up to the front desk and gently cleared his throat. The bored officer turned and sighed into the phone he was holding. He held up one finger for Aang to wait.

3:05 pm.

Aang nodded patiently and sat down in the waiting area. He watched as the day slowly winded down outside. The streets became less crowded with buses and cars, and soon there were very few people outside. That thought made Aang very nervous. The officer hung up the phone from what appeared to be a silent conversation and motioned Aang over.

4:58

Aang felt his knee begin to bounce again. He was watching the ice melt in his styrophoam cup of water while the police checked his phone records. How long did it take to call the phone company and ask for a playback of the last call? That's their _only _job!

The door opened and Aang sighed in relief. "Well," a detective said, slapping a folder down on the desk. "Looks like your story checks out. Phone company just confirmed it."

"Great, so now we can go see what this guy wants. Maybe he has Toph there."

The detective held up his hands. "Whoa, hang on. We can't just run off and go meet this guy. He could be dangerous."

Aang resisted the urge to slap his hand to his forehead. "I know he's dangerous. He has Toph, and she could be in serious trouble."

The detective looked through the phone records again. "Did you know he ordered a ransom for the kid today?"

"Toph," Aang corrected.

"Right, Toph. Called up her mother and asked for ten thousand dollars to be dropped off tonight. Actually," he paused, flipping through the papers in the folder, "It's not too far from where he wanted to meet you."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Why would he want me to meet him so close?"

The detective shrugged. "We were actually trying to figure that out ourselves. Some of us were about to come in and interrogate you. I mean, it's all a little suspicious, don't you think?"

Aang gaped at the older man. "You think I would try to have my own girlfriend kidnapped?"

"Nah.. we ruled that out. We're guessing this guy just likes a show and just wanted to see us run around. He knows the cops will be crawling all over that area." The detective checked his watch. "It looked like a set up to us. Anyway, we need to get you fully operational before we move."

He stood and motioned for Aang to follow him. "Wait, where are we going?"

6:17 pm

Aang stood nervously on the cracked blacktop, expecting to have a gun shoved to the back of his head, or be ambushed by someone. Instead he heard the sound of a rusty swing gently rocking back and forth. The teeter-totter was split in half, with sharp splinters jutting out in the middle. The merry-go-round ahd long succumbed to the elements, and was rusted in place. The entire place was beyond creepy, and Aang couldn't wait for X to show his face so he could leave, hopefully with Toph in tow.

Aang dug his hands into the pockets of his hoodey and waited, turning in every direction possible for any sign of life. _He's not coming, _he thought. _He must've seen me go to the police. This was a waste._

Aang heard the faint crunch of the weathered wood chips behind him, and he spun in time for a bag to be placed over his head. When he struggled, there was a sharp pain as he was either elbowed or kneed in the kdineys.

"Walk," a gruff voice ordered. Aang began to stagger blindly in the direction he was shoved. He could hardly see in the pillow case, and felt confusion spread across his face when he realized it wasn't ordinary cotton. It was silky and smelled faintly of some sweet chemical, like an artificial fragrance. Aang recalled immediately where he remembered where it came from, and let out an oof as he was shoved to the ground. The pillow case was snatched off his head as Xin Fu's crossed his arms and smirked at him.

"Nice seeing you again," he said smugly. They were in a small thicket of trees that was

"Likewise," Aang glowered. He nodded to the green fabric in the older man's hands. "It's Toph's pillowcase, isn't it?"

Xin Fu chuckled a bit. "You know her well, don't you?" he said, carefully circling Aang like a starving wolf would prey. "Tell me, how much time have you spent in her bedroom, exactly?"

Aang bit back the blush rising to his cheeks. "Like you wouldn't know."

Xin Fu rolled his eyes. "Kids today are such prudes when they find out someone's watching. And yet they run around in those low cut shirts and flaunt their business around like-"

"What do you want?" Aang said, balling his hands into fits. Xin Fu smiled at him.

"Straight to the point, eh? Fine. Look through those trees," he said, pointing through a clearing in the brush. Aang squinted into the distance, fulling listening to his surroundings. He could hear shouts in the distance as a young man was struggling in hand cuffs.

"I'm telling you!" Jet protested as he was leaned over the hood of the police cruiser. "Some guy told me to meet him here! He said he'd pay me to pick up a package! Why would I need to snatch a kid?" he was shoved into the back of the car, and the door was slammed, cutting off most of his pleas.

Aang turned back to Xin Fu. "You set him up."

He nodded. "Just like Ozai. You see, the second the police find out who I am, I'll be miles away, boarding a plane to some beautiful country where I'll spend the rest of my life a free man. And you'll be mourning a girlfriend."

That made Aang's blood boil. "Let her go!"

"All in good time, my friend. However, if you keep talking to the police, I don't think she'll make it through the night."

Aang kept his face calm and passive as Xin Fu glared down at him. "What do you want?"

Xin Fu smiled. "Now we're talking. I want the _real _money, not a bag full of old newspapers, like that fool just picked up. And don't eve think about counterfeiting that shit, because I'll be able to tell. I've been in this business a long time."

"How much?" Aang asked, wondering how he'll be able to pull something like this off.

"The price has gone up. Fifty thousand dollars. Cash." Xin fu turned to walk away, leaving Aang in the middle of the trees.

"Wait, where should I meet you?" he called.

Xin Fu turned slightly, stopping to toss the pillow case on the ground. "The exit near the edge of town, on the road that leads to the highway. Same time." Aang watched in disgust as Xin Fu spat on Toph's pillow case, then ground his foot into it, as if he were hurting her. He walked into the street just as the white van pulled up, then sped away. Aang felt like his head would explode. He stood up and stormed towards the police cars. The detective met him before he crossed the yellow tape.

"Where have you been?"

"Me?" Aang shouted, ignoring his self calming techniques. "He was right _there_!" he yelled, motioning angrily towards the trees. "Where were you guys? He could have kidnapped me too! I thought the whole point of wearing a wire was to keep me safe!" Aang took off the jacket and tossed it to the ground, struggling with the black wire that snaked it's way around his neck. "Get this damned thing off me!"

A technitian approached Aang and helped him remove the equipment with as little damage as possible, before whispering in the detectives ear.

"What?" he bellowed. "All of it?"

Aang was almost afraid to ask "What's wrong?"

The detective sighed and pointed to the trees where Aang, not to shortly, emerged. "See the phone lines?"

Aang looked to see the cords running low to the tops of the trees. "Yeah, what about them?"

"They interfere with the reception. Basically we got a whole lot of nothing. All we picked up was static when he took you through the trees. We were about to come get you but someone came and picked up the ransom. He was concealing a weapon; all units were needed."

An atom bomb could have gone off, and Aang wouldn't have flinched. "He's two steps ahead," he murmered, walking away from the crime scene.

"Wait," the detective called. "What did he tell you?"

Aang sighed and stopped, wondering how much he could really count on the people who's job was to protect him. "He basically flaunted the fact that he knew what we were doing. You were right, he was bragging. He just wants a show…" Aang stopped when an idea formed in his head. "Listen, I think I know where Toph is and how to get her back, but you guys NEED to listen to me."

XXXXXXXX

Toph scooted her chair so she was facing slightly away from the window. The moon was full, and it was blinding her. Xin Fu came back bragging about how he outsmarted the police again, how simple it was to get Aang to cooperate.

"And that kid Jet, boy is he in trouble. Not that he didn't deserve it, but still," Xin Fu said, kicking over an empty carton of chinese food before popping down on the couch. "I raised the ransom. You're lucky you're boyfriend is so smart. He _really _must want you back."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Could you shut the hell up? I'm working on a neck cramp over here," she said, trying to get comfortable in the solid chair.

Xin Fu waved her off. "This will all be over tomorrow," he said, leaning back on the couch. "Just you wait. Ozai won't know what hit him. If I were anyone else, I might actually feel sorry for the bastard."

Toph knew the best chance for her survival was to keep the bad guy monolouging. Even though her eyes were begging for sleep, she still asked "What did you do?"

Xin Fu turned towards her, raising an eyebrow. "Well, since you asked, all those pretty little documents with my name on them are destroyed. You guys were smart breaking into his house- I knew all about that, by the way- and frankly, the guy is just too easy. He thinks fear alone is enough to keep burglars out. I left the purchase for the van, though. Odds are he's denying any contact with me in court, so when the cops search him, they'll find every transaction all leading back to him and his crazy daughter. We never did find out what the hell was in that metal box, though."

Toph thought back to the day when they all swapped stories on what they found. Katara had mentioned a mysterious metal box that she didn't have time to open. She hoped what ever was in it, would help someone find out where she was.

Yu spoke up from where he was reading in the corner. "Maybe it's just more money. The man is richer than he needs to be."

"Maybe they're severed fingers," Xin Fu said, turning to Toph and speaking in a chilling voice. "Maybe he's a mobster that likes to keep trophies."

Toph plastered a fake smile on her lips. "Maybe it's treasure!" she said with hightened enthusiasm. "Seriously, you're worse than a kid on Christmas. Now shut the hell up and let me sleep."

Xin Fu turned the TV up a couple notches louder and chuckled to himself. Yu shook his head and turned back to his book.

Toph rested her head against the wall, once again fighting back tears. She missed her parents terribly, and missed Aang most of all. His goofy grin, his laughter, those lean arms that somehow knew exactly when she wanted ot be held. She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping this nightmare would be over soon.

**!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Okay, a couple things. This story will have fifty chapters. Second, I've updated this chapter and improved it because a couple people were comfused. I hope it's clearer now. Today, October eleventh, is my eighteenth birthday! YAY me! Reviews are my present, I don't own avatar. If anyone knows the date that Korra will be released, please let me know.**


	48. Putting It All Together

**So sorry about the wait for this one. College is a BEAST in my bosoms….well that was awkward. Here you are, my wonderful readers. PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME SAD TO SEE TWO REVIEWS WHEN I USED TO GET FIFTEEN PER CHAPTER! **

XXXXXXX

(A/N) Please read the previous chapter. I changed a lot of things that some were confused by.

Toph's neck ached as the sun glinted through the windows and hit her face, waking her from a restless sleep. She silenced her yawn when she noticed the other two men were still sleeping. She shifted her wrists, flexing her fingers to keep the blood flowing. The TV had been turned down sometime during that night, and Yu had his head resting on folded arms on the table on the far right side of the room. Xin Fu was stretched out on the couch, clutching an empty carton of noodles and snoring loudly. Toph rolled her eyes at the scene and glanced around the room. She looked around the room, finally locating the glint of light that roused her in the first place.

A piece of metal, no longer or wider than her thumb was a few yards away of the floor. Toph felt her heart flutter at the possibilities. She'd found another means of escaping, but it was just as far away. She was still tied up, and couldn't get to the metal shard without attracting some attention from her rusty chair. An idea flooded into her head. Though her feet were bound, she could still move her legs. Toph took a deep breath, planting her feet firmly on the ground. She stood, still bound behind by the chair, and shifted her feet the best she could towards that metal shard.

The disuse of the building was eminent by the dust that coated the floor by the centimeter, and the way it left a haze like glare across the windows. The smell of motor oil dizzied her, but she pushed back the nausea that the run down building caused and softly hopped closer. Xin Fu shifted, and she stilled, holding her breath even to keep her cover from being blown. When the man relaxed again she started breathing and inching her feet towards the shard. She knew she couldn't pick it up, but she could try to get it near her somehow. Toph managed to place the toe of her sneaker over the scrap and slowly begin dragging it back towards where her chair was supposed to be seated. She winced as it picked up the miniscule pieces of dirt and grime, making a light dragging noise across the floor.

Yu snorted and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Toph hopped as silently as possible back to where she was left the night before and sat her chair down just as Yu looked over. He rose and stretched, grabbing a pair of scissors from the table. Toph waited for him to approach, managing to keep her face passive when she noticed the line of lighter colored floor leading from where the metal had been settled, up to two feet in front of her. Yu seemed not to notice as he cut the duct tape from her wrists and ankles, grabbed her by the arm and lifted her from the chair.

"Bathroom break," he said, bored, as if escorting you captor to the bathroom had become tedious. Toph stumbled, flailing to catch herself and failing as she hit the ground. Xin Fu woke up, startled, looked at the scene behind him and smirked. He turned up the volume on the TV and settled back to the couch. Yu helped her up, ignoring the way she gripped her elbow from hitting it on the grimy floor. He opened the door to the dark bathroom and shut it behind her, pulling up his chair to stand guard again. Inside, Toph smiled as she held the sharp piece of scrap in her hand that she retrieved from her fall. Sometimes, it was just too easy.

XXXXXXX

"Ugh," Katara complained. "I feel like a tramp."

She tugged at the strings of her bikini, adjusting it to cover as much as possible. She wished she'd worn her cover up at least, but Zuko seemed more excited at Sokka ludicrous idea more than he should have and ignored her request.

"You look fine. Just lay low and act natural," Zuko said. He kissed her forehead before getting into the passenger side of Sokka's car. "Keep your phone on," he called. "We'll let you know if there's a change."

Sokka pulled of, narrowly missing a telephone poll. He stomped on the breaks in time, getting a glare from an alarmed Zuko who was gripping the dash board.

"Sorry. Rearview mirror plus Suki equals bad driving," he explained, shaking his head and driving into the street.

"Just don't kill us," Zuko said. The drive was mostly silent to Teo's apartments across town, but by time they got there, Sokka became restless.

"Are you sure he knows what he's doing?" Zuko asked, walking up the stairs and waiting for Sokka to buzz the apartment number.

"Sure, this guy helped me pass my finals. He knows everything about technology and all that crap.

"Who is it?" a hazy voice said from the speaker box.

"Uh, hey Teo, it's us. Sokka and the angry jerk."

"Hey! I'm not always angry!"

"Oh, hey guys. Let me buzz you in," Teo said, followed by the loud, monotonous buzz of the front door being unlocked.

Zuko and Sokka climbed the dimmed stair case to the third floor where Teo greeted them at the door. He invited them in the small apartment and walked them towards his tiny bedroom nestled in the back. One entire wall was dominated with shelves upon shelves of wires crudely twisting out of cracked, metal devices. The smell of ozone was strong in the cramped space, and Sokka plopped down on a bean bag chair while Teo settled at his computer desk.

"So," Teo began. "What am I helping you guys out with today?"

Zuko looked to Sokka to explain. "We need you to tap someone's phones. And help us pick a lock. You know what? You might as well just come with us to help break in."

Teo held up his hands to stop him. "Whoa, who said anything about breaking in? You guys need to realize my business is underground. If anyone catches wind, we're all in trouble. I can tap your phones and get you a lock picking kit, but I'm not getting my hands dirty."

"Fair enough," Zuko said. "We'll need to do it soon because…."

Zuko trailed off when Mai of all people poked her head into the room.

"I'm about to order pizza," she said in her usual monotonous tone. "Pepperoni or supreme?"

"Pepperoni," Teo said.

Zuko nodded in her direction. "Mai."

"Zuko," she replied. "Sokka."

"Mai," he said. "Zuko."

"Shut up, Sokka."

XXXXXXX

Katara hurriedly twisted her damp hair into a bun and shoved her feet into her sneakers. Suki was standing guard by the public restroom door, still in her bikini.

"When's Zuko supposed to be coming?" she asked, handing Katara her cell phone.

"Soon. He said Sokka's going to distract Ozai long enough for Zuko and me to find out what's in that box." Katara pulled on her jeans and t-shirt over her wet bathing suit and stepped out of the restroom. Call me the second Ozai leaves so we have enough time to make a run for it."

"Katara, this is dangerous. What if he catches you? Or Azula? "

Katara hugged her best friend. "We'll be fine. Just keep him distracted as long as possible. If anything changes, we'll call you."

Katara left Suki standing by the door to join Zuko who just pulled up. Sokka got out, nodding that the plan was in action while Katara got in the passenger's side.

"Why are we taking Sokka's car?" she asked, buckling her seat belt.

"Mine's too noticeable in that neighborhood. Ready?" Zuko asked.

She gulped and nodded.

XXXXXXX

Aang's knee bounced up and down as the judge was handed the slip of paper by the bailiff that read Azula's fate. He loosened his tie, when he noticed the sweat accumulating on his forehead.

"Please rise," the bailiff said.

Aang felt his head begin to spin. How could he focus on the trial when the rest of his friends were out there trying to find Toph? What if they were too late?

"…guilty on all charges."

There was a collective gasp in the courtroom as Aang braced himself against the desk. He'd won! He couldn't believe it. He looked over at his lawyer who held a poker face, but Aang could see the corners of his mouth twitching. Aang dared a glance to the other side of the room where Ozai stood fuming. Azula had the same passive look of emptiness in her eyes. She turned towards Aang slightly and stared him down.

He repressed the urge to flinch at her piercing gaze, at the look of those ocher eyes that held no remorse for any of her actions. She looked away, bored as the judge finished.

"…are to be granted custody with you mother and receive periodic treatments with liscensed psychiatric physicians. Court is adjourned."

Ozai and Azula were escorted out first, facing a mob of photographers and reporters from every news team in the city. Aang couldn't help but smile, but his victory was short lived when the situation came back to hit him.

"I've got to go," he said to his lawyer, pushing past the crowd that was more concerned with the girl's mental state of health rather than the outcome of the trial.

Aang ran down the court house steps and towards the bus stop, frantically taking out his phone and dialing Sokka's number.

"Come on, come on!" he said both to the bus rumbling down the street and at Sokka whose phone had yet to answer.

"Hello?"

"Sokka, about time!" Aang said, closing his free ear to the noises of the city. "The trial just ended. What's going on over your end?"

"Katara and Zuko are already on their way to Ozai's. Listen, we need you get here as fast as possible. And don't be shocked at what you might see."

Aang wanted to ask what Sokka meant by it, but the bus pulled up then. Aang hung up the phone after promising he'd be there soon, then boarded the public transport with the rest of the passengers.

2:31 P.M

Katara opened the polished drawer of Ozai's massive mahogany desk and lifted the light metal box from inside. Zuko stood by the window, peering through the blinds for any signs of trouble.

"How do you work this stupid thing?" Katara said, fumbling with the pointed edges of the lock picking kit.

"Here, switch places with me."

Zuko bent to the floor while Katara took his place by the window. She heard a click as the box was opened in half the time it took her.

"I loosened it for you," she said, turning back to the empty street outside.

Zuko smirked, shaking his head and began carefully searching through the papers with glove covered hands. There were a lot of numbers, lists of names, and a map of the highway outside of the city.

"There's nothing but phone numbers in here," Zuko said.

Katara knelt next to him on the ground. "If they're locked away in a drawer, there must be something special about them. Keep looking."

2:46 P.M

"Car wash!" a cheerleader yelled, kicking high in her uniform and waving pom poms in her face. She gestured towards the parking lot where the car wash was being held, leading an expensive Audi with tinted windows inside.

Ozai pulled inside, parking his car in the designated area and waited for the girls to begin. He glanced back at the gangly cheerleader who'd led him into the parking lot.

"That is one ugly kid," he muttered.

2:50

Aang arrived in the vast parking lot, using the back way in so he wouldn't attract much attention. He tried to keep his teenage mind from the college cheerleaders soaping and rinsing down cars and focused on finding Sokka. Suki was collecting donations in a bucket when he approached.

"Aang, glad you're here. Ozai just showed up," she said, tilting her head in the direction of the sleek car being hosed down.

"Where's Sokka?" Aang asked, searching for a familiar face. Suki bit back a smile and pointed towards the entrance where the cheerleader was doing kicks and prancing around with oversized pom poms.

Aang's jaw dropped. "Is he…"

"Wearing a cheerleading uniform? Yes, disturbing, I know. But he wanted to help out the best he could. I'm just glad none of my bikini's fit him."

Aang shivered, but started towards Sokka anyway. He wasn't at all shocked to see the dark pony-tailed wig and lip stick.

"When this is all over, you're never living it down," Aang said, half way between looking away in disgust and laughing at his friends hairy legs sticking out from the tiny skirt.

"Please, Aang, you know I look good."

"I'm pretty sure that uniform is cutting off your circulation," Aang said, eyeing where Sokka's arms were bulging from its top.

"Tell me about it," the older boy agreed. "I can't feel my balls. Toph is lucky I love her otherwise none of this would be worth it."

"What's the plan?" Aang said, steering the topic away from Sokka's testes.

"I need you to call Teo and tell him the rabbit has found the carrot."

Aang raised an eyebrow, wondering if the lack of blood circulating was affecting Sokka's brain.

"It's code for 'Ozai's here!' Seriously, Aang, we're on a mission!"

Aang shook his head, jogging back to Suki and grabbed Sokka's phone from his backpack. He scrolled to Teo's number on the contact's list and pressed the send button. Aang heard the click which meant the phone had been answered.

"The rabbit has found the carrot," Aang said. The phone hung up again, leaving Aang to wnder what to do next.

2:55

Xin Fu was snoring loudly on the couch while Yu read in the corner.

"Hey," Toph whispered over the vibrating staccato of snores.

Yu looked in her direction.

"Bathroom," she said softly, trying not to wake Xin Fu. Yu sighed, marking his place in his book and walked over to her, untying her duct tape and escorting her to the bathroom.

"Make it quick."

Toph waited until the door was closed behind her then climbed onto the toilet seat to start working at the duct tape covering the windows. She picked up the metal shard she stowed away behind the thick layers of glue and dust on the windows. Toph waited until Xin Fu's loud snore echoed throughout the auto shop, and began unscrewing the hinges on the push out the window. It was opened barely an inch, but Toph inhaled the fresh air deeply, clearing her lings from the heavy odor of motor oil.

He snored and she pushed again, removing the rest of the duct tape that was more of a cover and pressed the still sticky material to the door, sealing herself in.

2:56

"The rabbit has found the carrot."

When Teo heard the code, he hung up the phone and tapped Ozai's cell phone number into the program bar on the screen, then pressed ENTER.

Several numbers of a matrix flashed, followed by the synchronization arrows on the screen. Soon Ozai's location would be on Teo's computer. A program was also sent to Ozai's phone, making his own phone calls recorded and saved on a hidden storage folder in his message folder.

Ozai didn't know his own phone would be turning on him.

2:59

Toph pushed the last of the window out of place, and it fell to the ground outside, shattering against the concrete. She heaved herself onto the window pain and began climbing out.

2:59

Xin Fu heard the faint sound of glass cracking, and woke up with a start from his sleep.

"What was that?" he said, turning towards his captive's chair only to find it empty.

"What was what?" Yu said. "I can't hear a thing over your snoring."

"Where's the kid?"

Yu nodded towards the closed door. "Bathroom."

Xin Fu banged on the door loudly, hoping to scare Toph. "What's taking you in there?" he yelled. He pressed his ear up to the door to listen, but instead heard grunting and faint sliding. Xin Fu kicked open the door just in time to see Toph's legs struggling to fit through the tiny window.

"Hey!" he boomed, running over to grab her legs.

"Let me go!" she screamed, kicking wildly and connecting her heel to his nose. Xin Fu staggered back, falling into Yu who came to see what the commotion was.

"Grab her!" Xin Fu yelled, untangling himself from his partner and nodding towards Toph who managed to slide out of the window and fall to the ground outside.

She fell on her back after twisting herself so she wouldn't break her neck. She was knocked breathless for a moment before scrambling to her feet and darting down the long stretch of road ahead. Behind her, she heard her captors yelling and the van starting. When it rumbled down the road, halfway on crumbling side walk, she knew they weren't going to stop for her.

They were trying to hit her.

Toph rounded the corner quickly, diving into an alley on the next street and scraping her knees roughly on the debris of broken glass and gravel. She leapt over forgotten trash cans and looked for an escape. She couldn't stay on any street, not in that part of town. It was all but abandoned and they'd find her in minutes. Toph looked at her surroundings in the dark alley, pressing herself against the wall when the van drove by, Xin Fu peering through the windshield to find her. When she heard the engine begin to fade, Toph crossed the small space and climbed a rotting dumpster. Her stomach lurched at the smell, but she pushed herself onto and grabbed onto the rusting ladder of a fire escape.

She didn't dare try to pull it down in fear her kidnappers would know where she was. Instead she used the last of her waning strength to pull herself up and begin climbing the ladder, hands coming away from the decomposing wrung coated in the powdery copper of rust. Her arms were trembling by time she reached the top and pulled herself over its foot tall ledge. She was breathing deeply, struggling to catch her breath while keeping to the warm floor of the rooftop. Birds chirped loudly, flying away in mobs. Toph hoped they wouldn't give away her location.

3:10

Sokka noticed the tail lights begin to flash on Ozai's car, signaling he was backing up. He looked over to Suki who ran over and stopped the car.

"Uh.." she said when the man rolled down his window. "Would you like to make a donation to the Ba Sing Se U's cheerleaders? We need extra money to get to nationals this year."

Ozai sighed and reached for his wallet. Suki searched for Sokka and mouthed the words 'Do something!'

He nodded and started towards the black car just as Ozai dropped a bill into the donation bucket.

"Thanks so much!" Suki said.

"No problem," Ozai replied, leering at her skimpy bathing suit. "You girls did an _excellent _job."

Suki suppressed a grimaced and waved as he backed away when Sokka appeared behind the car, causing Ozai to slam on the breaks. He walked around to the passenger side and leaned in the window.

"Hi!" he said in an unusually high pitched voice. "My name's…um…Sapphire."

Ozai pinched the bridge of his nose, causing Sokka to shrink back at the likeness the expression had to Zuko.

"Look, Sapphire. I've had one hell of a day and I'd like to go home."

"But…but you haven't seen our routine to competition yet!" Sokka poked his head above the car, staring at Suki who was standing helplessly nearby.

"_Right Captain Suki?_" he said through his teeth. "Shouldn't we show this generous donor our routine?"

"Yeah," Suki agreed, blowing the whistle around her neck. Her girls surrounded her then, forming a huddle as if rehearsed. "Last year's winning routine. Flips included. Kyoshi, on three! One, two, three KYOSHI!"

The girls spread themselves out, asking cars to move just so they had enough space to do their routine.

Suki started the boom box and popped in their cheer mix from last season.

"Five, six, seven, eight!"

3:17

Two girls crossed tumbled, pulling full layouts while three one man stunts went up behind them. A girl went into a running start, nailing a back hand spring into a full twist perfectly while Suki was hoisted into a hand-to-hand stunt. The award winning routine would have been marvelous to watch if it wasn't for one of the ugliest girls Ozai had ever seen, who he could have sworn had stubble on her chin, dancing off to the side to the fast paced music, gyrating and kicking with bent legs. He shuddered and wondered why the girl was even allowed on the team at all.

3:21

Katara's hand flew to her mouth when the puzzle of the pieces of paper became clear.

Zuko sat back, stunned.

"I can't believe it," he said. "I knew he was bad…but this is just terrible."

"We have to tell someone," Katara said, gathering the yellowed papers and putting them back in the metal box with gloved, shaking hands.

"Tell them what? We broke into my Dad's house, tapped his phone and went through his stuff to discover he's responsible for a fatal accident?"

Zuko took the box from Katara and carefully placed it back in its drawer.

"Zuko," she said, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. "He had two people killed! Not just any two people-"

Katara's phone rang loudly, causing both to jump.

"Hello?" she said. Zuko watched her eyes widen and though she only nodded and hung up, he knew they had to leave.

"He's on his way," Katara said, pocketing her phone and standing while Zuko closed the door. He gave the room a once over, making sure nothing was out of place. He locked the drawer then joined Katara by the door, closing it like it was before they arrived. They ran down the vast stairs, stopping only to reset the alarm, then took off across the lawn, barely dodging the sprinklers that turned on.

Bolting down the street, Katara unlocked Sokka's car and jammed the key in the ignition while Zuko slammed his door shut. They took off down the road, trying their hardest not to speed and attract attention from the neighbors enjoying the hot July weather.

They didn't notice a peculiar man walking onto the same street they just came from.

3:40

The grey rooftop was covered in sharp gravel, bird feces and piles of dead leaves from the previous year's fall. It was roughly ten yards long, and nearly twice as wide, with air vents and broken smoke ducts jutting out in odd places from the roof. There was a ledge that wrapped around the entire roof, giving Toph enough cover not to be seen by the van that was circling the alleys and back roads. Toph looked at the shady section of town, hoping someone would drive by and help her back to safety.

The abandoned area had become home to drug dealers and petty criminals, though every building had been long forgotten. No one bothered to fix it since it was never had any use in over twenty years. It was a fifteen minute drive to any populated area, but Toph knew Xin Fu would catch her the moment she even tried to leave.

There was only one road out, three miles long, through the dead center of the ghost town that when driving north reached the exit to a highway, and driving south reached the suburb where everyone else lived. Xin Fu had given up on circling and instead parked his car in the center of the road; the perfect view point of anyone coming in or going out.

If Toph pressed her luck, she could escape while it was dark, or create some form of distraction long enough for her to make it back home.

3:58

Ozai sat back in his office chair, pouring the brown liquor over two ice cubes. His smart phone buzzed in his pocket, but for a minute he thought of letting it ring as he loosened his tie.

"This better be important," he said, sipping the scotch.

"It is," Yu said. "Very important."

"I already paid you this week," Ozai said. "The trial is over. You know what to do."

"Actually, there's been a change of plans. The girl escaped. The boy should be on his way soon with enough money to get us out of the country, and once we're gone, the police will be banging down your door."

Ozai laughed into the phone. "You're either joking or too stupid to remember who's in charge," he said, opening his top drawer to pull out the hidden compartment that held all their transactions. "So you'll find the girl, finish her, then…"

Ozai looked down when his hand came up empty. He searched the drawer again and again, checking in his closet under his gleaming jewelry to find the black mail he had against his lackeys. Everything was gone.

"Well," Yu said. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

The line went dead.

4:07

Yu walked up to the van, knocking on the passenger door and stepping inside.

"The kid's coming soon," he said, shutting the door behind him. "I ordered the ransom. He'll be here in a couple hours, which means his girlfriend is still hiding here somewhere. What should we tell him when he brings us the money and we don't have her?"

"We don't have to tell him anything. Ozai's all set up, we'll take the money, and let the kid be someone elses problem. She actually made it easier on us by running away, even though we're supposed to kill her and frame the kid."

"You honestly think he'll let us take the money and walk away?" Yu asked.

Xin Fu opened the glove box, letting a long, branded case of tanned hide slide to the holding tray. Yu picked it up, removing the hide from its place. "He won't be letting us do anything. He'll be lucky if I let him live."

Yu shook his head. "He's only a kid, Xin."

"Who knows our faces, our motives, and that we have is girlfriend. I hope we find the girl and take care of her, too. I don't want to live the rest of my life in Barbados thinking my picture is in a most wanted list."

Yu rolled his eyes, sheathing the large knife and putting it away. "Fine, but _you're _getting rid of the bodies while I tip off the cops where to pick them up."

"Deal."

4:22

"Are you sure nothing can be traced back to us?" Xin Fu asked.

Yu nodded, a smile coming to his crooked mouth. "I broke in this afternoon. All our documents are burned, along with the car note, receipts, bank transactions; everything. No one will raise a hair in our directions."

Xin Fu smiled and rested his head on the seat. "If they ever do, we'll be long gone."

5:19

Toph peeked over the ledge of the building again, cursing at the sight of Xin Fu and Yu conversing in the white van. She took refuge behind a broken down duct to shield her from the sun's rays. She took inventory of her rumpled week-long clothes, knotted and oily hair that stuck to her neck, scraped arms and legs that had dried blood smudged on the skin surrounding the superficial wounds.

"I look like hell," she said, leaning back against the metal ventilation shaft and letting the evening breeze cool her down.

5:31

Aang sat on the curb nervously, waiting for Zuko to pick him up from downtown. He practically ran when the dark car came into view, yanking open the door and getting inside. He clutched is backpack tightly.

"Why are you doing in the city?" Zuko asked, turning down the radio. "I thought you were helping out Suki and Sokka at the car wash?"

"I left early...I had a few things to take care of." Zuko still had a puzzled look on his face s Aang added "Sokka in a cheerleading outfit wasn't something I needed to stick around to see."

Zuko nodded and started down the street back to the residential area. "Aang-"

"Could you drop me off near the highway? By the backroads?" Aang said, leg bouncing in anticipation.

"The backroads? Are you crazy? You'll get yourself killed!"

Aang took a deep breath. "Please, Zuko, I'll explain everything later. Trust me, I'll be fine."

Zuko shook his head, mumbling about crazy teenagers. "Aang," he started. "There's something you need to know about my father."

"Can it wait?" Aang said. "I really can't take any more bad news today. Especially with what's about to happen."

"What _is _about to happen?" Zuko piqued, wondering what Aang could be holding his bag so tightly for. The radio starting giving feedback, and Zuko changed the station.

"Aang, we've been in this together since the beginning. Please, tell me what's going on. I can help you."

Aang shook his head. "You can't help me with this one, Zuko. Everything's already been covered."

"Everything?"

Aang nodded. "Yup."

"You're not walking into a trap or doing something stupid that could jeopardize everything we've worked for up until now?"

"You know, your lack of trust in me is a little insulting," Aang joked, though his own laughter was obviously forced. Zuko banged on the radio when the static noise started again.

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

Aang gave a half-hearted smile to Zuko, then felt his stomach drop when he noticed their location. They were nearing the outskirts of town, near the office buildings and roads that shut down before Aang was old enough to walk. He breathed deeply, asking Zuko to stop on the main road that led to the highway.

A questionable look came across his face when stopped the car, but Aang assured him everything was _okay._

"I'll be fine," he said, closing the door and turning towards the road ahead. He looked back when he heard the whir of a window being rolled down.

"Aang?" Zuko called.

"Yeah?"

"When you come back…we need to talk about my dad," Zuko said. "And yours."

It was Aang's turn to be confused, but he agreed and waved as Zuko drove away.

5:44

Ozai had torn his room apart looking for the documents he saved against Xin Fu and Yu. The only thing that remained untouched was a metal box he hadn't opened in twelve years. He yelled in rage, knocking everything off his desk. The glass fell to the floor, splattering the walls with dark liquor. Fuming, he grabbed his keys and stormed out of his house, not bothering to lock the door behind him.

He pressed the button unlocking his car and got inside, tires burning towards the edges of town.

6:05

Toph heard a car door slam and she crawled over the jagged rocks to tentatively peek her head over the ledge of the building. Her heart sung at the sight of her boyfriend walking down the empty road. He found her! She anxiously turned towards the rusty ladder to lower herself down to the street, heart already pounding at her reunion with Aang. If Xin Fu hadn't turned on his headlights, stopping Toph in her tracks, she would have walked right into plain sight.

She crouched behind a trash can, staring at her boyfriend waiting for the next move, not bothering to hide her smile.

"Aang."

**_-_!_!_!_!_**

**The end is near… lol jk. I can't believe we're almost done! Forty eight chapters down, two to go! Don't be sad, dear readers. It was fun while it lasted!**


	49. Aftermath

Aang walked as quickly as his legs would carry him. It took everything in him not to break out into a sprint and start screaming Toph's name, but he couldn't. They'd kill her for sure. It was a three mile long stretch of road that led from the exit highway, down to the edge of town. Along the road were broken down buildings, abandoned and never bothered to be fixed. It made Aang shiver, like the cracked and missing windows had some sort of phantom inside. Aang shook his head and the notion of monsters watching him. There was another type of monster, very real, that waited somewhere at the end of the road. He clutched the bag in his hands, feeling his palms sweat around the handle. Aang could hear the cars driving by the exit, not stopping to take that route into town. This area was known for its shadier patrons, and no one, not even in the safety of a car, wanted to drive through.

Aang stopped when headlights appeared. He would have walked right by the van and not even noticed. There weren't any street lights turned on; they'd all burned out years ago. The van was parked at least a hundred feet away, facing him with the highway whizzing by behind him. Aang didn't know whether to keep walking, or to wait for them to pull up. He held the bag out in front of him, showing clearly the ransom wasn't a bluff and dropped it at his feet. The door opened, and a tall intimidating man stepped out. He leaned on the hood of the van as if he were talking to an old friend instead of trading a human being for ransom.

"You got the money?" he called.

"Do you have Toph?" Aang yelled back.

Toph peeked from behind the dumpster where she was hiding. Her clothes clung to her with stale sweat from sitting in the heat for hours. _What __the __hell __are __you __waiting __for, __Twinkle__toes? _she thought to herself. They were facing each other like some old timey western, each waiting for the other to back down or make a move. The second Aang handed the bag over; she'd make a run for it. If only she knew where he'd parked. She didn't know where the cops were; if there were any. She knew she didn't have the odds on her side. Toph hid in was the last alley closest to Aang and farthest from the van. If Aang saw her in time, they might be able to escape.

"Toss it," Xin Fu ordered. "And we'll let her out."

Toph hoped her parents really weren't stupid enough to buy into the ransom. She would have made it home by then, if Xin Fu hadn't been patrolling the only street that lead out of that part of town.

"Let me see her first," Aand demanded. Toph couldn't help but smile. _Smart __boy._

"I'll kill her, you, then take the money if you don't toss it in the next ten seconds," Xin Fu threatened. He lifted the corner of his shirt to reveal the handle of the twelve inch knife he had hidden. Toph looked back to Aang, and if she hadn't known him as well as she did, she would have thought he looked fine. Toph knew he was nervous. She could see that twitch in his eyebrow from where she crouched down.

"Come on, Aang," she whispered. "Hurry up so we can go." She watched as Aang hurled the bag towards the van as far as he could throw. It landed a few feet away from Xin Fu and he walked up to retrieve it. As soon as he bent down to get it, Toph took off running towards Aang.

"Go!" she yelled.

"Toph?" He was startled at her disheveled and frightening appearance. Her hair hanging in matted clumps and her clothes, where not torn, were stained and wrinkled. The skin that shone was scraped and bruised. She looked like a mad woman running towards him with her arms stretched out.

She ran into him, causing him to stumble and steady them both. "You're okay!" he cried, wrapping her into a hug. She struggled against him.

"Save the reunion for later! Right now we have to-"

"Hey!" Xin Fu boomed. He ran back to his truck and revved the engine.

Toph pulled Aang by the arm and started moving down the road. "Run!"

The van thundered down the road, kicking up smoke and gravel behind its wheels. Aang took the lead, pulling Toph along with him. She knew he could have outrun her and got help, but she knew he'd refuse to leave her on her own. Aang pulled them off the road just as the van drove by, narrowly missing them by a few feet. They tumbled down the hill that lead to the storm drain, and scrambled to pick them up from the cracked concrete. The van reversed and then started down the hill towards them.

"This way!" Aang said, pushing Toph into the small tunnel that went under another street. Toph pumped her legs, ignoring her burning lungs and aching chest and focused on the light up ahead.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"It's just me!" Aang answered, grabbing her hand once more when she started slowing down. "Don't stop moving!"

"Why didn't you call the cops, you idiot?" she screamed, her voice echoing in the darkness.

"I was getting to that part!" Aang answered. They emerged from the tunnel like bats from hell, running into the darkened street and searching for any sign of help.

"Where's your car?" Toph panted.

"I don't know, Zuko dropped me off."

Toph stopped and stared in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You got a _ride _to my ransom? Why didn't you just offer yourself up! Or give them real money instead of newspaper? That would have been much smarter than having an escape plan!" The van screeched around the corner, sliding on the broken glass. The worn tires had no traction to keep the heavy van stable, and lifted off the ground sending the white van tumbling across the street and into an old building. The frame of the van twisted around the sharp edge of the building, causing an ear-shattering screech. The windows on the van shattered as it settled, and the engine stuttered to a stop.

Aang didn't realize that Toph had been gripping his arm. His fingers started to tingle from lack of blood flow. He turned to her, capturing her shocked face in his hands.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He asked, inspecting her for any injury.

Toph snorted. "Please, they're the ones you should be worried about."

"How did you escape?" Aang asked. He ignored Toph's response when he saw headlights up ahead. "Look, they can help us!"

Aang began waving his hands over his head, signaling the car towards them.

Toph eyed it with suspicion. "Why would a car like that be taking a back road?"

"Who cares? They're all we've got right now," Aang said, still flagging the approaching car.

"Yeah," Toph agreed. "But look how nice it is. It's an Audi. Who in their right mind would…."

She felt recognition overwhelm her, and she lunged for Aang's flailing arms. "That's Ozai, you moron!"

"Oh…shit…"

The sleek car stopped in front of them and Ozai stepped out, sharp as ever in an expensive suit. He sucked his teeth at the wreck behind them. "Never send a child to do a man's job, am I right?"

Aang and Toph were quiet as Ozai reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarrette, then reached into his breast pocket for a lighter. Aang angled himself in between Toph and Ozai, feeling his heart pound when the unmistakable handle of a semi-automatic was revealed for a split second tucked away in the older man's blazor. Judging by Toph's shortness of breath, she saw it too.

"So where does this leave you two?" Ozai rasped. "You've both managed to embarrass me in court, send my daughter to live the rest of her days with my weak wife, and you've killed the people who were supposed to shut you up for good."

"It's over," Aang spoke up, hoping his voice didn't betray his fear. "Everyone knows the truth now."

Ozai laughed, causing chill bumps to rise on the teen's arms. "You think you're so clever, don't you? I own this town. No one makes a move without my knowing. You think I wasn't onto your little game? While you were watching me, I was watching you." He waved his hands over to the destroyed van in a dismissive gesture. "Those fools were nothing but decoys. The trial will be thrown out, all evidence destroyed, and witnesses paid off by the time they find your bodies."

"What are you going to do?" Aang asked. Toph clenched her hand to keep from smacking him in the back of the head for such a stupid question.

"I thought it would be obvious by now," Ozai replied. He took a long drag of his cigarette and gestured towards Toph. "She dies first, long enough for me to frame you for her death. Both of you will suffer to your last breaths." Ozai took the weapon from his jacket and raised it towards them.

"Wait!" Aang yelled. He held his hands up in surrender.

Toph pulled his arm, begging him to run. "Are you crazy? He's got a gun!"

"I'm tired of this," Aang said to both of them. "I'm tired of running, of sneaking around. I'm tired of the games. I just want this to end."

"Aang," Toph said. "He's really _really _pissed. Let's just go."

"What do you want?" Aang said, ignoring her.

Ozai glanced from Aang to Toph, who stood partially behind him. "Nothing. Not anymore." He raised the gun towards them.

Aang took a step back. "Then let us go!"

Ozai shook his head and stomped the cigarette out on the ground. "This is personal. This town was mine until her sniveling family of leeches had to move in. I had deals going under the table for years. I want my empire back."

"It doesn't have to be this way," Aang said, shaking his head. "Please, you're making a mistake. You have the power to end this."

Ozai laughed again and pulled the safety off the gun. They jumped at the _click._"Yes, apparently I do."

Cop cars skidded around the corner, sirens and loud speakers blaring. They were surrounded on both sides by police cruisers with their doors flung open and officers lining up their shots.

"Drop the gun- now!" a chief yelled.

Ozai stared down Aang who looked ready to smile. "You're wearing a wire, aren't you?"

Aang lifted the hem of his shirt to reveal the black wire snaking from his collar down around his waist where the battery was held. "Oops."

Ozai dropped the gun. "You son of a bitch." Police swarmed, knocking him to the ground and cuffing him, while detectives with bullet proof vests shuffled Aang and Toph away from the scene.

"You little bastards! I should have killed you that night you broke into my house!" The officers tried to shut him up as they pushed him towards the squad car. "I should have killed you like I killed your mother!"

Aang stopped and glanced back at him. "What did he say?"

"Aang," Toph said, pulling him back. "He's just like Azula. He's taunting you."

"I killed that tired little slut! I watched her and your father die!" Ozai was shoved into the car and the door was slammed. His muffled screams could still be heard outside.

"Wait," Aang said to the officers. He ran over to where Ozai was kicking the windows of the car, screaming wildly like a caged animal. "Please, let me talk to him."

"Kid, are you crazy? He just held you at gun point!" the officer replied. He saw the look of pain on Aang's face and sighed. "Look, come down to the precinct tomorrow morning. You can talk all you want, okay?"

"Thank you," Aang said, staring at the livid man still cursing and screaming in the back of the car. He stared at him until the siren came back on and they drove away. Aang stared at the car until it disappeared from sight, finally realizing the meaning behind Zuko's words. He hadn't realized how long he stood there staring until the wail of an ambulance drew closer and closer. Toph grasped his hand.

"The EMT's want us looked at," she said. She squeezed Aang's hand when he didn't move. "Hey," she said, turning his face towards her. "We got him. He'll be locked up for good. I don't know what he was talking about, but he's gone. It's over, Aang."

Aang stood in that spot for a moment, staring out to where the most dangerous man he'd ever met was just taken away to jail. Aang took a deep breath then walked back to where the ambulances were waiting, holding his girlfriend by the waist.

XXXXXXXXXX

The EMT put a band-aid over the scrape across Aang's elbow and suggested an Advil for any pain. Aang thanked him, then walked over to where Toph was laying on a gurney, clearly irritated by the prodding of the EMT's.

"Look, I'm not dehydrated. Just give me a damn bottle of water and I'll be fine." She said, crossing her arms. Her parents had arrived some time ago, and once the tears and hugs were out of the way, they turned to the closest detective looking for answers. Toph glared at him. "Why aren't you in an ambulance?"

Aang shrugged. "Because I wasn't tied up for a week. Let them do their job, Toph."

She rolled her eyes, muttering about how he was a traitor.

"Aang," Lao said. Aang straightened himself up, preparing for the worst when Lao pulled him into a hug. He could practically hear Toph's mouth hanging open. "Thank you for saving my daughter. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Uh…you're welcome?" he said, stunned at her father's change of behavior. Poppy hugged him next while Lao checked on Toph.

"Thanks for being her friend," she whispered. "I was so worried about her. You'll take good care of her, won't you?"

"Of course, Mrs. Bei Fong," Aang promised.

"Good," she said, turning to join her family in the ambulance. "Oh, and if you ever hurt her, I'll hunt you down and cut off your testicles." She smiled sweetly and climbed into the ambulance, shuting the doors. Aang watched them as they drove away.

"_Now _I see where Toph gets it from."

There were two ambulances surrounded by officers who made way for the gurney holding one of two kidnappers coated in tiny lacerations made from the shattered glass of the crumpled white van. The bigger of the two, Xin Fu, had been garbed with a neck brace and was handcuffed to the guardrails, though caught and flanked by officers, was struggling and cursing like a madman against the gurney. Yu looked similar, though completely calm with his stoic expression while an officer read him his rights as he was slid into a waiting ambulance.

Behind them, the infamous and menacing white van was reduced to a mishapen pile of steaming scrap metal molded into the corner of an empty building. For weeks they had feared that van and the men who drove it. Aang couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when a detective commented on the vintage automobile being sold for parts.

XXXXXXX

Toph wrapped herself in the comfort of Aang's arms the second his front door closed behind her. It was the middle of the night and the first time in a long time she wasn't in any danger. Aang pressed his face to her clean hair, feeling the same thing. She must've showered when she left the hospital. For the first time in ages, they could just _be._No strings attached. They broke apart, staring into each other's eyes. The lights were on in his house, despite the late hour, and Appa dozed in the middle of the floor.

"He's just as tired as we are," Toph joked.

Aang smiled and cupped her cheek. Toph knew the conflicted feelings he must've been going through. She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him on his lips.

"He could be baiting you," she said, wrapping her arms around him again. "That's just how he is. Once the game is over and he's not happy with the results, he'll do something to keep you playing. That's the twisted type of person he is, Aang."

He buried his face in her neck. "I can't ignore it, Toph. It's been driving me crazy."

"Then we'll face it together. We've been inseparable for years. This is a walk in the park compared to the crap we're just been through."

Aang grasped her hand and led them upstairs to his room. It was dark inside, the only light coming from his computer's screen saver which gave light to the papers cluttering his desk. Toph knew instantly by the mess that something was wrong. Aang _never_had a dirty room.

He sat her down in front of his computer wordlessly and tapped the mouse to bring the screen back to life. There was an article accompanied by pictures of broken glass and distorted metal around a tree. It took Toph a moment to figure out the massive hunks of dark ore were the remnants of a car.

"Is this your parents…"

"Yeah," Aang said.

Toph began reading, putting the pieces together in her mind. She never pressed Aang on anything that had to do with his lost loved ones, but something odd came into her mind.

"How old were your parents?"

"Twenty one and twenty two," he said shortly.

She was still puzzled. "I don't understand."

Aang clicked to another page in his web browser, one that had numbers and dates all over it.

"Still confused," Toph said.

"Look at the date, Toph. My dad got his learner's permit when he was fifteen. It expired a year before they died."

Toph raised an eyebrow. She wanted to ask what the big deal was, but she worried it might offend him.

"They always were with their friends, Toph. _Always._"

She shrugged. "Of course they were. They were still young."

"Exactly. So why wasn't anyone else killed in the crash?"

Toph opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "You lost me again." She was surprised at how patient Aang was being.

"People that age are always with friends. Always partying and having a good time. Why would they choose that night out of many to decide to drive home drunk, with no license?"

"Maybe they couldn't get a ride?" she guessed.

"Right! They couldn't get a ride."

Toph stood up and looked at him. "Aang, I really don't mean to offend, but this is starting to sound like nothing. Maybe you should get some sleep."

He was shaking his head before she finished. "You're missing the big picture, Toph. I remember that night perfectly. It's never made sense up until now. I was begging them to take me with them because all day they were talking about how much fun it would be. My mom's friend was over, and she was going to drive them. Her car had a flat tire, so they had to take my dad's. She _wasn__'__t__in__the__car__with__them._ They'd arrived together, so why couldn't they leave together?"

"Maybe…" Toph started. "She went home with someone?"

"Her statement said she went straight home," Aang said, clicking back to the article of the crash. "She left the club and went home. She said she couldn't find them so when she got tired, she called a cab. Toph, that was my mom's best friend. How could she just leave without saying goodbye? And go straight home without even telling them?"

Toph began to look at the woman's claim with a whole new perspective. How could someone just leave without telling their friend? Didn't she try to look for them?

Toph turned Aang's face towards her. "If it makes you feel better, we can go find her tomorrow."

"You mean it?" Aang said.

"Of course. You risked your life for me today. This is the least I can do." She smiled up at him, thanking him with her eyes.

He bent to kiss her full lips, chasing her sighs with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing taller to reach him fully. Just as she started to pull away, his hands went from her face, sliding lower to clutch her waist and bring her closer. She parted her lips and sighed, dragging her teeth over his bottom lip.

Aang groaned in response, kissing the base of her neck to the collar of her t-shirt. The moment the fabric obstructed his mouth, they both stopped, looking at each other over the dim bluish light from Aang's computer. His breathing was heavy as he stared deep into her emerald eyes. She silently grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head, tossing it to the side. He touched the smooth of her stomach with the pads of his fingers as she rested her head on his chest. He kissed from the crown of her head, to her eyes, brushing past her lips with his own to nip at the flesh of her neck while she ghosted her fingers across the skin of his back, bunching his shirt on her wrists.

He pulled his shirt over his head, grabbing Toph suddenly to lift her to his height to greedily place his mouth on hers. She wrapped her legs around him, kicking off her shoes as he moved them to his bed. He lowered them down gently, never breaking contact with their lips moving fiercely against his. He responded with vigor, holding his weight to keep from smothering her in their heat. He gasped, but did not stop lavishing her neck and chest with his hot mouth when he felt her fingers stuttering nervously at the zipper of his jeans. He was breathing in heavy pants as he slid the rough denim from his legs and started on hers as well. It wasn't the first time they'd seen each other that way, but it would be the first time any steps were taken to change their underwear clad state into less.

Aang became lost in the sighs of her mouth, how she arched every caress across her alabaster skin. Their arms and knees had the darkened scrapes from the days adventures, but they made her seem perfect in Aang's eyes. Toph wrapped her arms around his back, relaxing at his soothing touch. She hadn't wanted anyone more than she wanted Aang, and was sure she wouldn't want anyone else. When they were freed from the last of their garb, his breath caught at the sight of the quarter moon lighting the white of their bodies and making them glow. He whispered his love for her, kissing her eyes as they spiraled into the point in their relationship where neither could, nor wanted, to turn back.

He could feel the flutter of her heart and he pressed his ear to it, remembering the sounds and feelings of their coupling. He kissed her chest, breathing in the scent of her soft skin and breathing across the goose bumps he left behind. Aang brushed away the moisture in the corners of her eyes and sighed deeply when she pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you with all of me," she whispered, kissing him deeply with every ounce of her being. The amount of tenderness in every touch made her want to cry. She clutched the short hair of the back of his head, fusing herself with him in mind and body.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Review! I don't own Avatar. Oh, but if I did….**


	50. A Moment of Peace

**IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

There was a glare in the dim, grey colored room where Aang sat waiting. He wasn't sure what answers could be given, or if there were any, but he still had to try. He took deep measured breaths trying to calm his shaking hands and fluttering stomach and thought of something that calmed him immensely.

Toph.

It was near agony in having to separate that morning after the night they spent together. He hadn't felt more alive or loved or secure than he did waking up in the early hours of the morning to see her stretched across his bare chest. He'd never been more nervous in his life, and after the first awkward embarrassing attempt, they finally found their rhythm and the rest had been…

A warm flush had risen to Aang's cheeks at the memory of Toph's soft sighs.

"He's here," an officer interrupted poking his head into the interrogation room. "Come to the door when you're done and try not to upset him too much."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Upset _him?"_

"He had a crazy night. Damn near busted his head open trying to escape."

The officer stepped out to hold the door open for Ozai, hair ragged and all over his head, striking yellow eyes as blank and dead as the set of his mouth. He was handcuffed and flanked by two officers. They sat him down roughly on the chair across from Aang and left the room, the heavy door closing loudly behind them.

"What do you want?" he choked in that hollow voice.

"You said you killed my parents."

Ozai choked out an empty unsettling laugh. "And so you've come here demanding answers?"

"No."

Aang's answer surprised them both. He stared down at the tiny imperfections on the cool table, wishing he were someplace, anyplace else.

"I want to know how you could sleep at night for so many years. What could you possibly gain by killing them? What have they ever done to you?"

Ozai rolled his eyes. "I'm not telling you anything. You're wasting your time, boy."

"They have mountains of evidence against you," Aang prompted. "A confession won't even be necessary."

"Is that so? And I suppose you've got it all figured out, don't you?"

Aang shrugged. "Whether I get an answer or not you'll be locked away for decades. Maybe even life. I hear your lawyer is working on a plea bargain."

"Your threats will do nothing. Though…" he paused long enough to make Aang squirm. "I suppose you do deserve to know why." He stared at Aang across the table, allowing his mind to take him back to the broken scene of a fatal car wreck that had been deemed an accident until recently.

Ozai smiled. "How does a school teacher get his students to respect them?"

"Are you kidding me?" Aang shouted. He couldn't keep his voice from rising. "You killed them for _respect?"_

"Now, now," Ozai chastised, still smiling. "Don't make me out to be a monster-"

"You _are _a monster!"

He laughed again then continued. "I killed them to show that I have no tolerance for weak people. I killed them to-"

"To keep your pathetic street credit?" Aang interrupted again. "To show those low lives and criminals that you have no soul or respect for human life? That you're an animal?"

"If you would just let me finish-"

"No!" Aang yelled, rising from his seat and leaning across the table. "You _murdered _my family! You're psychotic daughter gave my grandfather a stress induced stroke, and your idiot lackeys kidnapped my girlfriend! What the hell have I ever done to deserve this?"

Ozai was no longer smiling. "Nothing. I don't need a reason to do the things I do. I don't need motive or revenge. Your parents were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and all it took was a little convincing of a stupid little girl to get them out of the way for good. I was much younger then, you see. No one really took me seriously what with my prestigious background and appreciation for finer clothing.

"I didn't need to prove anything to anyone. They feared me, loathed me, but they all begrudgingly respected me. I rose to the top in a matter of weeks, with those ignorant addicts following my every order. But no one understood what was really going on. They were so strung out I don't even think they noticed when people started to go missing. The ones who tried to get clean, the ones who messed things up; they were the first to go. I made it into a game of sorts, wondering which method was best for silencing them for good, each game getting more and more complex.

"You young naïve people will never understand what it's like to have true power. To be invincible and to have the very utterance of your name feared. Still, I was unhappy. I crave the feeling of dominance. The only way to sate my thirst was…"

He stared at Aang as if waiting for him to see something painfully obvious. Aang was stunned to immobility, making Ozai sigh and continue.

"I saw your pitiful parents and their friends often, but never thought much of them. They were just like the rest of the useless sheep like people in this town. I could see the superficial love in their eyes- quite the likeness between yours and your mother's, I might add. Once I picked a person, my game began. It took me a couple weeks to put the pieces into place, and to make the damage to that car seem as natural as possible. The whole plan could have been ruined if they'd just stayed _home._

"Their friend was easy to get rid of. Flashing a couple of bills her way and promising a date home was all it took. Of course, I never showed up. Well, personally I didn't. I had someone come to her house and explain what would happen if she told anyone we'd even spoken that night. Finally I followed your parents home. They already had a couple drinks in them thanks to the generous bar tender who gave them more than enough on the house to get them in a dangerous level of inebriation. Still, they were stupid enough to drive. We were nearing the overpass when my associate walked out at the precise moment, making them swerve into that tree.

"It was beautiful, that second. I've never seen a body be thrown clean through a windshield-"

"Stop it!" Aang said.

"-though, it wasn't really clean. Your father was barely hanging on when I stepped out of the car. He was trembling hard enough to shake his teeth loose, or what was left of them; there was so much blood it left puddles in the street. Your mother was already dead by time I made it to her. Such a pity for a face like hers."

"I said stop!" Aang stood up, ignoring the paper cup that tipped over. A clear stream of water spread across the table and dripped over the edge.

"I saw her brain, splattered across the hood of the car. It was really quite unsettling. Her thigh bone was jutting through her skin."

Aang turned towards the door, knocking over his chair and blinking back the tears that stung the back of his eyes. The door unlocked with a loud buzz and Aang jumped and yanked the door open, ignoring the sadistic chuckles behind him.

"You wanted to know," Ozai sang teasingly.

Aang stopped, jamming his sneaker in the door before it could close. He walked back in, shoving the table to the side and getting dangerously close to the man he hated. He could hear the officers standing anxiously by the door.

"You're pathetic. You're a soulless monster and you deserve nothing less than the death penalty."

Ozai laughed again. "You've been spending time with Zuko, haven't you?"

"So what if I have? It's more time than you've spent with him! You wanted him to be stronger? Look what happened to your favorite child- the prodigy. She's mentally insane and you don't even care! You've destroyed your own family and when that wasn't enough, you came after mine!"

"Actually I destroyed your simple little family years before mine was-"

Neither expected Aang to punch the man in the face. The officers flinched, but didn't intervene. Aang ignored the pain that spread through his knuckles and clenched his fist tighter.

"Shut up!" he screamed. "I hate you! You're a sociopath with a war lord complex and I hope you suffer unimaginable pain. Even that will be too much of a gracious punishment for you. You've ruined countless lives and you'll pay for that one day."

Aang turned and left, brushing past the policemen that stood guard and marched right out of the station. He was shaking uncontrollably and he might have fractured his hand, but despite the angry tears that fell from his eyes, he never felt more proud of himself for standing up against that monster.

XXXXXXX

Toph met him hours later after escaping her parents who felt the need to know her every location. She couldn't blame them for their sudden overprotective nature. Still, she managed to escape when her father retired to his office and her mother mulled over fabric samples.

She barely knocked on Aang's door when he yanked it open and pulled her inside, crushing his lips to hers while closing the door by pressing her against it.

"I missed you," he said, pulling her closer. "So damn much."

She laughed against his mouth. "I can see that."

She kissed him back, running her hands over his arms and stopping when she felt the rubber of an ace bandage over his hand.

"What'd you do, beat the answers out of the guy?" she teased.

Aang lifted her to his level and she wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively. "Actually I sucker punched him. He was giving me more than I asked for."

Toph laughed for a second before the situation fully hit her. "Wait, what did he tell you?"

Aang sighed and put her down. He led them to the couch in the center of the living room. Toph plopped down and kicked her feet up on the coffee table, just like it was any other day. Aang sat next to her, draping his arm over her shoulders.

"It was… it was so bad, Toph. He's way more messed up than either of us realized. He called their murders a 'game' like it was entertaining to him or something."

"Oh, Aang," Toph said, leaning her head to his shoulder. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling.

"I can't believe he'd do something like that, Toph. I knew he was sick in the head but… wow. Even after hearing it it's still hard to believe."

She swung her legs around to his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "He's caught, Aang. It's over. I'm actually proud you punched the guy. You must've did some damage if you messed your hand up."

Aang smiled, kissing her hair. "I'm not as weak as you think, Toph."

She squeezed his toned bicep playfully. "Never thought you were. So are we seeing about this chick or not? She ditched your parents so she must know something."

"We really don't have to. Ozai confessed everything so the cops will be crawling through the city looking for whoever else was involved."

Toph perked up at the thought. "So….it's over?"

Aang nodded. "Looks like it."

"No more mysteries? No more breaking in or sneaking out?"

"Yup. Not that I mind you sneaking out from time to time," he said, lowering his face to kiss her again. His lips trailed to the corner of her mouth, across her jaw to her neck.

"We're seriously at peace right now? No vengeful mob boss will burst in and try to start shit up for no reason?"

"No, Toph. Now shut up and let me kiss you."

She laughed at his boldness that had certainly grown since they'd been together. Her heart fluttered at his hands at her waist, pulling her closer against his lap while his fingers danced across the exposed skin on her lower back and stomach.

"How long can you stay?" he murmured against her throat.

She took a deep breath trying to clear the think hormones fogging her judgment. "They'll notice I'm gone soon." She managed to squirm her way out of the circle of his arms and stood up, straightening her shirt.

"Come back," he said. It was almost a plea.

"I will."

XXXXXXX

She couldn't have been angrier if someone paid her, not that she wouldn't mind the extra cash. It was entirely too sunny outside, and a warm mid-summer breeze blew by, blowing the wisps of her hair into her face. She didn't bother moving them. She sat on that vomit inducing floral patterned cushion of that damned porch swing, forcing her legs still so it wouldn't move. Swinging meant she was relaxing, and she could not relax here. Not on the white porch of the cheery yellow house, with its ugly fucking daisies and stupid trimmed lawn. It was smaller than the one she grew up in. Smaller, yet cozier with its three bedrooms that were filled with bright furniture from the makings of a perfect home. Behind her, the bay window was opened wide, and she could hear that vile woman humming some distant tune while she moved about the kitchen.

The bitch was _humming. _

Still, she'd ignore her mother the best she could. Pretending she didn't like the brand new clothes she was bought, or the way her mother brushed her hair, telling her how beautiful it was like when she was a child. As if everything were fine. As if nothing had changed.

Azula looked around for something to throw. Of course everything changed! She was ripped away from her home and forced to live with her stupid mother!

"I hate you," she whispered to no one.

Ursa appeared on the porch then, holding a tray with tiny cut sandwiches and two glasses of lemonade. Azula's frown deepened when she saw the little orange bottle of pills next to her glass. Her mother sat it down on the ornate table in front of them. Azula reached for the bottle automatically, knowing it was useless fighting any longer. Her mother opened a book and started reading.

"I was thinking we could go to the Garden Show later on," Ursa said absently. "The flowers are so beautiful this time of year."

Azula sighed. "You've always managed to bore me with the most dreadful ideas. _Let's go to the gardens, Azula!" _she mocked in her mother's voice. "_Let me brush your hair! Let me take care of my mistake!"_

"Azula…"

"Let me baby you since you're too unstable to take care of yourself!"

"You were never a mistake!" Ursa shouted. She closed her book, bringing her hands to rest on her daughter's face and holding them in place when she tried to twist away.

"You were never a mistake, Azula. Always remember that. I love you more than anything in this world and if that means taking care of you then so be it. I love you, Azula, because you're my daughter. I want nothing from you except for you to be _well. _To be the teenage girl you've never gotten to be. I have nothing to gain from you. There is no benefit besides being your mother and doing my duty. My only regret was leaving when you all needed me so much."

"It's because you were weak!" Azula spat, trying to move away from Ursa's soft gaze.

"It's because your father never learned how to truly love. But I'm here now and I'll do my absolute best to care for you and your brother."

With the embarrassment of crying in front of the woman she loved, she buried her face in her mother's chest and sobbed, her exterior finally broken down.

Ursa stroked her daughter's hair, gently rocking them both on the porch swing. It was the first time she'd seen any other emotion besides anger from her daughter. Her walls were slowly coming down one by one. For once, Ursa felt hope that her child would be okay.

XXXXXXX

_One month later_

Aang risked a smile in Toph's direction as they sped down the winding coastal road. Her hair was blowing in the wind behind her, and she'd given up hours ago trying to tame it. The top was down on her mustang, and she was holding the hand that Aang wasn't using for steering. She couldn't wait to get to the beach. It felt like ages since she was able to hang out with her friends without some sort of plotting involved. The woman who never came forward was arrested and charged with accessory to murder. Ozai's enemies came out of the wood work, telling each and every trade deal they'd ever done; whether it was a hit man, or an ex drug user. There was enough evidence to put him away for life. The judge ruled on 75 years without parole, collapsing Ozai's evil empire once and for all.

Toph squeezed Aang's hand as they drove on, wishing they were preoccupied with another activity rather than driving. It made them the last ones to show up at the end of summer party in the first place. About a half hour later, she and Aang arrived at Uncle Iroh's beach house.

"How many houses do you own?" Aang asked, gaping at the enormous property and the beach behind it.

Zuko, embarrassed, scratched the back of his head. "Well if you count the cabin in the mountains, and the one in the ski resort, plus the-"

Toph clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Alright, alright, don't give the kid a heart attack."

Zuko smirked. "How many houses does your family have?"

Toph waved him off with her hand. "That's not the point. No need to show off, Zuko. That's what Sugar Queen is for."

Zuko led them to the backyard, or rather the beach where Iroh was at the grill turning shrimp kabobs that smelled mouthwatering. Katara was splashing in the water while Suki sunbathed and Sokka was waiting anxiously for the food to be served. Aang smiled and squeezed Toph's hand. The scene was absolutely perfect.

XXXXXXX

Zuko tried not to choke on his soda at the tale Sokka just told of Katara as a baby.

"I thought she was possessed at first!" Sokka laughed. "She'd get so angry if you took that stupid dolphin from her!"

"I'm not the one who cried whenever Dad left the closet door open at night!" Katara shot back, flicking the tail of a shrimp at her brother. He draped a lazy arm around Suki who was still giggling at the story.

"Oh man, Toph would have a field day with this," Suki smiled. "Where is she anyway? And Aang?"

The four looked around, noticing the first time in hours that their younger friends were absent.

"Probably touring the house," Sokka guessed with a shrug. "Or maybe they went to the store with Uncle a while ago."

There was a moment of silence at the table while they mentally guessed where their friends may be.

Suki's face scrunched up. "You think…?"

"Nah," Katara said. "They're what, seventeen going on eighteen? They can't be…"

Sokka was the first to react. "Ew!" he said, covering his ears. "Whatever they've gotten into I don't want to hear about it! I'm barely used to the fact that they're dating."

Katara smiled. "It was bound to happen, Sokka. Look at all of us. High school was the best times of our lives. Everything else should be a breeze compared to what we've just been through."

Zuko nodded. "Just let them be. They've earned it, as disgusting as that sounds."

"Fine, but when she gets pregnant, I call first dibs on naming it after myself."

"Sokka!"

XXXXXXX

Toph planted a lazy kiss on Aang's lips, struggling to catch her breath. His hands roaming across her back did nothing to help her fast paced heart. Still, she smiled.

"Would you be offended if I said you've gotten much _much _better?"

Aang laughed, pulling her close and holding her to his warm chest. "Nope. Face it, we both didn't have the slightest clue what the hell we were doing."

"Still," she said. "It feels like each time there's something…I don't know, new? Something different and fresh."

He tilted her chin to seek her kiss swollen lips. "I honestly don't have an answer. Especially now with you naked right next to me."

Toph grinned and traced his eyebrow with her fingers. The room was dark, save for the bright moon coming in through the windows. She closed her eyes when his lips went to her neck again, whispering his love for her against her skin. It was absolute bliss.

Except that it was August.

"I'm hot," she said, squirming in his grasp.

"Yeah you are. Come here."

She kicked the covers from around them, blushing when his breath caught. She was breathtaking.

"You're glowing," he whispered, trailing a hand from the side of her face, down her chest and across her stomach to rest on her hip.

"Twinkle Toes, you've seen me naked about a hundred times," she said nonchalantly, but there was still something humble in her voice.

"And each and every time it's just as amazing."

He kissed her with need and covered her body with his, enjoying the silk of their skin together.

"You're the only person I've ever felt this way about." He kissed her with a strangled gasp, rocking down just as she pushed up in time with him. "I love you with everything in me."

She smiled the best she could under the fresh flow of hormones sparking under her skin.

"I love you, too."

**The End**

**I'd like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. You all have made this incredibly journey worthwhile, and without you, I would have never finished it. This is the end of my first full length story. We've had some ups and downs, and quite the two year hiatus, but I love you all for hanging on with me. It's been one hell of a ride. It's nearly one in the morning, so I guess this is goodbye. Please alert and review because I won't be gone for long! Thanks again, guys. It's been fun! For the final time, I don't own Avatar. XOXO, Twi.**


End file.
